It Can't Be Love
by redfox13
Summary: Draco Malfoy, Veela. Harry Potter, Veela’s mate. Draco doesn’t seem to think so, but why pass up an opportunity to have the BoyWhoLived bowing to your every want and need? DMHP. Complete.
1. It Begins

Title: It Can't Be Love  


Summary: Draco Malfoy, Veela. Harry Potter, Veela's mate. Draco doesn't seem to think so, but why pass up an opportunity to have the Boy Who Lived bowing to your every want and need? DM/HP

Disclaimer: We know this world and these chars do not belong to me, but the very talented JK Rowling, standard disclaimers apply! This goes for all chaps!

Warnings: OOC, mentions of rape, mind control and a whole bunch of other stuff that's questionable.

AN: Well I figure u aren't a true slave to the HP fandom until you've tried a Veela fic, and don't we just see these little beauties everywhere! So here's _my _ twist on the subject to add to the many others.

Now, on to the story!

* * *

"I'm _what_?" Draco asked furiously.

The young Malfoy paced the Headmaster's office angrily. He huffed as he then turned a glare onto the man who had just delivered news he would have rather not heard.

Dumbledore nodded delicately. "It is true, Professor Snape and I have investigated all possible solutions but we have found ourselves at a standing point."

Draco stared at him for a moment with his mouth gaping. He then remembered proper Malfoy etiquette and promptly closed it, only to spit out another angry retort.

"B-but that's not _fair_!" Draco cried in childish outrage, the _nerve_ of Potter! He was Draco Malfoy, he could have anyone! He didn't want to be trapped with that four eyed freak for the rest of his life!

The Potions master standing beside Dumbledore scowled as he withdrew from his stoic position and stepped closer to the fuming blond.

"We understand how you may feel, Draco, but again, there is no other option concerning your situation." Snape felt disgusted not only by the boy's behavior, but also its cause of his angst.

"My situation?" Draco repeated angrily. "My '_situation_', as you so lightly put it, has just escalated to an unacceptable level!"

"You need to be bonded with someone, Draco, and you knew that you would not have the option of choosing your partner," Snape informed.

"But _him_?" Draco wailed.

"You're lucky we took the time to help find your 'better half' at all," Snape growled darkly, "I did not _have_ to waste my summer listening to your insufferable complaining."

Dumbledore smiled, as he was prone to do. "Mr. Malfoy, surely it does not come as such a surprise, after all, isn't there 'a fine line between love and hate'?" he quoted, that damn twinkle in his eyes.

Draco's annoyed growl transformed into a slight roar, "I don't care! I don't want him!"

"Draco, watch your tongue," Severus snapped. "Besides," he drawled, "soon you will be _lusting_ after Potter. You can't fight your instincts forever."

Draco seethed silently, choosing to glare at his godfather instead of attacking him as he so wished to do. "I swear, Severus, if you weren't close to me, I would tear out your throat," he voiced his thoughts with a hiss.

Snape smirked. "I care for you too." He crossed his arms over his chest once more with a slight narrowing of his eyes. "But if I were you, I would hold my tongue."

Draco shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts and throw these new findings _out_.

_This isn't happening, it's all a dream. A really bad dream._

"You will be given new quarters now that your powers will be in full bloom." Dumbledore smiled charmingly, as though Draco's little tantrum hadn't happened.

"No."

"_What_?" Snape hissed.

Draco turned impassive eyes onto the Potions professor. "I said _no_. I will not be separated from my house. I don't want to be treated any differently than before _this_ happened." He waved a hand at his body with a grimace.

"And _I_ do not want the entire Slytherin House drooling and pining after _you_! You won't be able to control your powers, you _know_ this. And until you bond with _Potter_ you will be attracting too much attention!" Snape retorted angrily, spittle flying past his thin lips.

"I think you're just worried about yourself, Severus," Draco taunted coolly. "Afraid of lusting after me, are you?"

"Now, Mr. Malfoy --" Dumbledore tried to reason with the young wizard.

"I warned you, Albus, he's not going to be controlled until he _bonds_." Snape pointed desperately at his grinning student. "Why can't you bring Potter and speed along the process?"

"Now, Severus --" the Headmaster said calmly.

"You are!" Draco crowed in triumph. "You're _scared_ of me, admit it."

"How dare you even --"

"Severus."

"Don't try to deny it; I can see it in your eyes." Draco laughed tauntingly.

"Mr. Malfoy."

"You insufferable --"

"Boys!" Dumbledore rumbled with authority, effectively halting their bickering.

Both wizards glanced down and had the decency to look slightly ashamed of their actions. That lasted mere seconds as Draco once more raised his face, a sneer in place on his pale features.

"I still don't want to be separated," he said haughtily. "Won't that draw unwanted attention onto my situation?"

"We will of course think of a plausible explanation, Mr. Malfoy," Dumbledore reassured. "For now I suggest you sleep. It has been an eventful day with everything being revealed to you so suddenly."

Draco shrugged and stood. "Thank you," he said, forcing his tongue to twist around the unfamiliar words.

He left the two men and made his way down the staircase leading to the hidden office. No matter, he would figure this out on his own.

He felt a twinge of discomfort in his belly and absentmindedly rubbed his stomach, glaring at the shadows littering his path. He didn't need Potter. Where did they get off even _suggesting_ such a thought?

The blond shook his head, displacing several pale locks from their proper place. It was becoming increasingly irritating, this unsettled feeling deep in his belly. Truthfully he had tried to ignore it, tried to hide the fact that he was something other than a pureblood.

Tried to look past the fact he had _Veela_ blood coursing through him.

He cursed his ancestors and their cheating ways. Only through them had he been forced to suffer this undignified 'condition' as he referred to it. His father's blood wasn't as clean as he had first thought, and of course the Blacks would always lack something or another. They had birthed _Sirius_ Black after all. There was nothing better then a scandal within the family.

And what could possibly worse then having a murderer as a distant cousin, permanently removed?

Why, being a half-blood of course.

_Damn father and his filthy blood._ Draco scowled.

It was _his_ fault Draco would have to suffer with that Gryffindor mutt. It was his father's fault that he would forever hate his blood and the family that came along with it. He was a _Malfoy_ for Salazar's sake! The very _epitome_ of purebloods! This finding of his heritage had been like a slap in the face.

Draco angrily stormed the empty halls of Hogwarts. The silence was a bit unnerving and he wanted to retreat to his quarters as soon as possible, his brooding was really getting him nowhere. Strangely enough he found himself missing Malfoy Manor.

Of course that could be because he hadn't been home for two months.

He had been moved to the castle during summer break under the pretense of visiting his godfather. In reality he had wanted an escape from his father, who had become oddly overbearing after his birthday.

More importantly he was trying to escape his fate, because really, why on _earth_ would he willingly become a Death Eater?

Voldemort's cause was of course very appealing to the young blond, but _killing_? That was where Draco drew the line. He wasn't put in Slytherin for nothing; he knew how to save his own neck. And if writing a letter to his godfather – begging for sanctuary – was the way to do it, then so be it.

That also meant he would have to converse with Dumbledore, the Muggle-loving fool that he was, and pretend to be broken and desperate to be saved. Their trust in him couldn't be assured just yet, but Draco had the feeling that soon they would be eating out of the palm of his hand. His gloved hand, of course, he didn't want to be infected with their ideals. Surprisingly enough Dumbledore didn't seem too worried about pairing his Golden Boy with a Slytherin, even with their differences in views. That was odd, but Draco didn't really care because he didn't plan on going through with the "claiming" of Harry Potter anyway.

Those thoughts unwittingly brought up the recent events that had played out in Dumbledore's office and Draco found himself cringing as he trailed toward the dungeons.

_Harry Potter._

The name alone sent chills down his spine and the Slytherin scowled. How had he gotten himself stuck with Harry Potter of all people as a mate? The fates were obviously against him. Merlin, they were total opposites!

Light and dark.

Good and evil.

Gorgeous and _ugly_.

Draco sighed and brushed a loose strand of blond from his face. Was it too much to ask for a _decent_ mate? One that _wasn't_ a Gryffindor? He had an image to uphold!

"Stupid Veela '_instincts_'," he grumbled with a slightly pitched voice in a bad imitation of Snape. "I think I have enough sense to choose my own bloody soul mate."

"Dear, you should really get help. Talking to yourself is never a good sign, it only leads to madness, you know."

Silver eyes bore into the painting he had stopped in front of. He scowled and sent a dark look.

"Shut up and open the bloody door," he demanded. "_Salazar_."

"Well excuse _me_," the woman in the portrait huffed, yet swung open upon being given the password. "Go in, go in, you ungrateful little boy."

Draco sneered and gave her the finger before slipping into the familiar surroundings. The door slammed behind him and he merely chuckled and shook his head as he stepped deeper into the room.

Though he stubbornly refused to be separated from his fellow Slytherins, he was at the moment given his own room. It was only temporary as he continued to tell himself, but he found himself becoming attached to the comfortable décor.

Two months could do that to you.

He glanced toward the couches sitting before the healthy fire. They called to him, their plush cushions looking _very_ comfortable at the moment.

His gaze drifted past them though and focused onto the warm flames, unconsciously fingering the shirt above his navel. He wanted to feel warm; he needed that warmth to feel at ease with himself.

But he also knew _who_ exactly came with that elusive comfort.

It seemed that being a Veela wasn't all that it was cracked up to be. Not that he knew what to expect in the future, coming into his powers had been a bit of a shock at first. Before his birthday, he had no idea there was even the _chance_ of him being less than pureblooded!

Showed how much he knew about his own _life_, now he was stuck with a Gryffindor as his soul mate. To make matters worse, he didn't know how _much_ of his blood was that of a wizard! He could turn into some winged monster at any second!

Draco found himself nodding off as he stared into the crackling fire, despite his agitated thoughts, he was dead tired. It was then that he remembered why he had been sent away from the other men.

Sleep, yes, for now he would listen to Dumbledore. Draco yawned and stretched languidly as he slipped out of his day clothes and waved his wand at his body, clothing himself in a nightshirt and boxers.

He then waved away his dirty clothes and moved toward his bed, reveling in the thick carpet beneath his feet.

The blond sleepily slid beneath the silk sheets that he had charmed to retain a comfortable temperature. Their dark hue accented his pale figure and made him look small in the spacious bed.

He settled his head on a fluffy pillow and soon found himself slipping into worrisome dreams of green eyes and wind blown hair.


	2. Wanking To You

In a shadowed room within the walls of number four, Privet Drive a gasp was heard as green eyes shot open and dispelled a _very_ terrifying nightmare.

_Draco Malfoy._ Harry shuddered and wiped at his sweaty brow, hands trembling uncontrollably in his fear.

"Merlin, what was _that_?" he panted.

He had been dreaming about Malfoy. Of all the wizards it just _had_ to be that prissy blond with his arrogant swagger and sexy arse…

"No!" Harry shook his head wildly, fingers desperately tangling in his hair.

He definitely did _not_ think Malfoy had a sexy arse. No no _no_ thank you!

It wasn't the fact that Harry had been dreaming of another bloke that disgusted him, it was more along the lines of him dreaming of his rival.

Harry sighed heavily and fell back onto the lumpy mattress, staring at the ceiling as though it held the answers to his rapid thoughts.

_Why_ had he been dreaming of Malfoy?

He had dreamed of blokes before, but the dreams had never narrowed in on one particular person. He always imagined a masculine body, no face, just well defined muscles and satiny skin and… great, now he was hard.

A wistful sigh escaped his lips as he slipped his hand into his boxers, wrapping his fingers around his erection, ah the woes of teenage hormones. Slowly he slid his hand up and down, lazily, and in no rush whatsoever. His fingers dipped into the leaking pre-cum and smoothed the stickiness onto his heated prick.

Images began to flash through his mind and he closed his eyes, nibbling on his lower lip as he began to thrust into his hand. He didn't know what he was seeing, but he could almost feel a warm body pressed against his back, teasing fingers trailing down his sides. His breath hitched at such thoughts and his hips picked up a crazed rhythm.

Oh, Merlin, _who_ was the secret man in his fantasy? Who could take him to such heights of pleasure? Harry groaned and threw back his head, shaking his neck back and forth with the racing of his pulse.

_Cum, now,_ a silky voice whispered in his mind.

A jolt of heat snapped through his groin and Harry found himself twitching as his orgasm raced through him. The images still passed in his mind and suddenly they stopped – like a Muggle video camera put on pause – and focused on a single picture.

Harry shot his load, coating his hand and sheets with his essence. His mouth was open in a silent scream; eyes squeezed shut as the air in his lungs shuddered out in a weak groan.

Again. It had happened _again_.

Harry tried to dispel the image of Draco Malfoy from his mind; he couldn't believe that his traitorous body had released at the sight of the blond.

"I don't care _how_ sexy he is, his face shouldn't be in my fantasies!" he whispered fiercely, curling his fingers around the sheets beside him.

He realized what he had said and groaned. _There's something wrong with me, there just has to be._

He reached under his bed for his cum rag that he had incidentally stolen from Petunia's prized kitchen. He snickered quietly as he wiped himself down; it was being put to _much_ better use now.

He dropped the cloth with a slight plop on the wooden floor and exhaled tiredly. A good wank always made him feel better after such dreams.

He had been having them for a while now, a few months, but who was counting?

Alright fine, about five months if he was being truthful with himself. If he wasn't he would say that the torture had been going on _forever_, at least it seemed that way to his traumatized mind.

"I can't take this for much longer." He dragged a heavy hand through his disheveled hair.

His eyes stared into the darkness for a few minutes more until his tired lids began to slip downward with gravity. His vision slowly blurred with sleep and Harry found himself settling into a dreamless rest.

--- --- ---

A rapid tapping on his window woke Harry the next morning; sunlight was filtering into the room, brightening the dull wooden floor and the tiny dust particles floating invisibly in the air.

Tap. Tap. Tap.

_Mm, it's warm._ A lazy smiled spread across Harry's face as he stretched in his sleep.

Tap. Tap. Tap.

He frowned lightly and burrowed deeper into his pillow. _What's that annoying sound?_

He sleepily glanced up, squinting toward the blurred blob of grey floating outside the glass and frowned thoughtfully.

_Now what could that be?_ His sleep ridden mind wondered fuzzily.

The tapping grew louder and impatient and Harry blinked in realization.

_A school owl!_

He quickly pushed himself up and tried not to fall off the bed when he found his legs tangled in the cool sheets. He tugged at the offending cloth and managed to free his entrapped limbs.

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

"I'm coming!" he huffed, hoping the noise wouldn't wake the Dursleys; he really didn't need to be dealing with them this early.

He stepped hurriedly toward the window and slid it open. The irritated owl swooped past him, and landed on the bed with a soft hoot, immediately holding out its leg with the attached parchment.

"Is it from Professor Dumbledore?" he asked the owl as he untied the letter.

He received an affirming hoot while he unfolded the paper. He squinted at it for a moment before realizing he didn't have his glasses on.

"Stupid glasses," he muttered as he reached toward his nightstand and slipped them on. He glanced back down at the letter and his eyes widened.

_The Headmaster doesn't have time to spare for writing insufferable brats, Potter, so you will have to suffice with me. Your presence is required at Hogwarts; I will come to retrieve you from your Muggle family promptly at noon. I expect you to be ready and packed at that time; if you are not then I shall take you and whatever items you have on your person. Make sure to be prepared._

_Severus Snape_

Harry stared at the message in his hands and reread it just to make sure he wasn't imagining his Potions Professor writing to him. He blinked and shook his head in amazement.

"Is this real?" he questioned the bird.

An angry screech met his ears and the owl clipped him in the head as it soared out the window with a flick of its tail.

Harry scowled and rubbed his head. "Bloody owl," he muttered as he looked toward his mail.

_Well I guess there's a first time for everything._ He sighed and sent a small grin toward the corner of his room where Hedwig sat watching silently.

"Looks like we're going to school early Hedwig," Harry said.

His own owl trilled softly and fluffed her snowy feathers. Harry chuckled and stood, he might as well begin packing.

_I wonder why they need me back at Hogwarts._ He frowned thoughtfully before busying himself with his task.

--- --- ---

As noon rolled around Harry found himself thrumming with energy, already having changed into his robes and anticipating seeing his yearly home earlier then usual. He couldn't wait to leave his cramped room in favor of the comfortable dorm. There was still the nagging feeling at the back of his mind, but he shook it off and ignored the slight clenching of his gut.

_There's no use thinking negatively, for all I know Dumbledore just wants to discuss something trivial with me._ Harry bounced on his mattress, causing the springs to squeak with a rusty twang. _If it was anything concerning Voldemort, he would have called me back sooner, there's only about a month left of summer, no time to do anything productive._

Harry grimaced, unless his Occlumency lessons were to be started again. He did _not_ want to be stuck with Snape for a month, now that would almost be as bad as having to befriend Malfoy!

He chuckled at the thought and fingered the cuff of his robes; he didn't see that happening anytime soon, even if he _was_ still dreaming of the Slytherin.

"If you are quite finished wallowing in what you must call your thoughts, I think it would be prudent to leave."

Harry's head shot up in surprise, throwing off his balance and causing him to promptly fall over onto the hard floor. He groaned and glared up at Snape as he lifted himself to his knees.

"You could have warned me," he muttered as he stood and moved toward his trunk.

Snape sneered. "Yes, but then I would have wasted valuable time speaking to you."

"Like you're doing now?" Harry retorted cheekily.

The Potions Master scowled and waved a hurrying hand. "Do not make me regret coming here, though I already feel a dislike for your _home_." He grimaced.

Harry laughed bitterly as he retorted, "You and me both."

Snape frowned but ignored the comment, opting for the uncomfortable silence that fell between the two. After all, he was known as a greasy haired bastard, and he saw no reason to alter the truth, especially not for a Potter.

"Are you ready?" he demanded, impatient.

The messy haired teen nodded as he shot a quick glance about the dingy room. "I think I have everything," Harry murmured as he mentally tallied his positions off.

"I could care less if you've packed all of your _rags,_ Potter; I am merely trying to remain on schedule," he scoffed, "a feat which you have probably never mastered."

Harry held back his growl, knowing that Snape was his only escape to Hogwarts. "Can we leave?" he grit out between clenched teeth.

There was a sarcastic smile. "But, Potter, you haven't said farewell to your family, I wouldn't _dream_ of making you leave without doing so."

_Damn_ _him! He's doing this on purpose!_ Harry fumed. "Of course not, _Sir_."

Snape sharply turned, robes snapping behind him as he motioned toward the door. The pathetic piece of wood flew open, the force nearly sending it off its hinges as Snape passed through, fully expecting Harry to follow without question.

Harry followed reluctantly, the Dursleys would _not_ be happy that one of the "freaks" was in their house, but hopefully they could look past Snape and see the positive light of Harry being out of their hair for the remainder of the summer.

"Aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon?" Harry called hesitantly as he trudged down the stairs behind the stoical man.

A thick grunt sounded from the kitchen, making Harry wince at the implications of interrupting a meal. "What is it, boy, and who said you could leave your room?" Vernon's purple face rounded the corner, beady eyes glaring in warning.

Snape didn't go unnoticed for very long, and there was soon a shriek from Petunia as she nosily decided to find out what was happening in the hall by sticking her head out. Harry winced at the noise and tried to remain unnoticed.

"What is that _freak_ doing in my house!" Vernon bellowed.

_So much for getting out of this hell smoothly._ Harry huffed as he turned a glare onto the elder wizard who pretended not to notice. _You_ _just had to put me in this situation._

Harry lowered his eyes, refusing to meet his Uncle's gaze. "This is one of my professors from school," he muttered, "he's come to take me to school early."

"No one told us anything about this," Vernon argued, standing up and trying to be imposing as he glared up at Snape. "Why should I believe you, he's probably going to take you to your freaky friends."

Severus cleared his throat rudely. "I hate to interrupt this little conversation, but I have my orders from Dumbledore himself." He arched a dark brow. "Would you like to speak with him? I'm sure I can open up the Floo network within your fireplace," he offered.

Harry stared at him in amazement; his hated Potions professor was actually standing up to the Dursleys and taunting them! Vernon spluttered, cheeks flaming an angry red.

"Take him then! Just don't bring any of your hocus pocus into my house!" He waved uncaringly at Harry.

"Are you ready then Potter?" Snape sent a loathing glare at the Dursleys as he turned toward the boy.

"Yes, Sir," Harry said and nodded dutifully.

"Let's go then."

* * *

AN: Thank u for all those that reviewed!

-Red


	3. We Meet Again

Draco sighed and rested his head on the window pane he had been staring out of for the past few hours. He banged his forehead on the glass, eyes dulled and lidded in his boredom.

_I need to get out of here._ He groaned, shifting and placing his palm on the window as he pushed away.

This was the exact reason why he didn't stay over the holidays. For one thing, no one was stupid enough to stay, and two, it was bloody boring!

"Merlin, if I don't interact with another intelligent being I'm going to kill something!" he practically screamed in frustration.

You see, Draco Malfoy was the kind of person that surrounded themselves with _other_ people, a people person some might say; it made him feel important and such. The fact of the matter was that there _were_ no people within the empty castle. No one he wanted to talk to anyway.

Dumbledore was most definitely out of the question. Not only was he _old_, he had a questionable fascination with socks, or so he had proceeded to tell the blond over dinner one night. Severus also for that matter, he was just too…Snape. Even if Draco _was_ on a more personal level with the man, it was odd to sit down and talk with one of your professors.

"Why did I think this was a good idea?" he growled, "Why didn't I just stay at the Manor, surely Voldemort isn't _that_ bad compared to _this_ torture."

He then remembered the mental speech he had given himself in order to choke up the nerve to actually leave home for Hogwarts those two months ago.

_I can't be a Death Eater because there's a higher risk of me getting blood on my robes. _

Draco sighed and glared at a chair that seemed to be mocking him. "Ah yes, now I remember why I can't go back," he rolled his eyes in irritation, "and why I must remain _here_."

But if I have to sit with Dumbledore one more time I will – His eyes widened in surprise as his stomach gave a funny lurch.

"What in Salazar's name is going on?" He scowled and rubbed at his navel, he turned toward the window more out of instinct than curiosity, but what he saw had him running back to his abandoned seat.

He pressed his nose up against the glass, though if asked he would adamantly deny it, eagerness was not Malfoy behavior. He squinted down at the two wizards making their way across the grounds; one was a figure of black, Severus obviously. The other was shorter, and appeared to be dragging a trunk of some sort. Draco's eyes widened and he leaned forward even more, as though trying to push through the glass.

Harry Potter!

"What the hell is _he_ doing here?" he hissed as he whirled around and stormed toward the door. He would get to the bottom of this, if that old fool Dumbledore thought he could interfere with his life he had another thing coming to him.

--- --- ---

The pair of wizards Apparated within Hogsmeade after their swift departure from the Dursley's, Harry stumbled upon landing and gasped at the strange feeling traveling had caused. Snape sneered down at him. "Keep moving, Potter, I want to reach the castle before someone notices your presence."

Harry grumbled and rubbed his eyes wearily. "I'm coming," he muttered under his breath as he dragged his trunk after him with a tug.

The streets were strangely empty as they made their way closer to Hogwarts. Harry glanced over his shoulder as they passed the Three Broomsticks, not too many people.

"Professor, where is everyone?" he asked as he shifted the weight of his trunk to his other hand, maybe Voldemort _had_ been attacking.

Snape scoffed. "Not everyone spends their days within doors, Potter. They are obviously out enjoying life."

Harry shook his head; he should have expected an answer like that. Well he was never one to listen to his better instincts, might as well try again. "Sir, do you know why Professor Dumbledore wants me here?"

"Yes."

The Gryffindor waited for him to continue; futile really, this was Snape. He sighed and asked again, "Can you _tell_ me?" It wasn't as though he _wanted_ to be having a friendly conversation with Snape, if it could even be called that, but he wanted answers!

"Can't your questions wait until we reach the school?" Snape hissed, glaring over his shoulder, "Dumbledore will answer your insignificant queries then."

_Sheesh, no need to snap._ Harry glowered at the man; Merlin, he hated him.

In fact, he hated the man so much that he might as well enjoy himself before they made it to Hogwarts. No better way to annoy a snarky wizard than with questions which he seemed to loathe.

"Are we there yet?"

Harry could almost feel the annoyance rolling off Snape in angry waves. He was ignored.

"Hey, Professor, _are_ we almost there? My trunk is getting a bit heavy." Harry smirked again.

Snape turned and glared over his shoulder, his eyes narrowed. "I was under the impression that you could perform basic magic, Potter, Levitate it yourself."

_Hm, I forgot about that._ Harry searched his pockets for his wand with one hand as he continued forward. _Ah, there it is._

"Are you sure I'm allowed to use magic? I'm not on school grounds yet," Harry pointed out cheerfully.

The greasy haired man whirled around, face contorted in a snarl. "Potter, if you do not desist your pestering questions this moment, I will hex you!"

Harry looked past him as they neared Hogwarts. "Look, Sir, Professor Dumbledore is waiting for us."

Snape whipped forward, eyes wide in surprise before he began muttering under his breath.

Dumbledore was indeed standing outside, a frown marring his usually cheery face. Severus' shoulders seemed to sink slightly and Harry looked between the two in confusion.

"Severus, may I ask _why_ Mr. Potter is here?"

Harry's eyes widened. _What!_ "You told me that the Headmaster wanted to see me!" he accused.

Snape scowled and straightened himself. "I did what I thought was necessary," he replied to Dumbledore.

"This is going to change nothing, I assure you," Dumbledore informed. "He will not accept Harry; he's already made that blatantly clear."

"That may be so, but now that the boy is here he will have no choice but to accept his fate." Snape grinned evilly.

"Er…can someone tell me what's going on?" Harry raised his hand in question, "I got lost at the part where I was needed here."

The twinkle in Dumbledore's eyes was back full force as he smiled at Harry and waved him forward. "Come, my boy, it is nice to see you again," he welcomed.

Harry hesitantly moved forward. "Uh, Sir, did you require me here for a specific reason?"

"It would seem that your Potions professor deemed it important enough for you to arrive earlier than your fellow classmates. We have much to discuss now that you are here though."

There was a frown. "So you _didn't_ tell Snape to write me? You weren't expecting me at all?"

"Professor Snape, and no I was not aware of your visit," Dumbledore said with a smile.

Harry's eyes widened comically. "But then that means he willingly wrote me a letter," he paled, "Professor Snape wrote _me_ – Harry Potter – a letter."

Snape sneered in his usual fashion. "Don't get used to it, Potter, I assure you it was for a worthy cause. In fact if you must know it was--"

"What is _he_ doing here?" an angry voice demanded.

The three turned toward the voice and Harry let out a cry of outrage upon seeing the equally fuming being.

"Malfoy!"

* * *

AN: Short I know. Don't worry there will be a bit of Harry/Draco action in a couple chaps, sorry for the lack of updating!

-Red


	4. That Lonely Feeling

Harry laughed heartily as Dumbledore relayed the current situation to him. Veelas and mates, it was really a very well thought out joke. Harry had almost believed him too, until the part where Malfoy came up. It was just too ironic, the dreams, the countless wanks, it had been so well planned out!

"You almost had me, Professor, really, well done," he chuckled, "I hate to tell you though, but I'm no one's mate. I think I would know something like that."

Dumbledore had sat through Harry's odd fit of laughter, sipping his tea as he decided how to break the news to his favorite pupil since the facts weren't sinking in. The direct approach was always the best.

"Harry, you are – and always have been – Draco Malfoy's soul mate."

Harry cocked his head to the side, pausing and really listening. "Soul mate huh, you know, I'm having a hard time accepting this." He shook his head with a weak smile. "I'm having a hard time believing it to be quite honest, Malfoy, a Veela? It seems kind of odd if you don't mind me saying."

"I don't," Dumbledore murmured as he set down his cup and clasped his hands together. "I will further explain everything to you since you seem to be having trouble grasping the concept."

The teen nodded and leaned back in his chair.

"You first must realize that the Malfoy line is not as pure-blooded as some may think, there are traces of Veela in the mix of heirs, the reason for their pale features. Mrs. Malfoy also has the Veela gene from the Black family, the reason she alone is so light compared to her sisters. Because Mr. Malfoy is Veela, even a half-Veela, he requires a mate; it is a basic instinct with most creatures. His species is a bit quirked though, his bonded is chosen for him so that he doesn't have to search them out."

Harry scoffed. "A spoiled brat to the end, Malfoy's lucky he doesn't have to go out and search for someone to love like the rest of us." He exhaled and glanced toward Fawkes. "Though I suppose it must be a bit rough not being able to choose who you're supposed to spend the rest of your life with."

Dumbledore smiled sadly. "Harry, you _are_ meant to be with young Draco. You are a match that cannot be separated by anything."

"I don't think so." Harry glowered. "I refuse to be with Malfoy, we hate each other! We always have!"

"I'm afraid you do not have a choice in the matter Harry, a Veela needs its mate to control its natural urges of mayhem. Without you at Mr. Malfoy's side we will have a very interesting, if not tense year." He peered at Harry through his spectacles. "You do know the basic functioning of Veela, do you not?"

Harry sighed. "They're alluring and make people drool over them and act ridiculous. I know, I saw what happened with Fleur, I've witnessed it personally."

"Alright, now picture that happening within Hogwarts, because Draco is a male Veela and unmated he will attract the attention of both sexes."

"Okay you have a point, but surely there's someone else, someone that is more compatible with him." Harry leaned forward. "Can't he just take a potion to dull his whole hormone thing?"

The Headmaster shook his head. "The 'hormone thing' as you call it, is as natural to him as breathing. It's not something he can stop."

Harry frowned. "What exactly _is_ a soul mate then?" He asked.

The twinkle in Dumbledore's eyes seemed to magnify at the innocent question. "It is simple my dear Harry. It is when two souls form together to become whole, there is a strong bond between the two lucky enough to find their life mate."

"But me and Malfoy?" He wondered.

"Yes, it is a very strange thing that you two should be destined for each other." The old man nodded. "But if there is love then no one can judge."

"Love?" Harry spluttered in protest. "I assure you there is no _love_ between us. If I decide to do this, to hang around Malfoy and the like, it will be out of duty. Never love."

Dumbledore smiled sadly at the boy's naivety. "You will find, Harry, that once spending intimate time with someone, they are not always what they claim to be."

"You actually trust him?" Harry demanded, angry at the turmoil his was faced with. "What if this is all a game to him, and he turns around and hands me to his father, or to Voldemort?"

"Harry, I understand how this news is shocking, it was to me as well. But Mr. Malfoy came to me in need of aid. He came to Hogwarts to escape his father and the Dark Arts."

Harry blinked for a moment before muffling his laughter into his hand. "You actually believed him?" His smile turned dark. "Malfoy is a prat, a lying one at that and I refuse to be anywhere near him until it can be proven that he isn't some Death Eater in training." He stood and looked down at the Headmaster. "I believe the logic of _that_ a lot more than us being soul mates, Professor."

Dumbledore nodded. "I did not expect you to believe me at first, but I had hoped."

Harry narrowed his eyes. "You seem to be overly accepting of this situation. How long have you known and why do you want me to accept Malfoy so badly?"

"I will admit that Professor Snape and I have been aiding Mr. Malfoy in his search of his soul mate over the summer. We recently found out that you were the one to be bound to him and Severus took it into his head to fetch you." He paused and smiled at Harry's suspicion. "The reason I wish for you to accept Mr. Malfoy is because this will benefit both of you, your magic will be bound to one another and you will be stronger with his help."

"So this all boils down to having to fight Voldemort," Harry deadpanned. "I have no choice in the matter? Is that all you want from me, to be your powerful weapon?"

The Headmaster seemed pained by his words but Harry was too angry to care. Dumbledore was always trying to guilt him into action; the old wizard was using him at every turn. _Not this time. _

"You know that's not true, Harry." He slowly rose. "But this is neither the time nor place to discuss such things. I'm sure you're quite tired after everything that's been told to you."

Harry nodded dismissively.

"I shall see you at dinner then, same time and place as it has always been," Dumbledore tried to lighten the tense mood that had settled around Harry.

Harry lifted his trunk as he passed into the hall; he turned and nodded at the old wizard. "Thank you, Sir; I'll see you at dinner."

The Headmaster watched silently until he couldn't see Harry anymore and the door closed. He sighed heavily as he made his way back toward his desk and Fawkes' post.

"You're in for an interesting year, Harry." He stroked Fawkes head, who in turn trilled. Dumbledore's eyes turned dark. "But we will watch over him, won't we Fawkes."

--- --- ---

Merlin, was the world out to get him? Draco Malfoy's _soul_ mate? Wasn't that a bit much? Harry stepped quickly toward Gryffindor Tower, trunk trailing behind him in the air. It wasn't enough that he was the Boy Who Lived, nope, he just _had_ to be even more different from everyone else. What were the odds! Not to mention bloody Dumbledore had it out for him, albeit "for his own good."

"What are the fucking odds that I – out of the _entire_ world – would be paired with Malfoy?" he cursed. "It's bloody rich, that's what it is. Someone up there is laughing at me, I know it."

"Resorted to talking to yourself, Potter?" Harry turned and glared at the very blond he had been cursing. Draco smirked. "I would tell you that I sympathized with your situation, but I don't want to be on the same emotional levels as a half-blood."

Harry grinned evilly. "Well then you won't have to worry about that, since _you're_ a half-blood too. At least that's what I've heard," he taunted.

Malfoy's eyes flashed as he stepped out of the shadows he had hidden himself in. "If you breathe a word of this to anyone I will destroy you, Potter."

The Gryffindor turned and began walking away. "You know I have trouble believing that threat since you tell it to me every year," he laughed over his shoulder, "later, Malfoy, _much_ later."

"Don't walk away from me!" Draco shrieked in outrage. "I am a Malfoy, _no_ one turns their back on a Malfoy!"

Harry didn't stop walking, but this "playful" banter was better than the silence. "Get used to it, Malfoy, I refuse to play the docile boyfriend in this relationship." He grimaced at the thought. "Actually I refuse to be anything that concerns the two of us together." _I can't believe I just referred to us as boyfriends! Merlin, kill me now!_

"You'd better get used to it too, Potter," Draco snarled behind him, thumping on Harry's trunk childishly. "You're _mine_ now."

Green eyes roved onto the blond. "You know, you don't seem to be fighting this as much as I thought you would." He smirked. "Falling in love with me?"

Draco's mouth flew open in disgust. "You _wish,_ Potter! The thought _alone_ makes me want to retch." He sniffed and turned up his nose. "What I have accepted is the fact that you now belong to me alone. That means you must obey me."

"Ha!" Harry laughed and stopped, making Draco run into his trunk as it wavered in the air. "Listen, Malfoy, I don't know what Dumbledore or Snape told you, but I refuse to be your little pet."

"That's fine by me because I was thinking more along the lines of slave. I've always wanted a personal servant." Draco smirked and made a point of looking over Harry's form. "Though you look drab, you will do."

Harry shook his head and threw up his hands in frustration as he turned and started walking again. "You are _really_ not listening are you? I feel no inclination to serve you, to be _near_ you, let alone want to be your mate. So really, why the _hell_ should I subject myself to your "charms" if I don't have to?" he shot this over his shoulder.

"Because you're my mate," Draco said lowly.

"_So_?" Harry paused once more and faced the Slytherin with an uncaring shrug. "What does that mean to me? Am I supposed to fall in love with you? Will you win me over with your Veela charm, or do you expect me to start spouting poems and woo you?" He stepped closer and glared. "I don't _like_ you, Malfoy, so you had better get used to feeling lonely."

He moved away and looked toward his destination. The Fat Lady opened upon seeing him with a cheery hello, no password needed at the moment. He stood outside the door, looking toward the furious Slytherin.

"Don't worry, Malfoy; I'm sure some lovesick chit will fall in love with you." He smirked with a wave and slammed the portrait shut behind him.

"Damn you, Potter!" Draco roared and stormed off to his own room.


	5. Soup And Snogs

Dinner was an eventful occasion. It seemed that Dumbledore forced all of Hogwarts' occupants to attend mealtimes, something that was doomed to fail. There were a few faces that Harry didn't recognize, but he paid little mind to the unknown professors. The two Slytherins were proving to be a bit distracting, having pushed themselves as far away from Dumbledore and Harry as possible. The air was tense with silence.

Harry slowly sipped his broth, eyes trailing toward Malfoy, and catching the blond staring at him. He sneered at the Slytherin and looked away. _This is stupid, why can't I just take my meals in my room, I'm sure Dobby would be happy enough to bring me food._

"Isn't this an enjoyable meal gentlemen?" Dumbledore smiled cheerily, breaking the silence with the echo of his voice.

There were a few halfhearted grunts in response, Harry looked away. He idly twirled his spoon, thinking over the facts he had received today. He had thought he would be getting away from his troubles by arriving at Hogwarts early, but apparently that wasn't to be.

Veelas had never been a topic he had thought to discuss with Hermione, but perhaps the witch could help him find a way out of this predicament. She was amazingly brilliant, surely if anyone could find a loophole it would be her. _Wait, when does school start…_ He mentally moaned at the thought, he still had a month to wait!

His gaze shifted towards Malfoy once more and he grimaced. A month with _him_, it was torture, it had to be. He felt like falling to his knees at Dumbledore's feet, begging to be forgiven for whatever he had done wrong. He was willing to do _anything_ to get out of this mess! This was _worse_ then Occlumency lessons! Snape at least _ignored_ him, Malfoy was almost guaranteed to try and insult him in some way.

Harry lifted his spoon and gulped down the cooled liquid. He would try to drown his sorrows in broth and ignore his fucked up life for now.

--- --- ---

After dinner, Harry found himself in the library despite his attempt at death, via soup. It was a little unnerving with the unusual silence; there was no Madam Pince, or unruly students being yelled at. Harry shifted his book-bag over his shoulder and moved toward a quiet table in the corner, though they were all quiet if he stopped to think about it.

He was doing the smart thing and working on his summer homework, which he hadn't done earlier because he had been busy with the Dursleys. They always tended to distract him, so he was relieved he would have extra time to work on his assignments.

_Let's see, first up is…_ He squinted at the list. "Transfiguration, perfect," he muttered and looked up at the bookshelves surrounding him, "this should be easy." At least he had a number of resources available to him, it would make this a lot easier seeing as he hadn't had a few of the needed books back at home.

"_Potter_," a drawling voice called from the doorway.

Harry turned and glowered at Malfoy, having immediately recognized the gloating voice. "Don't you ever go away? Or are you _trying_ to be a pest?"

"A Malfoy is never a pest." Draco smirked as he sauntered into the library. "Though I'll admit that it's not hard to behave as one when it comes to you, Potter, you're just so much fun to annoy."

"Lucky me," Harry muttered as he stood and snatched a book from the shelf closest to him, opening it and sitting back down distractedly.

"What are you doing?" Draco shifted next to him and leaned over his shoulder.

Harry eyed him with a frown. "What's it matter to you, Malfoy? We're not friends, what I do is none of your business." He took out his quill and bottle of ink.

"No need to cry, Potter, I was simply asking. It looks to me like you haven't done your summer's work." He grinned annoyingly as he clucked his tongue. "Shame that some wizards aren't as smart as others," he mocked.

"You're right, and I'm sure Hermione thinks that all the time," Harry replied.

Draco glared. "I don't care what _Mudblood_ thinks, she cheats somehow, I know she does."

"If you came here to insult my friends you can leave, Malfoy, unless you came for a _specific_ reason, I'm trying to do my homework," Harry spat.

"I did come for a _specific_ reason." Draco sneered mockingly.

The Gryffindor continued to write, waiting for the blond's undoubtedly stupid answer. There was a tap of a shoe and a restless shift, Harry glanced up to see the Slytherin with his arms crossed in a look of expectance.

"What?" Harry edged away from him as far as possible without moving from his chair.

"Aren't you going to ask me what my reason is?" he demanded.

There was an irritated sigh, something that seemed to be happening a lot these days. "What did you come here to tell me Malfoy?" Harry took off his glasses to rub his eyes.

"Will you be my mate?" Draco asked coyly, leaning forward with a flutter of his eyes.

Harry scowled and turned away. "No." _Merlin, am I going to have to deal with this the entire year?_

Malfoy's annoying laughter had Harry turning back towards the blond, and the primal look in the silver eyes threw him off.

"No is not an acceptable answer," Draco murmured. "It is a response one makes when they think they have a _choice_ in the matter."

Harry glared in disgust and slid his glasses back in place. "Merlin you're thick, Malfoy. Can't you get it through your head that I'm not going to be your stupid mate? I don't care what anyone says, you're not dropping dead so I doubt if I'm even needed."

"Surely you don't want your fellow classmates to suffer my wrath, Potter." The blond peered down at the dark eyed boy. "I'm sure Dumbledore informed you of what would happen if you weren't there to _soothe_ me," he taunted with a wide grin. "I thought for sure your Gryffindor chivalry would stand up and take control of your selfish thoughts."

"Selfish thoughts?" Harry repeated with an air of incredulity. Draco smirked, seemed he'd struck a nerve. "I'll have you _know_, Malfoy, that I have _never_ been selfish if I could help it. Fuck, I'm giving up my happiness for the world, so that I can be their Savior! That's selflessness if anything!"

Draco leaned against the bookshelf behind him with a curious frown. "You know, I never understood your reasoning for that." He turned his attention back toward Harry. "I always assumed it was some stupid Gryffindor trait."

Harry shook his head tiredly. "Nope, just me." He glanced at his book once more. "You know, unless you're going to actually _study_, I would suggest you leave because you're starting to bother me."

The Slytherin laughed and sat in the seat beside Harry, scooting even closer once he had caught the other boy's attention.

"You know, you're not as boring as I had first thought you would be." He smirked, eyes flashing in amusement.

"Well I'm glad I can bring some type of joy into your life of darkness, Malfoy, but as I may have said before – I'm not sure if you were listening to anything but yourself at the time – I have summer homework to complete." He nodded his head in dismissal. "So go away and stop distracting me."

He began writing where he had left off, blowing lightly on the ink in order to dry it, so as not to smudge the words. For a few moments the only sound was of Harry's quill scratching at his paper, he remained tense despite this, feeling Malfoy's eyes on him still.

_What is his problem?_ Harry concentrated on completing his assignment.

"Kiss me."

Harry glanced up from his parchment, a surprised look plastered on his face at the randomness of the statement. "What?" _Where the hell did that come from?_

"Kiss me, now," Draco said again, leaning in closer.

The dark head turned away. "I don't kiss on demand, Malfoy," Harry muttered, feeling chills run up his spine. _Damn_ _him for having a nice arse, it makes things so much harder._ He flushed as a mental image came to mind with his words. _Merlin, not like that!_ He chided his overactive imagination.

There was a sneer. "Well you had better get used to it, Potter, because you're stuck with me, and I want you to kiss me _now_," he demanded again.

"Actually, _you're_ the one stuck with _me_." Harry smirked as he locked eyes with his rival. "So sod off."

Draco seemed to pout in his superior way. "You are so infuriating you pathetic Gryffindor." He glared at the book Harry was reading from and quickly slammed it shut.

"Malfoy!" Harry turned with a growl. "What is your fucking problem? You're acting like a childish – mmph!"

Harry's arms flailed as Malfoy leaned forward and pressed their lips together. The Slytherin dominated the kiss, tugging at Harry's hair as he demanded an open mouth to plunder. The muffled protests continued even though Harry was drowning in the sensations caused, the tingling running through his veins buzzed in his ears as warmth spread the length of his body.

He would silently admit it; Draco Malfoy was a good kisser.

But he didn't want to be attached to the mouth with his rival! No matter how hot he was! Harry berated that part of his mind as he shoved the blond away with a gasp for breath. His vision blurred before him as he panted, Draco straightened his tie and remained silent.

It finally seemed to hit Harry as to what had just happened. _It_ _means nothing!_ he mentally screamed.

Harry stared at the other boy in horror as the blond continued to sit in silence. Draco seemed to be pondering their kiss, humming to himself and then licking his lips with a nod. He scowled at Harry as the Gryffindor kept his terrified gaze on him.

"If you must know, I'm trying to see if it's such a bad thing being soul mates with each other." He pushed some loose hair from his face as he leaned back. "You're not the best of kissers but I suppose my Veela powers magnify any sensations between us, so it wasn't too bad."

Harry continued to stare at him, mouth hanging open and eyes wide behind his glasses. Slowly he watched himself as he raised his fingers to his lips, touching them briefly and then pulling away as though expecting to see blood. "You…" he whispered.

Draco waved his hand with a self-absorbed smirk. "Yes, yes, I know. I'm such an excellent kisser, I've had a lot of practice you know, _girls_ mind you. It's a relief that my charms work on males too, though it's a nasty thought, it could work in my favor." He sighed and smiled happily. "Well, that was an interesting experiment; I'll find you the next time I'm in the mood for a good snog."

He rose from his chair and patted Harry on the shoulder as he passed. "Later, Potter."

The library grew silent as the loud mouthed Slytherin left. Harry sat, staring at his closed book in a daze. Suddenly he snapped, head shooting up to glare at the doorway where Malfoy had passed.

"You fucking prick! You can't just kiss people like that!" he yelled. His attention went back to his assignment and he angrily gathered his things, there would be no more work tonight. He packed up and headed for bed, in a bad mood now because of the stupid Veela who continued to taunt him.

He grumbled and rubbed his brow. _Merlin, I need a good wank._


	6. Sorry, But I Hate You

"_I want you Harry; you're so beautiful, so perfect in every way. I need you."_

_Harry moaned as the talented mouth lapped at his nipple, sending tingles down his spine. He arched up, trying to attain more of the sensation. _

"_Please," he pleaded breathlessly, "more…" _

_A quick grin and more sucking ensued, Harry was in ecstasy. He shuddered as the heated mouth slowly trailed a path of kisses and nips to his navel, swirling and dipping in teasingly. _

"_What do you want me to do, Harry?" The voice was silky and filled with lust. _

_Harry whimpered wantonly, finding it suddenly hard to breath as heavy hands rested atop the throbbing bulge in his pants. "S-suck me," he choked, eyes clenching shut as he threw his head back. _

"_Mm, very well then," the husky voice purred, "but only on one condition." _

"_Anything," Harry huffed, eyes open and pleading desperately. _

"_Wake up," Draco Malfoy hovered over him, eyes flashing silver with a grin._

"AH!" Harry screamed, jolting out of bed and toppling to the floor in a tangled heap of sheets and wayward body parts. His chest heaved as he tried to catch his breath. Oh Merlin, that had been a _nightmare_! Harry sobbed as he knocked his head on the floor in an attempt to put himself out of his misery.

_Why am I constantly tortured like this? Did I do something horrible to someone? Okay, maybe I did, but Voldemort doesn't really count anyway! He started the whole mess by killing my parents!_ He justified his actions with a mental nod. There was a heavy sigh and Harry struggled to untangle himself from his sheets. _It's like the dreams are getting worse now that I've actually had the "opportunity" to see Malfoy face to face._ He growled. _Must be some stupid Veela thing._

He hopped on one foot as he tried to tug the damned nuisance from his leg. "Merlin's balls!" he cursed as he slipped and fell on his arse again. "Fuck!" He yanked at the sheets angrily. "This is all Malfoy's fault!"

There was no reason for him to have proof to support his accusation, being a Malfoy was enough. Anyway, the Slytherin always had it out for him; this just _had_ to be a plot to slowly drive Harry crazy and then present his carcass to Voldemort. Yeah, that sounded about right. Malfoy was of course just toying with his mind, trying to make him believe he wanted to bugger him.

Well maybe that was just Malfoy and not part of the plan at all.

"I do _not_ need to be thinking of this so early in the morning!" Harry groaned and finally stood up, minus the sheet. He remained still for a moment, clad only in boxers as he stared at a spider scurrying along the ceiling.

_I need to avoid that stupid prat at all costs._ He sighed, easier said then done as it was proving to be. _Just until school starts, after that hopefully Malfoy will have someone else to amuse him._

He sighed, all his anxieties leaving him. "Yeah, all I need to do is avoid him." He chuckled as he walked toward the bathroom. "Why didn't I think of that before?"

--- --- ---

_Stupid Potter, _an irritated sigh, _stupid Veela,_ Draco glowered at a spot of dust on the floor, _stupid house-elves!_

"I'm going mad!" he yelled to the empty corridor.

He had not seen Harry at all that day; the boy had to be avoiding him! Breakfast had been dull; Dumbledore was spouting some drivel about House unity as he always did whenever he had an audience to listen. Snape had been smart enough to avoid future breakfasts the _first_ time he had been caught unaware and forced into a happy conversation. Draco had apparently not learned his lesson because he showed up for lunch on time, only to find himself alone with the barmy Headmaster again.

He would never admit that he had missed Potter's presence. And even if he did, it was the _Veela_, not him! Never him, he shook his head. He sighed and scowled at the portraits he had been passing, seeing the happy faces and scenery pissed him off even more. His hand drifted toward his stomach and gently rubbed, he hadn't been having any unsettling pains lately, that was a perk he supposed. Actually he had felt nothing since that kiss he had stolen from the annoying Gryffindor.

Draco grimaced at the memory. He had _no_ idea how that had happened, one moment he was taunting Potter and the next he felt an indescribably heat race through him and he was kissing the Boy Who Lived. Merlin, Potter wasn't even his type!

_I'm stuck with an ugly git for a mate._ He mentally whined as he shuffled his feet a bit, he never denied he was a spoiled brat at times. _Why couldn't I be normal and have a nice witch? Hm, though perhaps Potter would be willing to play a little dress-up, I suppose it wouldn't be so… no! No, I don't want Potter at all! _

A Malfoy _always_ got what they wanted – his father had drilled that into his head – and Draco refused to be an exception. He didn't want Potter, no matter what his instincts were screaming at him. He never really listened to that little voice of reason anyway.

His stride became confident once more, his head lifted arrogantly. _That's right, I'll tell Potter that I want nothing to do with –_ His eyes widened upon seeing a flicker at the corner of his eye.

Harry was coming down the corridor! Draco looked around hurriedly, he needed a hiding place! He blinked, wait a second, he had been there first! The hallway was his!

The Gryffindor remained unaware, eyes focused on his shoes as he grumbled and walked briskly toward wherever it was that the peasants went, Draco really didn't care, he was about to give Scarhead a piece of his mind!

As the wizard stepped closer, Draco began to feel a bit lightheaded. He shook his head with a frown as a low hum started in his ear, and then a slight ringing. _What in Salazar's name is going on?_ He frowned as he looked toward Potter and then everything became narrow, his vision locking onto the oncoming figure. _Shit, Severus was right, _was his last coherent thought as the wave of lust washed over him.

He wanted the other male; this was his mate, his other half. He slowly slunk forward and situated himself within the slight shadows until Harry had walked past. _Perfect._ Draco smirked with a primal hunger as he attacked.

"Surprise, Harry," the murmured voice whispered in the boy's ear.

"What the fuck!" Harry jolted to the side and whirled around. "Not you again, Malfoy. Merlin's balls, someone should put a fucking bell around your neck so that we can hear when you're sneaking about." He rubbed his ear with a grimace. "What do you want this time? Are you going to molest me some more?"

Draco smirked. "You know that's not such a bad idea, are you consenting to it?" He stepped closer, purring seductively at the rush he felt whenever he was close to the other boy.

"Hell no! Stay over there, Malfoy, I don't want you _near_ me." Harry threw out his arm to ward off the blond. "You know this whole Veela thing has you acting nuttier then usual. It's downright unnerving."

The Slytherin suddenly glowered and took a step back. "It's not like I _want_ to like you, Potter." He shuddered as he regained some of his senses.

Harry scowled. "Well you're not exactly protesting either." He rubbed his wrist as he glanced about the corridor; it would figure they were alone together. It was bloody brilliant; he'd probably end up being shagged to death if the Veela had the chance to get at his zipper. That was something that would _not_ happen while Harry was still sane.

"I loathe you, Potter," Draco spat, his eyes clouding quickly as his voice became strained. "But I can't fight the pull."

Harry was about to ask what the hell Malfoy was talking about, but the pair of lips covering his own muffled his curse. He tried to push away from the human leech, but Draco had tangled his fingers into the sleeves of Harry's robes, trapping him and forcing him to remain in his grasp.

Finally becoming desperate enough, Harry chomped down on the tongue invading his mouth and the Veela squealed in surprised pain as he snapped away and pulled a hand to his lips.

"What the fuck, Potter?" Draco glared, shifting his tongue around within his own mouth and tasting the sharp tang of his blood.

"I could be saying the same thing!" Harry snarled and bucked against the blond's hold in an attempt to escape. "If you continue to snog me without my consent I am going to hex off your cock! If you even have one to begin with you fucking prick!" Harry raged.

Draco smirked. "Calm down, Potter, no need for such hysterics," he leaned closer, "I was just showing you how much I like you."

_Er_… _oh no. Don't think bad thoughts, don't think bad thoughts!_ "Why don't you go with Pansy? She seems to like you." Harry struggled against the tight hands gripping at his robes. "She doesn't seem _too_ horrible." He couldn't allow himself to get comfortable with the other wizard, it was purely lust and nothing good could come out of it!

The blond laughed. "Why would I choose that bitch when I have you, _Harry_." He shifted and aligned their crotches with a cool sneer. "Plus she has those awful, fleshy, _things_ attached to her chest."

Harry froze as the rough material of his trousers was ground against his more sensitive bits. Shit. His eyes widened as he started to get aroused. He was a healthy hormonal male thank you very much! He couldn't help it if he sprang a boner at the very _thought_ of a good shag.

"So are you finally admitting you're gay Malfoy? Because I'm happy for you, it wasn't unexpected information, but it was unwanted," Harry's voice shook as he struggled to control his traitorous body.

Draco scowled. "I'm not admitting anything, Potter; I am merely stating that I can have no other except you, I didn't have a choice in the matter." He smirked haughtily. "I suppose if that makes me a pouf then you are too."

Harry shrugged and turned his head away with a disgusted glare. "I've known that for a while, but here's a bit of advice for you." His voice became frigid. "You had better learn the art of celibacy, because you're not touching me with a five foot stick, let alone with your grimy hands."

He suddenly found himself shoved up against the wall; Draco grimacing in what Harry supposed was an attempt at a snarl. Silver eyes flashed dangerously as Draco panted against a tan cheek.

"I don't think you quite understand what you're dealing with, Harry, I'm practically a full-fledged Veela." He leaned forward and nuzzled the tensing neck. "I don't need a five foot stick when my wand will do just as well." He glanced up, eyes lit. "You can't deny me of your body."

Harry angrily pushed at the blond, finally finding his strength and fuming as he lunged from the wall. "You're very wrong if you think you can own me like some sort of possession, Malfoy." He glared before storming away. "I belong to _no_ one!"

"Potter, where are you going?" Draco tried to gain the retreating figure's attention. "Harry!"

Said boy angrily turned with a furious glare spread across his features, the enraged look was aimed at the frozen Slytherin.

"Sod _off,_ Malfoy!" Harry snapped, he should get the words tattooed on his face he said them so much!

"No one denies a Malfoy of what they – " Draco began fumingly.

Harry held up a hand. "No," he cut the boy off, "I don't feel like dealing with this shit right now, so just leave me alone."

"Potter, you can't just avoid me," the blond said in a huff of irritation.

There was a harsh bark of laughter and Harry spared him a glance over his shoulder as he continued to walk away.

"Watch me."


	7. Hermione, Help Me!

A few weeks passed after the _nasty_ incident in the hall. Because really, Harry didn't enjoy being _snogged_ by a person he _loathed_. Okay, so Malfoy was an _extremely_ good kisser, and maybe he had a nice body and arse – that didn't mean Harry liked the bloke! Lust! It was _lust_, never like, and _definitely_ not love.

Back to the matter at hand, school was about to start in a few days – surprisingly Harry had survived his month of hell – so of course the next thing to do was buy all their new books and supplies. Dumbledore had regretfully informed Harry he was too busy to venture out of the castle, let alone take both of the boys shopping. Harry had then been told he would find out who their chaperone would be the day of the trip – which was today – and after arriving at the meeting point, he was not very pleased.

"You, along with Draco, are going to accompany me to Diagon Alley, I expect you to be ready at exactly – "

"Excuse me, question." Harry held up his hand, inwardly cackling in joy, knowing he was annoying Snape to no end.

Snape glared with obvious loathing. It wasn't the glare he reserved for his classes, the one that clearly said to all, 'You had better watch your back and not screw up your Potions or else you'll be serving a month's detention with Filch in the Forbidden Forest.' No, this glare was the one Harry was used to, the 'You're lucky Dumbledore has such a liking for you or else I would use your body parts as ingredients in my Potions, damn Gryffindor kiss up' glare.

Okay, maybe Harry had added the last part, but that was pretty much the glare he was receiving at the moment. He slowly smiled. Snape was so easy to annoy.

"What is it, Potter?" The voice quavered with suppressed irritancy.

Harry's smile grew as he shrugged. "Why are you taking us?" he asked innocently, after all, Snape wasn't the kind of person who would do something like this willingly, there had to be someone else behind it.

A glare sent him into another bout of mental laughter and Snape seemed to be put out. "If you must know, I am being somewhat punished for "kidnapping" you from your home," he muttered.

The Gryffindor smirked and Snape immediately glared and whirled around with a hiss. "Noon, Potter, I expect you at noon!"

_What's with him and leaving at noon?_ Harry shook his head. _Oh well, I guess this is a good opportunity to get my supplies for this year, even if it is with Snape._ He began to walk back toward his dorm to wait out their departure time, he could probably find something to amuse himself with.

It was at that moment that he remembered exactly who he was taking this little "fieldtrip" with and he groaned.

"Malfoy is going to ruin my fucking day!"

--- --- ---

Apparating was not a fun experience, or at least that's what Harry believed. He fell to his knees as they landed and swooned upon standing up. Malfoy sniggered openly and Harry glared darkly at him, both readying for a battle of words. Before they could begin to argue though, Snape snapped his fingers impatiently, effectively catching their attention and saving himself from further angst.

"Go off and do whatever it is you do," he waved them away, "I will return at a quarter to three, be here." He turned and promptly left them, robes billowing behind him.

The two students remained in silence for a moment longer before Draco cleared his throat and sneered at the Gryffindor. "I suppose you want me to walk with you and hold your hand?" His sneer turned into a confident smirk. "We wouldn't want you to get lost now, Potter."

Harry scoffed, "As if I want your hands on any part of my body. I already told you, Malfoy, stay away from me and I won't hex you." He started walking down the street, Draco doing the same and keeping in step with him. Harry shot him an odd look from the corner of his eye. _He doesn't really expect to go shopping with me does he?_

He began to open his mouth to question the blond but Draco decided to part from the other boy at that moment. "We'll meet up later, Potter," he said as he began walking away.

"Hey, where do you think you're going?" Harry found himself protesting, it wasn't that he wanted the blond's company – anything but – he just didn't want to explain his disappearance to Snape.

A familiar smirk graced the pale boy's face. "Knockturn Alley." He arched his brows suggestively. "Want to come?"

"_No_." Harry turned away with a huff, he didn't need to be dealing with Malfoy this early in the day, let him explain himself to Snape when the professor came to pick them up.

He soon fell into a sort of daze, window shopping lazily and mentally checking off what he would need to purchase. It felt a bit off, wandering around here without some overprotective person being with him, it seemed he always had someone hovering over him as he shopped. But now that he thought about it…it felt kind of invigorating.

"Harry! Harry, is that you?"

_I spoke too soon._ He winced as he turned at the familiar voice calling him. His sour expression quickly morphed into a bright smile. "Hermione!" He opened his arms as the witch ran up and gave him a hug.

She smiled at him. "I didn't think I would see you until school began."

"Are you here with your parents?" He smiled in return.

"Yes, I had to practically beg them to bring me early, I wanted to buy all my school books and supplies of course, but there were some books I've had my eye on for a while," she chattered happily, "what are you doing here?"

He smiled sheepishly as he replied, "I'm here with Snape and Malfoy." He chuckled at her astonished expression.

Hermione stared at him with her mouth open in astonishment. "Slytherins? _Those_ Slytherins, Harry? What's going on? You're obviously staying at the castle, has something happened?"

"Calm down!" Harry laughed. "There's nothing wrong with the Order if that's what you're thinking, and yes I'm staying at Hogwarts for the last month."

She crossed her arms and glared at him. "I think there are some things you need to tell me, Harry."

"Merlin, I have so _much_ to tell you, I haven't had the time to write you guys. Have you seen Ron lately? Written him?" He asked as he glanced around at the shops once more.

"Not since the beginning of break." She admitted, taking off her gloves and pocketing them. "But he spoke of you so often that I thought you two had been writing each other. Why, what's happened?" she asked worriedly.

Harry waved off her worry with a grin. "Nothing important," he shrugged, "just some…personal problems."

"Well that's important!" Hermione protested. "What have we told you about keeping secrets?"

He shrugged again. "I don't know," he mumbled, chastised.

Hermione sighed in exasperation. "_Tell_ us, Harry, if you feel like jumping from the Astronomy Tower I want to know ahead of time so that I can set out my funeral robes." She smiled jokingly.

"I didn't know you were so eager to have me gone." Harry laughed. "I'm sorry for not writing sooner though, next time I promise I will. And I'll be sure to tell you of all my woes."

"Alright, now tell me what's happened." She linked arms with him as they continued walking.

Harry chuckled nervously. "Do you happen to have any books focusing on Veela?" He winced as he waited for her reaction.

She groaned and rolled her eyes skyward. "Harry, what have you done now?"

"It's not like I have a _choice_ in the matter," he said, frowning at the thought. He continued in and unhappy mutter, "But I've recently found out that I'm some stupid Veela's soul mate."

"Well that's wonderful!" Hermione beamed, ever the girl, sighing over any hint of romance. "Who is she?"

"_He_," Harry put stress on the word with a grimace, "is a prat who should have been drowned at birth."

Brown eyes widened immediately. "_Malfoy_? I thought he was a pureblood!"

Harry smiled. "Wow, you got it on the first go." He congratulated.

"Well it wasn't that hard with the way you described him, only one person could fit that description." She paled at a sudden thought. "Unless it's the _elder_ Malfoy?" she asked hesitantly.

"No!" Harry shook his head vehemently. "_Hell_ no, I would most definitely kill myself if that were the case. No, I'm stuck with his spawn. Draco _fucking_ Malfoy, can you not see the irony in that?" he demanded, temper working up. "We're rivals for five years and then suddenly, poof, we're meant to spend the rest of our lives together!"

Hermione tried to shush him as people started whispering and looking their way but Harry continued on.

"I mean, I should have seen it! It's so cliché, two enemies forced to _love_ each other as soul mates! A fine line indeed!" Harry sighed and shook his head, calming slightly. "I don't know what to do, Hermione, I can't just sit back on this one. Malfoy is a prick who _lives_ to see me suffer. How can I spend my life with _that_?"

"You shouldn't have to," Hermione agreed. "I'm going to help you of course, Harry, but I'm warning you now, there might not be any way to change this."

Harry nodded. "I know, I'm not getting my hopes up, but if there's anyone that can crack this, it's you." He smiled.

The witch flushed. "Stop buttering me up or I might have to hex you." She winked. "You know I have my eye on Ron."

"Of course, how could I forget?" He teased, "Every time you're in his presence you get these starry eyes and you – "

"Harry James Potter, you shut your mouth this instant!" She smacked him over the head.

He winced and rubbed his head dramatically. "You wound me," he whimpered. "Ow, really, you probably killed a hundred brain cells in that smack alone."

"It will be the first of many; it's my ingenious plan to take over the world, one brain cell at a time." Hermione chuckled.

"I'm sure – "

"Mudblood and Potter, I never expected to see _you_ two together," an icy voice murmured.

Harry recognized the voice immediately and scowled as he turned. "What do _you_ want, Malfoy, I thought you said you were going to stay in Knockturn Alley," he accused, seeing Draco lounging beside a lamppost.

The Veela slowly stepped closer to the pair, eyes flashing subtly, but Hermione saw the signs of a tantrum about to start and strived to rectify the situation before it got out of control.

"Actually, Harry, I'd better be off, all that shopping to do and whatnot." She smiled and shot a furtive glance toward the blond. "I'll see you when school starts, alright?"

There was a confused frown, Harry was sadly not as bright as his friend when it came to reading people's moods. "But I thought we were going to buy supplies together..."

Hermione smiled reassuringly. "Well you have Malfoy now, so you're all set."

"_Malfoy_?" Harry gaped in protest. "I don't want to shop with _him_!" _Why_ _is she abandoning me!_

Draco sidled up next to him and leered at Hermione as he crossed his arms over his chest threateningly. "Leave us." His eyes flashed again with his whisper.

The witch seemed uncertain about leaving her friend to his enemy but after hearing the low growl, jumped into action, lest she find herself without her head or something else just as important. "Bye, Harry!" Hermione waved over her shoulder as she hurriedly left, she didn't know much about Veelas yet, but she knew when to leave an unbound mate alone.

Harry watched her leave in a state of shock. What had happened? One minute they had been talking, joking, and then in the next Malfoy shows up and she turns tail and runs! He turned a glare onto the blond. _He did something, I know it!_

"What did you do to her?" he demanded with a scowl.

Draco regarded the Gryffindor in a bored manner and sighed as his attention wavered. "I told her to leave," he replied uncaringly. "I didn't like her spending time with you, you're _mine_."

"Oh fuck _off,_ Malfoy! Are you serious?" Harry cried in outrage. "I don't _belong_ to you like some fucking trophy to be won. I'm my own person and you'll be lucky if I decide to spare the time of day for you!"

_I can't deal with him anymore! Merlin, it's no wonder we've fought so much during the years. Spending all this unwanted time with him is tearing at my nerves._

Harry stormed away from the Slytherin, intent on buying his supplies and then waiting for Snape. The day could _not_ end any worse.

How wrong he would end up being.


	8. I Want Your Body

"_Harry_, where are you my perfect piece of arse?" Draco called with a chuckle. "I'm horny, I want a quick shag."

_Is he serious? A quick shag?_ Harry sunk down lower behind the suit of armor. Okay, he had been wrong about his day not getting any worse. He should have known better, he was Harry Potter after all.

He was currently hiding behind a rusty suit of armor on the fifth floor and it seemed the elves hadn't gotten around to cleaning this area of the castle yet. Why? He didn't know, nor did he care. The reason he was hiding? Now that was an answer he knew, Draco Malfoy – Veela extraordinaire – was hunting him. Well more specifically, his arse.

"Such a pretty arse, Potter, come out, come out wherever you are! I promise I won't make you bleed _too_ much!"

Harry rolled his eyes. _As if I would submit to your supposed charm. You need a lot more practice if you expect to shag anyone, let alone me._

The blond continued to calmly walk the length of the hall, eyes sweeping across the corners. "I know you're hiding, Potter, I can sense you," he whispered in a breathy voice, "I can feel your heart beating, your pulse quickening with lust…"

"What are you a fucking _Vampire_ now?" Harry scoffed and immediately slapped a hand over his traitorous mouth. _No!_ He mentally wailed and pinched his eyes closed.

Grey eyes lit upon him and Draco grinned in triumph. "I've found you, Potter."

_I gave myself away you prick!_ Harry reluctantly stood, no use hiding now. "What do you want, Malfoy?" He brushed off his dusty robes.

"Besides you?" The space between them was quickly filled and Harry soon found himself face to face with a leering Veela.

"Yes, besides me." Harry frowned and crossed his arms impatiently. "Get on with it because I don't have time to waste on you."

There was a moment of silence where Draco merely stared at him through lidded eyes. Harry should have found this odd, and he did, he just didn't run when he should have. A slow smirk spread across Draco's smug face.

"Would you like to know what I've been doing in my spare time?" He slowly stepped forward as Harry moved back. "What I've been doing while you've hidden from me?"

Harry grit his teeth as his fists balled. "Malfoy, get to the point already."

Draco smiled. "I've been practicing." He waved his hand vaguely.

"Practicing?" Harry felt some of his impatience change to confusion. _What in the world is he talking about?_ "Malfoy, what are you on about – "

His throat closed off as a thick wave of lust suddenly washed over him. Harry groaned and weakly fell to his knees, clutching at his stomach as a feeling akin to fluttering butterflies erupted; he winced as he looked up toward the Veela.

"I've been practicing the amount of control I have over my powers." Draco continued as he flexed a hand and winked at the kneeling figure. "Doesn't it feel wonderful?"

Harry was barely coherent enough to listen to the seductive voice ringing through his head, answering any kind of inquiry was out of the question at the moment. He blurrily blinked, cheeks flushed and eyes glazed as he leaned forward and put more weight onto his hands. _So warm._ He wavered and bowed his head as he attempted to focus. _I feel like I'm suffocating._

"_Harry_."

He struggled to lift his head, every movement shot jolts of pleasure down his spine. Draco smiled seductively and motioned for the Gryffindor to move forward.

"Come here, Harry, I'll make you feel better," he crooned.

_Can't move._ Harry panted, struggling to lift his hand. "_Harry_." He shuddered. _I have to._

Through much effort, Harry managed to crawl forward at a sluggish pace. Where his hands touched the stoned floor, coolness erupted over his heated palms. Shakily, he fell before the blond, sides heaving as he squirmed in pleasure at being so close to the source of his need.

"That's a good boy." Draco leaned down and stroked his hair as he might a dog. "Up now, I can't have you seen lying on the floor, it's not proper etiquette."

Harry would have done anything for the other male at that moment…his body on the other hand was a bit more hesitant. His knees buckled as he tried to right himself, his face etched in concentration. Draco scowled, loosing patience quickly.

"I said to stand _up,_ Potter," he snapped, pulling back a bit of his power and taking the edge off of Harry's unwilling pleasure.

Harry shot up to his feet as he regained some sense and swooned at the quick movement, blinking rapidly as he fought for control. His tormentor saw this and clucked his tongue disapprovingly.

"We'll have none of that, Harry." Draco pushed more of his magic toward the silently struggling figure. "I need you to be more than willing when I fuck you and at the moment you are not being a very good mate. Come, we'll retire to my room." He began to walk away, fully expecting Harry to follow.

_No, I don't want this._ Harry closed his eyes and grimaced. _Not with him._

He felt the nice floating feeling rise in his head – the one that made him forget his problems – and began to step forward as the Veela's spell wound around his brain.

_Fight him! It's just like the Imperius. You do what you want to do, don't listen to a blond bimbo like him!_ He would have to later question why his inner voice sounded like Ron, but it had snapped him out of any willingness he might have been forced into. He blinked in confusion for a moment, trying to catch his bearings.

Then the rage came.

"Malfoy!" he spat.

Now while Harry had been having his little inner monologue, Draco had continued forward, assuming the Gryffindor was still under his control. He started at Harry's voice and whirled around, finding his elusive mate practically down the hall! His eyes narrowed angrily. "I thought I told you to follow me, Potter!"

Harry glowered. "I wouldn't follow you if you had the solution to defeating Voldemort," he said flatly, reveling in the flinch he had caused.

Draco cursed angrily and strode toward the stubborn wizard that was to be his mate. "You'll be the death of me, Potter." He spat, trying to get within range to use his powers.

"One can only hope!" Harry returned, beginning to back away from the oncoming figure. He wasn't going to go through that experience a second time!

"Potter, stop," Draco said and lengthened his steps as he reached out to snag the retreating robe. Harry darted out of his grasp and began running down the hall as though his life depended on it. "Potter! Damn you, _stop_!" Draco yelled furiously, refusing to chase after the boy.

Harry didn't stop moving, but he glanced over his shoulder and childishly stuck out his tongue. "Better luck next time, Malfoy!" He rounded the corner, leaving the fuming blond alone.

Draco growled as he waited for a few moments to pass. "You're only prolonging the inevitable." He began walking in the direction Harry had gone.

--- --- ---

Harry panted heavily as he leaned against the door of the library. He shot a look around the empty room and finally relaxed. Closing his eyes, he rested his head on the sturdy wood, a grimace set as his expression. "Fuck," he muttered.

That had been _far_ too close for his liking, a few more seconds and he would have been taking it up the arse! His eyes slid open and he shuddered, it had scared him that he couldn't control his actions. It was hard to resist the Malfoy's thrall, but perhaps that was simply because he was horny. The Veela of the past hadn't affected him this much.

_Maybe there's something wrong with me._ He pushed away from the shelf and moved deeper into the room, shooting nervous glances towards the door. Just wait until he told Hermione about this little adventure, Harry Potter, _willingly_ going to the library!

He carded his hand through his tousled hair, sighing as he paused near the restricted section. _If I just stay here for the rest of the night, maybe I'll be alright. Surely Malfoy will give up eventually, he doesn't look like one to miss a meal._

As always in tense situations such as this, the bad guy finds the hero. Harry was no exception to that unwritten rule, his life would be dull if he had been. The almost silent creak of the library door alerted Harry to another's presence, and in his current state, he dearly hoped it was Snape.

"You can't hide forever, Harry," a cool voice penetrated the silence of the room and Harry felt his heart stop. There was no where to go after this, he knew he wouldn't make it to Gryffindor Tower in time to elude the Slytherin.

_Double fuck!_

"Might as well show yourself now, Potter, unless you're a frightened little coward. But then again, I could never see you playing the docile Hufflepuff role," Malfoy continued to taunt.

Harry chuckled, the sound having a hysterical pitch to it. "If anything, I'm a Slytherin, Malfoy. I've managed to save my own skin quite a number of times."

Draco slowly walked closer to Harry's hiding spot, glancing about as he continued to search. "If you're so brave, then why not show yourself? You belong on your knees, Potter, at my feet. With my power I can help you realize that."

"Give it up, Malfoy, no one respects you, I sure as hell don't." He slowly peeled himself away from the shadows to stand imposingly in front of his rival. "What makes you think that I'll ever listen to you?"

Narrowed eyes flashed silver, the sure sign that something bad was about to happen. "You are _mine_, and you will _obey_ me, Potter!" Draco roared and _pushed_ his power toward the wide eyed teen. Harry cried out as the wall of magic hit him, his hands shooting up to his ears as he dizzily backed away into a bookshelf.

_My head!_ His arms began to grow numb and heavy as the blond took another seductive step forward. _No, don't come any closer!_ "Stop…" he whispered.

Draco remained before him and grasped Harry's chin, forcing him to look up and lock eyes. "You shouldn't have run from me, Harry." He murmured.

"Malfoy…" Harry's eyes lidded and he unwillingly leaned into the touch.

"Mm, call me Draco." He moved closer and began peppering Harry's cheeks with wet kisses. Claiming him as his own, and for the moment forgetting the fact that he had been forced to hunt down his mate.

A sound of recognition hummed from the entranced boy's throat. "Draco…"

"That's it, just feel, Harry, don't think." Draco continued pumping his victim with lust filled hormones.

Harry moaned and quivered as his knees became weak, leaving him to slide to the floor. It was so hard to think when the blond – his wet dream come true – was hovering over him, sex radiating off him in waves.

Draco shifted his hips sensuously, grinning in triumph at the lost expression Harry held. It seemed his future mate wasn't immune to his Veela powers after all, as he was continuously proving. He would of course have to test these findings out at a later date. Now was the time to shag the clueless Potter.

"Like something you see?" he teased.

Harry continued to stare in his trancelike state, just watching the swaying of Malfoy's body. Deep down in the subconscious of his mind there was probably a voice screaming at him to turn back before it was too late. But that voice sounded really small compared to the pounding of the blood in his ears

And it didn't really matter, he wanted the silver eyed boy.

His hands slowly rose and rested on the smooth hips, fingers gliding across the taut stomach. Both wizards immediately moaned at the contact, the spark of pleasure lighting between them with the slight touch. For the moment they were one, and it felt as though their nerves were on fire, orgasmic heat coursing through their veins. Caught up in the pleasurable high, Draco unconsciously loosened his hold over his powers.

"D-draco." Harry began to frown as his eyes cleared, his hold tightening.

"Shh." The Veela leaned down and pulled the dark haired boy closer, fumbling with the shirt and trying to figure out how to dispose of it without interrupting their contact.

The sharp rip of clothing accompanied a heavy moan from Harry as Draco attached his mouth onto the boy's earlobe and huffed lightly, his breath warm and inviting.

_So hot, my body is on fire!_ Harry shivered and leaned into the sinful touch of the Veela.

Draco trailed his kisses down a flushed cheek and the length of Harry's neck, pausing to suckle on the juncture between his shoulder and throat. Harry moaned as he began to sink into pleasure, things were still moving too quickly for his liking. Kisses were one thing, sex was an entirely different matter!

"H-hey, Draco, I don't think I'm ready for this sort of thing." He struggled lightly despite the featherlike touches.

Draco growled against Harry's throat. "Well I am."

Harry began to regain more of his senses. "We haven't even properly snogged!" He tried to instill some sense into the other boy as he pushed Draco's hands away from his zipper.

The blond licked and nibbled on the sensitive skin of his neck. "Yes we did, in the library that one time."

"T-that doesn't count! Draco, will you stop it, I told you I'm not ready!" He winced as Draco bit too hard and left imprints of his teeth.

"I want your body," Draco mumbled through his mouthful.

_My body, is that all? I had hoped, Merlin, some insignificant part of me had hoped that I could derive some type of love from all of this._ He closed his eyes and felt his anger bubbling along with a rise of power, not focusing on the part of himself that had begun to accept the Veela. _But a Malfoy will always remain a Malfoy, heartless and cold._

Draco remained oblivious to the turmoil he was causing within the other boy and continued to move his hands downward and tug at the fly of Harry's pants.

_Mm, almost there, I can't believe I'm getting away with this._ He smirked. _I'm going to shag him into the ground, the sodding – _

Suddenly a sharp stab of pain laced through his hand and he cursed as he yanked the offending limb away. Draco glared accusingly as he nursed his burning palm. Harry's eyes were wide, something akin to fear lighting within the dark orbs as he began to fumble with his clothes.

"Don't touch me, Malfoy! I _warned_ you!" Harry angrily pushed him out of his personal space.

Draco winced at the harsh spat of words and the fact that Harry had gone back to referring to him by his surname. "What's wrong with you, Potter, things were starting to get good." He sat back on his knees with a putout expression.

"For _you_ maybe!" Harry spat as he tugged up his pants. "I can't believe you would take advantage of me like that." He laughed brokenly. "Merlin, how could I forget? You're a _Malfoy_."

"Don't say it like it's a bad thing." Draco scowled and tried to look intimidating as he stood. "My family is a long line of – "

"Veela sluts," Harry deadpanned and glowered, his face pulled up into a grimace of disgust. "Were you going to say purebloods, because you know as well as I do that you're nothing but a pretty looking _mutt_."

The blond gaped at the gall the other wizard had. How dare he! How _dare_ he.

"How dare you!" Draco roared and lunged, temper flaring.

Harry easily stuck his foot out and Draco tumbled to the floor gracelessly, landing on his stomach with a huff of pain. He had learned long ago from Dudley that playing the defensive was just as successful as attacking your opponent, Malfoy was nothing compared to his brute of a cousin and his irritating friends.

Silver tinged eyes glared up from Draco's position on the floor and Harry remained staring down with his emotionless mask in place, he needed to remain cool. Merlin, he had almost been raped!

"Were you trying to attack me?" he asked curiously, stepping forward and placing the tip of his shoe against Draco's cheek. "Because if you were, you did a pretty ruddy job of it," he informed coldly.

"I'll kill you, Potter." Draco growled as struggled to sit up. "I'll bloody well _kill_ you for this embarrassment!"

"Try, Malfoy, I highly doubt you'll succeed where many others have failed." Harry began to pull away from his stoic position. "Like I said before, your only use is to sit in front of crowds and look pretty. Other than that, you're _useless_."

Draco angrily watched as Harry calmly walked away after insulting him so brutally. His body was screaming at him to get up and follow the retreating figure, and to plead for whatever forgiveness was needed, to _beg_ for even the slightest bit of recognition towards their unformed bond.

But his mind refused. He was a Slytherin, a Malfoy. He would never bow before anyone. He would die before he did, especially if it was to Potter. He didn't care if Potter hated him, because he hated the stupid Gryffindor just as much. Draco rose from the ground, eyes narrowed. He would merely take what he wanted if the boy wouldn't willingly give in to his advances.

_Just wait, Potter, I'll get you when you least expect it. You may not think so now, but you will always belong to me._

* * *

AN: Now introducing Zoomi and Sam! My vondaba betas! Yay for them, see u next chap!

-Red


	9. Bubbles

Harry sank beneath the frothing bubbles with a relaxed hum, only leaving his eyes above the heated water. His day had been crap – Malfoy had refused to go away – and to top it all off, school was starting tomorrow. So he was currently relaxing in a soothing bubble bath within the Prefect's bathroom, curtsey of Dumbledore.

Well… it could have been worse he supposed, Malfoy wasn't _that_ much of a nuisance as of late. Then again, the last time he had actually spoken to the boy was the night he had almost lost his virginity. He had managed to avoid any unwanted confrontations beside the usual trip to meals since then.

He blew a few trails of soap away from his face as he surfaced with a foamy beard ringed around his mouth and chin. If only he could stay hidden like this forever, not worrying about anything except the temperature of the water. He swished his hands through the mix of soap and water, reveling in the feeling of the liquid passing through his fingertips.

_The only good thing about all of this is that Ron and Hermione are coming back._ It would be good to see his friends again. _Hopefully Hermione has found out how I can get Malfoy off my back._

The water sloshed over the edge as he dove under and allowed himself to be embraced by the relaxing heat, rinsing away any bubbles clinging to his body. As he lifted from below, his nipples stiffened in the cooler air and goose bumps scattered across his chest and arms.

_Merlin, I'm glad Myrtle isn't here._ He thought ruefully as he rubbed a wet hand over his torso to even out the temperature. _She'd tease me to death._

Casting a wandless tempus, Harry saw that he had been in solitude for close to two hours. He was surprised that he hadn't noticed the lateness earlier, but then again, with the quick heating charms he kept erecting it was hard to decipher when your water had run cold and your bath too long. He languidly stretched as he stood out of the water and slowly escaped from the welcoming depths.

Harry grabbed his towel and briskly dried off, paying as little attention to his crotch as possible, if he sprung a stiffy he would never get out of there, for some reason he had been unusually horny. But he would make sure to take care of any "problems" when he was safely tucked away in bed.

When he found his skin reasonably dry, he reached for his clothes and tugged on his jumper and pajama bottoms. Harry sighed and ran his hand over the soft material covering his chest, he was glad it was so warm, the halls were usually a bit chilly this late and he didn't want to get sick so early in the school year.

Leaving the Prefects' bathroom was a harder than Harry had first thought it would be. He knew he wouldn't be able to return during the year, what with the _real_ Prefects using it, he might get caught in the act. He smirked, well maybe he would pay _one_ more visit at a later date. He headed back toward Gryffindor Tower, sleep was what he was currently craving, that and a piece of boysenberry pie. He was too tired to tickle any pear though so he would have to do with getting some rest.

A quick skittering of claws caused Harry to stop in surprise as a familiar looking cat suddenly darted into his path. He slowly blinked as the feline ran off. "Professor McGonagall?" He called after it as he shook his head in disbelief; Hogwarts was always a strange place. At least it seemed that the teachers had returned, another sign that classes would start on time.

It felt strange being able to wander the corridors of the castle without worrying about a restricting curfew. Lately he had taken up walking in the midnight moonlight. It was calming and serene in its own sense. Luckily he never came upon anyone that interrupted his quiet musings, he had bumped into a ghost or two in the beginning of his visit, but now he was pretty skilled in avoiding any unwanted presence.

He still felt a pair of eyes on him though, silently watching him from within the shadows flickering amongst the halls and behind the suits of armor. The feeling was unnerving and sent strange chills down his spine. He wasn't one hundred percent sure if it was a human or a ghost, it could even be Peeves trying to prank him for all he knew.

What he _did_ know, was that he was being followed. And he didn't like that one bit, which he decided to tell whoever was stalking him. He paused in his trek forward, the hallway growing silent as his footsteps stopped. _Now I slowly turn…_ He peeked out from beneath his fringe, spotting something dark looming behind him.

Harry whirled around and heard the almost silent sound of a shoe scuffing, someone had obviously tried to quickly hide from him to make even that soft a noise. He had a pretty good idea as to who it was spying on him now, even without seeing the perpetrator. Snape and Dumbledore didn't seem like the type to spy on a student, and McGonagall was otherwise occupied in her Animagus form, leaving only one other person.

"You might as well come out now, Malfoy, you've already given yourself away." Harry straightened his shoulders and stuck his hands in his pockets with a sigh. _I was hoping to avoid him until tomorrow._

He was met with silence and for a brief moment he thought perhaps his imagination was playing tricks on him. About to turn and continue along, he was surprised when Malfoy did indeed step out from the shadows, standing before him with his head bowed.

"Malfoy?" Harry frowned at the submissive behavior from the Slytherin. _I'm surprised he hasn't jumped me yet._ He remained on edge just at the thought. The blond made no move forward though…in fact, he remained in his stoic position, unmoving and eyes still trained to the floor. "Er…Mal – "

"It's Draco." The whisper caused Harry to flinch at the unexpected sound.

"Right, _Draco_. What exactly are you doing here?" Harry felt himself stiffen in expectance as the Slytherin lifted his head. Another jolt of surprise flitted through his mind as he saw the state his rival was in. Harry would have never thought he would see the day when Draco Malfoy looked rundown, but now was that moment.

Draco's usually perfect posture was now slightly slumped, as though he were exhausted, the slight bags under his dull eyes did little to displace that image, and if Harry wasn't mistaken, the usually lustrous blond locks were ruffled and misplaced upon Malfoy's head.

_What the hell happened to him? I don't see him for two days and in that short amount of time he falls apart this much? Merlin, if I didn't know any better, I would say he was dying!_ "Er, Malfoy? Are you alright?" He began to step forward hesitantly, damn his conscience and good heart. "Do you need to see Madam Pomfrey? I'm sure Dumbledore can find her for you."

"I'm sorry." The mumbled words almost made it past Harry, but he froze as he was assaulted by them.

"What?" He stopped in his tracks and stared at the Veela. "What are you apologizing for? _Why_ are you apologizing, and to _me_ nonetheless?"

The blond glanced away, his expression tense and pinched, as though he had bit into a lemon. By the stiffness of his shoulders Harry could immediately see that the other wizard was about to do something he disliked.

"I'm sorry for trying to jump you the other night." He squeezed past tense lips, hands balling into fists at his side with self-loathing. "It wasn't right of me to try and…" he gestured crudely with his hand toward his crotch, "without your consent."

Harry stared at him incomprehensively. "Did Dumbledore put you up to this?" he asked uncomfortably, "Snape?"

Draco finally scowled and Harry relaxed minutely, pissed Malfoy he could deal with, the passive one was downright confusing! "I didn't go to that old fool, and I highly doubt if Severus has time to waste on such insignificant matters." His eyes narrowed in their familiar way, momentarily flashing silver with his annoyance. "As you can see, my body hasn't taken well to the separation now that it has found its supposed mate."

A slow grin began to spread and Harry chuckled. "You were having separation anxiety?" The upward twitch of his lips grew into an overpowering smirk. "I'm touched, Malfoy," his mocking chuckle gained strength, "really, I am."

"Oh shut up." Malfoy crossed his arms angrily. "Don't let it go to your head, Potter, it isn't me, it's my traitorous body that wants to shag your brains out." He continued to scowl as he glared at a nosy portrait above them. "What do you want?" He flipped his finger out rudely and smirked when the image gasped and retreated into another frame, his attention turned back to the wary Gryffindor still watching him. "Personally I think you'd make a decent slave, but _you_ refuse to cooperate."

Harry glared. "I'm trying to teach you a lesson, Malfoy; you don't always get what you want."

A pale brow was cocked arrogantly. "So you would agree to be mine under any other circumstances?" He slowly smiled and let his arms fall loosely to his sides as he took a small step forward. "That _is_ what you're saying right? If you weren't 'teaching me a lesson' you would let me dominate you?"

The dark haired wizard gulped at what he had insinuated. "You know what I meant, Malfoy! Quit twisting my words!" His cheeks flushed.

Draco laughed and took another step forward, slowly reaching out his hand as though approaching a skittish animal. Harry glared at the limb and shot the blond an incredulous look. "What are you trying to do exactly?" He narrowed his gaze. "I'm assuming you remember what happened last time you tried to do something." His magic sparked to life in warning.

The movement from the other boy halted immediately and the hand retreated into the loose robes as Draco scowled and looked away. "Don't have a fit, Potter. I wasn't going to _rape_ you," he muttered.

Harry nodded sarcastically. "Of _course_ not, Malfoy! Just as Voldemort doesn't try to kill me on a regular basis," he said dryly. "As much as I would enjoy continuing this conversation – you truly are an excellent way to kill time with your useless droning – I have to go to bed. School starts tomorrow and I'm going to meet my friends at the station, so I want to be prepared."

Draco remained silent as the Gryffindor turned and began to walk quietly down the brightly lit hall. _Merlin I want his arse. _He pursed his lips and cocked his head to the side as he watched the unconscious swaying motions.

"Night, Malfoy! Make sure you don't get lost!" Harry waved without turning around.

"No goodnight kiss?" Draco called behind him.

There was a smirk as Harry looked over his shoulder and winked. "Not until you learn to behave yourself."

* * *

AN: Wah! Is there hope for Draco? This is just a slight filler chap, no real point I know. Patience and I will update!

-Red


	10. That's Horrible!

"Hey, Harry, looking as sexy as ever." Seamus grinned and winked as he walked past and sat beside Dean.

Harry laughed and nodded at the Irishman. "You too, Seamus." They had taken up to teasing each other as such a year before when they had both found out that they shared a common taste in men. He turned back toward Hermione and Ron and smiled at their expressions.

Ron shook his head, knowing Harry was having a good time. "Why don't you and Seamus get together, mate? You two seem like you would work out pretty well." Ron suggested as his attention turned back toward his food. "You should hook up with someone in Gryffindor, it'll do you good."

"We're just friends." Harry shrugged as he tucked into his own meal. "Truthfully we did try out a relationship at first, but it didn't really work out, so we decided to leave it as friends."

"Besides, Harry already has someone," Hermione calmly put in.

The trio had met earlier that day when Harry had greeted his friends at the station, helping them with their trunks and the like back to Hogwarts. Hermione had remained with her lips tightly sealed against any of Harry's nervous inquiries, causing him to think that she hadn't any news to give him. They had sat through the sorting, Dumbledore's odd speech, and still nothing.

But for her to come out and say something like that to Ron of all people, Harry groaned. He didn't want to be there when Ron was told _who_ it was that Harry 'had'.

The redhead choked on his mouthful of roast at the witch's casual words and Harry put his face in his hands with a deep blush. "W-what?" He spluttered, spraying the table with bits of food.

"Oh honestly, Ron, wipe your mouth and take a drink of your pumpkin juice," Hermione chided. "We'll have time to talk about all of this when we get back to Gryffindor Tower."

Ron turned toward Harry in question but the dark head shook in denial and Harry glanced away in embarrassment, he didn't want to spill any of his secrets in such a crowded environment.

He unwillingly found his eyes training on the familiar blond head across the Hall. Malfoy was back in his element and already had his usual crowd of Slytherins hanging off his every word. Harry grimaced, he hoped that the stupid prat wouldn't go blathering about their supposed 'bond' to his lackeys.

_Just get through dinner and then I can go to sleep and try to forget any of this happened._ Oh, he knew he would never rid himself of Malfoy – not unless Hermione had a solution – but he wanted to try and remain oblivious for a little while longer.

Malfoy suddenly laughed at something Zabini said and Harry grimaced as he sank lower into his seat. _Merlin_ _I'm going to take to drinking early in life._ He swirled his goblet tiredly and knocked back his pumpkin juice, fervently wishing it was something stronger.

Harry managed to hold back his jolt of surprise as a tiny paper airplane appeared in front of his face and managed to swerve past his glasses to poke him in the eye. He winced and hissed in pain as he snatched up the annoying note. He angrily tore it open as it tried to escape his grasp and zoom around his head again.

_Meet me in front of the Great Hall at midnight. I know you'll still be awake._

_DM_

The Gryffindor scowled and glared toward the Slytherin table. Stupid Malfoy, already he was interfering with his life. And how did he know he would still be awake anyway! _He must have been following me all those nights._ Just great, the Veela had taken to stalking.

Harry refused to acknowledge the note and chose instead to stand. His friends looked up worriedly as he looked down at them. He motioned for them to follow and under his breath he whispered to them. "I'll explain once we get to the dorm, let's go before it gets too crowded."

Ron seemed reluctant to leave the feast so soon but Hermione jabbed him into motion with her elbow in his side. "Come on, Ronald, this is going to be hard enough as it is without you dragging your feet."

The trio headed toward the exit, Ron grumbling about secrets being kept, and Hermione trying to explain. Harry was the only one to notice the glare following them out of the room, he didn't turn toward the Slytherin table though, nor to the grey eyes undoubtedly watching their departure.

Malfoy would have to wait.

--- --- ---

"He's stuck with _who_!" Ron screamed as he continued to rant.

Harry sighed in relief, he was glad Hermione had had enough sense to put a silencing charm around them. Their short-tempered friend was bound to have some sort of tantrum, and he was proving them to be right.

"Ron, it's not that bad." Hermione tried to reason with the temperamental redhead.

Ron spluttered to a stop, staring at the girl. "Not that bad?" He whimpered. "Do you understand what this means? What this means for _Harry_?" His hands were spread out pleadingly.

Hermione looked toward Harry with a sort of fear in her pleading gaze, they hadn't expected this much of a reaction. Harry inwardly chuckled, he didn't know how to answer that either.

"It means he's stuck with that bloody prat for the rest of his life!" He continued when no one chose to answer. "He'll never have children, never have a wife, just _Malfoy_," he started up again with his loud opinion.

"Now, Ron, there are contraceptive potions that one of them could take, I'm sure – "

"That's not the point Hermione! Harry doesn't have a choice in the matter, I'm sure as hell he doesn't want to be stuck with that git either!" He turned toward his friend to prove his point.

Harry shifted uncomfortably under both of their accusing gazes. "Er…right?" He tried to placate his best mate.

Ron nodded. "You see?" He took up his pacing again, shaking his head and watching his feet. "Poor Harry won't have a chance to live out a happy life. He'll be controlled, forced into submission and fucked like a whore."

"Ron!" Hermione gasped as Harry flushed in embarrassment. His friend wasn't that far from the truth, and that was a scary thought.

"Well it's true, Hermione, you know how Malfoy is." He grumbled as he reproachfully looked toward the witch. "He's a selfish bastard who likes to pick on people. Harry doesn't deserve that, he deserves to be loved."

Hermione huffed in exasperation. "Merlin, you boys are hopeless." She pointed a strict finger toward both of the wizards. "Don't move an inch. I'm going to go get my book that I found about Veela." She turned and headed toward the stairs. "I'll be back in a moment."

The two remained silent, the only sound breaking through the tense air being the crack and pop of the burning logs within the fireplace. Harry crossed his arms restlessly, chancing quick glances out of the corner of his eye to gauge Ron's mood from beneath his fringe.

A heavy sigh had him unwillingly turning toward the redhead, Ron was frowning and looking deeply into the fire, his eyes seemed to stare right through the flames. "You know I just want the best for you mate." He looked at Harry and smiled slightly. "We both know Malfoy isn't the one for you."

Harry mentally heaved a sigh of relief, he had thought Ron would hate him for something he couldn't control. "Right." He smiled.

"I'm sure Hermione can find some solution to this," he waved his hand with a grimace, "_thing_."

"Yeah, we just have to keep thinking positive." Harry nodded eagerly.

"Alright boys, I hope you have come to an understanding and haven't ripped out each other's eyes." Hermione interrupted their moment as she returned down the stairs, a large tomb in her hand along with a strange, lumpy looking pouch. She tossed the odd item toward Ron with a roll of her eyes. "You left your stash in my trunk," she explained as she took a seat.

Ron's eyes lit up happily as he tore open the material. "Brilliant, Hermione! I was looking for this!" His greedy hands tugged out a bar of chocolate, at Harry's questioning look he blushed. "Sorry about that, I've been looking all over for this since we've gotten back. I bought a whole month's supply of candy from the trolley on the train."

Harry gave his friend an odd look. "It doesn't look like it could hold that much candy," he pointed out, and the bag truly was only the size of the other wizard's palm.

A loving pat was given to the tiny pouch. "This is a bottomless pouch, it can hold anything and everything," Ron informed proudly. "Fred and George sent it to me, thought it might come in handy."

"Wow," Harry's eyes widened in appreciation, "that's brilliant."

Hermione cleared her throat with a raised brow as the two boys turned their attention onto her. "If we can get down to business gentlemen?" She tapped her book.

"Sorry." Harry smiled sheepishly as he watched her flip through the pages, seeing an array of different magical beasts.

Ron wasn't so polite, and began to loudly unwrap his treat as he silently imitated the witch. "We were sharing a common interest, Hermione, that's what best mates do." He wadded up his trash and tossed it onto the ground beside him carelessly. "Maybe if you brought out something _interesting_ we would share a common interest with you too, something besides _school_."

"Oh, Ron, shush and eat your candy." Hermione chided as she lifted the book onto her lap and showed a moving image of a female Veela. "This is a full-blooded Veela, you've seen them before boys, _and_ felt their effects." She tapped on the picture, sending the creature within into a flurry of feathers and wings.

There was a loud crack as Ron snapped a chocolate bar in half, stuffing the end into his mouth. "Not Harry though." He pointed out. "Harry's got a knack for ignoring mind control and the like."

Hermione stared at him as though he were a bug on her shoe, Harry leapt to his friend's defense. "He means I can shake off the Imperius and pretty much anything else that can affect my free will."

"True," she conceded. "Which is why it won't be too horrible being with Malfoy, his Veela powers will have no affect on you. In fact, it will be like you're normal boyfriends."

_Yeah right!_ Harry inwardly gagged.

"Uh, Hermione, I think that's the problem." Ron nudged her hand down to get a better look at the picture in the book. "Violent things aren't they?" he muttered. "Anyway, like I said, Harry's into blokes. That's all good and well, and Malfoy may be the hottest piece of arse at Hogwarts – "

Harry and Hermione stared at him in shock. He spluttered and waved his candy at them to ward off any straying thoughts.

"_I _don't think of him that way!" he protested. "It's what I've heard!"

"Of course Ron," Hermione squeaked, cheeks flushed.

Harry laughed and nodded toward the redhead. "He was trying to prove a point somewhere in that speech." He grinned. "What Ron was _trying_ to say is, I like boys, but Malfoy is a jerk."

Hermione cleared her throat and adjusted her collar. "Yes, yes, we know. _Everyone_ knows in fact. He's a Slytherin prat who needs to have his ego deflated." She turned toward Harry. "But you can't tell me you don't have even the tiniest of crushes on him."

"I may have had a few fantasies." Harry cleared his throat embarrassedly. "The point is, I don't want to be Malfoy's mate, he's given me no reason to want to be!"

"Are you actually thinking about this, or are you absolutely refusing to give him a chance?" Hermione asked curiously.

"Of _course_ he's not thinking about it! Malfoy is a bastard who deserves to suffer." Ron exclaimed.

Harry nodded in agreement. "It's not as though he'll _die_ if I decide not to be his mate."

"True, but he will be under intense pain." Hermione replied as she flipped through her book, she pointed to a passage. "It will be as though his heart was literally broken." She hummed at the finding. "I suppose that's where Muggles get the saying 'they suffered from a broken heart', for Veelas that's what truly happens in a psychical sense."

"So his chest will tweak a bit," Ron spoke up through his mouthful of chocolate. "He can take a pain potion."

Hermione smiled with a shake of her head. "But he can't, his Veela blood prevents any outside source from affecting the bond to their mate. Or believe me, there would be a lot of Veelas taking that potion."

Ron shrugged. "Well it's not like he doesn't deserve it after everything he's done to you mate." The paper crinkled as he opened another sweet and popped it into his mouth. "Plus it's like you said, he hasn't keeled over yet."

"You two are unbelievable." Hermione huffed. "We're talking about another human being, it doesn't matter how he's treated Harry in the past, what's important is now." She turned toward Harry. "You said you spent part of summer with him, did he go out of his way to hex you?"

Harry shifted uncertainly at the images that came to mind. "Er, not really," he admitted, well it was slightly true, raping him didn't have anything to do with wands...in a sense. "But that doesn't mean he wasn't being a right bother." _That's putting it lightly._

Hermione waved that off. "It doesn't matter, I think perhaps Malfoy has turned over a new leaf." She leaned forward eagerly. "Or at least he will now that he's with you."

"Hey!" Ron protested, throwing his ball of trash at the witch's head. "I thought we were trying to find a way _out_ of this situation. I don't want Harry stuck with that prat!" Harry nodded in agreement.

"It's not as though you can change fate." Hermione scowled at the redhead as she threw the offending trash ball into the fire. "There is _really_ nothing we can do for Harry." She turned toward the green eyed boy apologetically. "You either accept it or not. Either way someone's going to be hurt." She sighed.

Ron sat up, a frown on his chocolate smudged face. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Hermione sent him a look and then lifted her book for emphasis. "Veelas only take one mate throughout their life." She inclined her head at a sudden thought. "In fact you only _have_ one soul mate at a time, and it's a very rare thing to find them, if at all."

"So this isn't just a Veela thing?" Harry asked curiously.

The witch frowned indecisively. "Well to a certain extent, everyone has a soul mate you see. Veelas need theirs in order to live a somewhat normal existence. A witch or a wizard for example, could go on living without ever interacting with their soul mate and none would be the wiser." She shook her head sadly. "Veelas on the other hand need their mate to sooth their emotions and power."

Ron scoffed. "You're saying that without Harry, Malfoy will be like a _girl_?"

A pillow to the face had him spluttering apologies to Hermione, who was a _girl_, of course, and took offence to his rude comment. Harry laughed and relaxed into the couch, at least he could have a moment of normality before he was forced back into his hectic life.

"Harry, aren't you going to help me?" Ron choked as Hermione became overzealous with the pillow and continued to hit him over the head.

Harry grinned before leaping into the fray, he wished life was always this carefree.


	11. You'll Get Yours

AN: Because Zoomi wanted to see Draco!

* * *

"Where were you, Potter?" Draco demanded with a glare. "Do you know how long I've been waiting for you, standing here like an _idiot_?"

Harry shot him a look of barely controlled rage. "You were waiting for _two_ minutes, Malfoy. It's not a big deal, get over it," he replied, pissed off. "Not everyone has their own room, I have a dorm full of boys that I might wake up, so it took a little longer then expected."

Draco stepped forward menacingly, eyes narrowed. "I don't care. When I set a specific time to meet, I expect you to be there," he said threateningly with a jab of his finger, "at. That. Time."

"Well I'm here now, Malfoy, what was _so_ important that you had to wait until after curfew to tell me?"

"I want to have sex."

Harry blinked, and then blinked again. "_What_?"

The blond rolled his eyes as though Harry were stupid, which in his opinion he was. "I want to _fuck_ you, Potter. Is it that hard to understand?" He adjusted the cuff of his shirt airily.

"No!" Harry spluttered. "We are doing no _fucking_ together! At all, in fact!"

"I need release." Draco arched a pale brow in argument.

Harry waved his hand mockingly in Draco's face. "_Hello_, use your hand, Malfoy. You're a healthy adolescent boy, I'm sure you've wanked before without anyone's help," he paused and grimaced at the Slytherin, "unless the rumors about you and the house-elves are true."

"There were no house-elves!" Draco protested immediately. "I _told_ Blaise, it was the –" he stopped and scowled at Harry's look of disgust. "It doesn't matter, I want to have sex, Potter, and I am unlucky enough to have to get it from you."

"You really _are_ unlucky, because you're not touching my arse."

Draco smirked and taunted coldly, "Admitting you're a bottom?"

"Never said I wasn't," Harry replied, just as cool. "Point is you're not getting any. Go find that whore Pansy if you're so desperate." He seemed to brighten at the idea. "You know, I'm sure _she_ would want to be your mate, don't you think?"

"Don't you listen to anything I say?" Draco demanded with a glare, Harry opened his mouth to answer sarcastically but Draco held up his hand in disgust. "Don't answer that," he muttered, "I can't have sex with anyone but _you_."

Harry nodded, lifting a hand to his chin in a thoughtful manner. "That does sound familiar. Yes, I remember you saying that," he shrugged, lowering his hand, "didn't care then, don't care now. But listen, Draco, _darling_," he said with a smirk, "I really need to get some sleep, you know, we have classes and all tomorrow. Next time you have a problem of this sort, why not talk with the boys in your dorm, I'm _sure_ they would be more then willing to help."

"Don't you dare think of leaving me here, Potter," Draco growled warningly, holding his hand out in silent command.

"You know, I was in a pretty good mood before I came out here, I was even willing to forget some of the crap you've put me through recently." He shook his head tiredly. "You just don't know when to stop though and now I'm pissed off again." Harry sighed. "Goodnight, Malfoy."

Draco scowled. "Potter!" he barked as Harry began walking away, "Potter, stop right there!"

"Goodnight, Malfoy." He didn't pause as he headed for the revolving stairs. "I'll see you tomorrow in class…unfortunately."

"You'll regret this, Potter! I said to _stop_!" Draco continued, most people would have listened to him by now, but Potter just _had_ to be different.

The angry blond was left alone in the hall, staring stupidly in the direction Harry had gone, it was something that was happening quite often since he had been forced to reunite with his rival. He stomped his foot childishly with a silent snarl and whirled around, intent on sneaking back into his own room.

"I'll show you, Potter," Draco cursed. _Bloody prat thinks he can stand me up like that. I'll get him back for this!_

He stormed through the dungeons. "No one denies a Malfoy what they want." That was the number one rule _everyone_ had to follow. A Malfoy always had to come first. Harry needed to be taught this well-known fact.

Now the question was how to go about teaching Potter. There was always the direct attack, but Draco had tried that many times over the years and it never succeeded. Then you had the friend approach, attacking those around him to see how angry you could get him. Again, tried and failed. It was as though Potter _couldn't_ be taken down, well more in a psychological sense, since Draco had in fact had the other wizard on his knees before him.

He smiled at the delicious thought; it had proved to be the perfect material for wanking. Not that he wanked to Potter, or other boys for that matter! …it was just the fact that he was dominating someone, yes, that was it. It made his Veela side happy to be domineering. And if someone embraced that kink, then all the better, he would fuck them instead of Potter.

But back to the matter at hand! Draco had no idea as to going about his revenge, though it probably couldn't be considered revenge since he only wanted to bugger the wizard and not embarrass him.

_He's not willing, that's his damn Gryffindor stubbornness, I need a way to make him melt in my hands._ His eyes flashed thoughtfully. _I need a plan to make him wholly mine and not just in words._

His eyes widened in success as he remembered the item he had purchased during his trip to Knockturn Alley. That might just be the key to everything.

Draco grinned evilly as he strode through the frigid hallway. It would be the perfect plan to twist Potter. The fucking _Golden Boy_ everyone looked up to.

"You're mine, Potter." He smirked to himself.

He would make sure Harry didn't go back to those Muggle-loving fools. He would make the Boy Who Lived into a true Slytherin, one that Salazar himself would be proud of.

* * *

AN: What will he think of next? Who knows but me! Haha, see u next update, say thank u to the nice betas!

-Red


	12. Bugger Me Blind!

The next day it was as though Draco had said to himself, "You know what? Today I think I'll turn my Veela powers on full force!" Perhaps he had, no one could possibly know the truth – though if you were to ask a certain green-eyed Gryffindor, he would tell you that the Slytherin was just being a prick and showing off his new powers.

No one asked that certain Gryffindor though – in fact – no one spared him a glance as the student body had turned their attention toward the previously mentioned blond wizard, who had by then been preening under the lustful aura. Harry glared, growling about 'rules' and 'Veelas'.

"Can you believe him, Hermione? You would think that he didn't get enough attention from his own table, now he's got to steal everyone else's time? He's being a prat." Harry turned toward the witch when he didn't receive an immediate comment.

Hermione – as did everyone else – continued staring toward the Slytherin table. Harry's eyes widened, then narrowed in irritation as he turned toward the staff table, this had to stop. As his gaze roved across the faces of his oblivious teachers, he spied Snape furiously clenching his fork, his knuckles white with the force of his grip. Harry smirked, at least he wasn't the only one pissed about Malfoy's actions, his attention moved toward its destination and he leveled the Headmaster with a glare. Dumbledore nodded his head – eyes twinkling of course – and waved his wand toward the Slytherin table, more specifically, toward Malfoy. A sort of shield erected around the blond, who blinked in surprise, before scowling as he realized what had happened.

As though someone had pressed "play" everyone was once more set into motion, the sheer enormity of the noise had Harry covering his ears for a moment as the loud roar of conversation easily dwindled into the usual steady hum. How the professors had ignored the deathly silence, Harry would never know – they probably gained the ability to ignore anything unusual through years of teaching.

He watched as his two friends blinked in confusion, as though they had suddenly been interrupted while conversing. He chuckled and nudged Ron's shoulder playfully. "You two alright?"

Ron looked around. "What happened?" He turned toward Hermione. "I thought we were talking about Aardvarks or something."

"Armadillos, Ronald, and I was commenting on how they were useful in certain potions," she said with a shake of her head. "That's not important though, what happened?" She turned to Harry now.

He shrugged easily. "Malfoy was testing his powers." He inwardly shuddered as he remembered being told the same thing from the Veela himself. "All of the students were staring at him and drooling." Harry grimaced at the mere thought.

"What about you, mate?" Ron accused lightly.

Harry laughed. "I've dealt with a lot worse then that little show." He nodded toward Hermione, who was giving him an odd look. "Plus Hermione told us that I won't be affected by his powers in the long run." _Lies!_

That got Hermione back into action. "Exactly, Ron, if you had paid attention instead of stuffing your face, you would have learned something." She gained a superior expression. "New as that experience may be, it would have been beneficial to you."

"Hermione! That's a bit rough don't you think?" Harry winced as Ron remained flabbergasted, his mouth hanging open in shock.

"Well if he's not going to listen then I see no reason why I should cut him any slack," Hermione said defensively.

"Have you seen our schedules?" Ron interrupted, ignoring the insults coming his way. "We have double Potions!" He waved the paper in their direction desperately.

Hermione sighed. "We _always_ have Potions at the start of the week, or haven't you noticed in the six years that we've been here?"

Ron shrugged. "Well it's not like I care about that class, so why would I notice anything about it? Unless I'm being quizzed on something, I don't care!"

Hermione shook her head. "Boys."

"Excuse me!" Harry exclaimed. "_I_ knew that we had Potions." _Only_ _because it's a horrible way to start off the week._

"Well I don't think it matters who remembered or not, it's time for said class, so I think we should get moving." Hermione gathered her things and rose from the bench. She spared a glance down at the two boys as she asked, "Coming?"

Harry and Ron scrambled to their feet, the latter shoving a piece of toast in his mouth as they managed to quickly grab their bags and follow the witch.

They had only taken a few steps when they found themselves in the usual morning rush to get to classes on time. Hermione and Ron began arguing about _something_, probably from their conversation of Armadillos, or Aardvarks, truthfully Harry didn't really care.

_Now that school has officially started, my life can return to normal. At least as normal as it was before._ He hoped Snape was in a good mood this morning, over summer he had found that the man enjoyed to stay silent. The lack of scathing insults was a big change to the professor from class and Harry secretly hoped that Snape would remain as such. He wasn't getting his hopes up though.

_Hopefully I'm not paired with Malfoy right off the back. Surely Snape isn't that— _

Harry found himself holding back his yelp of surprise as he was suddenly dragged into the shadows. Hermione and Ron continued toward class, bickering obliviously. _I have such wonderful friends._ Harry thought sarcastically as he turned toward his "kidnapper."

"Why didn't I guess sooner?" he questioned aloud as he glared. "Malfoy, did you need something?"

The blond cocked an arrogant brow and remained leaning against the wall confidently. "I didn't appreciate your little stunt last night, Potter." Draco uncrossed his arms and let them fall to his sides.

"Should I care?" Harry returned.

"I also didn't appreciate that little trick in the Great Hall this morning." Draco stalked forward.

"Well I didn't _appreciate_ you brainwashing my friends, so I guess we're even," Harry retorted nonchalantly.

The Slytherin halted in front of Harry, forcing them to stand eye to eye. "When are you going to give up, Potter? You belong to me," Draco murmured.

"I'm a Gryffindor, we don't give up easily. _Especially_ to nasty little snakes," he taunted. "I won't fall for you, Malfoy."

"You know as well as I do that there's no way out of this predicament," Draco replied calmly.

"Probably not," Harry said and laughed lowly, "but I love seeing you flustered like this, Malfoy." He grinned, the shadows making it look sinister. "It more than makes up for all the shit you've pulled throughout the years."

Draco's mouth dropped open in shocked outrage. "Do you think this is a game, Potter? This is my _life_, I have _no_ choice in this matter, and you're making it more difficult then it needs to be! And all for your own bloody enjoyment!"

"It doesn't feel very good, does it?" Harry replied in a mocking voice, pushing away from the wall with his elbows.

The blond jerked back as though he had been slapped, his eyes wide. "What?"

Harry stepped forward menacingly. "I said, it doesn't feel very good, _does_ it?" He jabbed his index finger into Draco's chest with his words.

"What are you trying to prove, Potter?" Draco whispered dangerously, eyes narrowed hatefully as he remained in a staring match with the Gryffindor. "That you're stronger than me? Dominant?" he challenged with a raised brow.

The self-satisfied smirk had him rethinking his hasty words and he barely managed to conceal his gulp of nervousness at the primal light shining in emerald eyes. "I'm proving that I have complete control over you, Malfoy," Harry lowered his voice to a seductive purr, moving forward slowly and stroking the blond's biceps.

Draco froze immediately, his body screaming for more contact while the fingertips now sliding across his clothed chest sent burning trails of fire in their wake. He unconsciously pushed forward, eyes fluttering shut.

"You want me," Harry leaned forward and whispered hotly in his ear. Draco shuddered and moaned in response as he felt a twinge in his groin. "You want to _fuck_ me, _Draco_?" Harry murmured.

"Yes," the blond whimpered, thrusting his crotch against Harry's leg wantonly, momentarily allowing his more primal instincts to take over. And they wanted sex. Now.

Harry lifted his hand and ran his fingers through the pale locks, allowing the soft hair to slip through his fingertips. He was still tightly pressed against the Slytherin's side as he tilted his head and somehow managed to lock eyes with the panting figure.

"Too bad." Harry quickly smirked and pulled away, jogging down the hall and entering class, effectively leaving Draco utterly alone.

Draco watched numbly, erection straining in his pants, and wanting _something_ to bugger. _He just…_ His mind couldn't wrap around what had just happened. Potter had acted like…he had breathed in his ear…and pushed him against the wall…

_What in Salazar's name just happened!_

He didn't know what Potter thought he was pulling, pushing a _Malfoy_ around as though he were the woman in the relationship! What he was left with was a very dissatisfying problem.

He was _not_ happy with the recent happenings.

And he was as horny as hell with no source of release.

_I'll show them._ He growled before stepping away from the shadows. "You, come with me!" he snapped and grabbed the first student who happened to pass by him. With an angry growl, he dragged the more then willing body after him and toward his room. _Stuck with Potter my arse._

--- --- ---

After having hurried through the halls to his private room, Draco roughly pushed the student – Blaise Zabini, as he soon found out – onto his bed, the latter bouncing upon impact. The lustful gaze sent in his direction was enough to make Draco sure the other boy didn't care _how_ rough he was handled. If that was how he wanted it then so be it.

_This will show Potter, I don't need him!_ He hurriedly fumbled with his pants as he hovered over the other male.

Blaise smiled eagerly. "I guess it _does_ pay to be late for class."

Draco smirked down at his dark skinned friend. They had been fuck buddies before he had come into his inheritance, so this was nothing new. Not that having a male fuck buddy made him a pouf! Sex was sex. Plenty of straight wizards buggered arses… er, yeah.

"I'm going to make this quick, I've been out of sorts for a while and I need to fuck something." He grasped his erection and moved forward to prove his point.

The dark toned wizard nodded and flipped onto his knees without question. "You've got lube?" he asked.

"No, is that a problem?" Draco replied, already knowing the answer and daring the boy to challenge him.

Blaise buried his face into his folded arms. "Nope, just get on with it I suppose," his muffled affirmation was all Draco needed.

Draco sighed in pleasure as he began to poke at the arse in front of him and positioned himself. _Release, here I come._ He closed his eyes and pushed.

… …

"What happened?" Blaise turned his head in confusion.

Draco looked down at his erection – though that wasn't the right thing to say at the moment – it had…_deflated_. He was about to bugger a willing arse and he had gone flaccid! "I–I…" he stuttered as he shook his head, "I don't know what's wrong."

Blaise leaned up on his elbows and looked over his shoulder to assess the blond's problem. His eyes widened. "That's it?" he asked in surprise. "I thought a Veela would have better stamina."

"That's not it!" Draco said, flustered.

The dark eyes narrowed. "I hope you're not trying to blame this on me," Blaise muttered. "I'll have you know that many people want my arse _and_ can keep it up."

"Oh shut it," Draco snapped, beginning to panic, this had never happened before! He began to stroke himself hurriedly; intent on finishing up what had been started.

Still nothing… not even a twitch of life. _What's happening to me!_

"Can't you get it up?" Blaise frowned in confusion.

Draco glared at the other boy, his face tinged red with his frustration. "I'm not impotent if that's what you're thinking," he growled. "Why don't _you_ try to do something about it?"

Blaise shrugged and leaned forward, intent on sucking some life into Draco's member, it wasn't every day you got to sleep with a Veela after all. He managed to get it in his mouth, before he was abruptly smacked on the top of his head. "Ow! What the hell was that for?" he demanded as he pulled away. "I was doing what you told me to do, you arse!"

"What the fuck are you trying to pull?" Draco spat, hands covering his privates in a show of defense. "That hurt!"

"What?" Blaise frowned, having no clue what his blond friend was going on about.

An accusing finger was pointed. "I don't know what you have in your mouth but whatever it was stings!"

"Draco, I have nothing abnormal on or in my body," he deadpanned, "if there's anything wrong, it's with you."

Draco's mouth dropped. "What?" He glowered. "Are you trying to tell me that _I_ am the abnormal one?"

Blaise shrugged and stood up, tugging on his trousers, knowing nothing else was going to happen with a flaccid cock. "You're the Veela." He departed without another word.

_Veela…_ Draco stared down at his hands. A Veela had only one mate, they couldn't be with any other. He had tried to have sex with Blaise and had lost his erection, following the needlelike sting when his flesh had touched the foreign saliva. He needed…

Harry.

His contemplating expression turned dark. He had dearly hoped he could find a way out of this unwilling relationship, a loophole of sorts. But there was nothing, he was stuck with Harry Potter.

_Damn._


	13. Love Notes And Decisions

_Stupid prat._ Harry silently scoffed as Malfoy chose to enter class half an hour late. He entered – just like that – no excuse, just sauntered right up to his seat as though there was nothing wrong.

And Snape played right along with his little game too. He didn't take one point from Slytherin. Not one point!

_Bastard._ Harry returned to writing notes, and so what if he did so with a little more force than necessary, that didn't mean he was _mad_. At least _he_ had been on time, despite the blond's attempt to deter him again. _He_ would have gotten points taken if _he_ had been late, but not Malfoy, _no_, never perfect little Draco.

"Mr. Potter, I do not remember assigning a parchment full of _rubbish_." Snape appeared at his right, eyes narrowed as he assessed Harry's material disdainfully.

Harry turned his attention onto his parchment – which had been stained with illegible scrawl during his frustrated musing – and flushed. Great, there went about fifty points. "Sorry, sir." He bit back his angry retort that Malfoy could probably write whatever _he_ wanted and still get full credit on the assignment. "I'll try harder next time."

"No excuse, Potter? No useless arguing about _why_ you thought I would accept anything less than perfect?"

_I'm surprised you can see anything besides your great ugly nose. _"I'm sorry, sir, but Malfoy's late entrance distracted me from my notes." He smiled sweetly. "I'll be sure not to let it happen again."

Snape arched a sardonic brow and nodded. "Be sure that it doesn't, Mr. Potter, I think forty points from Gryffindor shall suffice for your error."

Harry silently growled, but managed to keep his comments to himself as he instead busied himself with his work. _Nothing less than perfect, _he began scribbling again, leaving ink blotches on his hands and sprinkled about his parchment. _I doubt Snape has had the pleasure of witnessing perfection in his many years, the great prude._

He turned his anger onto a more tangible source, one that would be easier to torment without all the messy point loss. Harry knew that Malfoy wouldn't be satisfied with being celibate, and truthfully, neither was he. An arrangement would undoubtedly be made, but until then, he would continue to taunt the Veela. The only thing that niggled at the back of his mind was the thought that perhaps Malfoy _could_ be with other blokes, or birds, whatever he claimed to fancy. If that was the case, then all of his careful planning would be thrown out the window and Malfoy would be shagging some stranger face-first into the mattress whenever he felt inclined.

It hadn't escaped his attention that Blaise hadn't shown up for class either, his absence along with the blond's sex drive, was not a good combination. That was the factor making Harry doubt that he was truly needed for the Veela to function normally. Malfoy seemed to be fine besides the odd fit or two, but that could be normal for all Harry knew! It wasn't as though he spent time with the insufferable prat! _Hm, maybe one of the younger Slytherins could tell me…_ He nodded to himself and shot a quick glance toward the clock, scowling in disgust as he realized he still had too much time left to wait out.

Suddenly something pressed against the side of his hand and Harry glanced down in surprise as a note shimmered onto his desk. His eyes nervously darted around in case Snape had seen the small gesture. It would do him no good if some stupid Slytherin was trying to set him up for detention this early in the year. No one made eye contact with him so he deemed it relatively safe to open it.

He reflexively scowled upon seeing the elegant handwriting, only one arrogant ponce would write in such a fashion, either that or a girl. And seeing as Hermione was hard at work taking notes, it ruled out the girl option.

_Have dinner with me._

_DM_

_Are you kidding me? _Harry looked toward the blond in disbelief. Dinner was a bit much, especially if they normally dined in the same vicinity anyway. Unless…

_**Surely you don't expect me to go on a date with you, Malfoy.**_

The note disappeared – as he expected it to – and reappeared in Malfoy's hands. The Slytherin was more discrete when opening and reading the letter, plus it helped that Snape was currently berating the Gryffindor side about taking proper notes from the board, seeing as they would be doing the practical the next day.

Harry continued to scratch his quill distractedly as he awaited Malfoy's response. His paper by now was a mess of scribbles and doodles that would never pass for the crap Snape wanted, screw perfect. Oh well, it seemed he always started the year off on a bad foot. _Not that I could ever be on a good foot with Snape anyway._

A shimmer had him darting out his hand to hide the evidence of the secret conversation he and Malfoy were having, he quickly pulled his hands into his lap and unfolded the edges once more.

_Why not? Harry, we have a better chance of getting along if we at least try to be civil with one another. I propose a date on our next trip to Hogsmeade._

He relaxed minutely at that, he still had a few days to think about it then. But wait, Malfoy had said _dinner_; they were only allowed to visit Hogsmeade during the day. _He's up to something. _This nice attitude was throwing him off too, the last time he had spoken to Malfoy was in the hall when he taunted him, this had to be some sort of revenge.

_**What's the catch? You said dinner and as far as I know we don't have any special permission from Dumbledore to go after hours.**_

It took a little longer for the reply to come this time because of Snape's insistent hovering, but when it did come, Harry broke out of his staring match with the stones making up the dungeon wall and turned his attention to the piece of paper he was starting to detest.

_We have dinner tonight, in my room._

_Is he serious? _Harry fumed as he wrote back in a shaky scrawl, he really needed to work on his temper sometime in the future.

_**Not on my life, Malfoy. You have to be crazy if you think I'll spend time with you!**_

The blond smirked as he read Harry's response, and that had the Gryffindor's stomach tightening with apprehension.

_Perhaps not your life then, as you so loathingly put it._ _But what about another's life? Or more specifically, what if it's at the cost of one of your possessions?_

He was really pushing it, if he thought Harry would believe him for even one moment he had to be stupid. His quill viscously attacked the parchment.

_**What game are you playing at? I know for a fact that you can't possibly have anything that would be of importance to me.**_

_Ha, take that you prat._ Harry leaned back on his stool with a satisfied smile, that was, until Malfoy had caught his attention with a little wave of his hand. Harry's eyes slowly widened in horror upon seeing the silk-like cloth running through the blond's fingers, it glimmered teasingly in the dim light.

_My Invisibility Cloak!_

His teeth gnashed together unpleasantly, his hands balling up into fists. _He is dead_! The note appeared in front of him again and Harry was sorely tempted to crush it, similar to what he wanted to do to Malfoy's confident smirk.

_It_ _seems that I do in fact have something you hold dear. Therefore dinner is still on, tonight… unless you wish to part with this exquisite heirloom._

The Slytherin chose that moment to laugh, it could only be assumed that one of his cronies had told a joke – doubtful as that was – but the way he laughed irked Harry just so. Enough to have him lunging from his chair, intent on strangling Malfoy's pretty little neck with his bare hands.

"You bloody bastard!" Harry screamed.

"Potter!" Snape roared in warning.

_Fuck._ Harry was encompassed in darkness as the Stupefy hit him.

--- --- ---

"You know that wasn't a good idea, right?" Hermione chided as soon as he opened his eyes, she sat next to him, a text in hand as she continued reading.

Harry groaned and tried to lift himself from the undignified sprawl he had been in, taking a quick survey of the room, he deduced that they were in the Infirmary.

"Yeah, I know that now, thanks," Harry muttered, wincing as he touched his head. "What the hell happened?"

"Snape hit you with a Stupefy and you were knocked out," Hermione said. "You should have _seen_ Malfoy, it looked as though he was ready to swipe Snape's head off."

"Figures," Harry said with a sigh, falling back onto the bed. He stared up at the ceiling with a scowl. "The only thing he probably cares about is if I was damaged or not."

"Well of course he does! We _all_ do, Harry. After all, you hit your head hard enough to leave a lump and a slight concussion, who knows what other damage could have been done." Hermione glared accusingly.

Harry held up his hands weakly. "It's not like it was _my_ fault he hexed me!"

"You were the one that went for Draco," the witch reminded. "Honestly, Harry, one would think you would've grown out of your petty rivalry by now."

"He had my Invisibility Cloak!" Harry retorted.

Hermione stopped. "_What_?"

He tried to sink his head into the pillow as he flushed. "He has my --"

"I heard you the first time, Harry, _why_ does he have your cloak?"

The wizard scowled and crossed his arms as he looked toward the wall with a pout, "How should I know? He wants me to go to dinner with him, Hermione, what am I supposed to do about _that_?"

"Dinner?" Hermione brightened. "Why, Harry, that's sweet! It's the perfect time to prove that he's changed."

"He's _blackmailing_ me into it, or did you forget?" Harry snapped. He didn't _want_ to have dinner with Malfoy, no matter _how_ 'sweet' it was.

Hermione frowned thoughtfully. "Hm, that _is_ a bit bothersome. Perhaps he took it as collateral, he's not stupid, and he probably knew you wouldn't agree to go with him unless you were pushed into it."

"Are you condoning his actions?" Harry fumed. "Hermione, he's got my dad's cloak! He _stole_ it from me, and you expect me to go to _dinner_ with the bloke?"

The witch stood with a huff, snapping her book close. "I don't think you're giving him a chance, Harry, Draco isn't such a bad wizard. Truthfully I think he just needs a bit of prodding in the right direction. _You_ can help him there, Harry."

She moved away from him towards the door, her stride purposeful and slightly irritated. When she reached the handle and grasped it, she turned.

"Make your decision soon, Harry. You've spent all day in the Infirmary." She turned the knob. "You've got two hours to decide."

Harry silently watched as she left, confused and a little angry with his friend's behavior. She was practically throwing him to the snakes, at least it _seemed_ like she wanted him to be. He shifted under the scratchy blanket and looked toward the high windows, it _was_ dark outside. So no chance that Hermione had been lying about his time limit. He closed his eyes and tried to think critically.

_Hermione thinks Malfoy is a nice bloke, but I know better than that. Then again, if I don't go, he'll wreck my cloak. Damn!_

He couldn't decide what to do! No matter what he decided, something bad would come of it!

_This is just great._

"Harry! Mate, I just heard from Hermione, you're going on a date with the ferret?" Ron suddenly exploded into the room out of breath.

Harry stared at his friend in confusion. "Where have you been?"

Ron clutched at his side for a moment and panted as he stepped closer to Harry's bed. "I'm sorry, Harry, I was up in the dorm." He winced and sat in the visitor's chair. "I just heard that you had woken up and rushed down here. Hermione abandoned me, can you believe that!"

He smirked. "I can imagine." His lips tugged downward. "But Hermione is half right about Malfoy. All she left out was that fact that he's blackmailing me into the whole thing."

"That's barmy!" Ron swore. "You're still going then?"

"I don't have a choice!" Harry protested. "Blackmail, remember? I don't know what to do though. I _really_ don't want to go," he said with a heavy sigh.

A friendly hand was set on Harry's shoulder as Ron tried to reassure him. "It's alright, I'm sure we can find a way out of this mess. I don't want to see you buggering Malfoy anymore than you do."

"Who said anything about buggering?" Harry yelped, eyes going wide.

Ron shifted in his seat awkwardly. "Well what do you expect the ferret to do? Treat you to a nice dinner with candles and such? He's out for your arse, you and I both know that."

Harry shook his head uncomfortably. "I didn't expect him to be _nice_ to me or anything, but sex? He's pretty adamant about being heterosexual."

"Believe me, if he has a willing arse I doubt if the git will care who it's attached to," Ron scoffed.

"I suppose…" Harry trailed off and looked toward the windows in thought.

Ron chuckled and joined Harry in staring out the window. "It's too bad Malfoy had to pop up with this Veela business. It was going good with just the three of us."

Harry frowned. "What do you mean?"

"It's easier to keep an eye on you when it's just us," Ron said again. "You're special to me, Harry. I won't let Malfoy steal you away."

Smiling, Harry rested his arm over Ron's shoulders. "You're my best mate, Ron. If anyone can protect me from Malfoy, I'm sure you can."

Ron smiled in return. "I reckon you have a point there. I'll be sure to stay your knight in shining armor then," he joked.

"Shut it, you. Now _you're_ starting to act queer," Harry laughed and pulled away.

"Eh, who knows these days?" Ron stood and stretched his arms above his head. "Well, I'll see you later, it's about time for dinner. Are you coming, or are you going to see what Malfoy is up to?"

Harry looked toward the window and then the door, eyes distant. "I think I'll get my cloak back and see what Malfoy has planned."

"He took your cloak? Ah, bugger me, that's rough," Ron said regretfully. He smiled reassuringly. "Just make sure that you come back in one piece, or I'll send Hermione after your arse!"

"I will," Harry said with a laugh. Maybe things wouldn't be too bad after all.


	14. I Don't Date Blonds

"Why, Potter, I didn't think you would show!" Draco smiled pleasantly as he held the door open for the Gryffindor.

Harry scowled and stepped into the room grudgingly, standing stiffly as he waited to hear the inevitable click and lock of the door, his only escape from this blond hell. Some might say he was pouting, and he would agree, he didn't enjoy wasting his time with Slytherins! Even if it _was_ only one, it just happened to be the worst of the bunch.

"I wouldn't have under any other circumstances, but you had to be a typical Slytherin and steal my cloak," Harry muttered in reply. "Speaking of which, can I have it back now?"

Draco smirked haughtily. "I didn't _steal_ it. For your information, Potter, I _found_ it on the Quidditch Pitch."

"That's a likely lie!" Harry retorted. "I'm not careless with my things Malfoy, I --"

The Slytherin held up his hand to halt Harry's undoubtedly long rant. "I never said _you_ left it out there, I merely stated that I had found it there. Perhaps one of your friends forgot it? They are after all, only Gryffindors, you can't expect much else from dunderheaded fools."

"I'm a Gryffindor too, Malfoy, so I would appreciate it if you would stop insulting my House." Harry sighed. Malfoy was right though, he had let Ron borrow the cloak the other night when he had gone to see the Slytherin.

Draco shrugged. "You started it." He moved away from the door with a gracious smile. "Now, if you would join me in the dining area?"

Harry stepped past him with a putout expression. "You have a dining _area_, Malfoy?"

"Of course, I'm a Malfoy, only the best for us."

"So you continue to say," Harry muttered with a childish roll of his eyes.

Draco arched a pale brow. "If I bother you so much, why did you come?"

"Besides the obvious fact that you have something of mine?" Harry retorted sarcastically.

The Slytherin nodded.

Harry shrugged. "Ron talked me into it, we can't all be cowards after all," he said with a pointed look toward Malfoy.

"Indeed…well I'll have you know, _Harry_," he said with a seductive purr, "that you will come to enjoy spending time with me."

Harry gasped and dramatically pointed over the blond's shoulder. "Was that a flying pig?"

Draco frowned as he led them into a room with a circular table at the center. "Those are only native in South America, why would you think to have seen one here?"

The Gryffindor sighed and sat down in one of the chairs, not waiting for Draco to do the gentleman thing and pull out his chair. He wasn't a girl after all, and who knows if the stupid git would have done it anyways. "It's a Muggle expression, and it means that whatever you're suggesting at the time is highly unlikely."

"That's probably why I loathe Muggles so." Draco sneered. "Spouting such nonsense, they are obviously of no use to our world."

Harry grunted in reply, he didn't want to talk about social standing or wealth. He wanted to get done with this night and go to sleep! "So, what have you planned for dinner? I kind of skipped lunch and feel a bit peaky."

He was sent a disapproving look for his troubles and the blond clapped his hands. There was a slight pop at his left and a house-elf appeared and bowed submissively.

"Dinner for two," Draco ordered flippantly, "and wine, _red_."

"Yes, Master Draco." There was another crack as the elf disappeared, reappearing shortly with a silver platter laden with rich foods. The scent wafted toward Harry and he smiled in appreciation, whatever it was smelled delicious to his ravenous stomach.

Their plates were dished out, and Harry noted that he was given a bit more than the blond. He would ask about that later, he remained polite and waited for the house-elf to take its leave. A quick bow and a crack announced his departure.

"This looks nice," Harry commented.

"Did you expect anything less?" Draco asked, lips twitching into a slight smile.

The green eyed boy flushed and shrugged. "I guess not."

"Good, now eat, I don't want you wasting away," Draco ordered lightly as he began delicately picking at his food.

Harry blinked at his concern but then obediently picked up his fork and stabbed at the tender meat slathered in gravy. He shoved the bite into his mouth and closed his eyes in bliss. Maybe being a Malfoy did have its perks, he had never tasted anything this good in all his time at Hogwarts! He would be having a talk with Dobby in the near future if he had his way.

"I take it you like it?" The smirk was evident in the blond's voice.

"There's something different about this food, the stuff we're fed in the Great Hall isn't half as rich."

Draco shrugged and gained a superior expression. "Only the best for --"

"A Malfoy, I know," Harry said with a chuckle. He blinked in surprise, his laugh hadn't been forced, was he going crazy?

The blond nodded and returned to his meal dutifully as Harry did the same. This wasn't as bad as he had thought it would be, Malfoy was actually being _nice_, as surprising as that was. The conversation hadn't been too bad either, he supposed Hermione had somewhat of a point. Perhaps the snide attitude was all a façade for the other houses.

_I could get used to this Malfoy as scary as that thought is._

"Did you do something different with your hair?" Draco suddenly asked.

Harry froze at the odd question and slowly swallowed his mouthful of food. "Er, no?"

"Really? I could have sworn it looked different." Draco leaned forward and casually carded his fingers through the dark locks. "It's so soft, you _have_ to tell me your secret," his voice was slightly breathy, eyes lidded.

"N-no secret," Harry gulped as a tingle shot into his groin. Malfoy's fingers were so gentle, and they made him feel so good…

Harry found himself leaning into the touch, and closed his eyes as Draco continued to run a gentle hand through his hair.

"Why are you doing this?"

Draco pulled back with a slight frown. "What do you mean?"

Emerald orbs slowly opened and Harry remained still as he took in the blond's features. "Why are you being so nice to me?"

"Ah," Draco smiled disarmingly, "I've already told you, Harry, you are my mate. Don't you _want_ me to be kind to you?"

There was a nervous chuckle and Harry found himself blushing in embarrassment as he turned his face away. He looked down at his napkin and folded it uncertainly.

"Truthfully I don't know what I want anymore," he admitted and looked up once more. Draco watched on, a curious expression on his face. Harry sighed, irritated with himself. "You're not a nice guy, Malfoy, but you aren't too hard on the eyes either, which makes this so much harder on my part."

Draco laughed silkily. "You really are a bottom boy aren't you, Harry."

Harry spluttered indignantly and tossed his wrinkled napkin at the laughing wizard. "I never denied it, no need to shove it in my face like it's a bad thing!"

There was an easy shrug from the other wizard and Draco leaned back in his chair, nursing his glass of wine. "To some it may be," he pointed out.

"Yeah, _you_," Harry accused. "Don't you think that's a sign or something, Malfoy? Your mate is obviously male, and apparently I'm supposed to be the person you've always been meant for. Have you ever _wondered_ if you were gay?"

"Never." Draco's eyes blazed. "No Malfoy has _ever_ been a-a," he shuddered, "_pouf_."

"This is obviously a family issue if you get so worked up about it." Harry shrugged. "Sorry if I offended you, but you soon _will_ be 'queer' once we formally bond. Have you even thought about that?"

Draco waved him off. "This is merely a phase."

_A phase?_ _I'm going to be stuck with him for a lifetime and he's already referring to me as a 'phase'?_ _Merlin, what have I gotten myself in to?_ Harry wisely remained silent and nodded.

"Besides, even if you're not a girl, I'm beautiful enough for the both of us." Draco sniffed haughtily.

"You wish!" Harry laughed.

They teased each other a bit more and then relaxed into a companionable silence, each lost within their own thoughts. After a few moments of calm, Harry spoke again.

"I can't believe we're actually getting along," he said with surprise evident in his voice.

"Hm, yes, it's too bad that it must end so soon." Draco dabbed at his mouth and placed his napkin carefully to the side.

Harry frowned and copied his actions. "What do you mean? I'm not tired, unless you're kicking me out?"

Draco chuckled. "I would do anything but! I really did enjoy spending such an amicable evening with you, Harry. Truly I'm surprised it got to that point, but I believe the potion I placed in your food will be reacting to the wine right about now."

A raging Hippogriff wouldn't have been able to break the silence that immediately fell. Harry's eyes widened in horror, his mouth falling open as a loud roar filled his ears. _No… he didn't say that, it's surely a joke. He couldn't have said that!_ Harry felt his stomach clench in protest to that thought and his vision began blurring at the edges.

"What... did you say?" His breath was becoming heavy, it seemed like he was already panting.

Draco lifted his glass and idly sipped at his wine as he smiled eerily. "I've drugged you, Harry."

Red filled Harry's vision, and he knew for a fact that it wasn't from any drug Malfoy had gotten into his system. The dirty Slytherin had tricked him again!

"Fuck, you always _do_ this to me, Malfoy!" Harry allowed his rage to control his actions as he turned over the table, sending dishes and glass crashing to the floor. His chest heaved as he stared down at the wine quickly forming a puddle of crimson underneath his shoe.

Draco stepped away from the mess and faced Harry imploringly, "Why does it matter so much to you, Harry? It's only sex. We're both healthy blokes and we need a way to let out our pent up energy, if sex is the only way to do so, then why not? It doesn't make us _queer_ if that's what you're worried about."

"Don't call me that," Harry muttered, not really paying attention to the blond's other words as his eyes quickly lost their focus. "Don't use my name like you know me. We'll _never_ be friends, Malfoy."

He flinched when he felt warm hands touching his face, he was forced to look up and blinked when he found Malfoy's eyes staring deeply into his own.

"That's good, Harry, because I don't want to be your _friend_." He kissed the parted lips softly, nipping them as he pulled away. "I want to be your _master_."

Harry felt his knees weaken, his eyes fluttering as he strived to retain consciousness. _This is not good_. He whimpered. _I'm going to be raped!_

He felt his body surrounded by comfortable warmth and he blurrily opened his eyes to look above his shoulder. Malfoy was holding him, embracing him really. This had to be a dream.

"That's right, Harry, sleep now. I'll take care of you… "

Harry allowed the soothing voice to fill his mind and relaxed into the gentle hold.

_Why do you do this to me… Draco_.

---------

AN: Thank u for all the wonderful reviews! I luv u guys so much!

-Red


	15. You Have No Idea

AN: Sheesh, u guys seem to review more when bad stuff happens to Harry. :_perks_ _up_: Should I do it more often? Lol, jk of course.

* * *

"Ow, my head…" Harry groaned as he slowly opened his eyes. _Where…_

"I see you've finally woken up, I was afraid you would miss class," a voice casually interrupted his silent musing.

Harry was immediately alert. His eyes were wide as he jumped up in bed, an alien bed at that. "Malfoy? What are you --" The sheets slipped off of his chest with his erratic movements and he realized that he was nude. "Where are my clothes? And why am I _naked_!"

"You don't remember what happened last night?" Draco questioned curiously.

"Remember wh-"

"_Drugged you… only sex… be your master… I'll take care of you…"_

Harry remembered…

Blood rushed loudly in his ears and he felt faint and sick at the same time. He swayed dizzily, covering his mouth with his suddenly quaking hand so as not to vomit.

"Y-y-you…"

Draco rolled his eyes. "No need for dramatics, Potter, you're behaving like a child. I didn't touch you."

_Didn't…_

"You… _didn't_ rape me?" Harry squeaked in surprise.

Draco scowled. "Apparently doing so would be causing you some type of harm, thus punishing me in the process. So not only did my cock practically burn off, but I still haven't gotten laid."

Harry giggled a bit hysterically, his eyes unwillingly filling with tears of relief. He had been so worried that he was dirty. Stupid Malfoy, it was his fault. He glared at the blond, everything was so ridiculous! It was this supposed Veela act that forced them to spend time with each other. He calmly cleared his throat, closing his eyes momentarily and setting his thoughts straight.

"I'll be leaving then, I have to go back to the dorm before Ron notices I'm missing." He slowly rose, gripping the blanket around his waist with a slightly trembling fist. He refused to make eye contact with the Slytherin, even though he could feel the stormy eyes boring holes into his back. With a bit of difficulty he found his clothes from last night scattered beside a trash bin. _Is that a sign?_ he bundled up his load without leaning down too much, he didn't want to give the pervert a free show.

"Breakfast is in five minutes," Draco informed as he collected his supplies and calmly walked to the door and left.

Harry fell to the floor immediately, the tears falling being that of frustration. He covered his face with his hands and tried to calm his breathing, his stomach tying in knots.

"How can he be so nonchalant about it?"

This wasn't going to work, Malfoy was _not_ boyfriend material, let alone _soul mate_ material, he just didn't meet the criterion with his Slytherin ways. But he couldn't just _leave_ the blond, even though they weren't really together to start with. If they were a normal couple, Harry would be able to break it off, but because Malfoy had Veela traits, it would only cause harm.

"The only thing I can do is try to change his mindset." Harry sniffed and wiped his eyes with the back of his hand. "Why I even care if he suffers is beyond me," he muttered as he once more picked up his clothes and slowly made his way to the bathroom, set on using a few Cleansing Charms and then heading off to breakfast.

--- --- ---

Harry sighed tiredly as he sat between his two longtime friends. Ron looked up when the ruffled haired head thunked onto the table and practically knocked over a pitcher of orange juice. He yelped and steadied the toppling pitcher as he tried to save his toast at the same time.

"You alright mate?" he asked worriedly. "I didn't see you in bed last night, or this morning. You weren't still in the Infirmary, were you? I checked earlier, but you weren't there."

The dark head shook but didn't lift from its slumped position. Hermione smiled to herself, thinking she knew what had happened to make her friend so tired.

"Did you have a nice time last night, Harry?" she asked brightly from his other side.

Harry scowled at her question, which was surprising since he _never_ took out his anger on his friends; he always threw stuff or broke things, childish yes, but very effective. But he believed she had been a big part of his unhappiness this time around, so she deserved to suffer along with him. He straightened his posture and donned a happy smile.

"I had a _great_ time, Hermione," he gushed, "I'm _so_ glad you talked me into going to dinner with Malfoy."

Ron blinked owlishly, "_Don't _tell me you spent the night with him."

He was ignored.

"Really? That's great!" The witch didn't notice the thick sarcasm lacing his words. She was going down hard.

"Oh, more than _great_, Hermione. We talked, we ate, it was all _wonderful_." Harry smiled. "In fact, I think the entire night started going even better…" his smile slipped and he continued in a deadpan, "when I found out that he had _drugged_ me and then _passed_ out."

"He did _what_!" Ron hissed angrily, careful not to draw attention to their conversation.

Hermione's eyes widened. "H-he…"

"Drugged me, and practically raped me," Harry supplied with a nod, "I think that covers everything."

"Harry, I'm so sorry, I never thought he would do something like that!" Tears were in her eyes, she obviously felt guilty now. Too right she should, she was the one who tried to pressure him into going in the first place.

"He's bloody _Malfoy_, Hermione!" Ron spat. "What did you _expect_ him to do? Give Harry flowers and chocolate? I at least _warned_ him about what might happen."

She shook her head, "I thought they would finally accept each other and stop fighting! You can't think that I wanted Harry to get hurt, I was only trying to help!"

Harry stood from the bench; his petty revenge wasn't as fulfilling as he had thought it would be. "Yeah well, don't help anymore, Hermione. I'll see you two in class."

As he left the Hall his eyes unconsciously drifted toward the Slytherin table, undoubtedly searching for a familiar blond head, but he found none. Harry frowned as the doors closed behind him; it was odd that Malfoy wasn't in his normal seat, especially since he had left so much earlier than he did. He mentally shrugged, no use worrying over it, not that he cared anyway.

"Pst!"

Harry paused and glanced around the hall, he could've sworn he had heard something…

"Hey, Harry, come here," a wheedling voice called from beside a portrait. He didn't see anybody, but curiosity got the better of him and he stepped closer.

He looked around cautiously. "Who's there?"

"_Harry_," there was a slight whine in the tone now, "come here!"

"Malfoy?" He blinked, realizing what that meant and his voice turned angry. "Do you have my cloak?"

There was no response so he stomped forward, intent on swiping what was his from the infuriating blond. Did he never learn that crossing Harry wasn't a good idea? As Harry's hand reached out to grab where he _thought_ the hidden figure would be, he just as quickly found himself being pressed against the wall by an invisible force.

_Not again!_ "Malfoy, why must you always push me against walls? I'm going to be covered in bruises!"

Grey eyes were revealed as the cloak slipped to the ground, and Harry got a full view of a flustered Malfoy. The Slytherin was flushed as he shifted his hips to pin Harry down, so that his hands were free to plunder.

"Merlin! Are you that desperate to _fuck_ something?"

Draco's body was practically _vibrating_ with energy as his fingers scrabbled at Harry's buttons on his shirt, "It's not me, Potter, it's my head! For some reason it thinks this is a good idea." He finally touched skin and melted against Harry's body. "But who am I to complain?"

Harry was a little worried about the drunken tone the blond's voice had taken; it wasn't a good sign if Malfoy couldn't control himself.

"Malfoy, can't you control this?"

"Mm, _no_, it feels so warm and _delicious_," his voice was breathy as his hands took in their fill of touching every part of the Gryffindor's chest. He chuckled smoothly. "It feels like I'm drunk off of the most perfect wine." Draco moved slowly as he placed a kiss on the honeyed chest and looked up through lidded eyes, "_You're_ my perfect wine, Harry."

_Eck, how corny._ Harry laughed nervously and finally tried to push the wizard away, "O-okay, Malfoy, I think that's enough for today."

The needy hands tried to keep contact as Draco struggled forward – making soft noises of protest – while Harry pushed back.

"No, mine! _Mine_ --" his hands dropped from Harry's hold as he lost contact and he stared at the other teen's chest for a shocked moment, before his face immediately flamed up.

"Malfoy --" Harry tentatively reached out a hand.

"Don't touch me!" Draco pulled away, an angry expression glaring at Harry. "It's getting worse," he thought aloud.

Harry frowned. "What do you mean?" _He makes it sound like a disease_.

The blond looked at him, as though just noticing his presence. "Your touch, Potter, is sadly my downfall. Even if _I_ touch you, I get pulled in."

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Malfoy."

"You, Potter, I'm talking about you! Any type of physical contact between us brings out my Veela instincts. I can't allow that to happen, Merlin, even being in a close proximity with you makes me want to shag you."

Harry gulped and took a step back. "Well, Veela are naturally sexual it seems."

"And if you were a witch I wouldn't have any qualms about shagging your brains out, but you are sadly somewhat lacking in the chest department."

"I'll have you know, Malfoy, that earlier on in this 'relationship' you claimed you detested the "awful, fleshy, _things_" attached to women's chests, or Pansy's at least."

Draco scowled. "My Veela half, I assure you. The only one here that is a pouf is _you_." He turned away. "I don't want to talk to you anymore, I have class to get to."

_Fine_ _then, give me the cold shoulder, I don't care._ Harry glared at the retreating back.

He turned in the opposite direction and began buttoning up what the blond had undone as he walked down the hall. He was starting to feel used; it seemed that Malfoy copped him up for a feel whenever it struck his fancy. It would be dealt with later; he _also_ had class to attend. As he walked, he saw another figure ahead of him, a wizard, Slytherin if his colors were to go by.

_Perfect, just the person I've been looking for._

"Blaise Zabini, I have a question for you," Harry called as he jogged a bit to catch up.

Blaise stopped, a cool look upon his darkly sculpted face as he turned around. "Yes, Potter? I never thought I would see the day that a Gryffindor would talk to a Slytherin, unless there was a curse upon their lips."

"What is he to you, Zabini?" Harry asked.

The Slytherin gave him an odd look. "What are you on about, Potter?"

"Malfoy, do you have any emotional attachment to him?" he asked again, pushing for his answer.

Blaise laughed. "You think Draco and I are an item?" He shook his head. "You're an odd one, Potter, Draco is nothing more than a one night stand to me."

Harry's eyes widened. "You've had sex with him?" The late arrival of the blond came to mind from yesterday, the dark skinned wizard hadn't even showed up to class, perhaps he had been… recovering? _I am not_ _jealous._ Harry firmly told himself when he felt like punching the wizard in front of him, who continued to smirk.

"Of course I've had sex with him, who _hasn't_?" He chuckled at Harry's stricken look, "I'm sorry, let me rephrase that, Draco and I were fuck buddies for a short time. We've stopped though; if that's what you're worried about, though _why_ you care I have no idea."

"N-no reason," Harry cleared his throat, "were the two of you _together_ yesterday? I noticed you didn't show up for Potions."

"Why, _Potter_, I'm impressed. You're a brave little Gryffindor, asking about my _private_ business." His eyes flashed as he grinned. "If I wasn't a Slytherin I might not share such a juicy bit of gossip, but you're not too bad looking, I'd even be willing to let you shag me for a certain price."

_Merlin, do all Slytherins sell themselves like whores?_ Harry kept his face devoid of his inward disgust. "_Well_? Were you with him?" he repeated impatiently.

"Mm, yes and no," Blaise said. "I'll tell you, I was pretty surprised when he grabbed me in the hall yesterday and took me to his private room, but then again that's pretty normal in our relationship." He laughed. "You have no idea _when_ you're going to be shagged when you have a wild one like Draco!"

"But did you _shag_?"

Dark eyes narrowed suspiciously. "You know, I don't quite trust you Potter, you're up to something. Why should I tell you whether we fucked or not? Are you _jealous_?"

"I need the information," Harry said. "I would also like to know if he's slept with any girls recently."

"For blackmail? I think not, I'm a Slytherin, I know when to keep my mouth shut."

Harry glowered. "Then you also know when to spill your secrets."

"Are you threatening me?" Blaise asked.

"Do I need to?"

Blaise scrutinized him carefully. "You're not behaving like a good little Gryffindor, Mr. Potter, it makes me wonder about you." He sighed and adjusted his robes in a bored manner. "You amuse me, so I'll tell you this, Draco _tried_ to sleep with me yesterday."

"Tried?" Harry repeated, _What's__that supposed to mean? You either do or you don't._

"He couldn't get it up, personally, I think the poor boy has become impotent with his new attributes," Blaise said.

Harry mentally smirked, so Malfoy _couldn't_ be with anybody else, he deserved that blow for even _trying_ to have sex with some other wizard. "Attributes? You mean his inheritance?"

"Yes," he sounded bored.

"How do you know that Malfoy's a Veela? And you didn't answer my other question, has he been sleeping around?"

"_Everyone_ in Slytherin knows, Potter," Blaise scoffed. "Professor Snape told the Slytherin House, because they were all jealous that Draco got his own room. Now, I refuse to answer any more of your stupid questions."

The Gryffindor stepped closer. "Well I know his secret too, don't you think there's a reason for that?"

"Why should I care who tells Draco's secrets or not? For all I know, one of the other Slytherins could have told you for a price, sadly it's how we are."

Harry closed his hand into an irritated fist. "He's a Veela, right?" If Zabini wouldn't cooperate then Harry was going to throw out his trump card.

"We've established that, Potter."

"And Veelas have a soul mate, did you know this?" Harry continued.

Blaise waved his hand in irritation, "Yes, yes, go on. _What_ is your point? It's not as though _I'm_ his mate."

"No, but _I_ am."

* * *

AN: Mm, jealous Harry! Lol, I didn't expect _that_ to happen. Wah, next chap is my fav! Those of u that've read my stuff before know that that's not a good sign. Bwahaha, so much action. Thanks for reviewing!

-Red


	16. What Have You Done!

Blaise's eyes widened as he stared at Harry for a shocked moment.

"_You're_ Draco's mate?"

Harry nodded. "That's right, so are you going to tell me what I want to know or not?"

The Slytherin seemed to be in some kind of pain, at least that's what his expression looked like. "You, _Harry Potter_, are Draco's mate," he repeated again.

"Yes, what of it?" Harry was becoming agitated.

"T-that's… _hilarious_!" Blaise laughed.

"What?"

"D-draco must be so _pissed_." He continued to laugh at the expense of his friend. He wiped away his tears of mirth. "Oh this is too good to keep to myself. I knew I would find out something good if I talked to you."

Harry's mouth opened angrily as he protested, "Hey, you can't tell anyone!"

Blaise finally calmed down and smirked at the Gryffindor. "Why not, it's my payment for telling _you_ about Draco's little tryst yesterday. Surely you didn't think I was telling you for my health, I expected a bit of gossip from you also."

"But I don't want rumors flying around school about me!"

The Slytherin shrugged. "That's how we Slytherins work, Potter. I would have thought Draco would teach you something so important."

"Despite what he says, we haven't exactly reached that amount of intimacy quite yet."

Both wizards whirled around and saw Draco leaning causally against the wall of the corridor. The blond pushed away and slowly walked forward.

"How did you get here," Harry demanded, "we would have seen you walking down the hall."

Draco smirked and slowly held up his arm, twisting it in a way so that the Invisibility Cloak was visible.

"My cloak!" _I_ _knew I was forgetting something!_

"Hm, Potter has an Invisibility Cloak, that's an interesting bit of information to tell Professor Snape," Blaise mused.

Harry's eyes widened. "Zabini! Malfoy, do something, he's _your_ housemate!"

The blond Slytherin locked eyes with Blaise and nodded. "I trust this will stay between the three of us?"

"You owe me," Blaise said.

"_Everything_ stays silent, and you know what I mean, Blaise. No one is to know that Potter is my mate, it would only cause unneeded problems."

Blaise scoffed, "You can't possibly think I would keep _that_ a secret, it's too good to stay silent!

The Veela's eyes flashed silver warningly. "It stays silent, or you'll find yourself suffering from the aftereffects of the Cruciatus Curse." He waved his hand in a shooing motion. "Now go back to whatever it was you were doing before Harry interrupted you."

The dark wizard scowled but turned away and left them. Harry watched on angrily, now he was stuck with Malfoy alone, no doubt he would be hearing about the faults of his actions. _He_ would be doing a bit of talking too if he had anything to say about it. Even if they weren't officially dating, Malfoy had no right sleeping around, or _trying_ to for that matter.

"I don't appreciate you telling my business to my housemates," Draco said.

Harry scowled. "It's my business too, I can tell whoever I like," he retorted childishly and began to turn away.

Before he could move, Draco had him in his hold. "I don't think you quite understand what your position in this relationship is, Potter." Draco grabbed his arm and pinched it ruthlessly.

Harry tried to pull his arm back, but because of the odd angle, he was stuck. "This dominant act has got to stop," he said as he struggled to loosen the blond's hold without making any unwanted contact.

"You belong to me, why can't you submit yourself and accept your role?" Draco whispered, he admired the Gryffindor's stubborn streak, but this was becoming tedious.

"Would you submit to _me_ if our roles were reversed?" Harry demanded.

Draco's eyes widened at the mere thought. "Of course not! _I_ am the one who is dominant in this bond, and don't forget it."

Harry ignored the order, his hand surreptitiously sliding down the front of his robes and into his pocket. He didn't pride himself in Defense for just any reason; once he had his wand in hand he would gain the upper hand.

"Hands off, Malfoy!" Harry's wand snapped into the blond's face and stabbing him in the jaw.

Draco's eyes widened and his hand slipped away from Harry's arm. He raised his hands in a show defeat as Harry scrambled away.

"It only takes one word, Malfoy, _one_," Harry said.

Draco smirked arrogantly despite his position. "And what word is that?"

"No."

"What?"

Harry's face darkened. "All I have to do is say no to you, and then you'll be in a world of pain."

The blond paled, giving himself a sickly complexion. "Who told you that?"

"I know how to read a book, I did some research," Harry said and sneered.

"Then you also know that you could have left anytime, Potter," Draco said.

Harry scowled and muttered to himself, "That's easier said than done."

Draco caught the low words and smirked. "And why is that? Is your Gryffindor chivalry getting in the way? Or do you actually care about what happens to me?"

"You want to know the truth, _Draco_?" Harry suddenly yelled, "_Why_ I keep subjecting myself to you instead of just hexing off your balls?"

Draco stayed silent, his face closed and pinched.

Harry continued on angrily, "It's because I have the tiniest of _crushes_ on you! Just a spot – that's all – but it's apparently enough. And believe me; I don't like you because of your charming wit. If you weren't as _gorgeous_ as you are, then I would drop you like a hot coal! Shallow, I know, but most humans are."

"I don't like you, Potter."

Harry jolted, his face slowly closing into a self-hating grimace, "I know that, Malfoy, that's why I've never said anything before now. I don't like you either for that matter."

"Then why say so now?" Draco shrugged. "Did you think I would spout some drivel about _loving_ you? Come now, Potter, I know you're not that dense."

"Don't talk to me about being dense or not. You think you're so bad, Malfoy, but really, you're just a scared little boy," Harry spat. "You're hiding your feelings as much as I am so you have no room to chastise me."

Silver eyes flashed angrily. "How _dare_ you!" Draco hissed, brandishing his own wand. "I have nothing to hide! You think I _want_ to be like this, that I _chose_ my fate? I didn't know about any of this before my birthday! Do you know what that feels like, Potter? To suddenly find out you're something other than what you've always believed?"

"Yeah, I do," Harry replied. "Believe me, Malfoy, I know _exactly_ what it's like."

"Then you also understand my hesitance in accepting this bond we're supposed to share."

"Even so, it's a part of you," Harry said lowly, allowing his own emotions to momentarily shine through. He didn't like their position any more then Malfoy did, but he was willing to acknowledge it. "Accept it and move on like the rest of the world."

A smirk suddenly graced Draco's face, his entire attitude shifting. "Accept it?" He raised a curious brow. "Does that include you, Potter?"

Harry clenched his teeth and held back his growl of frustration. "Yes," his voice was strained.

"Hm, I suppose I could adjust," Draco replied flippantly. "Come to bed with me and we'll see where this goes." He held out a hand.

"W-what!" Harry spluttered.

Draco grinned. "Well you did tell me I should accept my fate, and if I get to shag the Boy Who Lived then why the hell not?" His grin slipped into a familiar smirk.

Harry's gaze narrowed. "You're a real bastard, Malfoy." He lowered his wand and crossed his arms over his chest angrily. "I already told you I wanted nothing to do with your pathetic arse, I'll go along with the soul mate thing, but that's it. Merlin, as if I would ever shag a git like you, or vice versa."

"Oh but you will Potter," the blond drawled with his satisfied smirk.

"And why is that?" Harry tried to hold back his anger as his wand twitched at his side. "Do you think you can own me and tell me what to, that you can control --"

"_OBLIVIATE_!" Draco suddenly roared, viciously stabbing his wand at Harry's shocked figure.

The force of his angered attack rocked the walls and portraits, sending a chilling wind in its wake, and blowing Draco's hair away from his face in vicious flutters. Harry – the target – had no time to move as the mass of energy blasted towards him, and was hit head on as planned. His eyes locked with Draco's helplessly as he fell to the ground, their emerald depths dull as they rolled up into his head and he was left unconscious.

Draco was panting as his blurry eyes watched his unmoving mate, a trickle of blood slipping from Harry's parted lips; he rubbed his face weakly, his energy depleted. He had no clue what was going on, the sudden urge to hex the boy had overcome his common sense, his instincts. Why would he do something like that? Sure it was normal for the two, but now that they were soon to be mates, he should want to _protect_ what was his, not hurt it. He slowly blinked in realization… he had willingly hurt his mate…

_Shit._

His eyes widened as the aftershock suddenly washed over him and he screamed in pure agony while fire raced through his veins. His body was protesting the vicious attack against his mate and he was paying the consequences for his actions. "Merlin." His eyes watered as he clutched his gut, falling to his knees as his muscles began to spasm in pain.

Now that his nerves were burning, his other senses had sharpened and he could hear the screams from the portraits. They were _very_ annoying, especially since he was already in agony and the pitched noise was causing unnecessary pain to his hearing.

"Will you lot shut the hell up!" he roared, sighing in satisfaction as those in the portraits hid at his voice.

He had been angry at Potter, that much he knew. But his rage had escalated with the boy's words; he couldn't stop himself from casting the spell. He bit his cheek as another shudder of pain lanced through his already tense body.

He rolled onto his back with a quiet whimper and managed to calm his shortened breath as he stared up at the ceiling, _Why_ _would I use that spell?_ He frowned in his pained confusion, it was a hex without much malice. He grimaced, he had acted no better than a pathetic first year now that he thought about it.

"Mr. Malfoy!" an enraged voice shrieked.

He blearily glanced up and spied the Transfiguration professor, he made no move to get up as she stormed over, he couldn't with the shaking of his limbs.

"One of the portraits informed me that a duel was in progress," her eyes landed on Harry who was a few feet away, "what have you done to Mr. Potter! You boys are always fighting in these halls, if Dumbledore didn't --"

"What has happened, Minerva?"

The Headmaster calmly walked toward the trio, his eyes twinkling despite the situation they were in. Draco glared at his sudden and unwanted appearance.

"Ah, it seems Mr. Potter and Mr. Malfoy have been dueling again." Dumbledore cast a Levitating Charm on Harry and beckoned Draco forward. "Come, we will take him to Poppy and have a chat in my office."

--- --- ---

Two hours he had waited. Two bloody _hours_! Why wasn't Potter waking up? He was just being lazy, Draco had a sneaking suspicion he might even be faking it to get more attention, that's what _he_ would do. Whatever the case, Draco was bored out of his mind.

_Surely the hex wasn't that powerful, I may be good, but not_ _that_ _good._ He sat a little bit higher in his chair, _Hm, but if I am to blame then I might as well take credit for everything. Father will be so proud to find out that my power has increased._ A quick frown flitted past his mask of indifference at the thought of his father, did the man know? _I still haven't told him that I've come into my inheritance, hell I haven't even told him that I've found a mate!_

Draco glared down at the unmoving figure wrapped within the sheets of the hospital bed. "Though you're not really something to be proud of, Potter, so I don't blame myself for not telling him."

He shifted in his chair again; his arse was starting to go numb. He glanced around; perhaps it wouldn't hurt if he got up for a _moment_. Sure the fool Dumbledore had told him to watch over Potter, but the stupid boy wasn't moving anyway.

_I_ _don't care what he said, Malfoys are perfect and not meant to follow rules._ He stood and stretched his arms above his head in relief as the joints popped, _That's_ _better, I thought my bum might fall off from all that sitting!_

A slight moan sounded from the bed and Draco turned in surprise as Potter twitched, _Is he finally waking up?_ He stepped closer to the bed and looked down at the restless figure.

Harry moaned again, it sounded as though he were in pain. Draco unwillingly found himself reaching out and stroking the dark locks of the sleeping wizard. He snatched his hand away with a silent curse toward himself, _We do not touch the enemy!_

Draco remained posed over Harry's prone figure despite his inner turmoil, desperately searching for any sign of coherency. He would never admit that at that moment he felt a trickle of fear at the pale tone Harry's skin had taken.

"Potter?" he whispered, leaning forward and taking a still hand within his own.

_Dammit, just wake up._

A soft groan greeted his inquiry, which caused Draco's eyes to shoot up in alarm and land on the pale face.

Slowly – achingly slow in Draco's opinion – Harry's eyes fluttered open. The Slytherin relaxed in relief as foggy orbs locked onto his concerned face.

"Where am I?" Harry frowned as he blinked into consciousness.

Draco released the boy's hand and sighed. "Infirmary," he informed, sitting back into his normally stiff pose of aloofness.

"Oh." Harry nodded; he then slowly looked up with question. "And who are you?"

* * *

AN: Drama! And thus it begins! Don't worry; I won't lead u into a deep, dark pit of despair! Everything is planned out to _work_ out! I think…

-Red


	17. I Know My Name Ain't Bob

"This is very interesting. It seems that young Mr. Malfoy has cast a powerful Memory Charm on Harry, erasing his memories of everything magical," Dumbledore informed.

"What?" McGonagall gasped.

The two adults were currently sitting within the Headmaster's office, discussing the recent happenings. Draco was also there, trying to remain inconspicuous as he glared at the stupid phoenix who returned his stare evenly.

"It's truly not as bad as it would seem, Minerva. He will remember his name at least," Dumbledore reassured, trying to lighten the tense situation as he sipped his tea.

"I don't see how that is any _better_, Albus! How is he going to attend class if he doesn't even realize where he's at?"

"I'm not quite sure, Minerva, but he shall have to stay somewhere for the time being," Dumbledore said, as he popped a familiar candy into his mouth.

The uptight witch was not to be placated by such words, her cheeks flushed angrily and clashed with her emerald robes. "He will remain within Gryffindor Tower, of course," she said.

"I'm not quite sure if that's the safest place for young Harry at this moment. I will of course make sure to place him somewhere I deem safe and comfortable."

"Are you questioning my responsibility, Albus?" the woman gasped indignantly.

Dumbledore shook his head calmly. "I am merely stating that you cannot watch over him throughout the day _and_ night. It's nothing against you, Minerva."

Draco bowed his head in contempt, truly tired of listening to their arguing when the answer was right in front of their faces. "I'll take care of him, Professor," he said and sighed. "After all, I had a hand in his downfall."

"I would say so!" McGonagall snipped.

Dumbledore peered over his half-moon spectacles and nodded. "I think that would prove satisfactory. Very well, Minerva, you are a witness to this, I hereby leave Harry in your care, Draco."

"Are you sure that is wise, Albus?" She frowned.

The Headmaster smiled and nodded. "It is fine, Minerva; I am positive young Mr. Malfoy here can aid Mr. Potter in the returning of his memory."

Draco remained silent, inwardly sulking at the prospect of taking care of a mentally unbalanced Potter, no matter _what_ his instincts were screaming at him, and it was something along the lines of love and wanting to take care of the dunderheaded Gryffindor.

Draco scowled at his inner voice, _Love? How disgusting._

He soon found himself faced with shining eyes. "Isn't that correct, Mr. Malfoy," Dumbledore said kindly.

Draco bowed his head slightly. "Yes, Headmaster."

--- --- ---

Harry found himself following the blond boy away from the Infirmary after he had had several spells run over him to check his vitals, or so he had been told. It was a bit odd to be told that magic existed and that he was apparently a very powerful wizard, it sounded quite farfetched and he was having trouble believing it.

Despite these new findings, Harry, for that was what he remembered himself as, was amazed by his surroundings. As far as he could tell, he wasn't too sure, but the portraits were _moving_! Not moving, as in someone picking them up and taking them to a new location, but the people _inside_ the portraits were moving. And spreading a bit of gossip it sounded like.

"Where are we going?" he timidly asked.

"I'm leaving you with your Gryffindor friends," the blond snapped with irritation.

"Why can't I stay with you?" Harry frowned, he didn't want to be left with strangers, not that he knew who _this_ boy was. But Gryffindors didn't sound too nice, and anyway, this was the first person he had met in this strange place and seemed to be around the same age.

The boy waved a dismissive hand. "Because I hate you, you hate me, the usual. And your stupid friends would probably hunt me down if you didn't show up where you're supposed to. Not that I'm afraid of them, mind you."

"My friends?" Harry repeated in question. "Are they a nice sort?"

"How should I know, they aren't _my_ friends. I hate them in fact, and as I told you before, I also hate _you_."

That made Harry feel strangely sad, he didn't want his guide to _hate_ him. "Why do you hate me? I don't even know you."

He suddenly found grey eyes piercing him with a contemplative look. The boy paused and slowly stepped toward Harry.

"Do you _want_ to be my friend?" His eyes were slowly drooping lazily, a slow smile spreading lecherously across his smooth face. Harry blinked in surprise at the fact that he noticed all of this.

"Yes," he said.

An arm shot out and Harry flinched, before realizing that the other boy wanted to shake hands. He blushed at his mistake and easily took the hand offered.

"Draco Malfoy." A smirk was traded for the previous smile and Harry had a feeling this happened often.

"H-harry," he replied a bit nervous at the look he was now receiving.

Draco nodded and released his hand confidently as he turned and began walking away. "I know who you are, Harry. Now come, I want to be rid of you before the day is through."

"But I want to stay with you! I like you!" Harry pouted as he watched the retreating back. "I thought you said I was your friend."

The blond halted, shoulders stiffening uncomfortably. Harry stepped forward and tentatively touched his arm, causing Draco to whirl around with wide eyes.

"You're making this hard for me, Potter, in more ways than one. I'm holding myself back because of your condition." His hands clenched at his sides. "But if you continue to follow me like a lost dog, I won't hesitate to shag you against the wall."

_Who's Potter? Me? _Harry blinked. "Why?"

Draco scowled and turned his gaze away. "Because you're my mate – that's what mates do, they shag – and I haven't had sex for a few months."

"Oh…"

"Yes, oh." Draco rolled his eyes. "So if you don't mind, I would like to be rid of you."

"Well, if I let you shag me, could I stay?" Harry offered. Draco didn't seem to be a bad bloke, and Harry found himself attracted to the handsome features. Also, it didn't seem fair that they were… _mates_, as Draco had said, and he was holding out on the boy! From what Draco had said, mates were intimate with each other, and they hadn't done anything for a while.

The Slytherin on the other hand, just stared, eyes glazing over in lust at the mere _thought_. He shouldn't take advantage of Potter, not when he was practically disabled. Then again, he might never get another chance like this, not with the stubborn attitude the boy insisted on having when in his presence. And he _had_ offered, so it wasn't like rape, therefore there would be no unnecessary pain on his part.

_If he's offering, it's not rape, so why am I still debating over this? My Veela side should be happy too with this little arrangement!_

"Alright, Harry." He held out his hand and grinned triumphantly as Harry delicately took it.

_Shagging here I come!_

He didn't feel guilty, not at all! He _was_ in Slytherin after all, and for good reason too.

Sneaky as any snake, Draco led Harry toward his room, and as they traveled deeper into the dungeons he mentally cackled.

Everything was turning out perfectly.


	18. I'm Just Harry

AN: Sorry about the lack of updates, life tackled me down and I've been nursing a broken brain. Ok, Zoomi talked me into it, so Harry _does_ think he's 11, sorry to those who I told this wouldn't happen. Um, and they had sex, but I'm not going to type it, 'cus that's against the rules of the site I guess.

* * *

Waking up in a strange bed was a scary thing. Waking up in a strange bed, with the _owner_ of said bed was a bit disconcerting to say the least. Harry found himself in such a position when he woke up the next morning. For a moment he just sat there, staring at the canopy of the forest hued bed.

_Where am I? Ouch, and why does my bum hurt?_ He frowned and slowly twisted in the sheets to get a better look at his bed partner, blond hair and soft looking skin… ah, he was with Draco. Harry watched the sleeping boy with a small smile; Draco looked so peaceful when he was sleeping like this. He wondered if the cruel attitude was a façade to hide this innocent being.

"Stop staring at me."

Harry turned away from the parted lips and looked into sleepy eyes of grey. He smiled apologetically. "I didn't know you were awake."

Draco grimaced and buried his face deeper into his pillow. "I wasn't, but you have a heavy presence."

"What?" Harry blinked at the odd wording.

The blond sighed, finally finding a comfortable spot and rested. "Your magic is thick, very powerful. It surrounds you, and when you hover over me like that it starts to become annoying."

"Oh," Harry said, "I didn't know that. Is _your_ magic that powerful? Does _everyone_ have magic?"

Draco cracked an irritated eye open. "If I had known you would be this annoying after sex, I would have forgotten about ever bringing you here. It's Saturday and I want to sleep in, so shut up."

"I'm sorry!" Harry hurriedly apologized, he didn't want to make his mate angry! "I didn't know what you meant and was just wondering about it. Um, do we always sleep in on Saturdays? Am I doing something wrong, is that why you're mad at me? You'll tell me if I am won't you?"

Draco smirked despite himself. "Merlin, even with your memories gone you're still an insufferable Gryffindor to the end."

_Gryffindor?_ "_I'm_ a G-gryffindor?" _Those were the things he mentioned before! Draco doesn't like Gryffindors!_

"Yes, you're a _Gryffindor_, and I'm a _Slytherin_," he paused in realization, b you wouldn't know what any of that is…"

Harry shook his head regretfully. "Sorry."

"Just shut up for a minute, Potter, I've had a brilliant thought," Draco held up his hand to halt anymore of his useless blathering. Harry had no idea what any of the houses stood for, he was as good as a pathetic first year. He could totally brainwash the stupid Gryffindor and Harry wouldn't know any better but to go along with it! It was so deliciously brilliant, a Slytherin idea to the core. The best part was that it played into his original plan of making his mate more willing and susceptible to his powers. If Harry took to pureblood ideals then they would be a perfect match!

Not that he thought Potter was hot.

"I think I could get used to you, Potter." Draco smirked. "Now that we have formally bonded, we should have sex on a regular basis."

"Is that what mates do?" Harry asked hesitantly. It wasn't that he _hated_ having sex with the blond, it just didn't feel right when they did it, as though his whole being wasn't into it. "And I thought we had been bonded _before_ last night."

Draco sighed, wondering if the sex was worth all the questions he would undoubtedly be asked. "We were bonded before because you accepted it on some level, but to _formally_ bond means that we had to accept each others' bodies as well, which we did last night."

"And this was the first time we had done that? I thought you said we had done it --"

A warning finger was held up as Draco glared. "One more question and I'll send you to the Gryffindors."

Harry closed his mouth with a snap and pouted as he looked away. It wasn't _his_ fault he had so many questions! He wanted to know all there was to know about this strange place and the people that lived within the castle. But making Draco mad seemed to be a bad idea, it wasn't worth the information if he would end up with Gryffindors in the end. Harry once more wondered what exactly Gryffindors _were_, surely that old man, Dumbledore wouldn't allow monsters loose in his school.

It _was_ a strange school though, one for witches and wizards. Who would have thought either existed? Harry remembered when he was little he had always been told…

_Freak…_

Well actually, he didn't remember anything at all, nothing _worth_ remembering that is. There was something that danced at the edge of his memories, something familiar that he was missing. It was probably better this way though, Draco seemed happy at least, and Harry didn't want to make any enemies so soon, it seemed there was always someone…

_Voldemort…_

No, that memory was gone too…

_This is so confusing!_ Harry frowned as his mind tried to supply him with answers for questions he had never asked, and with every incomplete picture it seemed as though he sank deeper into the fog of confusion he was currently trapped in. He was _supposed_ to be this way though; Draco wouldn't have made him this way otherwise. Draco loved him… or so he hoped. He didn't know _why_ he wanted the other boy to care for him, it seemed as though it was just instinct.

_Maybe if I become more familiar with this, Hogwarts, Draco will be happy with me! _His plan was halted as he remembered Draco saying it was Saturday. Surely if the blond had planned on sleeping in, there would be no classes that day.

"Er, why don't we have school today?"

Draco – who had been slowly drifting off during Harry's mental arguing – flinched at the unexpected voice and shot his eyes open. He slowly blinked and then sighed as he closed his eyes tiredly.

"School started on Tuesday, don't you remember --" Draco stopped and Harry was sure he spied a blush coloring the blond's cheeks as his eyes flew open once more, "Ah, I see."

"What is it?" Harry asked curiously.

Draco shook his head, "I was reminded that you _wouldn't_ remember anything from this week or any previous."

"Why not?"

He received an odd look. "Don't you have any idea what happened to you?"

Harry shrugged, "Should I?"

"Well what was the last thing you remember?" Draco asked.

"Waking up in the Infirmary and seeing you," Harry said.

"What do you remember before _that_ you idiot." He received an odd look for his troubles. "You don't remember anything before that? Don't you find that strange? That you have no memories of a childhood, no idea _who_ you are?" Even to Draco it seemed like an awful fate, he didn't know if it was just his imagination, or his Veela side, but his chest was starting to hurt at the thought of Harry never remembering himself.

It was his Veela side undoubtedly, no Malfoy had _ever_ felt sympathy towards a _Potter_, and he wasn't about to start.

"You said that I was your mate," Harry replied innocently, "Isn't that enough?"

He was most _definitely_ not regretting his actions now of all times! No matter _how_ innocent the Gryffindor acted, he was still the annoying Potter of old. His mate's innocence made him strangely angry though.

"Do you listen to strangers on a regular basis? I could have been lying to you about everything!"

Harry paused, that was very true, but he trusted this Draco fellow for some reason. He felt safe when he was with the other boy. "I'm not sure whether I do or not, but you're not a stranger to me, I _know_ you."

"You know nothing!" Draco retorted.

The dark eyed boy shrugged and looked down at his hands as they fidgeted in his lap. "Well I was supposed to come here anyway, so does it really matter if I spend my time with you?"

Draco paused in the retort he was going to deal out as Harry words slowly sank in. He sat up, seemingly in a daze; the sheets slipped down and revealed his bare torso as he eyed the other teen fearfully. "What did you mean by that? That you would be coming here anyway?"

"I got my letter like everyone else, so I was due to arrive here at _some_ point," he said.

_Oh shit, he couldn't possibly mean what I think he does._ Draco swallowed thickly at the thought. "Harry, how old are you?"

"Eleven, why?"

_Shit!_

"_Eleven_? Merlin! Why didn't you tell me that _before_ I tumbled you?" Draco screeched.

Harry obviously didn't understand the magnitude of the situation, because he merely chuckled at the panicked look the Slytherin had donned.

"Does it matter so much to you how old I am?" he asked curiously.

Draco nodded empathically. "I don't want to be a pedophile you imbecile! Agh, the _thought_ of it! This doesn't get out, Potter, _no_ one is to know that we had sex together!"

The tousled headed teen nodded. "Alright, Draco, I don't have anyone to tell anyway."

That response seemed to be the one Draco was waiting for because he relaxed and slumped a bit more into the bed. He looked toward Harry while in his relaxed pose and watched him through calculating eyes. This boy may have looked like Potter, but his demeanor was a total 180 to the Gryffindor he knew and cursed. And even though he had Potters sixteen year old body, he had the mentality of a first year.

Perhaps his plan _wasn't_ so foolproof; this seemed a lot worse then having no sex at all. Now he would be essentially having sex with a minor! Damn his flimsy morals, even _he_ wouldn't sleep with a first year.

_Merlin, is fate against me?_

"Do we get breakfast delivered here? Or do we have to go make it ourselves?" Harry asked as he looked around the room, he hadn't been able to properly admire his surroundings when he had been stripped and led toward the bed. He found them nice, overly green, but still nice.

_Damn his infernal questions! He's at it again! Time to counteract with my own or we may be here for a while, there goes my plan of sleeping in._

"Alright, Potter, let me get this straight. You vaguely know what magical theory is, and you know the essential meaning of a wizard. You also know the basic function of things and how they work from a Muggle's perspective though, how is that?"

"I don't know, aren't _you_ the one who made me like this?"

Draco scowled. "That doesn't mean I know why you reacted differently than most people!"

"How do most people react?"

"Merlin, you're like a _child_ with all these questions!" he snapped, momentarily forgetting that Harry _was_ a child in thought. "More often then not it's used as a slight Memory Charm. _Normally_ you would forget an odd memory here or there, but you being _you_, Potter, always have to outdo everyone. You forgot practically everything, Merlin; it's the Lockhart incident all over again!"

Harry frowned. "That's bad? That I forgot more than usual?"

"For me, no." Draco shrugged nonchalantly. "For you and your friends most definitely, but I can't bother myself to care."

"Oh," Harry said. Draco was turning out to be a slightly mean individual, but he would look past it in favor of keeping his friendship with the blond.

Draco sighed in annoyance. "Is that all you can say? _Oh_? Really, Potter, I'm starting to wonder if you've regressed back to the mentality of an infant."

"Well what do you _want_ me to say? Thank you very much; I think I'll go throw myself off a cliff with my impaired mind now?" Harry scowled, "You're turning out to be an arrogant prick and I don't appreciate --"

He quickly slapped a hand over his mouth, eyes wide at the cruel things he had been saying. He didn't know why he had done something like that!

"Draco, I'm sorry! I didn't mean it, I swear!" _He's going to hate me and give me to the Gryffindors!_

The blond didn't move for a moment, staring at Harry with an odd glint to his eyes. He finally chuckled and shook his head, "It seems your natural temper has been deeply ingrained within your mind. Interesting, I might not be stuck with a child after all if you've kept that part of your personality." He winked. "We'll see how fast you grow up living with me."

"Y-you're not _angry_?" Harry whispered fearfully, ignoring the obvious insult to his age.

Draco laughed lightly. "I've heard a lot worse, so no, I'm not angry." He stretched and pushed out of bed with a slight yawn. "I am hungry though, so let's dress and go down to breakfast since you seem to want food also."

Harry nodded, eager to do as the older boy asked, now that he looked, Draco _seemed_ older so he assumed that he was his superior. As he hopped out of bed and followed the blond into the bathroom he silently hoped that this school provided a good breakfast, maybe if he ate well enough he would be as tall as Draco!

"Hurry up and get in here!"

He just hoped he wouldn't have the attitude that went along with the height.

--- --- ---

Because of their late start, and Harry's questions when they took the time to change, the two boys ended up leaving Draco's room around lunchtime. Harry was still a bit sore after having his 'brilliant shag' as Draco continued to rave. He didn't really see what was so brilliant about it, but as long as Draco was happy he was sure he could stay with the blond. Now he was on his way to the kitchens on Draco's orders.

Draco was thinking along the same wavelengths at that moment, and even though it had been _very_ enjoyable sex since he had been with his mate, he still felt a little guilty at seducing an eleven year old boy; a girl _might_ have been alright. A boy was a worrying thought, perhaps he could claim he was experimenting, though all his secret trysts with Blaise couldn't be pushed away with that excuse so lightly.

_Potter won't blab our secret to anyone; he has no one to tell! Ha, take that you stupid old man; you should have never left him in my care. I'm going to have Potter eating out of the palm of my hand and liking it, he won't even think of saying no!_

"Malfoy!"

_This is all I need._

Draco slowly turned with a cool gaze, remaining silent as an angry redhead stormed up to him with a surprisingly passive Granger trailing behind with a fearful expression.

"Yes, Weasley?"

"What've you done to Harry you bastard! He never came back to the dorm last night and Professor McGonagall told us he was with _you_ under Professor Dumbledore's orders!" he accused as he crossed his arms imposingly.

"Draco?"

Draco mentally smirked, Potter had _excellent_ timing. He held out his arm without turning and allowed his smirk to spill across his face as he felt the weight of Harry's arm taking his own. His eyes flashed as he kept contact with the fuming Gryffindor. "Yes, dear?"

Harry looked from one face to the other hesitantly. "Um, I couldn't find a way into the kitchen, I'm sorry."

"That's quite alright, Harry, I'll help you with the door," Draco purred as he stroked the skin of Harry's arm.

"Malfoy!" Ron spat, stepping forward as Hermione gasped in surprise. "What the fuck is wrong with him?"

Harry quietly frowned as the stranger yelled at his mate; he didn't like it at all.

"Who do you think you are, yelling at Draco like you that?"

Ron stopped with a surprised expression. "What? Y-you don't know who I am?"

The dark head shook. "No, but I'm glad I don't because you are very rude."

"I'm Ron Weasley, I'm your best mate!" He received a negative shake of Harry's head. "Don't you even remember Hermione?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Harry said.

"Come on mate, you're Harry Potter! Why are you hanging out with this _Slytherin_?" Ron questioned with a disgusted glare aimed at the blond. "Don't you remember anything?"

Harry slowly shook his head. "I _really_ don't know what you're talking about; I don't even know who you _are_. I'm not Harry Potter, I'm just Harry," he said as he tugged Draco away.

Draco smirked and winked at the two stunned Gryffindors as he led his mate away in triumph.

Ron watched as his friend walked away with their longtime Slytherin enemy, as though it were a daily occurrence. This could _not_ be happening.

"What's he done to you, Harry?"

Hermione worriedly grabbed his sleeve. "We need to speak with the Headmaster, he'll know what's going on."

"Yeah, you're right," Ron said dazedly as he nodded and followed.

The two managed to make it to Dumbledore's office without anymore odd run-ins. When arriving at the gargoyle statue, Hermione hurriedly listed off a number of candy names. At 'fudge flies' the statue hopped aside and the Gryffindors made their way up the stone stairway.

"Professor Dumbledore!"

Ron followed close behind Hermione as they walked into the office and she called for the Headmaster. The old wizard looked up from reading a scroll in surprise. "Why, Mrs. Granger, what do I owe this pleasure?"

"Professor, there's something wrong with Harry, we saw him with Malfoy earlier and he didn't recognize us!" Hermione said in a rush.

"Ah, that _is_ a problem," Dumbledore said as he stood. "I'm afraid that Harry was in a recent accident yesterday, involving himself and Mr. Malfoy."

Ron growled angrily. "What did that git do to him?"

Dumbledore held up a calming hand. "Mr. Weasley, I will kindly ask you to hold your temper and I will explain." He motioned toward two chairs. "Would you like a seat?"

"I'd rather get this over with and hear what happened all the same," Ron said shortly.

Hermione on the other hand sat and looked toward the Headmaster imploringly. "What happened, Professor?"

"To put it simply, Harry has had his memories erased," Dumbledore said. "Mr. Malfoy is the culprit and as such has been given the responsibility of watching over young Harry."

"Do you know what he can do to Harry?" Ron demanded, pacing behind Hermione edgily. "What he's already done?"

Dumbledore remained calm. "I am sure Mr. Malfoy knows his place and is taking the utmost care of Harry. I have given him my full support in this matter and I am deeply regretful that I did not inform you two sooner of this change." He moved toward the door and opened it. "I'm also regretful to say that I cannot host visitors at this time, I thank you for stopping by."

Hermione carefully stood and nodded. "Thank you for having us, Headmaster," she said as she walked past the man.

Ron took his time leaving, face clouded with anger. "Why are you doing this, Professor? Why wasn't Harry placed with us – his friends – we would be much better choices to take care of him."

"I understand that, Mr. Weasley, but Draco deserves a chance to prove himself as Harry's mate."

Loosing his temper, Ron snapped, "Malfoy's _not_ his mate, _I_ am, _I'm_ Harry's friend! I care about him more than that stupid prat does!" He angrily pointed to himself as though to prove his point.

The Headmaster stared at the fuming redhead for a moment, as though silently deciding something and nodded. "You're probably right, Mr. Weasley. I am sorry I did not come to you and Miss Granger first."

Ron's eyes shone pleadingly. "Please, Sir, can't I help Harry too? I…I care about him too much just to stand aside and watch."

"I will tell you this once, Mr. Weasley, and only once so as not to spread hostility," Dumbledore said as he leaned closer and laid his hand upon Ron's shoulder. "I have my doubts about Mr. Malfoy, I do not trust him."

"Then why did you --"

"Allow me to explain. I do not trust Draco Malfoy, but as he is bound to Harry, I have no say in the matter. At least not at this present time."

Ron followed his words with wide eyes and filled in the blanks. "You're trying to get Harry away from Malfoy."

Dumbledore nodded. "I am going to leave in a few days to an old acquaintance of mine, he has knowledge in bonds of this sort and I'm hoping he will aid me."

"But what does this have to do with me?" Ron asked in confusion.

"While I am away I want you to keep an eye on Harry and make sure that Mr. Malfoy does not abuse his powers. If things go as planned – which I'm confident they will – I can assure you that Harry will have his memories returned and will be back with you and Miss Granger."

Ron seemed happy with this arrangement. "Thank you, Sir." He made move to leave but Dumbledore caught his arm.

"You are much better suited partner for Harry than Mr. Malfoy is, when Harry's memories return I will entrust his wellbeing with you, Mr. Weasley," Dumbledore said.

"T-thank you, Sir," Ron stammered, his cheeks reddening under the older wizard's gaze.

Dumbledore patted his arm and shooed him out of the room with a kind smile. He smiled as the redhead left and closed the door carefully.

"No, thank _you_, Mr. Weasley for falling so neatly into my plan."


	19. I Luv Pie

AN: My beta, Sam wanted to see the last half, so that bit is dedicated to her!

* * *

"What you first must understand, is that Slytherins are _far_ greater than all the other houses combined," Draco smiled at a passing witch, "There are four houses total, be sure to remember that."

Harry nodded as he struggled to keep up with the blond, the book bag that he was forced to carry was heavy with the supplies they would need. Draco had told him that he wasn't strong enough to lift the bag, and had left Harry with it. It was proving to be a strenuous task though, with both keeping up with Draco and remembering all the new information he was learning along the way.

"Four houses, Slytherins are the best," he huffed.

Draco smiled and spared a glance over his shoulder, "Excellent job, Harry, I think by the time the day is through we'll have you transformed into a perfect Slytherin."

Harry grinned at the praise and sped up his steps, he didn't want to be late for his first day after all. The weekend had gone by quickly for the pair; Draco had chosen to remain within his room after the "Ron incident" as he distastefully called it. Harry didn't see what was so bad with the redhead, besides the fact that he had insulted Draco.

_No_ one insulted Draco.

"Will Professor Snape be teaching class today?" Harry asked curiously. Draco had told him all about the Potions Master, and how they had been close when he was younger.

"Of course, Severus _never_ misses a day of class. _He_ actually has values unlike some of our other professors," Draco said.

As the blond opened the door to the room, Harry felt his chest squeeze in apprehension, this was it. Essentially this would be his debut to Hogwarts. He had of course been warned that the rumors had most likely been spread in his absence, but he was ready for it.

Silence greeted them upon entrance and Harry felt himself blush at all the eyes locked onto him. Most were wide in astonishment at seeing Harry Potter willingly standing beside his rival, Draco Malfoy.

Before anything could be said, the back door burst open and Snape strode in, robes billowing behind him. "Take your seats," he waved his wand toward the chalkboard and instructions appeared, "Read the directions and begin." He glared as a few people moved closer together, "No partners, this is individual work."

Harry blinked; it seemed their professor was not a patient man. Slowly he made a beeline toward the desk beside Draco – who had left him standing by the door – he thought he had made a safe maneuver, before a heavy presence fell behind him.

"I believe I said everyone was working _alone_, Potter," Snape said.

Harry looked up with a frown, "But I don't know how to brew, Professor."

Snape sneered, "Well then, I wish you luck. Now move back to your own seat!"

With clear reluctance, Harry glowered and slid away from Draco. This was _not_ going to turn out well, he could already see that. Draco watched on silently and sent a slight glare toward his favorite professor but put up no fight as he began working on his assignment.

_Well this is just great, not only do I not know what I'm doing, but Draco's not even standing up for me. Perfect, now I'll probably end up being like that Neville bloke Draco mentioned. It'll be Snape's own fault if I blowup his classroom though. It would serve him right, there's no reason to pick on me!_

The instructions had been erased, much to Harry's chagrin. The only positive fact was that he had all the ingredients he needed. Surely this couldn't be much different from cooking, he just needed to start the fire and put the ingredients in – why he remembered how to cook out of everything else he couldn't say. He glanced under his cauldron and saw that the fire had already been stoked, so that explained why his feet were feeling a bit warm. His attention was turned back to the brewing.

_I don't know if I'm supposed to add newt eyes or bat wings,_ Harry looked down at the two ingredients and tried to concentrate on what the directions called for. _Maybe I should just put in both of them, but do I do it at the same time?_

His hand wavered over the already frothing brew as he dropped in the leathery wings of bat. _Hopefully it doesn't explode… _

"_Potter_! What do you think you're doing?" Snape snapped as he halted in front of his cauldron.

_Oh no!_ Harry whirled around to face the imposing figure, his mouth open and ready to respond, but nothing came out. It was plain and simple, Snape unnerved him, and without Draco he felt ill at ease.

_You can't do anything, Potter, you're as worthless as your father was. _

But then his temper caught up with him and his gaping mouth curled into a scowl. It wasn't _his_ fault that he didn't know what to do! Snape was just trying to bully him into submission! Harry didn't take kindly to bullies, at least he didn't think he should.

"I'm adding these bat wings, _Sir_," Harry lifted his chin defiantly, "Perhaps if I had been paired with Draco I would know what to do."

Snape's eyes flashed angrily, "I see you've kept to your Gryffindor ways, you think you're better than everyone else, _don't_ you, Potter. You never did listen, even when you _were_ in your 'right mind'."

Harry's scowl deepened, "_You're_ the one that's not being fair, you're also the one that's treating me like a filthy _Mudblood_."

Everyone grew silent at his accusation – having been secretly listening to the two known enemies battle – more than a little shocked and appalled that _Harry Potter_ would ever say something so… _Slytherin_.

"_What_ did you say?" Snape whispered dangerously.

Draco's voice came from across the room, drawling and filled with satisfaction, "Sir, I believe he accused you of treating him like a Mudblood." Snape turned toward the blond, seemingly lost for words, "I agree with him, if he had been partnered with me from the start none of this would have happened."

A sob broke them from their petty argument and both wizards turned toward the sound. Hermione had covered her mouth and tears were now falling down her cheeks. Ron sat beside her, pale and uncertain of what to do.

This seemed to jolt Snape out of his stupor and he cleared his throat, "Everyone back to work! Ten points from Gryffindor," he moved away from Harry and continued his rounds around the classroom.

Harry watched the man walk past him and then turned his attention toward his mate. Draco nodded and smirked in acceptance. Harry felt a thrill race through his body, he had made Draco happy! He blinked in surprise as a strange warmth suddenly centered around his heart and by Draco's confused expression, he had felt it too.

_Hm, I wonder what that was._ Harry mused as Draco turned away and concentrated on his own cauldron. It probably had something to do with the bond Draco had told him about, so there was really no use worrying about it, he rubbed his chest just to be sure there was nothing odd going on.

What he _did_ need to worry about was how he was going to spend the rest of class, Snape had vanished his potion so he was left to amuse himself.

In boredom, he slumped onto the desk and sent a withering glare toward the front of the class. He could still hear the whispering from the other students, it was quiet over the simmering of cauldrons, but it was still there. Harry could feel the accusation and disbelief pinpointed at him. Valiantly he tried to ignore it; Draco had warned him some might not accept his new demeanor.

Harry didn't know what was so different about him, he _felt_ the same. But Draco had told him that he had been improved, that he was now better than the Mudbloods and blood traitors he had been friends with before. Harry didn't really understand the importance of that statement, but judging from the way the Granger girl cried, it wasn't necessarily a good thing.

He closed his eyes and waited for class to end. _I wish things were simpler._

--- --- ---

"Draco, would you like a bite of my roast?"

Harry glared angrily as he stuffed a forkful of peas into his mouth. Draco looked toward the offered morsel and shook his head with a slight grimace, "If I want something I will get it myself, Pansy. Now stop pestering me, I'm trying to eat in peace."

Goyle grunted from Draco's other side and raised his hand imploringly, "I'll have some."

"_You're_ not Draco," the witch pouted with a huff and brought the bite to her own mouth to eat it daintily. She turned her adoring gaze from Draco and noticed Harry staring at her, she sneered, "Draco, why must you take Potter with you wherever you go? He's staring at me again and I don't like it."

"Harry, stop staring," Draco didn't turn his attention away from his food.

Pansy smirked and stuck out her tongue, causing Harry's anger to boil in his veins. Draco lifted his head just as Harry was moving his fork in order to stab the witch and shook his head disapprovingly.

"None of that, Harry. Eat more of the chicken, it's good for you," Draco waved his own fork at the boy. He then looked toward the witch who was glowering at his mate, "Pansy, I already told you why Potter's here with me. He's lost his memory and Dumbledore forced me to take care of him."

"But that's not a very fun sort of punishment," Pansy protested.

"It's better than serving time with Filch," Crabbe pointed out as he stuffed a roll into his mouth.

Draco managed to hold back the urge to roll his eyes, _Idiots, all of them_, "Punishment isn't _supposed_ to be fun. Anyway, don't you think this is a much more acceptable punishment? If I had gotten detention instead I might have been forced to miss the first game of the season."

"We wouldn't want the Gryffindors to win, you're right of course," Pansy smiled sweetly.

"Of course I'm right, I'm always right," Draco said dismissively.

Harry had been watching all of this through narrowed eyes. Pansy was his enemy; Pansy was trying to steal Draco away! Draco was _his_!

He looked at the staff table and then slowly scanned the Great Hall despite his anger toward the ugly witch. Hogwarts was turning out to be an agreeable place. True, he didn't have any friends; Draco wouldn't let him play with the children his age. Nor was he really allowed to participate in class – except in Potions, but that was because Snape was a bastard.

He was happy here, but if what Draco had said was true… then he had been living here for five years before this one.

The question was, why couldn't he remember?

Draco had explained that the Memory Charm was apparently a strong one since he could only remember certain details; no one knew _why_ it was so potent, so they left well enough alone. But that didn't help Harry in the slightest. He wanted to know who he had been before loosing his memories. He had no plans to _leave_ Draco – if that was what the blond feared – he just wanted to be more intact, not being able to remember the simplest of things was annoying and tedious.

"Draco, would you be a dear and rub my shoulders?" Pansy asked as she flicked her hair away from her eyes with a simpering smile, "They're a bit stiff, I didn't sleep well knowing Potter was staying with you. He's dangerous, Dragon, you should get rid of him before he does something horrible to you."

The young Malfoy sneered at her request, "Do I _look_ like a House elf to you? Have Crabbe or Goyle touch you if you're so desperate."

Pansy shook her head quickly, "Of course you don't! I didn't mean to offend you, Draco, I just thought you wouldn't mind…"

"Well I do," Draco said.

She nodded and began to slowly eat again. Harry was ignored, and he was starting to get tired of it. He didn't understand why Draco had told him to stay quiet and obey his commands no matter _how_ farfetched they sounded. It wasn't fun behaving like a pet.

"Draco…"

He was ignored, but Pansy shot him a dirty look for disturbing her meal. He refused to acknowledge her and kept his eyes focused on Draco.

"_Draco_."

Harry felt a tiny tendril of acknowledgment through their temperamental bond and he saw that as a good sign.

Pansy on the other hand knew nothing of what was going on and coyly slid closer to the blond, her bust showing clearly through the strategically buttoned shirt which gave a perfect view of her cleavage. "Draco, the Gryffindor is calling for your attention," she ran a finger across Draco's bicep. "Personally I think we should leave him to his own disposal while we have a bit of… _fun_."

Harry saw red as Pansy continued to touch Draco – who had conveniently stiffened up in shock. Draco was _his_ mate, no one else was supposed to touch him!

"Pansy, you whore!" Harry hissed, fisting his hands as he slammed them down on the table and shook the goblets around them, "Draco is _mine_! He'll never fuck you, so keep your breasts inside your fucking shirt!"

"_Excuse_ me?" the witch had the nerve to retort, "Why on earth would Draco want a filthy little ragamuffin like _you_? Don't tell me you're a _pouf_. Ha! The Boy Who Lived is a queer!"

Harry's last nerve finally snapped and with a growl he picked up a heavy bowl filled with mashed potatoes. Pansy's eyes widened in realization but she only had a second to scream before Harry had lobbed the entire bowlful at her face.

It was as though time stood still in those precious seconds. Draco had finally realized what was going on, but as he turned to stop his mate, Harry had already let go of his weapon. Those sitting closest to Pansy were thinking along the same wavelength because all were in agreement that sitting next to Pansy was a bad idea for future meals, especially if Draco continued to bring along Harry Potter. Across the Hall, Ron had pointed in glee as one of their Slytherin enemies fell before Harry's wrath, while Hermione had her wand pointed out in a vain attempt to stop the melee that was about to begin.

_Splat._

Too late…

Nobody said a word as all eyes looked on in horror at the trembling form of Pansy Parkinson – the witch known for getting her way and always being on the arm of one Draco Malfoy. Slowly the bowl clattered onto the table, leaving the witch with a face covered in mush. A calm hand came up as she wiped her eyes clean, leaving herself with a demented panda look.

"Potter, you're _dead_," her eyes flashed open as she reached for the bowl of custard that had been pushed close to her hand.

Harry ducked just as the condiments flew over his head and splattered across a few Ravenclaws. Screams arose and then food was soon flying everywhere. Pansy screamed and tried to lunge across the table as everyone else erupted into chaos, she would make sure Potter paid for his remark!

The tables were now fighting amongst each other, friends and foes were aiming at those closest to them, food was being thrown at any and every body visible. The staff remained posed, continuing with their dinner as though nothing unusual was happening. That could have been because of the shield erected around their table, or for the fact that they thought the children needed to solve their own problems. Snape was glowering up a storm, but that too was seemingly normal.

Pansy screamed as she made it to Harry's side of the table and tangled her hands in his robes. Harry struggled and tried to lash out at his captor.

"You little slut, how _dare_ you steal _my_ Draco away!" she hissed in his ear.

"He was never yours! Draco is _my_ mate!" he reached out and managed to knock the girl's hands away from him. He glared up hatefully and swept his hands toward the table in an attempt to grab a weapon.

"_Harry_, stop it this _instant_!" Draco finally roared as he pushed away from the group of Slytherins blocking his path. He was as clean as ever and seemed to have not been affected by the activity around him, he _did_ look pissed though.

The pie Harry was about to throw fell limply from his hand, and he quickly gained an apologetic expression as he bowed his head.

Everyone else took this as their cue to stop and the sound of dishes being dropped echoed through the room. The normal whispers broke out again as Draco took an imposing step forward. He grabbed Harry by his arm and tugged him toward the door in silent command. Draco marched toward the exit with a reluctant mate behind him, they ignored the obvious questions directed toward them and breathed a sigh of relief when they reached the doors.

Blaise, of course, chose that moment to enter and he looked about the Great Hall through wide eyes.

"What in Salazar's name happened in _here_?"

* * *

AN: U guys wanna know how to say mashed potatoes in Japanese?

masshu poteto : mashed potatoes

_Oh_ _jah_, how cool is that? _So_ cool, lol.

-Red


	20. Mm, I Luv Slaves

AN: Hold back yur gasps of surprise.Lol, another update,I know, I'm shocked too! I'm trying to get back on track with the updating truth be told, so enjoy!

* * *

"I _cannot_ believe you embarrassed me like that," Draco said as soon as they were safely in their room.

Harry felt chided and remained with his head bowed, "I'm sorry, Draco. I didn't mean to make you angry."

Draco turned his glare away from the ceiling and pinned Harry with all of his anger, "Apologizing isn't going to make things better, Potter." Harry winced at being dubbed 'Potter'; he associated that name with his past life, a life without Draco. The blond continued to lay into his mate, "Because you are my mate, you are expected to follow certain guidelines. There are _rules_ that must be followed, if you don't _listen_ to me then I have no use for you."

"Yes, Draco," Harry said.

"And here I thought you were mature enough to stay with me," Draco shook his head, "If you continue to act like a First year, then I will treat you as such. I have no qualms about sending you to stay with the Gryffindors, you belong there after all."

The dark head nodded jerkily, "Yes, Draco."

"You see? This is much better behavior," Draco complimented. "If you follow my rules and behave as you are now then there will be no reason to rid myself of you."

"I'm sorry, Draco."

Draco waved his hand uncaringly, "I just don't understand why you behaved so barbarically, you know Pansy is nothing to me, I've told you time and time again that I detest that – "

"But you've never told me!" Harry protested.

"Yes I did, just the other day. Remember when we were in the hallway and you accused me of being a pouf, I told you then and there that Pansy wasn't my type. Honestly, Potter, how you cannot remember a simple thing like that…" he trailed off and covered his face with a tired groan, "I'm doing it again, aren't I?"

Harry slowly nodded. Over the past few days Draco tended to rant at Harry when he was overly emotional, and during most rants, he would begin to bring up things past said or done. Harry of course could only sit there, not knowing what was being referenced. It made him feel slightly apathetic that he could not share moments with his mate. The only thing he _could_ hold on to was the fact that Draco was his no matter what – the Veela had explained what their relationship meant and everything that went along with it – so not even Pansy had a chance to steal him away.

"I'm sorry about that, Harry. I'll try to catch myself next time," Draco apologized.

That was another thing that had changed about the blond wizard, when Harry had first met him he had been rude and slightly pushy. Now Draco seemed to actually care about his wellbeing and what made him feel safe.

"Now, I have a present for you," Draco said.

Harry visibly perked up in curiosity, "A present? For me?" _I_ _expected punishment, but whatever Draco thinks is best!_

A miniature box of green was held up in Draco's hand as he presented the gift to his mate. Everything he had planned out boiled down to this acceptance, after that; well let's just say Harry would be _very_ open to any suggestions. Harry of course didn't – and wouldn't – know about these less than pleasant plans. Draco smirked, and if this worked out he planned on shopping in Knockturn Alley more often.

The box was quickly derived of its wrapping as Harry's eager fingers went to the task of opening his gift. He carefully lifted the lid and his eyes widened in appreciation. A collar sat upon a slight cushion within the box. The thing was obviously made of fine leather; it was smooth and soft to the touch. The color was a jade green, the buckles and clasps were silver.

Slytherin colors.

Harry sat mutely as Draco slid the collar from its resting place and brought it up to his neck. "You're going to look gorgeous, Harry."

Draco smiled coyly as he set the silver latch onto the leather collar and tightened it around his mate's throat. Harry swallowed slightly and the clasp shifted with his movement.

Harry fingered the dark leather curiously. "What is it?" he frowned.

Draco grinned slyly and leaned forward to capture Harry's lips in gentle kiss, wrenching a slight moan from the receptive boy as his tongue danced between them.

"It's a present from me," Draco said again.

Harry nodded slightly. "Okay," he agreed readily.

A conniving glint shone within pools of silver – a sure warning sign in itself – and Draco smirked, "The best part, besides the stylish fashion statement, is the fact that it has a spell woven into the leather."

"A spell?" now Harry was intrigued, he had taken to magic quickly and enjoyed anything that had to do with the subject.

"Mm hm, with magic words and everything," Draco murmured wantonly to the oblivious youth, he wanted sex, _now_.

Emerald gems shone with excitement, "Really, what does it do?"

The blond leaned forward so his lips were pressed against Harry's ear, breath tickling the sensitive skin.

"You become my slave," he whispered and licked the shell of his mate's ear.

"Why?" Harry was more than willing to do whatever the Veela wanted of him; he didn't like the way the collar felt anymore, the heavy weight seemed to trap him. Draco's present made him feel used, yet his fingers continued to run over the smooth material of the collar.

"Because Harry, _I love you_," Draco smirked.

Harry's body stiffened as the words to trigger the spell were said so leniently. He couldn't control himself as he felt his mind fill with a hazy fog. Dark eyes lidded with pleasure as Harry licked his lips and moved toward his mate.

Draco chuckled, "This is the kind of mate I want you to be," he congratulated himself on his masterful plan.

Never mind when Harry awoke from his daze or regained his memories, at the moment all the deceptive Slytherin was worried about was the pleasure he was about to receive.

"Good boy, Harry," he purred as the darker youth straddled his hips and began unzipping his pants.

He was in for an active night.

--- --- ---

_Knock. Knock._

"Come in!" Draco called from the bedroom.

The door was shut quietly behind his unknown guest and Draco sat back against the pillows, embracing his slumbering mate. After three rounds of steaming sex, Harry was understandably a bit sore. The only reason Draco was letting the boy nap, was because he wanted him well rested for the numerous rounds to come.

"I want an explanation, Draco."

Draco smirked up at his professor. "Severus," he nodded politely, "Would you like to take a seat?"

Severus sent a quick glance about the room and shook his head, "No need to get comfortable, I only came here for information. You have obviously corrupted Potter, I want to know how."

"Do you mean before or after I gave him his little present?" Draco asked smugly.

"Present?" Dark eyes fell onto the collared neck of the sleeping youth. "Surely that isn't what I think it is, it _reeks_ of Dark magic!"

Draco nodded, "It's a collar of slaves, it's meant to hold his mind and body under my control. It's just as I told him, he is my slave, and I am his master. Isn't it brilliant, Severus?" As long as Harry wore the collar Draco would be able to command him with a single phrase. The only downfall that he had not foreseen was the collar misinterpreting his will. Because his intentions were obviously sexual in nature, the collar had imprinted that want and made Harry more wanton and sexual in return. So in a sense, Draco could only control Harry's desire, he would use that to his advantage though.

"Don't you care about the repercussions this is going to have on your own body? I highly doubt it if the Veela within you is allowing this to happen."

"That's the beauty of it all! I can do whatever I want to him now, because in essence he's willing! He _willingly_ took the collar and put it on; he gave his body over to me with those actions."

Severus nodded, "You've thought this out then? Everything has been planned up to this point?"

"Not exactly," Draco admitted, "I never planned to Obliviate him, something similar, but with less pain on my part. It's all worked out marvelously though, so I have no complaints."

"You can't possible think Potter will remain addle minded for the rest of his life. He will eventually regain his memories, and when he does it will _not_ be a pretty picture for you."

Draco turned his attention onto his waking mate, "I'll deal with that when the time comes. Potter's mine for now, and he always will be."

The elder Slytherin scowled at the sight of Harry draped in the blond's lap, "You've grown quite protective of something you had previously scorned."

Harry blinked open his eyes at that moment and Severus scowled at the inquisitive orbs looking toward him. It was obvious that the boy was still under the collar's effects; his face held a dazed look and he didn't seem to be protesting the presence of his hated professor.

"Draco," Severus said in a slightly bored tone, "How long are you going to continue this ruse with Potter?"

"If you wish to speak on the matter, Severus, I would appreciate it if you didn't do so while Harry is present," he said in reply.

The dark haired man snorted. "Of course, Draco," he crossed his arms in contempt. "It's not as if it matters though, Potter's mind is clearly gone," Snape pointed out with malicious glee.

Draco sighed and embraced the boy in question. "True as that may be," he raised an eyebrow. "I can't have what's left of his brain damaged. That means no more teasing."

"Teasing?" Snape sneered. "I wouldn't bring myself down to your level, Draco. I only speak the truth."

The young Malfoy was clenching his fists in anger at the insult to his mate and Harry squirmed, whimpering as his resting spot became uncomfortable.

"Is there a specific reason you came to _visit besides the obvious_, _Severus_?" he strained the professor's name with a glower, "Or can I simply throw you out now?"

He received a glare for his threat. "I've also come to inform you that Albus has left Hogwarts on important business," Severus said.

Harry lifted his head at hearing the old man's name. Draco on the other hand shook his with impatience, "Why would I care what that man does? The old fool could go on a suicide mission against a Dragon and I wouldn't bat an eye."

Severus' eyes narrowed further, "I am disappointed that you did not come to the same conclusion that I have."

Draco shifted Harry in his lap and straightened his posture with query, "And that is?"

"Harry Potter is solely yours now, and no one can stop you from what you chose to do to him."

Draco's eyes flashed silver as he gained a gleeful expression. "Excellent."

* * *

AN: I know what I'm doing peoples! Harry will be back to normal soon, so stop worrying about him! Lol, I need a bit more action before he remembers though. So you guys hold on tight, it's gonna get bumpy(er). It's Drama!

-Red


	21. This Isn't Good

AN: I tried to update on the weekened I swear to u, but the stupid thing wasn't working for me. So u get a late update, sorry peeps!

_

* * *

_

_My Son,_

_I have recently been informed of your new status within Hogwarts. Veela? Draco, I am disappointed that you did not inform me as soon as you even harbored the thought that you could have inherited this mutation. You will of course be coming home for break, along with your mate, I understand that you need to be together in order to strengthen the bond between the two of you. I am proud that even when faced with such embarrassment, that you have thought of the greater good and chose Harry Potter as your mate. Your mother will be proud to welcome the young man into our family. Though I am disappointed that the marriage between yourself and Ms. Parkinson could not work out, I'm sure we will remain on good grounds with her family in the future. I will take my leave now; I look forward to your presence over the holidays._

_Lucius Malfoy _

Draco trembled as he reread the letter, this wasn't happening to him, not this soon. How had his father found out! He tried to calm his breathing as Harry shifted beside him, sensing the turmoil from his mate.

Lucius was mad – no, that did him no justice – Lucius was _enraged_. The letter _seemed_ cordial enough, but Draco had lived with the man his entire life, he knew these things. His eyes scanned the words for the hidden messages within.

Mutation? _Embarrassment_? That was an insult if anything, his father had done it on purpose, but for what reason Draco knew not. The greater good, ha! He was undoubtedly speaking of the Dark Lord, as though he had been able to choose anyone else! Draco shook his head, his mother would be proud, that was another reference to the Dark Lord.

He dropped the parchment in disgust, his own father! He didn't care at all that Harry was now bound to him, and if taken away or killed, Draco would parish along with his mate. All Lucius cared about was making the Dark Lord happy, that groveling bastard!

Draco shook his head and glared at the ceiling as he lay back in bed, he wouldn't sit back and let his father run his life anymore. Unconsciously, his arms wrapped around his mate and pulled the warm body closer to his own. His eyes shuttered closed as he slipped into a restless sleep.

_I will protect you, Harry… _

--- --- ---

Draco had left Harry with his friends. Well, ex-friends, since he couldn't remember them anyway. It didn't matter though at the moment, all throughout the day he had felt eyes on his back. Someone was spying on him, and probably going back to his father with any information they dug up.

He wouldn't stand for it. So he had waited until dinner was over, luckily a similar incident to yesterday's dinner didn't happen again. And after dinner he had gone up to the filthy Granger girl and demanded her assistance, because a Malfoy did not ask favors from those lower than themselves.

Of course the Mudblood had willingly agreed, Harry was another matter altogether, but Draco couldn't waste time thinking of the betrayed look he received from his mate.

Where is that bastard? He glared at the slow moving traffic of sleepy students shuffling past him. He had an idea as to who had spilled his secrets to his father. The Slytherin would pay for going behind his back.

"Draco, what are you doing out and about so late? I would have expected you to be with your –"

His voice was cut off as Draco's hand clenched around his throat. The Veela squeezed threateningly.

"Where _were_ you, Blaise?" Draco snarled as he pushed the other wizard against the closest wall to them. The few students that were about scattered, no one was willing to be caught between two fighting Slytherins.

The boy spluttered and struggled against the blond, "What are you talking about? Draco, you're choking me!"

Draco threw his housemate away from his side angrily, "That day in the Great Hall! You weren't there, Blaise. So tell me, where were you?"

Blaise narrowed his gaze in his own anger. "Are you trying to accuse me of something?" he rubbed his neck and weakly coughed.

"Of course not, unless you _have_ something to be blamed for. Personally I think it's funny that you didn't show up for dinner last night and then the next day I receive an owl from my father! I know how to put two and two together!"

"I didn't send any letter to your _father_! I already told you that I wouldn't tell anyone your secret, I can't believe you would doubt me that much," Blaise retorted. "Going to your father is _worse_ than telling anyone at Hogwarts, I'm not stupid, Draco. Whoever told has got something against you."

Draco paused, realization slowly dawning across his usually cold face as the other boy's words sank in, "You're right." His hand fisted in his rage while his magic sparked around him, "Damn her! I bet you anything it was Pansy!"

"How did she find out about Potter?" Blaise asked.

"Harry practically _told_ her! You should have seen it, that dunderhead is the one that _started_ the food fight in the Hall yesterday!" Draco shook his head in exasperation, "I can't believe him sometimes, luckily I have him under control though."

Blaise sent his friend an odd look, causing Draco to scowl.

"_What_?"

"Nothing," Blaise held up his hands, "It's just that you seem to be overly friendly with Potter. You're not _turning_ on us are you?"

Draco's scowl deepened, "He's my mate, what do you _expect_ me to do with him? I'm all for inflicting pain upon others, but I won't willingly do it to myself." He sneered in disgust, "Without him I'll be in constant pain. It's some instinct ingrained into the mind of the Veela, _apparently_ it helps reproduction in some odd way."

"Well I see how it would be an incentive to mate and reproduce, and then the soul mate business would undoubtedly insure healthy babies… or chicks – _offspring_," he faltered in confusion.

"I didn't come here for a lesson on the finer points of _breeding_," Draco drawled, a little unnerved at the path their conversation had taken.

Blaise scoffed, "You came here to hex me," he reminded sarcastically.

"Well now I need your help," Blaise pouted and seemed as though he were about to refuse, "Don't tell me you're still sore about that romp we had a few days ago."

"I wish I _was_ sore!" Blaise snapped, "I haven't had a decent shag in weeks! And then to have the school's Veela choose me – though who couldn't see _that_ coming – well let's just say I had to cancel on a few other people and now _they're_ 'sore' with _me_!"

Draco glanced away in a façade of aloofness, "_You_ know so much about Veelas, you should have realized that I couldn't procreate with anyone but my mate."

"Well you could have _told_ me and spared yourself the embarrassment!"

Draco flushed; truthfully he hadn't known at the time that something like that could happen.

"By the way, where _is_ your mate?" Blaise asked with a frown.

Draco waved off his concern, "He's fine for now, but neither of us will be for very long if my father gets it in his head to take Potter from me."

"What are you going to do?"

Grey eyes hardened to silver, "I'll make sure that Potter stays at my side. No one is touching my mate but _me_."

--- --- ---

"So, Harry, how do you like staying with the Slytherins?"

Harry looked around warily, he was surrounded by them.

"Hey! Is Malfoy as good a shag as they say?"

Draco had left him with them, _abandoned_ him.

"Who told you _that_? That's stupid!"

Gryffindors.

"It could be true though! All the girls say it is!"

"They've never slept with him! He's a _Slytherin_, he sticks to his own kind."

Bloody _Gryffindors_.

"Do they really collect the bodies of Puffskeins? I heard they hang them over their fire like the Muggles do with stockings."

"That's barbaric!"

"They're Slytherins, what do expect?"

_Did I do something wrong? Is that why I'm being tortured like this?_

"Harry would never turn into a prat like them; he's too good for that."

"I don't know, I heard he was sleeping with Malfoy, in the same room and all."

_Draco? _

"Well if they're _sleeping_ together I would expect them to share a bed!"

"Don't you find that odd? Two blokes together?"

_Wrong? Nothing about Draco is wrong, our bond isn't wrong. Stupid Gryffindors, none of them understand or know._

"Hey, what's wrong with that? You don't argue if you see two girls together."

"That's different though!"

"It's the same thing you close-minded prick!"

"Lavender!"

Harry shook his head, finally having had enough. _Draco is going to pay for leaving me here._

"You all disgust me, I'm leaving."

Nobody moved as Harry rose and left through the portrait with a slam. Silence echoed as everyone looked to another for answers.

Ron chuckled nervously, "So, who's for a game of Exploding Snap?"

--- --- ---

After his chat with Blaise, Draco found himself with a few spare minutes until he would have to pick up Harry. He sincerely hoped he had made the right decision in leaving his mate with Gryffindors, but his own house was less than trusting so he'd had no choice at the time.

"_Dray – co_."

The blond froze in fear; he really didn't want to fend off another Hufflepuff at the moment – they had been more than a little vicious that day – the drawling voice sounded familiar though...

"Draco darling, why did you leave me all alone?" the whispered voice was again purred deliciously.

Draco shuddered as desire crashed through him. He now had an idea as to who was stalking him by the pulsing beat in his crotch.

"Harry," he murmured, eyes lidded as he searched through the darkness, "Why don't you come out to play?"

"_Mm_, don't mind if I do."

Harry slid into the moonlight and Draco found his mouth beginning to water with hunger. They hadn't had sex since the previous night and now that he had tasted his mate once, he was addicted. His little 'present' was truly more of a present to himself. Not only did it enable him to control his mate, but it made Harry want sex just as much as Draco.

All in all, he was the perfect Veela mate.

"So what brings you out on a night like this?" Draco tried to remain cool, ignoring the tenting in his pants.

"This and that," Harry shrugged, eyes roaming over the blond's body. "Hopefully more of _that_," he nodded toward Draco's form.

Draco arched a fine brow, a slow grin spreading across his flushed face. "Really now, and you expect me to give in so easily?" he teased.

Emerald eyes glowed eerily in the slight light, a grin flashed.

"Actually I do, Draco," Harry's voice dipped lower, seductively.

The blond panted, it seemed to be getting hotter, "And how do you expect to do that?" he loosened his tie.

"By the time I'm done with you, you'll be _begging_ me to take you," Harry whispered, "You don't understand what your charm does to me."

"It's supposed to make a Veela's mate very receptive to sex," Draco informed bluntly, "Horny." _And I haven't even started using my charm, this is all you, Potter._

"Mm, I am _very_ horny," Harry nodded his head as he motioned with his finger, "Come, have sex with me."

"I'm not really in the mood," Draco cleared his throat and tried to walk away. He was beginning to admire his mate but he didn't enjoy this dominant version. If anyone was going to be on top, it was going to be one Draco Malfoy.

A low growl stopped any thought of escape and Harry stepped closer.

"I don't think so, Draco," he murmured thickly, "I've learned a few tricks after spending time with the Gryffindors. Granger told me a few interesting secrets about being the mate of a Veela, not to mention what _my_ charm can do to _you_."

Draco backed away slowly from the dark haired boy, he chuckled nervously, _I'm_ _not really getting the feeling of warm fuzzies. _

Harry moved closer, his steps shuffling. "You'd better run, _Draco_," he drew out the name with a smirk, "I'm going to be so 'charming' you're going to _beg_ me to fuck you into the mattress."

_More along the lines of pain and sharp objects,_ he gulped.

The blond's eyes widened at the pure, animalistic need shining in Harry's eyes. This was going to be a long night.


	22. You Can't Do That!

Draco Malfoy was a spoiled boy by nature, as a small child he always got what he wanted and even now he expected to receive what he asked for – or demanded. Because of his high expectations, he was not happy with the current happenings. Harry had… _dominated_ him, and it hadn't been very pleasant!

He wasn't meant to be the bottom, that was… _queer_. Draco shuddered at the thought. _I can't believe he overpowered my Veela powers! Perhaps the collar is somehow dulling my charm._

He was loathed to take the damned thing off though. While Harry wore it, he behaved like a normal teenager of their age, horny and always willing to shag. Draco could look at his mate and see Potter, not the innocent first year he had become.

But that was beside the point! _Harry_ was the submissive one in this bond. Draco was the one with the Veela heritage; therefore he got dibs on top!

_I bend over for no one!_ He seethed as he shifted his bag onto his other shoulder.

But he had in the end – if he stopped to think about it – and Harry had reaped the benefits of the blond's moment of weakness.

His foot suddenly caught on something in his path and he tripped, he quickly caught himself and continued walking – playing it off coolly. Grey eyes narrowed and darted through the hall, looking for witnesses. No one, good, he didn't trip then. A Malfoy was always one to be graceful and proud, they never tripped.

They never got fucked either.

_It never happened, Harry won't tell, and I sure as hell won't. _

He nodded his head in satisfaction. _That's the end of it._

--- --- ---

_Why is it that whenever I don't have any homework there's always nothing to do?_ Ron slowly walked the empty halls of Hogwarts. It was past curfew so he didn't expect to come across too many people, perhaps just the few pranksters or couples that hid about the shadows.

Being a Prefect had its perks, he could take a midnight stroll if he wanted, he could take points if he felt the whim to do so, and he could pretty much do whatever he wanted and not get in trouble for it.

His eyes lifted from his tattered shoes as he heard a stifled giggle and a shushing whisper. Ron shook his head; it was probably a couple of Ravenclaws snogging. He cleared his throat and adjusted his tie, this was all he needed, catching students snogging always made him a bit uncomfortable.

Ron moved forward through the dim corridor, careful to remain silent and unseen, he froze as he heard the voices gain volume.

"Mm, why do you tease me so much?"

A thick chuckle answered. "Because your moans turn me on and leave my blood burning."

"Please, can't we do it here?"

_That sounds like…_ His eyes widened. _Harry!_

He shifted his body against the wall and peeked around the corner, immediately regretting it. Harry was pinned against a low hanging portrait – which was protesting its current use – his shirt riding up his stomach as wandering hands caressed his skin. It wasn't very hard to figure out who was ravishing him, even if the other figure was hidden from Ron's view.

_Damn it Harry, why did you have to turn into such a sex fiend?_ Ron didn't like thinking of his friend in such a light, but if the rumors were anything to go by, it was the truth.

The blond laughed at his mate's eagerness. "You behave as though you're a horny teenager." His hands rested on the boy's hips.

Harry lifted his head for a kiss and smiled. "That's because I am. I want sex _now_."

Ron watched from the shadows as Draco pulled Harry closer to his body, until they were chest to chest. The blond slowly kissed Harry, lazily nipping and sucking on the boy's lips.

_That bastard,_ Ron silently seethed.

He suddenly found himself staring into deep silver orbs which pierced through the darkness and pinned him in place. A slow smirk widened on Draco's face as his attention fell back on to Harry.

"_I love you_," he whispered, loud enough for Ron to hear.

Harry stiffened and then threw himself at the Slytherin with a lusty moan.

_What did he do to him?_ Ron's eyes widened as the collar flared up momentarily with a pink glow. _That prick cast a hex on that damned collar!_ Everyone had thought Harry's new bit of jewelry was a bit much. It was clearly a sign of ownership. But no one suspected that it was the thing keeping Harry at the Slytherin's side!

"Come, Harry, let's finish this someplace with less eyes," Draco said, pulling the other boy away.

Ron watched as they left him alone in the hall, too shocked to chase after his friend.

_Fuck, I'm sorry I ever thought you were a slut, Harry! It's all a trick of that blond bimbo's! _ He silently berated himself for falling for such a trick.

He wouldn't let this happen; now that he knew what was going on he needed to stop it, he wouldn't let his friend be turned into some wanton _slave_! His curled his hand into a fist and hit it against the stone wall with a set expression.

_I'll make sure Malfoy won't be able to lay another hand on you, Harry. I know you would have wanted it this way._

"Ten points from Slytherin," Ron muttered into the darkness and stormed away.

--- --- ---

"Mr. Malfoy, I have recently been informed that you and Mr. Potter are sexually involved with each other. Now I understand that you are bound and that because of certain _circumstances_ you may believe it is allowed. But I will tell you here and now that it is _not_, under _any_ circumstance, approved of." McGonagall looked down her nose at the young blond.

Draco remained silent, one fine brow arched as he absorbed the woman's words. He had been held after class, Harry had been sent to the room to wait for his mate after a bit of arguing. In short, he wasn't happy to be in his current position.

"I see…" he drawled, a smirk quickly forming, "And who was it that told you this _horrid_ lie?"

The witch straightened her pose with a slight noise of anger. "My source wishes to remain anonymous, and will remain so until they deem it unneeded."

"Indeed," Draco murmured.

"Who told me is not important, what _is_ important is what I plan on doing about it," the Transfiguration professor said.

Draco blinked, ruining his aloof expression, "_Excuse_ me?" He shook his head. "I think I misheard you."

The witch sat back in her chair, hands crossed with a stern firmness. "You heard correctly, Mr. Malfoy. I plan on separating the two of you; I am a professor and Headmistress, as such, I cannot allow such progressions to continue while I am in charge."

"You can't separate me from my mate! That's got to be against the law! I'll be in pain if I'm away from him for long periods of time!" Draco argued, loosing his temper in a very un-Malfoy manner. "Dumbledore gave me permission to take care of Po-Harry!"

He received a narrowed glare. "Something which I still do not understand. Now, as you may have been told," her eyes narrowed further behind her spectacles, "Headmaster Dumbledore is not here. That leaves me to lead in his absence."

Draco silently growled. _You bitch, you horrid old hag! I swear, when Dumbledore comes back I'll make sure you're fired!_

"Harry will be returning to the Gryffindor dorms."

"_What_!" Draco hissed. "You can't do that! He's _mine_!"

McGonagall frowned. "This is precisely why I am taking action, Mr. Malfoy. Not only do I fear for Mr. Potter's virtue, but I have heard the rumors. You're behaving as though he is a possession to own, I will not tolerate that kind of behavior in my school."

_Your school! _ Draco held his tongue, eyes bleeding to a familiar silver hue which characterized his rage. "For how long?" he bit out.

"Until the Headmaster returns to give his final decision on the matter," she paused, "Three weeks."

"Three… _weeks_!" His power lashed out and barraged into the bookshelves surrounding the room and shattered the high windows.

McGonagall covered her head with her hands and shouted angrily, "Calm down this _instant_, Mr. Malfoy!" A wand was pointed defensively as the witch rose to her feet, chair clattering behind her.

_Harry, she's trying to take him away! _

"Mr. Malfoy!"

Draco shook his head, hands clawing at his ears as an angry ringing began. _He's mine, mine!_

"Breathe, Mr. Malfoy, I do not wish to hex you." The wand remained leveled.

_Calm down, that's easy for her to say. I can't believe this is happening, first my father and now this?_ He took a deep breath and held it for a moment before releasing and relaxing his shoulders. His magic dissipated and the room calmed once more.

"I'm fine." He brushed a calm hand through his hair.

"Are you sure?" McGonagall questioned doubtfully. "I am sorry my news caused such a shock."

He waved a dismissing hand, closing his eyes and then rubbing them until they were a normal grey.

The Headmistress glanced behind her and swished her wand toward the toppled chair, righting it on its legs as she moved to sit. She leaned her arms on the desk as she sat and leaned forward imploringly. "I need to know if you understand my decision, Mr. Malfoy. I want to trust that you will obey my wishes without argument."

Draco's hand dropped from his face and as he did so, a flash of red caught at the corner of his eye. His head shot toward the door. He mentally grinned, so it was the Weasel who had told.

"Do you understand, Mr. Malfoy?" McGonagall demanded.

"Yes, Professor." He understood perfectly, the blood traitor was going to pay for trying to separate him from his mate.


	23. Going Down Hill

"What were you trying to pull, Weasley?"

The Gryffindor whirled around, eyes wide. In the process of turning he managed to foolishly drop the book bag he was carrying, along with the muffin he had snatched from breakfast.

"What the fuck, you bloody prick! You made me drop my breakfast!" Ron snapped as he bent over to gather his scattered books and parchments, stuffing them angrily into his bag.

Draco slowly crossed his arms over his chest. "I asked you a question, answer it before I become cross."

Ron looked up with a confused frown. "What?"

A heavy boot kicked him to the ground as Draco lost his patience with the boy. The blond wizard sneered as though Ron were dirt under his shoe – and of course in his opinion the redhead was. "I will ask you again, _Weasley_, what were you trying to pull when you ran to McGonagall? Did you think I wouldn't find out? That I wouldn't _care_ if Harry was taken away from me?" His expression turned icy. "Because I assure you, I care very much what happens to my mate. He is _mine_."

"You _forced_ him to be yours you bastard! I saw the collar, Malfoy, _you_ made sure of that." Ron glowered up at his enemy. "Harry's my friend and I won't let you use him like you are."

Draco shifted forward so suddenly that Ron flinched back at the movement. A vicious smile answered the Gryffindor's claim. "He _was_ your friend, Weasel, now he's my little toy. And is that the _real_ reason you went and told? I think I sense a bit of unrequited love in the air."

Ron seethed as he shoved the last of his papers into his bag and hastily stood, gripping the strap with white knuckled fingers. "You'd better watch your back you Death Eater wannabe, I'll get Harry back to the way he was and then he'll hate you again," the warning was spat loathingly.

"I'll be looking forward to the challenge." Draco smirked in his superior way. He turned and began walking away with a careless grace. As he reached the end of the hall, he glanced over his shoulder to see the silhouette of the redhead watching his progression. He winked. "Take care of my mate, Weasel. I'll find a way around McGonagall's foolishness, and when I do, Harry's mine for keeps."

--- --- ---

Harry eyes shone brightly as his mate returned some time later, bearing a finely wrapped box under his arm.

"Did you behave while I was out?" Draco murmured as he halted before the dark headed youth and brushed away a loose strand of hair.

Emerald eyes closed as Harry leaned into the touch, the lithe fingers sending warm vibrations through his body. "Yes, Draco." He practically purred under the ministrations, his moan of approval was adequate enough.

"You're such a good boy, Harry," Draco said as he walked to the couch and sat.

Harry smiled and rested his head in Draco's lap, allowing the petting to continue. His eyes closed and his voice was no more than a slight hum as he asked, "Are we going to class today, Draco?"

The fingers stopped combing through his hair and Draco lifted Harry's gaze with a finger under his chin. "_I_ am, but I don't want you leaving the room today. The Gryffindors are trying to separate us."

_I don't like to go to class anyway, at least not Snape's._ Harry nodded in acquiesce, though he could tell something else was bothering his mate by the silence that fell soon after.

"What's wrong, Draco?" he asked softly.

"I'm afraid I have a bit of bad news for you." Draco continued running his hand through the soft hair.

Harry frowned, Draco's tone didn't sound too happy about this news. He tensed in anticipation; undoubtedly he wouldn't like it either.

"You have to stay with the Gryffindors."

_What!_ Harry jerked up to his knees, eyes wide and filled with hurt as he looked toward Draco for answers. Had he done something wrong? He voiced such hectic thoughts.

"No." Draco closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose with a wince. _This is just what I need_, he mentally groaned, not only was Harry taking this out of proportion – though he had done the same thing – but his emotions were seeping into Draco's mind, leaving him with the beginnings of a headache.

"_Why_?" Harry pleaded, "I promise I'll be good, I don't want to go with the Gryffindors!"

Draco's gaze narrowed with irritancy. "You want to know why, Harry? Your stupid friends can't stand the thought of you with me. They told McGonagall that I wasn't fit to take care of you and that you were suffering in my care."

"That's not true!" Harry protested.

The blond shrugged. "You know that and I know that. It's not going to stop them from separating us though. They think they are right, Harry, they think they _know_ us, what's best for us."

Harry's eyes were wild. "They can't do that, I don't want to be separated from you!"

"Neither do I," Draco murmured, eyes shadowed as he stared at the other boy.

It wasn't that Draco _accepted_ the choice of his mate – like there was really a choice in that matter – he treated Po-Harry better now because he could relax around the boy. Without their past in the way, Harry was an entirely different person.

He could be someone Draco came to… love.

He shook his head with a violent motion – no – love was _not_ a factor in this relationship. Draco would have enough problems when Harry regained his senses and memories, piling such sweetened emotions on top of that was foolish and for the weak.

"Are you alright, Draco?" Harry frowned, having seen the shake of head. "You're not going to let them do this are you?"

"What can I do against the Headmistress' orders? I do not wish to be expelled," Draco said calmly.

Harry's mouth opened in protest. "But, Draco, they can't just _separate_ us! What about your Veela heritage? What about the _pain_ you'll be going through? Surely we can go to someone higher up, someone that will _do_ something!"

"It's too late to do anything about it, we must obey McGonagall's orders," Draco said. He gestured for Harry to rest on his lap again and the other boy did so a bit reluctantly. Once he had gotten comfortable Draco began his hypnotic movements with his hands. "Do you think that I'm enjoying this, Harry? You seem to be under the impression that I like the Gryffindors stealing what is mine," he said.

The kneeling figure slowly stiffened and Draco frowned when he received no response.

"Harry?"

The dark head rose from its resting position, eyes lidded as a lost expression seeped across the quickly paling face. "I don't belong to you," Harry whispered thickly.

The blond paused at the whispered words, what had brought on this bought of oddness?

Harry's pupils dilated as he locked eyes with confused grey, his voice lost the childish edge it had held before, "Malfoy."

Draco froze at the familiar name, one which he had not heard from his mate since the accident that had claimed his mind. A strange feeling arose in his chest, a tightening grip on his heart that left him breathless.

"What did you call me?" he whispered.

Harry's expression wavered, as though he was fighting with himself, "You'll – _no_ – pay for what – _stop_ – you've done to me," he hissed past clenched teeth.

Harry reeled back in shock as the Veela's hand shot out and slapped his cheek, undoubtedly leaving a vivid mark. He fell to his back, a shaking hand pressed against the offended flesh.

"Draco?" his voice was filled with tears, "what did I do?"

Draco looked down at his mate with disgust, hating the fact that he had felt anything in that brief moment of confusion. What angered him most were Harry's few seconds of lucidity. It meant that he was slowly regaining his memories.

That was something that would have to be stopped.

He quickly stood over the cowering figure. "You will never speak that name again." Draco raised his hand to strike the other boy again.

Harry flinched back, hands held protectively in front of his face as he winced away. "I'm sorry, Draco! I don't know what I did!"

Draco pulled his hand back. "You disrespected me, Harry. I thought I had taught you better, but I suppose not." He looked away from the huddled figure and fiddled with the cuff of his blouse. "Leave my sight, you disgust me."

"Leave? But, Draco, I have no place to go!" Harry pleaded.

There was a sneer. "Go with your Gryffindor mates and get out of my sight!"

"Draco…"

Draco whirled around, wand stiff in his sweaty palm. "_Go_, Potter!"

Harry slowly stood and moved away uncertainly, desperately hoping this was some kind of cruel joke. But Draco didn't lower his wand and his glare never wavered in its hatred. His face crumbled as he ran out the door, tears streaming down his cheeks.

If he had looked back – even once – he would have seen Draco clutching his chest, wincing at the pain rising in his heart with every tear shed. But he didn't look back, he took his mate's advice and ran to the Gryffindors, where he would wait and lick his wounds.


	24. Best Mates Right?

**AN**: Sorry I haven't updated, u guys, but between comp probs and vacation, I haven't had time! Grr, so I'm currently huddled next to my aunt's phone, stealing her phone line. Hope u enjoy, I put lots of action!

* * *

"Harry?" Hermione said in surprise as she walked past the Fat Lady and spied her friend huddled on one of the Gryffindor couches.

The dark head lifted at his name, and Hermione was pinned with tear-filled eyes. She gasped and quickly closed the space between them.

"Harry, what's happened to you?" she asked as she kneeled in front of him.

He shook his head and tried to push her away. "No, it's your fault, don't touch me."

Hermione frowned. "What's my fault, Harry? Did you have a fight with Draco, is that why you're here?"

"He doesn't want me anymore, he said it was _your_ fault," he wiped at his eyes, "he said that the Gryffindors did this to me."

"Did what? Harry, I can't help you unless you tell me everything."

Harry shook his head. "I disrespected him, I don't know how. B-but he hit me and told me to leave."

"He _hit_ you, when did this happen?" the girl demanded, eyes livid.

He sighed and looked down at his hands. "This morning." He was undoubtedly the worst mate ever; he couldn't even keep Draco happy!

"You've been here since breakfast?" Hermione asked in shock. "That means you haven't been to class all day!"

_What does it matter? I'm having a life crisis here!_ "What time is it?"

Hermione sat back on her heels. "It's dinner, so you'd better prepare to be bombarded by a lot of concerned Gryffindors in a bit. When they see you here, they're going to want to know what happened and who they need to kill."

Harry's eyes widened. "They can't kill Draco!"

"I don't mean in a literal sense! Well unless he did something horrible to you," she said with a frown.

"He didn't do anything to me, why do you always try to interfere?" Harry asked desperately. "Can't you just leave us alone and let us be happy?"

He stood up, hands tangled in his hair in a show of turmoil. As he turned toward the door, a body blocked his path and he glanced up with a sharp glare.

"Harry, what are you doing here?" Ron asked as he held out his hands to stop Harry's retreat.

"Away from you," Harry snapped. "No one understands what I'm going through, I need to find Draco and apologize to him."

The redhead looked toward their intelligent friend with a slightly confused expression. Hermione shook her head with a sigh and crossed her arms.

"Draco is beginning to become abusive to Harry, he admitted that he had been hit," she said.

"What!" Ron scowled. He turned to Harry, his face darkened in anger. "He won't lay another hand on you if I can help it."

Harry opened his mouth to retort but a shrill voice interrupted their heated conversation.

"There is a Slytherin out here requesting a visit with Harry Potter," the Fat Lady announced.

Ron and Hermione locked eyes, expressions grim. There was no question as to who the Slytherin was; the only question was what they were going to do about the blond.

Harry didn't leave them with time to think as he darted past and toward the door. His eyes were wild as he escaped his unwilling prison. Hermione made a move to go after him but Ron grabbed her arm with a shake of his head.

"Let him go, Hermione."

"Ron, are you sure you should let them work things out on their own?" she said worriedly.

"I trust Malfoy as far as I can throw him, and that's not very far," Ron said as he looked toward the door, "don't worry though; I'm not letting Harry be alone with the git." At Hermione's worried look, he reassured her with, "I won't hurt him for Harry's sake."

The witch nodded and moved to allow Ron to pass through the portrait.

Blue eyes narrowed. _That doesn't mean that I won't be watching Harry's back. I won't let anyone take Harry away from us._

--- --- ---

_The room was silent as the dark haired figure stepped in stealthily. Dark eyes fell onto the sole occupant spread out on the bed, a magazine opened up before him. _

"_Hello," he greeted suddenly, breaking the calm atmosphere. _

_The bowed head shot up and Ron frowned in confusion until he saw the face behind the strange voice. A smile lit his features. "Oh, hey, Harry." He waved the Quidditch magazine he had been reading in greeting. "What's up? The twins aren't bothering you again are they?" _

_Harry smiled softly. "No, I haven't seen them all day actually."_

"_Oh, alright then, bored?" Ron chuckled. "Sorry that there's nothing much to do, I'm sure when Dad comes home we'll have dinner and then get ready for the World Cup. Do you know what you're going to wear? You should really pack something comfortable since we're going to be there a while."_

_His friend smiled at his antics and excitement for the next day, Harry was anxious too, but it seemed for entirely different reasons._

"_You're my friend right, Ron?" Harry asked suddenly. "No matter what, you'll always be there, right?" _

_Ron frowned at his the wizard he considered his best mate. "Well of course, Harry, why would you ask that?" _

"_I just don't want you to hate me," he said in a subdued voice. _

"_Hate you? Harry, I would never hate you!" Ron protested. "I look at you like I do a --"_

_Before anything else could be said, Harry had moved forward and pulled Ron toward him. _

"_Uh, mate, what --" Ron struggled slightly, more out of the uncomfortable closeness between their bodies than the fact that it was Harry. _

_He was quickly silenced as Harry's flushed lips descended onto his own and the taller boy froze in shock. The few seconds that passed between their lips seemed to last for an eternity for Ron, his eyes remained wide in shock as Harry pulled away with a tense slowness, keeping the interaction between them simple as he gauged his friend for a reaction. _

_Ron's eyes were wide and glazed over as Harry searched his face for a positive reaction. "I'm sorry Ron," he said quickly. "It's the only way I could think of to tell you." _

"_Tell me?" Ron asked dazedly._

_Harry nodded as he worriedly chewed on his lower lip. "I'm, um, gay," he said somewhat nervously. _

_Ron blinked out of his stupor and something strange shone in his eyes as he stared at the questioning boy. He nodded his consent. _

"_Okay, Harry," he smiled, "so who's telling Hermione?" _

--- --- ---

Ron stared angrily as Harry and Draco pulled away from each other, hands trailing away reluctantly. He melded back into the shadows with a growl only for his ears, they had made up alright.

Ever since that day during break, something had been festering inside of Ron – a _monster –_ something which claimed Harry as its own. It was close to what he felt for Hermione, and he did like the witch. But Harry, well he was powerful and famous. It wasn't hard to see who the better choice was.

Harry belonged to _him_! Not that prissy blond! Malfoy was always trying to ruin everything, he belittled Ron constantly and now he was stealing Harry!

He didn't believe for one minute that the two wizards were soul mates, and Veela? Ha, Malfoy probably couldn't prove it if his life depended on it. It was all a well thought out plan to trick the Headmaster into giving the okay for this disgusting seduction.

_I won't stand for it! Malfoy isn't going to lay another filthy hand on Harry, not while I'm here to protect him._

Ron would prove that he was far more worthy of Harry's affections, even if they didn't have the past that they used to share. Harry would see that he was the better wizard compared to that nasty Slytherin.

_Just wait, Harry, I'll show you a real man._

--- --- ---

"Draco, _please_, I don't want to go!" Harry whined.

A kiss was placed on his nose and he giggled despite himself. "You have to go, McGonagall doesn't like the thought of you at my disposal all night," Draco replied easily.

They had forgiven each other quite easily and quickly, Draco for the sex, and Harry because he needed his mate's soothing touch. It was a sad thing that brought these two together, but their wants and needs were both supported so it turned out to be an equally balanced relationship.

If it could even be called that.

Harry pouted. "Why should I care what she thinks?" He smiled as he leaned forward seductively. "I should only have to listen to my mate, and that's _you_."

Draco smirked; the collar had proved to be extremely useful in 'loosening' Harry's more stubborn nature. The green eyed boy was better than a whore and more willing than a fuck buddy. A perfect mate when one was constantly in need of a good shag.

It was too bad they were constantly being separated. "Sorry, Harry, but I don't want you permanently taken away from me," Draco said.

"She can't really take me away, I would _die_ without you!" Harry protested.

"Now you're just overreacting," Draco chided. "If anyone were to die – which it luckily can't happen – it would be me. Go now, I don't want you getting caught wandering around after curfew, I'll get hell if you get into any kind of trouble."

Harry sighed and nodded, he would feel guilty if Draco got in trouble for his actions. He was feeling a bit tired anyway, so bed was starting to sound like a good idea.

"Alright, Draco, but promise you'll pick me up early tomorrow, I don't want to be with the Gryffindors any longer than is necessary."

"Be ready by six and I'll be at the portrait, any later and you're on your own."

The dark head nodded in agreement once more. "I'll be ready!" he promised.

"Good night then, Harry."

--- --- ---

Ron had finished studying with Hermione early that night and headed up for bed. The rest of the boys from the dorm had decided to study a bit more since they had a test the next day for Transfiguration and their professor had been at odds lately.

It was obvious that Professor McGonagall was worried about Harry. Everyone was, or it seemed that way at least.

Even though he had tried to distract himself with homework, Ron found that he was still thinking about Harry. He didn't think it had been this bad before, but that could have been because Harry was always at his side, so there was nothing to worry about.

_If I had Harry for one night, I would show him how much better I am than that stupid…_

Ron's eyes flashed dangerously as he spied Harry relaxing on his own rumpled bed. A grin spread across the freckled face as he stepped into the room, while silently closing and locking the door. It seemed it was his lucky day; he had expected Malfoy to keep Harry captive that night.

"Hey there, Harry." He moved toward the curiously watching figure.

"Ron," Harry nodded in greeting, he had been trained well by Draco to be polite with everyone, no matter what house.

The Weasley boy slowly strode toward his ex-friend and sat heavily on the springy mattress, looking down at the dark head.

"I haven't seen you in a while," he murmured softly.

Harry shrugged. "I've been with Draco," he replied easily.

"Now, Harry, that's not a good enough reason for ignoring you're best friend." Ron's eyes narrowed gleefully.

"What?" Harry frowned, confused at the redhead's behavior.

"You see, I love you Harry."

Harry's eyes widened in shock as he turned sharply toward the other occupant of the room. "What did you say?" he whispered, feeling his body trying to fight the pull of the collar. This wasn't supposed to happen without Draco!

Blue eyes narrowed as Ron grew impatient. "_I_ _love you_," he repeated forcibly.

Harry's body jolted into action as the spell wove around his brain, leaving him willing and more than a little bit aroused. Emerald eyes lidded with desire as he moved forward without fight. Ron merely smiled and leaned back on the bed, spreading his legs out to give Harry more room as the boy pounced beside him.

"That's right, Harry, you belong to me," Ron said. "Malfoy is _nothing_, because I was your friend first."

He chuckled darkly as Harry rolled on top of his stomach and licked his chest.

This was how it should have been all along.

* * *

**AN**: Anyone else think Ron's been keeping a few too many secrets? Lol, and no, this isn't going to turn into RW/HP. I'm just showing u Ron's obsession. Have fun with it!

-Red


	25. He's Mine, Not Yours!

"Don't touch me!"

Ron pulled his hand away from the panicking wizard and clutched the offending limb against his chest as though he had been burned. His worried frown bled into an angry scowl, if it had been anyone else he could tempt getting closer, but Harry – being an _extremely_ powerful wizard – stopped him from attempting anything more.

The reason Harry was panicking was quite obvious if one looked at the soiled sheets and rumbled appearances. They had had sex, and Ron regretted none of it. Harry was another matter altogether and Ron truly believed he was taking the matter too hard.

So they had slept together, it didn't change their friendship! Ron was willing to forget everything if it made Harry feel better, he cared too much about his friend to have him suffering.

Harry was a special person to everyone, and someone like _Malfoy_ would never realize that. He deserved to be loved, Ron could give him that, he could give him a loving family, anything. But Harry didn't seem to understand what was being offered to him. As the sun rose that morning and marked a new day, he had woken the dorm with a scream so shrill that Seamus had feared a banshee was attacking them.

It was obvious that the effects of the collar had worn off and Harry was "awake" again.

Before too many questions could be asked – mainly what Harry was doing in his bed –Ron managed to get the other boys out of the room, claiming that he could calm Harry down seeing as they were best friends.

That had been two hours ago and now breakfast was approaching quickly. Harry wasn't showing any signs of letting up his childish act and Ron was becoming testy. There was no time to really do anything productive, especially with Harry huddled up the way he was.

And if Ron didn't figure out a way to calm his friend down, he was going to be in deep shit when Malfoy showed up.

Even now – if he really thought about it – he was screwed either way. His first mistake was even _thinking_ about touching Harry, his second was raping the boy…

"Harry, why are you acting so childish?" Ron asked desperately. "You can't tell me you didn't enjoy it, I'm your best friend! Damn it, why did you choose that bastard Malfoy over _me_?"

"Don't touch me!" Harry said again as the redhead moved closer, he continued to cower in the corner of the room. He shook his head, gazing downward. "Draco's going to be so angry."

The Gryffindor tried to move forward again but stopped when the green eyed boy looked up, eyes wide.

"I didn't rape you," Ron said defensively.

"I never said you did," Harry replied in a whisper, bowing his head and shielding his face from view. "Please, just don't touch me again."

Ron growled angrily and slammed his hand against the bedpost closest to him – Dean's. Nothing was going right! Harry wasn't supposed to feel anything for the blond! He was supposed to come to Ron willingly! They were supposed to stay friends forever…

"Where is he!"

The portrait door slammed open with the intruder and echoed through the tower. Ron slowly turned toward the locked door with wide eyes, Harry similarly perked up at the familiar voice.

"Draco," Harry whimpered in a mix of relief and fear.

The sound from below was loud enough to reach the boy's dorm and both occupants could tell that the Slytherin was angry, Harry more so by the currents of displeasure radiating through his mind.

_I am so fucked._ Ron gulped as he ran for the door and quickly unlocked it. He flung it open, and hurried toward the stairs. As he looked down he could see a group of Gryffindors forming in the common room, at the center of the group was Malfoy. _Shit, he's already in, who the hell would give him the password? _

As Ron tried to step back, the pale head snapped upward and Malfoy's eyes locked onto him, making Ron feel like prey.

"Weasley, where is he?"

Hermione – who had been standing close to the Slytherin – had turned as Malfoy looked up, and now openly frowned at her red headed friend. She could sense that he was hiding something and undoubtedly it was Harry. He should have known that stealing a Veela's mate was not something anyone sane would do!

"I don't know what you're talking about, Malfoy," Ron said with a sneer, breaking the staring match between them.

"Draco?"

The blond smirked at the voice. "Don't know what I'm talking about do you? Harry, come down here at once, you've kept me waiting."

The dark headed boy appeared at the head of the stairs and locked eyes with Draco, his gaze relieved yet pleading. Draco frowned at the odd behavior but beckoned his mate forward nonetheless.

Harry passed Ron, who stiffened but chose to follow soon after. He quickly filled the space between himself and his mate, lowering his eyes as he neared the blond. It wouldn't take Draco long to figure out what had happened, and when he did, heads would roll.

"Harry, what's wrong --"

Draco stiffened as he neared his mate. Without warning his eyes bled silver and his hair stood on end with his anger. The air around him crackled with magic, someone had been touching what was his. His narrowed gaze scanned the room, and his nostrils flared as he inhaled the scent hanging around Harry. It was similar to a thick blanket wrapped around the boy – smothering him – and everywhere was the scent of _him_.

"Weasley!" Draco whirled around. "You're _dead_!"

Ron froze where he was and shot frightened eyes toward the enraged Veela. It seemed the blond's powers were more formidable than he had first thought. He thought he would at least have time to get out of the room before he was found out!

"Malfoy, it's not what you think," Ron said, slowly raising his hands in a defensive pose.

"Not what I think?" Draco growled. "What I _think_ is that you've been touching someone that doesn't belong to you and never will!"

Ron's hand shot into his robes as he whipped out his wand and crouched into a fighting stance, "Alright then, so what if I did touch him? What are you going to do about it, little birdie?"

Draco's eyes widened further. "You're admitting to touching him?" A feral grin it his features. "Then surely you understand the penalty that goes along with your admittance."

Hermione gasped along with a few others who understand what was going on. "Ron, don't be stupid!"

"Hermione, stay out of this!" Ron demanded. "Well, Malfoy, are we going to duel or not? I'm sure Harry would like to be given to his new master soon."

Draco growled. "He will return with me, so get ready to _loose,_ Weasley!"

The two wizards moved toward each other and readied for a duel, as was custom. Hermione watched on worriedly, if they went through with this foolishness someone was going to get hurt, or worse, _killed_!

"Ronald Weasley, if you don't stop this _instant_ I won't hesitate to owl your _mother_!" Hermione whispered desperately.

Ron looked at her through disgusted eyes. "It's too late, Hermione, so why don't you mind your own business?"

She gasped and recoiled from the hurtful words. How could he say something like that? She was only trying to help! Hermione turned toward Harry and felt her heart clench at the lost expression he held. He had no idea what was about to happen. She turned back toward the vengeful wizards. "At least take it outside! Harry shouldn't have to see this!"

Draco looked at his mate and growled in annoyance as he felt a weak sense of dread clench at his gut. He moved away from the Gryffindors and made his way toward the door. "Let's go, Weasley, Granger is right. I don't want my mate to witness your downfall no matter how amusing."

"You'll regret those words, Malfoy!" Ron chased after him into the hall.

The Fat Lady shut herself behind the two boys with a slight click and huffed in exasperation, "Children these days!"

The few students that had gathered turned their attention onto Harry and he felt himself flush in embarrassment, he hadn't asked for this to happen! Why was everyone looking at _him_ for answers?

"You lot go about your business!" Hermione scowled. "This is no fault of Harry's."

She stepped close to Harry, in a friendly manner and smiled at him sympathetically. "I'm sorry about them. I know how much you hate attention."

He shook his head. "It's alright, I'm fine. Do you know what's happening with Draco though?"

"Those two dunderheads have decided to fight over you." She shook her head in helplessness. "It's an old tradition amongst the purebloods. It only happened on occasion, but when there were two suitors after the hand of the same witch, they dueled each other. Whoever won the duel married the girl."

Harry's face twisted in horror. "Why would Draco agree to that? I'm _his_, I only belong to _him_! Is it because I betrayed him? I didn't want that to happen, it wasn't my fault!"

Hermione touched his shoulder gently. "Veela are protective of their mates by nature, Harry. Draco is _extremely_ protective, and I can see that now. And as much as it hurts me to say this, he's going to win so you have nothing to worry about."

He nodded slightly, eyes still worried despite the reassurance. Hermione couldn't do anything else for her friend, only Draco could tell him it was alright.

"Harry, I'm going to go check on those two, alright? Please, stay here and don't do anything." Harry nodded as she walked away.

Hermione sent one last glare toward her housemates as she exited. As the door shut behind the bossy witch the whispers immediately broke out amongst the eager Gryffindors. Harry winced away from the voices and tried to disappear into the couch he sat himself on. He bowed his head forward and buried his face in his hands. This was all his fault, no matter what anyone said. He didn't know _how_, he just knew that it was.

He felt the cushion dip beside him with the weight of someone, by the feel of it, the person was female. Harry lifted his saddened eyes and stared at the girl.

Ginny smiled sympathetically and tried to pat Harry on the back but he flinched away. "I'm sorry about my brother, Harry. I know you probably don't understand why he continues to follow you about. But believe it or not, you two were pretty close."

"I don't care," Harry said. His head lifted furiously as he looked away towards the door. _Why is she talking to me?_

His movement drew her attention toward his neck and Ginny whistled in appreciation as she spied the collar around Harry's throat.

"Nice accessory you've got there," she smiled, trying to be friendly with the boy she had used to know. Ginny didn't really care about the collar or the story behind it; _everyone_ knew what it was a sign for. Malfoy was claiming his property, there was no use dwelling on it until Dumbledore returned and took care of the Slytherin prat. It was obvious that _they_ couldn't do anything against a Veela and its mate.

Harry shrugged and discreetly scooted away. "I can't take it off so I'm stuck with it." He didn't feel comfortable around the girl, she looked too much like the other one, the one that had… his eyes shifted to his feet, he didn't want to think about it.

Ginny perked up. "I can help, Harry," she said, revealing her wand.

His eyes widened in panic as he tried to stop her. "No, don't --"

"_Alohamora_!"

Harry screamed as the collar fell to the ground with a muted clatter. He continued to scream even after Ginny dropped her wand and ran for help with her own screams.

His blood was on fire! He choked and spluttered as his throat blossomed with agony, he couldn't breathe properly. His heartbeat thudded in his ears while his eyes watered and blurred with his struggles. The pain from the backlash was so intense that it sent him to his knees, sobbing and clutching his neck.

_Draco! Draco, help me!_ He felt his brain shutting down as the fire licked at his thoughts.

He screamed again, arching his spine as the pain flamed through his veins and spread through his being. By then his head was thrown back in anguish and his voice continued in a pained moan as he lost consciousness. Harry fell to the floor in a shuddering heap, eyes moving furiously beneath his lids as his breath came in quick pants.

Draco chose that moment to burst into the common room, wand in hand and face livid. His flaming eyes laded on his fallen mate and he roared.

"Damn you, Weasel!" Draco screeched, his Veela powers beginning to slip through. "What the fuck did you do to him!"

"I was trying to help him take that collar off!" Ginny panicked and didn't protest when Draco insulted her.

Hermione ran up, hair askew and cheeks flushed. "Professor McGonagall is coming. Try to keep him calm until then!"

Draco's face contorted in rage. "Why would you do something so foolish you stupid _Mudblood_?"

The girl halted. "What? I was only trying to help --"

"If I need help I will tell you," Draco snapped as he leaned down and cradled his mate against his chest. He lifted the limp figure and stood, sparing a glare toward those who watched him. "Thanks to you he will need to visit Madam Pomfrey, and I won't forgive you so easily," he began walking away, "I will return for full compensation at a later time."

No one stopped him as he took their broken savior and slammed the door behind him.

--- --- ---

Harry had been rushed to the infirmary by Draco, and he had been forced to remain in the comatose state he was currently in. Madam Pomfrey had refused to use any potions or spells on the frail boy, claiming that he wasn't strong enough to withstand such efforts considering what he had been forced to deal with so far.

Draco had not taken well to the decision and had voiced his arguments with both magic and foul language – as he was prone to do.

Sadly his childish behavior had made it all the more clear that Harry should not be moved into his care and both McGonagall and Pomfrey had agreed that the unconscious boy should spend the night in the infirmary.

The Slytherin boy had been sent to class with a stern reprimanding, though it was obvious that the lesson wouldn't stick.

By this time, Minerva was seriously counting down the days until the Headmaster returned. This "important" business was beginning to sound more and more like a last minute vacation with every passing day. Until he returned she would be forced to deal with the young Malfoy, a task she wished upon no one.

Despite the morning's transactions, the day passed as normally as it could. That was without including a temperamental Veela that seemed bent on ripping off a certain Gryffindor's head. These two students especially seemed to ignore the normalcy of the day and continued to taunt each other throughout.

When the day was called to an end the teachers – and students – who were forced to deal with the two breathed a sigh of relief. Hopefully everything would return to the way it had been before that day, even if it was at the cost of Harry Potter's freedom.

It seemed that everything – and everyone – was finally calming down to the steady pace of night. Beds were filled and eyes were closed. The infirmary was another matter though and was neither silent nor calm.

Both of Harry's suitors had hatched a "brilliant" plan to steal him away in the night, not knowing that Madam Pomfrey stayed with her patients most of the night.

After his attempt to infiltrate the infirmary failed, Draco was sent to bed with a loss of house points, followed soon after by Ron. Madam Pomfrey shook her head as she watched the two boys leave; she then glanced over her shoulder at the bed nearest to the door.

"You're causing quite the stir, Mr. Potter," she said.

With a last sweep of the room, she turned and closed the doors, locking them with the appropriate charms as she did her last rounds. When everything proved to be satisfactory she bid a farewell to the sleeping figures in the beds and she too turned in for the night.

Midnight rolled around and Hogwarts was silent with sleep. The only movement that could be traced was the small shifts of a restless occupant in the infirmary.

Harry screwed his face in pain while he turned, deep in sleep, trapped in dreams. He was not alone in the silence though, for in the darkness calculating eyes watched him.

"Look at you, such a fine specimen you've become." A dark chuckle reverberated through the room. "You will do very nicely now that you've been broken."

The shadowed figure detached themselves from the darkness licking at the corners of the room. Moonlight from the undraped windows spilled across the high cheekbones and pale skin as a leering smile broke across the flawless face.

"My Lord will be pleased."

Lucius Malfoy laid a gentle hand across Harry's brow and smiled once more before the two wizards vanished from the infirmary.

----

AN: Well, at least he has the collar off…

-Red


	26. Meet My Father

AN: Thank u for being the wonderful beta that u r Zoomi!

* * *

The sound of an iron door clanging shut echoed against the damp stones that made up the dim room. The woman who had entered the dark domain scanned the area with a haughty sniff, it was filthy down here.

"Lucius?"

A soft clanking of chains alerted her to another's presence in the room. She curiously stepped deeper into the shadows, searching for the source of the slight noise.

"Narcissa, what are you doing down here? I told you that the dungeons were off limits to you."

An orange glow from the torchlight flared around the pale woman, sending light towards the prisoner restrained against the wall and hanging from manacles. Narcissa's eyes widened in realization as the identity of the bound figure became more apparent.

"I now understand why. Is that Harry Potter?" she gasped.

"Narcissa, don't fret over trivial matters that do not concern you," her husband commanded.

Her eyes lit angrily. "The Dark Lord will wish to know about this," she warned.

"Do you think me an ignorant man? He shall know, in good time though, I want to have my own fun with the boy first," Lucius said.

The woman scrutinized her husband doubtfully. "How did he come to such a state?" she asked, referring to his unconsciousness.

Lucius smiled cruelly. "Draco has acted as I predicted he would, he has broken the boy."

"Do they understand the situation they're in?" Narcissa demanded.

"Of course not, they are clueless little boys playing with magic that they shouldn't." He smirked. "Someone was bound to get hurt."

She nodded. "Just as well, make sure you cover your tracks. I don't want Draco finding out that you have the boy until everything is in order."

"Tracks? Your doubt pains me, you make it seem as though I do a sloppy job out of my work," Lucius said.

Narcissa glared. "Need I remind you of the Azkaban incident, Lucius? I went to hell and back to get you out of there. Our Lord was not in the least pleased, which is why you must not ruin --"

"Silence woman!" Lucius snapped. "I am no child to be chided. I know what I must do and I will do it when I feel it is right."

"Make sure that you do," she said lowly.

Narcissa glared at her husband once more and then turned without another word, leaving the fuming man to himself and the darkness. The soft swish of her dress was the only sound to pierce the thick silence and then the loud slamming of the door in her wake.

"Damned woman," Lucius cursed when she had left. He moved toward his prisoner with a contemplative look upon his face. It was best to start the torture early on. "_Enervate_." He swished his wand out of the folds of his robes and took a step back.

There was a soft moan of protest and then the chained figure began to move with wakefulness.

Harry opened his eyes slowly and blinked at the odd surroundings he had awoken to. Where was he, and why was he restrained? More importantly, why did he feel so drained? He needed Draco, the last thing he remembered was his mate trying to fight --

"I see you have woken, Potter," a cold voice drawled.

He shivered as he turned his head toward the voice with apprehension, somewhere deep inside he knew that he wasn't going to like this unknown being.

"W-who's there?" he whispered hoarsely, immediately noticing the lack of glasses. He cleared his throat with a wince, how long had he been there?

The shadows in front of him parted slightly to emit a tall and striking figure. His breath caught in his throat, this stranger looked exactly like Draco!

"Draco?" he asked with slight hesitance.

The beauty of the pale face was momentarily marred by a nasty scowl. "I have spoken with my son and he has informed me of this interesting situation we find ourselves in." A finely arched eyebrow was raised in contempt. "I do not in the least find it amusing."

Harry's head tilted to the side in puzzlement, who was this man? "Are you Draco's father?" he wondered aloud.

Lucius frowned in a perplexed way. "It seems he forgot to alert me of your lack of memory also."

"Have you really spoken to Draco? Does he know that I'm here? Is he still angry with me for what Ron did?" Harry asked worriedly.

A cruel smile sliced through Harry's soul, sending dread sinking into his gut. "Of course I have spoken with him. Draco has told me to send you his love, but he has given you to me now."

_What? No…_ Harry's eyes widened in horror as he voiced his fear, "No, he wouldn't do that!"

"Oh, but he has, and he did, you are mine, Harry Potter."

_That can't be true! Draco would never give me away. He said he needed me!_ Harry felt his eyes unwillingly fill with tears.

The man grinned at his turmoil. Harry didn't like him, no matter how similar he and Draco looked. He most definitely did not want to be here!

"W-who are you?" he asked in a quavering voice. He _needed_ to know who could be so cruel as to take him from his mate.

A frigid gaze was sent in his direction; Draco never looked at him with eyes that cold. It sent chills up his spine and made him recoil from the dark presence.

"Why my dear boy, I am Draco's father as you first implied." The man smiled brightly.

Harry cried out as the man moved toward him with cruel intent.

_Please… Draco, help me!_

--- --- ---

"Where is he!"

"Mr. Malfoy – _please_ – calm yourself," McGonagall tried to sooth.

Draco made a frustrated noise and angrily flung the nearest object, which just so happened to be a very important vile filled with a quick working acid. The witch cried out in surprise and sent a hurried shield around the fizzing liquid before it could eat through the floor.

"Mr. Malfoy! I will kindly remind you that it is your Potion professor's room we are currently using!" she chided.

"I don't care!" Draco retorted. "I want to know where my mate is! How could you let something like this happen? He was supposed to be safe!"

The woman nodded in acceptance to the accusation. "I understand that you are worried, Mr. Malfoy, we all are. But you have to stay strong for Harry, you are --"

"Shut it with the lovey-dovey Gryffindor crap! I want Harry back because he is my _possession_; no one takes what is mine," he said.

"Very well, I will tell you what I know." Her face remained pinched in disagreement. "At the midnight hour, Harry was taken from his bed. The alarms in the infirmary went off – each bed is equipped with a spell that keeps tabs on a patient's vitals – Madam Pomfrey then found Harry missing and alerted me of the situation."

Draco glowered. "And you chose to tell me _after_ breakfast? Are you _daft_! We are wasting enough valuable time standing _here_! I want Harry back and if I have to alert the Minister to do so then I shall."

Minerva scowled. "Now listen here young man, I refuse to sit and listen to you insult me. I am trying my hardest to get in contact with Headmaster Dumbledore and when I do we shall solve this kidnapping! _Until_ then, I expect you to be an agreeable young boy!"

"I don't have to listen to you --"

"But you do, Mr. Malfoy, for unless you want to be sent home for an early break, you will obey my rules. I have stepped up in the Headmaster's absence and I expect you to treat me with the same respect you give to him."

The Slytherin smirked as he voiced his smart remark, "But I am, Professor."

The Headmistress stood in outrage and angrily pointed toward the door. "Out! I cannot believe that poor Harry is stuck with someone like you. It was probably better that he was taken from you before you totally corrupted him!"

Draco flipped her off as he ran out into the hall. "I hope you die you old hag! Harry _loves_ me! _Nothing_ will change that!"

"One hundred points from Slytherin!"

He ignored her shouts as he retreated to his room. He couldn't concentrate on schoolwork anyway, so he was going to miss his classes for the day. As he neared the familiar door to his room he slowed.

_Why is this happening? _

The blond head shook and bowed in agony as a painful jolt stabbed at his side. He couldn't take this separation, already it felt like his head was going to explode with the pounding headache he was victim to. Harry hadn't even been missing for a day and he was already feeling the effects!

_Please, I need to find him._ He winced and leaned his forehead against the cool wall. _Harry, where are you? _

* * *

AN: I don't know what's happening, haha, I'm as clueless as u. Hm, but Lucius seems suspicious, Draco's mum too…

-Red


	27. I Love Him

AN: Yeah, um, long time between the updates. Sorry about that, I've had to figure out what I was going to do with this (the ending and such)… haha, ok, well enjoy!

* * *

"_Draco…" _

"Stay away from me! I hate you! I don't need you!"

"_Draco, I love you…"_

"Liar."

"_Why, Draco?" _

"This isn't you, go back to your perfect life! You don't need me!"

A silvery figure stepped out from the shadows, arms extended in a questioning gesture. It was his mate, Harry…

It was always Harry.

"Why don't you love me anymore, Draco?"

Draco turned away from the haunting being. Why did this continue to happen? Why was he forced to endure this torture?

"You're place has always been beside Weasley and Granger, never me," Draco said lowly, he wouldn't show weakness before this apparition.

Harry shook his head. "My place is beside _you_!"

"No!" Draco snapped. "That's what I _wanted_ you to believe, but you never belonged to me, Harry. You're too strong to be held by force, I couldn't see that before because I was angry."

"Draco…"

Eyes of grey flashed warningly. "Don't touch me, don't come near me!"

There was a frown upon Harry's face. "Why are you doing this?"

Draco laughed brokenly, helplessly. "He's coming back, Harry, and when he does it will be over for both of us. He won't let me keep you!"

"Who, Draco?"

"Dumbledore," Draco said. "McGonagall told us, that bitch was staring at me the whole time she was giving her little speech. Merlin, why did it have to end?"

Harry's hand reached out again. "It doesn't have to, Draco. I love you..."

The pale boy stared at the extended hand with a heavy heart, wanting so much to take it. Should he? If he did he would be accepting Harry as a whole and he knew this. Would he be able to treat his mate the way he should have all along? Or should he continue along the dark path he had created for himself? Did he deserve to care about Harry… was it even possible for him to love?

Draco closed his eyes for a long moment and made his decision.

Slowly he reached out his own and moved to take Harry's offer with a hopeful hand.

His eyes widened. _No! _

Draco's hand had passed through the transparent limb and he looked up in horror. Harry smiled as he backed away.

"You have to save me first, Draco." He laughed, sounding farther away. "_Come for me before it's too late." _

"Harry!" Draco screamed after the retreating figure.

"_Save me…" _

"Harry, where are you! Help me find you!"

He smiled. "_I know you'll figure it out, Draco, I trust you."_

Harry was swallowed by the licking darkness and Draco was left alone. "I'll find you, Harry, I swear I will," he whispered to himself.

"That's what you think, _little boy_."

Draco whirled around to face his bodiless enemy, shivering unconsciously at the frigid voice that sent chills through him. There, the air before him parted to reveal a figure dressed in black. The shoulders of the body were hunched, face bowed and hidden.

"Who are you?" Draco demanded with a slight quiver in his voice.

A dark chuckle was his response, deep and foreboding. "I am who I am; _you_ on the other hand are a nuisance that has gotten in my way for the last time."

"What?" Draco's hand twitched angrily.

The head lifted enough for Draco to see the grin that was meant for him, it looked evil and he shuddered.

"You must die," the robed figure said.

Anger spiked in Draco's chest, the fool was _playing_ with him! "Who _are_ you! Tell me you bastard!"

A sudden cascade of pale hair had Draco backing away with wide eyes, face contorted in horror. The hood was thrown back further and Lucius Malfoy smiled at his son.

"You know who I am, Draco. You've been a very naughty boy."

Draco covered his mouth as a wave of sickness washed over him. His own father, it had been Lucius all along! "It was _you_? _You_ took Harry away from me?"

The elder Malfoy now stood tall and proud as he looked down on his heir with a sneer. "You knew this would come, Potter belongs to the Dark Lord."

"_No_, he's mine! I need him!" Draco screamed, magic spiking around him.

Lucius smirked again as his form wavered in the darkness, he was disappearing. Draco was scared, confused and above all angry. He charged at the flickering form but as with Harry, he passed through without much fight.

"Your precious Potter is ours now…" Lucius whispered as the last of him disappeared.

Draco woke up.

Tears were in his eyes and he cried in raged anguish, why was this happening? He furiously rubbed at his eyes and flushed cheeks, trying to wipe away the evidence of his pain. Finally he opened his eyes fully and saw that he had fallen asleep on the couch. He slowly stood and brushed his lap free of invisible dust, his head rose and he looked toward the enchanted window that gave him a clear view of the sky beyond the dungeons and school.

It wasn't even dinner if the setting sun was anything to go by. He wasn't hungry anyway and he didn't feel like leaving his room. Slowly, grey eyes closed tiredly and Draco stood in silence, thinking.

He needed Harry back.

He had been haunted by these dreams for two nights. Both nights Harry had been missing. Two days he had suffered through this injustice and it was beginning to take its toll on his body…

Once shiny and luscious locks were now drab and unkempt, his eyes had lost their inner fire; his shoulders sagged with each step he took. Really, his new appearance was not fit for a Malfoy. But for every moment his mate was kept away, he seemed to sink more into himself, his skin was clammy and grey and he had acquired bags under his eyes from lack of sleep.

If he thought his luck couldn't get worse, he was wrong.

Dumbledore was coming back…

McGonagall had finally reached the old man and he was attempting to return as soon as wizardly possible. Draco knew that if anyone could find his missing mate, it would be the Headmaster. But there would be a heavy price to pay with the return of the Boy Who Lived, Dumbledore would see the state of things and take Harry away.

Draco sighed heavily, he couldn't let the Gryffindor go now, not after everything he had done to get them this far, not after breaking him... Before anything could be righted though, he needed to _find_ the boy.

"Where are you, Harry?" Draco asked aloud as he once more opened his eyes and stared out his window.

With a resolve that shocked even him, he turned toward the low table at his side and grabbed his wand, he gripped it firmly, eyes hard as he looked toward the window again. The sunset glared at him, painting the sky a reddish hue, mocking him.

_I refuse to wait any longer._

Draco closed his eyes and readied himself to Apparate to his destination, silently thanking Salazar that he had learned this method of travel during the summer.

"I'm going to find you."

--- --- ---

_Darkness._ _Pain. Confusion. _

Draco fell to his knees and clenched his jaw against the sudden onslaught of emotions that were not his own. He winced as he looked around him – a forest – he had undoubtedly made it. Slowly he lifted his throbbing body and stood still as he took in his surroundings.

"Harry," he whispered.

He started running.

Draco ran as though his life depended on it, or in his case, another's life, one that he cared about. Too long had he waited without Harry, this was his moment to shine, to rescue the one he loved.

Loved? His legs faltered a bit. No, he didn't love the other boy. He felt no emotional attachment at all; he was doing this because he wanted his mate back, without Harry he would never be able to get laid. Yes, that was it, why on earth would he love _Potter_?

Trees whipped past him as he continued forward, his Veela powers enhanced his natural abilities, giving him the speed that he needed.

What they _didn't_ give him was a balance to match that speed. He didn't see the tree root that marred the otherwise leafy path and he tripped upon the obstacle.

"Fuck!" he cursed as he careened forward and fell to his stomach with enough force to slide a few feet. This was _not_ happening! What was the use of abnormal powers if he couldn't stand up!

He winced as he tried to stand, his ankle twinged uncomfortably. He groaned in anger, everything was going wrong! He slid down the trunk of a tree, bark pinching at his shirt and tearing minuscule holes in the cloth.

_I can't deal with this, I need to rescue Harry before it's too late!_ Tears of frustration came unbidden to his eyes; he wasn't used to such misfortunes, to these _emotions_. Never had he cared so much about one person, not even his parents!

But Harry… the annoyingly stubborn boy had grown on him. And he hated to admit it, but when he was with Harry, he didn't mind feeling like a pouf so much. Draco had come to appreciate Harry's smiles and cheerful laughter, he had grown used to it. He knew that when they had first began this dangerous dance of emotions and hormones that he would have been the first one to deny the bond they were forced to share.

He had in fact denied it, but Harry had too so it was a mutual dislike. They were too different to be together, too alike to hate, it was confusing being thrown together in a match of 'Fate.'

Draco couldn't get the picture of Harry out of his mind though, he didn't know if it was a side effect of their bond or if he really… cared.

He shook his head and tried to stand again, the pain in his ankle had diminished somewhat, enough so that he could move forward once more.

"I can do this," he whispered. His shoes crunched down upon the fallen leaves as he limped in the direction he had previously been traveling. A crisp breeze picked up and he shivered, tightening his hands on his cloak and tugging it closer to his shoulders.

He was doing this for Harry; he couldn't leave him out there alone and scared. Anyone would do the same if in a similar position though, especially if they had someone they truly cared about.

_Is that it?_ Draco blinked as realization hit him and he stopped. _Do I love him?_

Surely he didn't, he would _know_! How can you love someone and not know, how could you live through life without telling them how you feel everyday? How could he be so oblivious?

_This can't be love._ He stared up through the leaves and at the sky in confusion. Love was warmth in the heart, it was a giddy feeling you got whenever that special person was in the same room, love… was caring. Caring enough to risk your life and go after the person you loved.

He wanted to hold Harry, embrace him and never let go. He wanted to kiss all his hurts away and make sure he was safe from nightmares. Most of all… he wanted to be loved back.

He didn't know when it had happened, but he had finally accepted everything. The bond, Harry, his Veela blood, and it felt like a load was lifted from his chest.

Perhaps, it _was_ love he was feeling. Perhaps, everything he had ever heard about the subject was from another's perspective. That was it… there had to be all sorts of love, and everyone experienced it differently. He hadn't been following his instincts all along; he had been following his _heart_.

And right now, his heart wanted Harry back.

There was a new determination in his eyes as he pulled his gaze away from the sky and looked forward. _No one_ took what was his. His father and Voldemort would learn that angering a Veela, even a half-breed, was a _big_ mistake.

* * *

AN: Thank u my wonderful beta, Zoomi!

-Red


	28. Where's My Shining Knight?

**AN**: Ok, just warning u guys before u complain, there's a "scene" in the middle, if u want to call it that (since I don't go into details) but it's Dark and it's rape. Ok? So don't flame me and complain!

* * *

_Where am I? It's so cold… so dark. _ Harry opened his eyes to a blurry world, on a subconscious level he guessed that his glasses must have been taken from him. He was so tired, his body felt weary.

Harry shifted from his position on the grimy floor; his cheek and left side were cold from where they had been resting, his head pounding and dizzy. The only light in the dark room seemed to be a wavering torchlight erected near his current position. It cast a dim glow on the place where he rested, leaving everything else to shadows.

He winced at the sudden jolt of pain which ran up his leg from his ankle. _I must still be shackled to the wall._ He looked over his shoulder dully and saw that the iron was still biting his ankle and holding him in place.

Two days he had been kept captive, and the only reason he knew that was because Lucius had told him. Draco's father had proved to be a very bad man. He had kept Harry chained and locked away in the dungeon the entire time.

Hunger was something he had unwilling become accustomed to, coldness and pain were also part of his new environment. There had been mention of wards being placed around him so that he couldn't escape, it was confusing. He was scared too, even the _Dursleys_ hadn't been this bad and at least his cupboard was warm.

_Wait, Dursleys? Who are they? And why would I have a cupboard? Why am I remembering these things? Are they my memories? _His mind reeled in panic.

Harry blinked, trying to clear his eyes and mind from the blurry edge they had taken. Something was nagging at the back of his mind, he was supposed to remember something…

_Freak… Parents died in a car crash… Worthless father, was a drunk… Potter!_

He clapped his hands over his ears and clenched his eyes shut at the onslaught of strange yet familiar voices. _What's going on!_ His eyes flew open and he saw images, a boy being pushed to the ground by a large teen, the same boy being locked in a cupboard under the stairs. A fat man was now yelling at the boy, and a thin woman barking orders as she threatened him with a wooden spoon.

A sharp cry was wrenched from his throat as he jarred his leg once again, trying to escape from the madness of his mind. He grimaced in pain and groaned as he slowly shifted into a more comfortable position.

"What's going on?" He panted through the twinge in his leg. _Why are these people in my head?_

"I see you have woken, Potter."

Harry's head jerked up and he saw Lucius smirking at him from the doorway, he trembled under the intense gaze. "What's wrong with me? What's happening?"

Lucius stepped forward, illuminating his face with the soft glow of the torchlight. He crouched down so that he was eyelevel with Harry.

"You are remembering what was forgotten," he said.

"Remembering?" Harry repeated, blinking owlishly at the beautiful man that reminded him of Draco.

The blond man nodded. "You don't remember, but Draco is the one who did this to you." He stroked Harry's dark locks with a gentle hand. "He is the one who hurt you."

Harry's eyes widened. "No, he wouldn't!"

"I see he has woven his lies around you, poor boy. He fears you, he wishes to tame you. But you are far too beautiful and powerful for such a mundane fate. It was I who rescued you," Lucius said.

"I didn't need to be rescued," he whispered, eyes wide, "I want to go back with Draco!"

Lucius shook his head as he leaned away and stood. "That's not possible I'm afraid, your power means too much to our cause to be locked away."

Harry lifted himself so that he was sitting instead of laying. "What power? I have no power."

A dark chuckle replied to his words. "You are a very powerful wizard, Potter, I don't know what Draco has been telling you, but that is the truth."

_Magic?_ _I have the power to control magic? _Harry didn't know what to do with this information. Instead he asked another question, "What's going to happen to me?"

"I'm very glad that you ask that," Lucius replied and dusted off his clothes, "you are to be given to someone as a gift."

"What?" Harry asked in shock.

Lucius flicked his wand and a set of chains wound themselves around Harry's wrists, tightening warningly when he tried to struggle. The shackle on his ankle disappeared and Harry looked up in horror.

"Lord Voldemort shall be your new master, Potter," Lucius informed as he adjusted his robes, his attitude had cruelly shifted. "The Dark Lord is the greatest wizard _alive_! Dumbledore doesn't hold a _candle_ to his power!"

Harry shied away from the man. "I don't know what you're talking about." Lucius glared and tugged on the chains linked to Harry's hands. Harry winced and corrected himself, "_Sir_."

"You have a point, Potter, I suppose you _wouldn't_ know about the Dark Lord in your present condition. But you _will_, I assure you," Lucius said.

_I just want to go home! _"Why are you doing this to me?" he whispered.

Lucius smiled at that and pulled Harry closer until their noses touched. His smile turned cold as he locked eyes. "You are the Boy Who Lived and this is your _destiny_, Potter. This is all you were meant to be, a _slave_," he pulled away, "and whom better to serve than my master?"

Harry cried out as his shoulder was pinched ruthlessly. Lucius held on firmly as he prepared to Apparate, dragging Harry into the darkness.

--- --- ---

They arrived in a broken looking mansion. Harry winced as he was immediately pulled forward upon landing, he was still dizzy from their travel but it seemed his captor didn't care.

The halls they passed through were bare of any portrait, a completely different atmosphere from the familiarity of Hogwarts. Harry attempted to keep up with the older wizards strides though his feet stumbled a bit as he fought to stay steady.

"I expect you to remain silent, Potter. If you embarrass me in any way it will be your hide that pays," Lucius warned as they stopped in front of a benign looking door. The knob twisted and the door slid open.

Harry was dragged into the dark room, the door shutting behind them. Dusty light filtered in through the cracks of a few broken boards that shuttered the windows closed, there were two such windows and the little light that there was illuminated the figure that sat at the center of the room.

A throne of some sort had been erected and the being that sat upon it could not be anything human. A shudder ran the length of Harry's spine as he got a good look at his new 'master.'

The figure before him – or _Voldemort_ as Lucius had briefly called him – didn't seem human, as he had deduced upon arrival. There was no nose to speak of, his mouth had no lips… and the _eyes_. Those weren't the kind of eyes that a normal human would have, they were snake eyes.

Harry winced, the pain in his head was growing worse.

"My Lord, I have brought him." Lucius bowed and pushed Harry forward.

The creature sitting upon the throne glared down with a narrowed face. Slotted eyes pierced through Harry and he lowered his own to the ground, afraid to keep eye contact with the being.

"How?" the question was hissed.

Lucius straightened as he looked toward his Lord, a small smile rising at the corners of his mouth. "My son has come into his _inheritance_, my Lord." Harry looked up in time to see him smile eerily, and Voldemort returned the gesture. "It was a surprise to all when Potter _happened_ to be the one he was to be bonded with…"

"Of course," Voldemort murmured. He once more looked toward Harry. "And why have you brought him to me now? Do you wish to see your son die so soon?"

"You know the feelings that I hold for my son, my Lord. I have brought Potter to you, for more… _sensual_ purposes." The blond smirked.

Harry shuddered at the thought, he _really_ didn't want to be here anymore. Both sets of eyes seemed to be undressing him as he cowered before them. The _dungeon_ was better than this torture! The throbbing at his temple rose a tempo and he closed his eyes to ease the pain.

"He _is_ a very nice one, Lucius, I'm surprised I hadn't thought of this before," Voldemort said as he studied Harry appraisingly. He rose and walked calmly toward the two, his eyes only for the chained boy.

Harry shuddered as a cold hand stroked across his cheek, he kept his eyes clenched shut, concentrating on the burning of his scar instead of the thing in front of him.

There was a dark chuckle. "He's so responsive. I think I will enjoy his body."

_No! Only Draco may touch me, not this thing, never!_ He whimpered as he tried to turn his head away.

Voldemort ran his spidery fingers across Harry's lips, and licked his own predatorily.

"Yes, I will enjoy him very much."

--- --- ---

"No! _Ah!_ _Please_, no more!"

The lustful grunts grew louder and more breathy. The sound of flesh on flesh reverberated around the room, along with the broken and pleading sobs of the boy.

"You're so delicious, Potter. _Yesss_, Lucius will have to try you out also."

Harry screamed.

--- --- ---

Harry opened his eyes slowly, he hurt. He groaned as he shifted onto his side, his eyes becoming wet and blurred with his pain. It hurt _so_ much.

As he lay there, it felt as though he had been ripped in two. He had not been spared by the two Dark wizards; they had even made a game of who could make him scream the loudest.

Now that he assessed the situation he was in, he found that they had taken his clothes too, not that he had expected them back, but it was slightly chilly. The uncomfortable chill was probably because of the large windows framing a wall of the room.

_Windows…_ Harry slowly raised his head, ignoring the heavy feel and dizzy slosh of his mind. Windows led to outside, which meant there was a chance! He still had a chance to escape!

_No, those bad men aren't stupid, they undoubtedly put up those magic barriers, wards._ He chided himself.

It was worth a shot though. Gritting his teeth against the pain in his lower body, Harry began to drag himself across the floor and toward a tempting freedom. His fingers scrapped at the rough stones of the wall, chipping a few of his nails in the process, which only wrought a slight wince from him. He had suffered worse than a broken nail and would survive the slight twinge.

With the last of his depleting strength, Harry pushed himself to his feet and held onto the velvet drapes with whitened knuckles. Why were his legs so shaky? He couldn't be that weak. He shook his head, no time for that. He tugged at the cloth shrouding the windows and grimaced at the sunlight that immediately filtered in and momentarily blinded him.

Surprisingly there was nothing guarding the window, no magic, no bars… Harry's eyes lit with relief, not even a lock! He could escape now! He threw the curtains further away from the glass and carefully pressed his hand against the cool surface in case there _was_ some kind of magic.

Nothing.

But as he opened the windows, he realized that they hadn't been needed. He had to be on the fourth floor at least! His face crumbled into a look of hopelessness and he slowly slipped to his knees, wincing as he put pressure on his sore rump. He stared morosely out at the forest which taunted him from beyond. It seemed he would never escape this hell.

_Why hasn't Draco come?_ He trailed his fingers across the cool stones beneath him. _Doesn't__he love me anymore?_

No, he refused to think that way, he clenched his jaw stubbornly. Draco would never leave him, not willingly; Lucius must have done something to his mate. That meant that Harry had to rescue himself and then Draco.

But how?

He slowly slid upward against the wall, using it to support his weak body as he stood. Harry looked down at the ground in fear; he was so far up… he would surely break something if he tried to leap from such a height. He looked behind him and felt dread well up in his chest as his gaze fell onto the barred door, he had to escape before Lucius came back.

Again he leaned out the window, teetering over the edge and only being supported by his right hand, which was beginning to slip with the amount of sweat gathering at his palm.

_Here goes nothing._ He mentally prayed that he wouldn't die from this little stunt.

Without a second thought, he flung himself from the ledge, legs pedaling through the air as he fell. He felt himself slow in the air, and he frowned, feeling a strange tingle running through his body. Was this the magic Lucius spoke of? He hit the ground running because of his movements and stumbled a bit before he caught himself on one leg and found his footing. After that he ran as fast as his legs would carry him.

_I have to find Draco._ Tears blurred his vision and he found himself blindly running forward.

The lost boy didn't know where he was going, or what he was going to do once he got there. All he knew was that he couldn't stay in that _place_. Not when that creature was in there.

So he continued to run, pushing himself farther, until his lungs screamed at his stupidity and burned in his chest, until he stumbled and fell. He cried out as he skidded into the dirt and scrapped his arms and chin against loose stones. Harry stayed spread out across the ground, shudders racking his shoulders as he cried in defeat.

_I don't know what to do…_

"Poor little bird, have you broken your wings? Do you have nowhere to fly to?"

_Please no,_ Harry whimpered and kept his head bowed and buried in the dirt.

"I don't appreciate my toys running off like that, you could have gotten hurt, or _killed_," the voice chided. "If you wanted death so badly, Harry, I could have granted you your wish."

Harry rolled onto his back and stared up at Voldemort, locking crimson eyes with his own pleading emerald.

"Please…"

Voldemort narrowed his reptilian eyes and nodded shortly with a raise of his wand. "Very well then."

Harry closed his eyes and wished for the end.

* * *

AN: Nou! Don't stop there! Is Draco going to make it on time? I want to know!

-Red


	29. Healing

A wave of unbridled power washed over the two forms – interrupting the moment of death – a strong wind following in its wake. Harry trembled at the feel of the familiar power and weakly passed out, knowing that he was momentarily safe.

Voldemort scowled, posed to deal the final blow to his enemy, he looked up in fury to see what had interrupted his glory. A figure stood before him, magic sparking and glowing around him. The forest behind him had been destroyed with the shock wave of his power and smoke rose in lazy spirals.

"Let him go."

Voldemort's scowl deepened, eyes narrowing in a vicious sort of anger. "How dare you speak to me that way you insolent fool! Who do you think you are, trying to command _me_?"

Draco smirked. "I'm a Malfoy."

"An arrogant fool, just like your father, you seem to lack the knowledge that your bloodline will not win your battles for you!"

The blond cocked an arrogant brow. "In this case you're wrong, my Veela heritage is going to help me a lot in this battle." Despite his bravado he was trembling inside, this was the wizard who killed for pleasure and this was the creature he was meant to serve.

As far as first impressions went, the Dark Lord looked horrid and _ugly_! _I'm glad I didn't follow in Father's footsteps. _

"You dare challenge _me_? Do you actually think that you can defeat me you foolish boy?" Voldemort's words snapped him back into the present situation.

_The power the Dark Lord knows naught… _

Draco shot a glance in Harry's direction, having sworn he had heard the boy's thoughts. But that couldn't be possible, Harry was unconscious – at least he wasn't dead. His attention turned back to Voldemort, eyes slowly bleeding to sharp silver. "Yes, actually I do. You took something that belongs to me," he flashed a grin, "I want him back."

Voldemort hissed as he stabbed his wand forward "_Crucio_!"

"_Protego_!" Draco dodged from the worst of the blow as his shield surrounded him. The spell struck the erected shield and bounced away. Draco smirked as he shifted into a battle stance.

"I see you have been taught well," Voldemort readied himself for another attack, "but it will not help you here!"

_That's what you think old man. _Draco's shield dropped and he attacked.

"_Immobulus_!" He shot and ducked. "_Lacarnum_ _Inflamarae_!"

"Your pathetic hexes won't hurt me!" Voldemort roared. "_Interficio_!"

Draco tumbled in the dirt as he barely dodged the attack; his arm went numb where it had been grazed. "_Praefoco_!"

"_Avada Kedavra_!" Voldemort tried once more to hit the gifted wizard. It seemed his Veela speed was becoming more honed.

"_Aquam_ _Terramque Poscere_!" Draco shouted in rapid fire. A huge wave of water rocketed from beneath their feet, the dirt roiled with the harsh movement, sending debris into the air. The wave crashed over Voldemort, swirling and tugging his body deeper within the suffocating water.

Draco sneered, panting as he watched his enemy slowly drown, time for the final touch, "_Fulminis_!" A bolt of lightning flashed down from the night sky and struck the Dark wizard through his skull.

With a jerk of his body, Voldemort stopped struggling in the bubble of water. In a sick show of gravity, his body floated upward. Draco grimaced and waved his wand. "_Finite_."

The water collapsed in on itself and splashed to the ground, seeping into the earth. Voldemort's lifeless body thumped into the quickly dissipating puddle, disgusting Draco further with a small splash_. I don't want to look at that thing anymore._

"_Incendio_." Draco calmly leveled his wand toward the corpse. Crimson flames engulfed the once Dark Lord, burning away his legacy and the nightmare of his reign. As the evidence of his enemy was destroyed he spied the forgotten wand that had been discarded in death.

_I'll be taking this as a souvenir. _ Draco pocketed the chipped wand and then looked toward his mate. _Harry, there's still one more who will suffer for this…_ His thoughts trailed off as his stomach roiled and sent him to his knees as he was sick in the dirt. He vomited until his stomach was empty, his arms shaking as they supported him up.

"Fuck, what have I done?" he choked.

He had killed someone, with his own magic he had _killed_. He didn't know what had come over him, one minute he was searching for Harry and the next he had gained this overconfident urge to destroy any who stood in his way.

It was so… _Gryffindor_.

Draco shuddered at the thought, that couldn't have been him, he would never do something so foolish. His eyes rested on Harry's form, hadn't he heard the boy's voice in his head? The power the Dark Lord knows naught… or whatever that rubbish meant. Was it possible that Harry had influenced his actions somehow?

He would have to research later on the subject because the oncoming footsteps demanded his attention at the moment. He hovered over Harry protectively, wand raised in the direction of the sound. It was probably some stupid Death Eater guarding whatever base they were hiding out in.

It came as a surprise to him when the robed figure revealed their face to the moonlight, which filled the clearing that Draco had made upon his powerful arrival. _I didn't think this would happen so soon. _His back unconsciously straightened.

"Father."

"I see the dirty little half-blood has finally shown his face… I was wondering when you would show, Draco."

Draco grew angry at the unnecessary insult, already the conversation was going the wrong way! "You say the same of your _filthy_ blood then?" he retorted.

"Filthy? No, not _my_ blood." Lucius chuckled darkly. "_You_ are the only one that is afflicted with that disease."

"You're lying! Both you and Mother have the gene!"

The elder Malfoy scoffed. "That fool Dumbledore told you that undoubtedly. I'm disappointed in you, Draco, I never thought you would betray me and join the _Light_."

"I never --"

"I _placed_ those files in a convenient place for Albus to find, they are all counterfeit of course," Lucius said.

Draco froze, his breath escaping his lungs in one foul swoosh, leaving him with the feeling of being punched. "Counterfeit…"

"My trap was set for the off chance that you might betray me," Lucius said, "it seems I planned accordingly."

"Why… you _lied_?" Draco couldn't wrap his mind around it, why would his father lie? Why would he place false data in Dumbledore's hands as he claimed?

"Not everything is as it seems, Draco, haven't I taught you that? I will tell you here and now that no ancestor of mine has ever had an _ounce_ of Veela blood running through their veins dead or otherwise."

Draco's mind recoiled at that bit of information. "That's not possible…"

"You were always a sickly child… do you remember that, Draco?" Lucius continued as he drawled. "Didn't you ever wonder _why_?"

"It was because of Mother's Black blood, you always blamed it on that," Draco replied with a confused scowl.

Lucius stepped forward, shaking his head as though amused. "No, Narcissa's blood is as pure as mine. Your condition was induced and had nothing to do with ancestry or sickness."

For the second time that night Draco felt his breath catch and his insides squirm. His hands balled into fists as he forced himself to ask the question burning in his mind, "_Induced_? What are you trying to say?"

"I might as well tell you the whole story since it's too late for you now," Lucius smiled, "you see, your condition is not natural. There was no _Veela_ gene in either of our families. Do you understand what I'm saying, Draco? You weren't _born_ as a Veela as you were told, you were forced to _become_ one."

_No… _

Lucius continued, "The Dark Lord wanted a way to control his followers, he wanted a new generation of Death Eaters! So, why not start with my own son? I was one of the most loyal after all." He smiled in reminiscence. "So I drugged you as a child, mixing everything you consumed with the potion that would transform you. Your body rejected the gene at first, the reason for your supposed sickness, but as you can see, it finally took."

_Stop it! Why are you telling me this!_ Draco stepped back in horror.

"My heir was ruined, but the Dark Lord was pleased with the progressions. You were the only child to take to the experiment, you were the only one that could harbor the _disease_." He sneered.

"Why are you doing this?" Draco whispered.

"Don't you see, Draco? I made you this way so that Potter would belong to my Lord! When Potter continuously reared his head in the Dark Lord's business I made it mine to take care of him once and for all!"

"How… "

"I started to drug you again, mixing in Potter's blood to influence your choice in your mate. After the Triwizard Tournament, Potter proved that he would be an even bigger problem. But with him bound to you, my job of killing him would prove simpler."

Draco still refused to believe any of it. "You're _lying_!" How could his father do something so cruel? He was his only son!

Lucius laughed. "Why would I waist my time lying to you? You mean _nothing_ to me you disgusting _creature_!"

"You're crazy! I can't believe I called you my _father_!" Draco screamed as everything he had known crumbled with Lucius' cruel words.

"_Crucio_!"

Draco fell to his knees and screamed in agony as his limbs flared with pain. His blood was boiling in his veins, his vision flickering from black to white. He clenched his teeth together, tightening his jaw as he tried to ride out the waves of pain.

"What you don't seem to understand is that I will do anything for power," Lucius informed as he ended the spell with a flick of his wand.

Draco choked, clutching his stomach as his muscles twitched from the curse's effects. "You'd even sell your own son?"

Lucius sneered. "If it came to it."

"I hate you," Draco whispered.

"Now, now, Draco, there's no need for such dramatics." Lucius chuckled. "You have aided our cause, with Potter dead the Dark Lord will rule everything!"

_You sick bastard._ Draco slowly rose to his feet, eyes closed in pain. He raised his wand and pointed it toward his father, his eyes opened in a silver flash. "The Dark Lord is _dead_," he spat loathingly.

Lucius laughed, he literally threw his head back and _laughed_ at Draco as though it were all a big joke. "As if _you_ could kill the Dark Lord! You may think yourself strong, Draco, but a mere _boy_ could never hope to accomplish such a feat!"

A cold smile spread across Draco's lips. "I'm no mere wizard, Father, as you said yourself." He dug into his deep pockets and pulled out the evidence to his victory.

Voldemort's wand.

All sound halted as Lucius' eyes widened, it seemed he had finally seen Harry too because he roared in anger.

"You filth! What have you done!"

Draco narrowed his eyes at Lucius. "Isn't this what you wanted? I am powerful, Father, I can kill with the speed and power of a Veela. This is what you changed me for, isn't it?"

Lucius fumbled for his wand. "You will pay!"

"_Avada Kedavra_!"

The blond fell lifelessly to the ground, eyes wide and mouth open in rage. Draco turned toward Harry and gently lifted him into his arms as he began to walk away.

"No, Father, it is _you_ who will pay."

* * *

AN: Action packed?

-Red


	30. No Longer Mine

AN: Here's a quick update for Tora88! Hope u have fun!

* * *

Madam Pomfrey was a bit of a night owl by nature. She had a habit of checking the locks on all the windows and doors – despite knowing of the protective wards surrounding the room – one could never be too careful after all. She would then complete her rounds, and turn in for the night.

So it wasn't particularly _strange_ that on that night she was wandering about the infirmary, what had her at odds was the feeling of uneasiness that had settled in her breast and the restless urge to stay awake. It could have been because of the kidnapping that had taken place under her very nose not too long ago – she still feared for her other patients. Or it could be the eerie silence that filled the room like a thick blanket.

She stood next to the moonlit window and stared at the expanse of trees surrounding the castle. They too were a sort of protection, but they had done nothing when young Harry Potter had been kidnapped. It had all been useless when --

"Madam Pomfrey!"

Poppy nearly leapt out of her skin at the panicked voice. She quickly turned toward the doors which had been flung open and gasped. Draco Malfoy stood in the doorway, and Harry Potter lay limp in his arms.

"Mr. Malfoy, what's happened!" She stood and rushed to the weakening boy.

Draco winced as Harry was levitated out of his arms and set onto an empty bed. He rolled his shoulder to get the feeling back and watched on with hooded eyes. "I found him," he replied.

Madam Pomfrey was hurriedly running diagnostic spells over the unconscious Gryffindor and moved toward the cabinets lining the walls for the potions she would need. "I can see that, but _how_?"

A chair scraped against the floor as Draco dragged the piece of furniture to Harry's bedside. He mutely sat down and stared at his mate. "Can you help him?"

"I have a potion that may help, but the side effects --" Madame Pomfrey began worriedly.

"Use it," Draco snapped without hesitation.

The woman hovered over the motionless boy with the vial she had retrieved. "It will alter his memory," she warned, locking eyes with Draco to insure his understanding on the matter.

He froze for a brief moment, eyes widened and indecision written clearly on his face. But it passed and he bowed his head submissively. "I don't care, as long as it helps him."

She nodded curtly and tipped the dark head back to administer the potion. Harry's cheeks were pale and his lips seemed dark as the potion slipped past them.

"You made a good decision."

Draco looked away, her words had hurt him in a way that he had never thought possible. For once in his life he wasn't being selfish, he was willing to give Harry whatever he needed to get better, to live.

Even his memories…

_Did I make the right decision?_ Draco wondered as the nurse adjusted the sheets around his mate.

"Mr. Malfoy – Draco – there are a few injuries that Mr. Potter has attained that are somewhat questionable in nature. I don't wish to worry you, but seeing the closeness between yourself and Mr. Potter I find it to be my duty to inform you."

Draco felt his stomach flip in anticipation, fearing the worse. "What has happened to him?"

Poppy inwardly sighed, she hated breaking this kind of news to those close to the victim, "There are signs of rape, Draco, it's hard to tell how --"

"Weasley!" Draco said fiercely.

"What?" she asked in surprise, surely he wasn't insinuating what she thought!

The blond shook his head, fists balled on his lap. "Before Harry was kidnapped, Weasley took advantage of him. He _raped_ him, Madam."

Madam Pomfrey felt her heart flutter at that prospect but continued, "I'm afraid this rape was more recent, and there was more than one person involved in said rape…"

_No._ Draco felt his chest squeeze and he had a moment to struggle for air before he had regained the ability to breathe. "He did it," he whispered in shock.

"_Who_, Mr. Malfoy?"

"The Dark Lord and my father." Draco lifted his eyes angrily, silver tinting around the edges.

The older woman gasped as her hand flew to her chest. "Oh dear! I have to alert the Headmaster immediately!"

"He's returned?" Draco asked morosely.

"Yes, he will need to be informed as soon as possible!" She shook her head tearfully. "That poor child, having to suffer through such torture!"

Draco silently watched as she rushed out, leaving him to watch his mate. He looked toward the unmoving figure spread before him, and glowered darkly.

"If I had known, Harry, I would have tortured them both much longer," he whispered angrily, loathing himself at the moment. "Why did this have to happen? Why did I do this to you?"

Harry remained silent, sleeping most likely. Draco didn't know why he had passes out, had they tortured him in his last moments of captivity? Is that when they had raped him too?

"You've been broken a time too many on this journey, Harry. The question now is will you wake up? Do you even want to?"

Silence still.

He chuckled lightly. "I suppose I can do this again, the lack of memories I mean." He sighed as he looked down. "I have to be strong for you."

What was taking Madam Pomfrey so long? He expected Dumbledore to come barging through the doors with Aurors to arrest him for his awful deeds. His nerves certainly expected that to happen too, what with him sitting at the edge of his chair, leg bouncing with his nervousness.

_Wake up, Harry. Wake up so that I can see your eyes again. _

Harry stirred lightly and Draco leapt to attention, much as he had done the first time he had been in this position.

"Harry?" He hovered over the boy.

Emerald pools were revealed to the gentle light reflecting from the large windows and Harry frowned. "Where am I?" He struggled to sit up.

Draco lent him support immediately and Harry looked at him strangely.

"What are you doing here, Malfoy?" He narrowed his eyes. "And how did I get here, don't tell me you hexed me."

Draco blinked in surprise and felt a cold chill wash over him.

Harry was back.

He slowly withdrew his hands and placed them placidly in his lap. "I didn't hex you," he whispered.

This is what he deserved; it was payback for all the wrongful pain he had caused. Draco remained passive as Harry raised a doubtful brow and stared at him with dark eyes that had regained their inner fire.

"Then why am I here?" Harry gestured around the room; he turned accusing eyes onto Draco. "And with _you_ no less."

Draco flinched. Calm, he had to remain calm before Harry. Almost unwillingly his mask fell into place and he took the role of Harry Potter's enemy once more. He found it much easier to lock away his emotions than to deal with them.

He sniffed haughtily. "I will tell you again, _Potter, _since your puny brain can't seem to follow what I'm trying to tell you," he hissed. "I did not hex you, as to why I am here," he shrugged, "well you won't have to worry about that any longer."

With that he rose from his position beside his mate and simply walked away. He didn't look back; he remained calm and collected, cold. Even as his heart burned and his mind screamed – he continued until he had reached the doors. Inside he felt himself dying with each step he took.

_I'm sorry, Harry._

* * *

AN: Are you happy now! He remembers! 

-Red


	31. I Didn't Know That

Harry watched silently as the blond walked out, leaving him alone to his jumbled thoughts. Why did he feel sad when the Slytherin left him? Malfoy was nothing to him, an enemy at most.

_You love him._ A whisper flashed through his mind.

"There must be something wrong with me," he muttered as he slowly rubbed his temple and closed his eyes. He had a killer headache at the moment. He bowed his head and sat in silence for a moment, when he glanced out the window he saw the sun beginning to peak out from beyond the forest.

_Wow, it must be really early for me to be seeing the sun rise._

"Mr. Potter, I'm relieved to see you awake," Madam Pomfrey's voice broke him out of his confused musing, "Headmaster Dumbledore has been informed of your condition and will arrive shortly."

Emerald eyes shot up and Harry smiled sheepishly, albeit nervously as he spied the nurse. Did he _have_ a reason to be nervous? Well he didn't know why he was here in the first place, that seemed to be reason enough. It was also a bit discerning the way the nurse hovered over him so protectively, he was used to such treatment but it seemed a bit heavier this time – more smothering.

"Er, yeah," he chuckled slightly as he tried to hide his confusion, "um, why am I here exactly?"

A worried frown appeared on the older woman's face. "I see the potion did in fact cause memory loss." She paused suddenly at a stray thought. "You _do_ know who you are don't you?"

Harry stared at the nurse with his mouth slightly agape in something akin to surprise.

"What?" His brows knitted together and formed a disapproving look toward the woman. His mind took note of her words and he inwardly questioned her sanity. "I think I would know my own name. Merlin knows everyone else does," he replied, referring scathingly to his Golden Boy position amongst his fellow classmates.

Poppy raised a hand to her chest in relief. "Thank goodness. I thought we were going to have a repeat of our last incident."

"Last incident?" Harry frowned as he sat up slowly.

The nurse shook her head. "It's not for me to tell, wait until Headmaster Dumbledore arrives and he shall clear up any confusion." She walked toward the end of the room and smiled back at him. "It's good to have you back, Harry, I'm glad you're alright."

Harry leaned back down against the pillows and frowned. _What was going on?_

--- --- ---

"You see Harry, before your accident, Draco and yourself had been informed of a small matter concerning the two of you," Dumbledore said with a smile.

_Accident, right._

Harry had patiently waited for the Headmaster to arrive and clear things up for him, the sun had risen higher by the time his solitude was once more broken. When the man did enter the infirmary he looked worn and strangely relieved to see Harry. Everyone was acting a bit odd, almost as though something had happened that he was not aware of.

Apparently that something was his supposed accident that Dumbledore refused to explain to him. It seemed there was something more though.

"What could possibly concern both of us?" he asked incredulously. The only thing he could possibly think of was a hex, courtesy of Malfoy of course, or a joint detention. The slimy Slytherin loved to make his life hell after all.

The old man smiled, preparing for the doubt he had witnessed the first time he had told the boy. "You are soul mates, Harry."

Harry remained silent as he stared at his long time mentor. He laughed somewhat nervously as he shook his head.

"I'm sorry; I think I heard you wrong. We're _what_?" He prayed with all his being he had heard wrong.

"Soul mates."

Harry turned sharply toward the shadowed voice and was surprised to see Snape step away from the wall and stand silently before him at the edge of his bed.

"Snape?" He started as he saw the man.

"Potter." The man nodded courteously.

If possible, Harry's eyes widened even more then before. The man that had forever hated him, the person who despised his father, was talking to him in a friendly manner? Quite suddenly he remembered he needed to breathe, he sucked air into his constricting lungs and began choking.

"Are you alright, Mr. Potter?" Dumbledore smiled gently.

Harry turned an accusing finger onto the darker man. "Y-you're being nice to me."

Snape raised an incredulous brow. "I have done so since the day my godson requested it of me."

"G-godson?" Harry frowned in confusion.

"Draco."

Harry clutched his head and groaned, it was too much to handle. This was all _wrong_, Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy? No, never. "I suppose you're going to tell me we're soul mates too, right?"

At Snape's surprised look, Dumbledore explained, "It would seem that young Harry has lost his memories since school started."

Snape's eyes widened in surprise as he turned to Harry for confirmation. "Is this true?"

Harry chuckled shakily. "Um, yeah." He rubbed his head slightly. "Sorry."

"This isn't acceptable, Albus, you know what will happen if they're not together." Snape seemed to become emotional. "You know what will happen to Draco."

"Um, what are you talking about?" Harry asked.

Dumbledore smiled gently. "I will explain at a later date, Harry, for now, why don't you get some rest? I'm sure Madam Pomfrey will have a late breakfast waiting for you after a light nap."

Harry nodded, glancing at Snape oddly before the two wizards left him alone.

Snape angrily followed the Headmaster out of the infirmary and immediately let his rage out as the door shut behind them with a Silencing Charm in place.

"Do you understand what this means!" He hissed, "Draco will have no control over his powers and he will be in constant pain! Why didn't you explain the situation to Potter?"

The Headmaster remained posed. "Do you think that would change Harry's views on the matter? It was enough that I told him about being soul mates, I believe he would overreact if I told him any more."

"He will have to know eventually, Albus, and the longer you wait the worse his reaction will be!" Snape retorted.

"I understand that, Severus, but now is not the time. There are matters I have been informed of, things I must take care of before we can put this behind us." Dumbledore looked through the hall, checking for any listening students, and continued, "I believe Voldemort is dead."

Snape stared and then looked toward the Dark Mark. "Impossible," he whispered, "it is still there, he couldn't have been defeated."

Dumbledore stroked his long beard. "I'm not sure how it came to be, but I have not sensed him since our two boys have returned."

"Are you saying that one of those _children_ destroyed the Dark Lord?" Severus scoffed. "Impossible."

"Believe what you will, I still have to find proof and we will have it soon. I need to ask a favor of you, Severus."

Snape sneered at the prospect but nodded anyway. "What is it?"

"I need an antidote for Draco's affliction, I am sure you are now aware that everything was a ruse, the documentation I was given, the leads and bloodlines." Dumbledore shook his head sadly. "Lucius was a cruel man, but I never thought he would go so low as to harm his child."

"I will begin on an antidote immediately," Snape replied. He had feared something of this nature was going on, he had not been informed of the Dark Lord's plans of an army, but his expertise had been used on occasion. He had been forced to brew odd concoctions, which he assumed had later been mixed together to form the poison that had changed Draco.

He nodded toward the aged wizard and began walking down the hall and into the dungeons. Draco would need to be cured soon, before he grew more attached to Potter.

Hopefully it wasn't too late.

Severus would make sure to talk to Draco soon, if he could find his godson. He needed to see how the young Slytherin was handling these new findings and his new situation with Potter.

_Damn brat is probably throwing a tantrum in his room._ He sighed and continued to his laboratory. Salazar, he needed a break from all this pressure. He brightened slightly as he saw a few aimlessly wandering Gryffindors, taking points from the rivaling house was the next best thing after all.

--- --- ---

A few days later Severus finally got the chance to talk to Draco, he had been hearing rumors of the young Malfoy and none were satisfactory at all. He managed to confront the boy in his private quarters – not that it was much of a confrontation.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

Draco slowly turned from the window and saw Severus standing with his habitual scowl. His smile was grim and without humor as he looked at the other wizard. "This is where it all started, Severus."

Severus glanced toward the window and then back at the young blond. "I have been informed that you have not been attending class," he said, ignoring Draco's previous words.

"No, I haven't," Draco said, his attention once more out the window. "I see no point in wasting my time." His eyes shadowed. "Not when there are so many things to be done."

"It seems you aren't even doing such '_things'_, you haven't left your room since the incident, Draco." Severus scowled and stepped further into the room. "You are pushing yourself further into the depressive state that you have been in since Potter woke."

Draco's calm expression bled into a grimace as his eyes lost focus. "I have a _disease,_ I _am_ a disease. My father cursed me, did you know? He never cared for me; he never treated me as his son, only as an heir." He laughed. "Seems I wasn't even good enough to be _that_."

Severus frowned. "You need to get over this tiff that you're in, Draco. You are behaving like a child and I am very disappointed."

"I killed my _father_, Severus!" Draco snapped, eyes glaring toward the man. "One does not 'get over' something like that!"

"It's not only that, I was informed of Potter's state of mind," Severus said.

Draco closed his eyes briefly and then scowled. "What of it? It's not like he means anything to me, we're not really mates after all. It's just a potion…"

"You knew that it wouldn't last, Draco… I am sorry for your loss though."

An incredulous scoff responded to his sympathy. "I'm sure." Draco looked away.

Severus regretted the bitter tone Draco had gained but continued on, "Albus has asked me to brew an antidote for your affliction, it will be ready by the end of the month and then you will return to how you once were."

_Affliction, that's all anybody sees._ Draco nodded curtly. "Thank you, Severus."

The older wizard began to leave, having said what he wanted to. As he neared the door he turned back to silently watch the boy, he sighed and then turned once more.

"I'm here for you, Draco, just remember that."

He pushed the door open and left, leaving Draco to silence once more.

* * *

AN: So sad!

-Red


	32. Shattered

_Why do I feel this way? Why does my chest feel so empty?_

Harry winced and looked toward the flickering flames within the fireplace he sat before. He was in Gryffindor Tower at the moment, he had been there for a week since leaving the infirmary and still felt at odds with himself.

He looked toward Hermione; the brainy witch was once again immersed in a thick looking novel and was biting her lip in concentration as she absorbed the words. Harry shook his head in amusement; he could count on Hermione to remain the same no matter what. His smile slowly tugged downward into a frown at that thought, not everyone stayed the same… so many people had changed.

Ron was one of those few people. After Harry had awoken and learned of his situation with Malfoy, he had immediately thought of telling his friends of his woes. But they had already known and had bared witness to the events that had embarrassed and enraged Harry. After they had told him what they knew, he had wanted to hex Malfoy so badly that he wouldn't be recognizable to the world.

But that was nothing compared to what happened next. Harry had thought the situation with Malfoy was bad, from collars to bonding – and a few sexual encounters in between if he was to believe – but he had barely touched the tip of the iceberg that his troubles were being hidden by.

Apparently, Ron had… _raped_ him.

His best mate of five years, his _first_ friend, had raped him. Needless to say, he had laughed when he had been told, it was too unbelievable! For one thing, Ron had his eyes set on Hermione, for another… well, Ron was by no means _gay_.

Harry refused to believe it, even when Ron's mum and dad came to take him home after having been expelled, even when Dumbledore asked if charges were to be set against his best mate, even when Draco had tried to rip out Ron's throat upon confronting the redhead…

He _couldn't_ believe it; it was the same as waking up one day and someone telling you that they were your destiny and that you were meant to be with them forever…

But hadn't that already happened?

_Fuck, what is wrong with me?_ His chest gave a particularly nasty twinge at that thought and he grimaced as he clutched at the material of his shirt. He didn't want to believe it, he didn't want to think about never seeing Ron again or what had been done to him, he didn't want to think about Draco, and he didn't want to think about the burning emptiness in his chest. _Why does all this shit have to happen to me? As though Voldemort wasn't enough to deal with, now I have to be bothered by this._

"Harry, are you alright?"

Harry looked up in surprise; Hermione was watching him with a worried expression. He smiled, Hermione would always stay sweet and true to her friends. She was something stable and he was glad to have her as a friend.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he smiled, "just a bit of a twinge in my chest. It's been bothering me for a few days now but it's not as bad as it was before."

She frowned. "Where does it hurt?"

"Right here." Harry pointed to the area over his heart.

"Why did you wait so long to tell me?" Hermione seemed to panic.

Harry looked away guiltily at her accusation; Madam Pomfrey had told him to inform anybody at the first signs of pain. He hadn't taken her too seriously – he dealt with pain on a regular basis after all – this chest thing was nothing. Now if he caught on fire or something _serious,_ he would be sure to tell someone.

He shrugged sheepishly. "I didn't think it was that bad, I can deal with it. Like I said it's just a twinge."

"I couldn't care less if it felt as though you were being _tickled_! I can't believe you sometimes, Harry, you could be _dying_ and I'm sure you would tell _nobody_! We're going to see Madam Pomfrey this instant," Hermione said as she stood.

Harry rolled his eyes but obediently followed his worried friend. He didn't understand why she was worried in the first place, but perhaps it was because she didn't have Ron with her. Maybe she felt as lost as he did without the third member of their trio, and that was probably running her emotions thin.

He sighed as they made their way past the Fat Lady and towards the infirmary. _I wish everything would go back to the way it was. _

--- --- ---

"I'm very disappointed in you, Mr. Potter," Madam Pomfrey chided after she had run a few diagnostic spells, "I specifically told you to come and see me at the first signs of change."

Harry flushed under the old woman's disapproving gaze and fidgeted with his sleeves as he sat on top of a bed like a scolded child. "I'm sorry, but it wasn't bothering me, I swear!"

She shook her head. "It's not just you that it affects in these matters, Harry you must know that by now."

"What?" Harry frowned.

Madam Pomfrey gave him an odd look. "I'm talking about Mr. Malfoy of course. You do realize that he will be affected by the separation also."

Harry grimaced. "Oh, you mean the whole soul mate business?"

"Yes, that and the fact that Veela generally stay close to their mates. But I suppose now that you are more yourself, you disagree with the bond formed between the two of you."

_Veela?_ Harry's eyes widened as he choked. "He's a _Veela_? Aren't those creatures violent and… _girls_?"

The old witch seemed flustered as she realized she had let too much information slip. "The Headmaster didn't inform you of the situation?"

"He didn't tell me Malfoy was a bird creature if that's what you mean!"

"Oh dear, this is most displeasing," she muttered to herself. "No wonder he hasn't been by to visit me, the poor boy must feel shunned." She seemed to realize Harry was still there and shooed him off the bed. "You go on now, it's dinnertime and Merlin knows you need some more meat on your bones."

Harry allowed the woman to push him out, arguing all the way. "But, Madam Pomfrey, who were you talking about?"

The door shut firmly in his face and he scowled as he walked away. He knew someone who could explain this mess to him.

--- --- ---

"Why didn't you tell me Malfoy was a Veela?" Harry asked as he sat down for dinner.

Hermione's head lifted in surprise. "What?"

"Madam Pomfrey told me everything. Not only am I his soul mate, but he's a fucking _Veela_, which makes everything worse!"

"Harry --"

He angrily filled his plate with food and proceeded to stab at it with his fork as he ignored her apology. He turned his heated glare onto Dumbledore next as he looked past Hermione. More secrets had been kept from him, more lies. Did Dumbledore think that he was weak? That he couldn't handle the truth?

_Why do I even try to prove myself? Am I just a tool for him to use? I hate this, why can't someone just be forward with me for once? _

As he slammed his fist down a note shimmered into existence. He froze, this felt… familiar somehow. He reached out for the folded paper and cautiously opened it with the tip of his wand. Who would be sending him a note?

His eyes widened as he saw the elegant writing, it was obvious who it belonged to without looking at the signature.

_Meet me in the Astronomy_ _Tower_ _at midnight_… _I know you'll still be awake._

_DM_

Harry scowled, looking toward the Slytherin table and expecting Malfoy to be watching him with a smirk upon his face. But there was no blond head, no sneering face, just an empty spot where Malfoy usually sat. Harry didn't know why, but for some reason that sent a feeling of loss through him.

_Alright, I'll meet with you, Malfoy, and you had better have the answers I want. _

He crushed the note in his fist.

--- --- ---

"Malfoy, I want answers," Harry demanded.

The blond slowly turned from the tall window and stared at Harry, who was by then panting from running up all the stairs. He remained silent and stony faced, angering Harry further as he shrugged.

Harry threw down his Invisibility Cloak and stepped forward. "Don't try to play stupid, Madam Pomfrey told me about you being a Veela."

"It's a disease."

Harry blinked and straightened at Malfoy's sudden – and strange – response, slowing his steps in the process.

"What?"

Draco slowly looked away again toward the scenery outside. "I'm not a true Veela, it's a disease. An affliction." His eyes narrowed. "A mistake," he whispered.

Harry remained clueless. "What are you talking about?"

The Slytherin whirled around and faced Harry, hair mused and slipping into his face in a very un-Malfoy-like manner. His eyes were pained and tinged a harsh silver compared to their normal grey. "I'm talking about my life, _us_," he strained the word.

"_Us_? You need to slow down, Malfoy. I didn't come here for any confessions of love, I want to know what you did to me and why," Harry said.

"You really want to know? I made you mine, I made you want it and you _loved_ me," he spat. "At first I did it because you were there and my mind was telling me that you _belonged_ to me. But in the end… I was the fool, and I found out that I _belonged_ to you."

Harry stopped his forward motion and even went as far as moving _away_ from the emotional Slytherin. He grimaced as the blond turned his head in pain. "What's _wrong_ with you? Are you turning into a girl or something, Malfoy?" Harry shook his head in disbelief. "Look, I don't have time to be dealing with your emotional breakdown, no matter how much pity I feel toward you --"

"Don't _pity_ me, Potter! I don't need anything from you!" Draco seethed. He immediately winced and held a hand to his chest as he bent forward in pain. He clenched his teeth angrily. "I don't want this, I don't want to feel these _emotions_ towards you! But I have no choice! I was turned into this monster for _you_!"

"You're lying," Harry whispered, "you're just trying to twist my judgment."

Draco glanced up through his bangs and smiled bitterly as he replied, "No, and you can ask your precious Headmaster if you don't believe me."

Harry shook his head and turned away, heading for the stairs as he fled. He would talk to Dumbledore, he would straighten everything out, all these lies!

"You belong to _me _too, Harry!" Draco called after him. "Remember that!"

The door slammed shut as Harry ran.


	33. Roommates

"We have found an antidote to your sickness, Mr. Malfoy."

Draco watched the scenery outside with a masked face. _Sickness… is that what this feeling is? Has that been the feeling in my chest, the spreading of this sickness? _

"If you wish, your treatment will begin this afternoon," Dumbledore continued, "Professor Snape has the antidote brewed and ready."

"What about Harry?" He finally turned to face the Headmaster.

Dumbledore frowned. "Mr. Potter is no longer your concern. The first potion you are scheduled to take will dissolve the bond you have created, the ones following will wipe out the Veela gene from your body."

"I… see." _So it's ended just like that. To think, a simple potion will be the thing to rip out my heart. _

His inner turmoil must have bled onto his face because Dumbledore continued with a happy air. "Come now, this is a time for celebration, is it not? Why, you and Harry were so set against this joining in the first place. Now you will be free from him!" Dumbledore smiled.

Draco felt anger bubbling in his chest at the undoubted taunting the old man was doing; his eyes flickered for a moment before dulling again. "You're right of course." _Harry will be ecstatic to hear the news. _"Have you told him yet?"

"That is also why I have called you to my office, Mr. Malfoy, I plan to inform Harry while you are here. Perhaps you two can derive strength from one another."

Bitter laughter escaped Draco before he could reign in his emotions. He shook his head in apology and bowed his face, covering his expression with his lengthy locks. "I'm sorry, Headmaster, I mean no disrespect, but your words are humorous to me."

Dumbledore watched on calmly. "And why is that?"

Draco sighed heavily and once more cleared his face as he lifted his eyes. "Harry will truly be… _relieved_ to hear the news, but he will derive nothing from my presence but hate."

"I hope you now understand the importance of your actions on others, Mr. Malfoy," Dumbledore spoke softly.

"What?" Draco seemed surprised by the feeling of sympathy toward him.

"Your situation is a complicated one, Draco. You are a byproduct of an unnamed potion and you have been transformed into something far greater then you were born to be. I find myself at a crossroads at this point in the story; you have obviously chosen Harry as a mate, whether induced or instinctual." He leaned back in his chair as his hands steepled together. "But you have not been responsible; you have acted childish and have disregarded any feelings Harry might have had."

"I'm sorry, I didn't --" Draco tried to intervene.

Dumbledore held up his hand. "I am not done. As I was saying, you have only thought of yourself, which is why I have come to my decision regarding yourself and Harry. I cannot allow any of my students to be harmed, and I have already failed at that task. It is because of your past actions that I must urge you to take the antidote and to free Harry from your hold."

_Free him…_ Draco sat in shock, back straightened stiffly as his hands fisted on his lap. "What are you trying to say?" he demanded.

"You're a smart boy, Draco, if you refuse to take the antidote, I will be forced to press charges against your actions. I'm sure the Minister will be more than lenient with you seeing as you're a minor, but you will still be punished. This is a far better route than the one you are currently treading, leave Harry to his life and I will return yours to you."

"Are you _blackmailing_ me?" Draco finally found his voice. He glared at the old man sitting before him, finding the familiar spark of his temper rising.

Dumbledore smiled benignly. "Of course not, Mr. Malfoy, I am simply stating facts."

Draco angrily rose from his seat, hovering over the ancient desk and wizard. "You old fool, you think you can twist me into giving you what you want? You are sorely mistaken if you think you can tell me what to --"

"You wanted to see me, Professor?" A voice interrupted at the doorway.

"Ah, yes, come in, come in." The Headmaster's smile widened while Draco turned at the familiar voice and slowly sat at seeing who it was. Harry warily entered the room upon seeing his Slytherin nemesis, eyes flickering between the two wizards and feeling the tenseness in the air.

Harry turned his attention onto the Headmaster and managed to cool his tongue and the rapid fire of questions he so wished to ask. Ever since that day in the Tower he had felt uncomfortable around Malfoy – not that he hadn't before – but as he was prone to do, he pushed his visit with the Headmaster to the back of his mind.

"Now, Harry please take a seat and I will inform you of your current situation."

The tousled headed boy moved around the Slytherin in favor of the chair farthest from his position. He slowly sat at the edge of the chair and waited, hands clasped and resting on his knees as he leaned forward and waited for Dumbledore to speak.

"Alright, now that we are all here, Harry, I would like to tell you the good news," Dumbledore said joyously. "Professor Snape has recently completed a project that I requested and I am most confident that it will help you in your dilemma."

Harry remained silent, eyes narrowed suspiciously. "Which is?"

"Your unwanted bond of course!"

Draco winced in his chair, feeling a stab of pain run through his chest. He clenched his teeth against the throbbing feel of it and glared at the old man before him, he was doing all of this on purpose! _How dare he try to threaten me!_

Harry noticed the small gesture and looked from Malfoy to Dumbledore. "Right… and there will be no unwanted side effects?" he asked curiously.

"Of course not, I have the utmost trust in Severus' brewing abilities," Dumbledore said.

"That doesn't mean that _I_ do," Harry said lowly, face set in a cool expression.

Draco silently scoffed as he spoke up, "It doesn't matter if you have doubts in Severus' abilities or not, Potter, _I_ am the one taking the potion, so I will take my chances."

Harry glared. "_Fine_."

"Fine," Draco returned.

"Alright, now that things have been settled --"

"Wait, I have a question," Harry interrupted.

The Headmaster smiled encouragingly. "Ask away my boy."

"Why did you lie to me?"

"I'm sorry?" Dumbledore shook his head as though he hadn't heard clearly.

Harry leaned forward more, hands unclasping and gripping tightly at his knees in anger. "I asked you why you lied to me. Why didn't you tell me Draco was a Veela? Why did you only tell me about the soul binding?"

Dumbledore seemed generally surprise. "Veela?"

"Don't _lie_ to me!" Harry snapped. "I'm not some stupid little boy anymore, I've grown, I can see the deceit in your eyes, and I've heard the truth."

The Headmaster frowned and tugged on his beard as though in thought. "Hm, this is most unfortunate." He sighed. "I'm sorry, Harry I was trying to spare you as much angst on the subject as possible. I wasn't going to tell you at all, I didn't feel the need to inform you of more than the bond because I had expected Severus' potion to work, thus negating the importance of the matter."

Draco silently growled under his breath. _Just pretend like I'm not here old man, you'll get yours, just wait._

Harry felt a strange itch spreading around his chest, he glanced at Malfoy in surprise as he felt a sense of discomfort and anger that was not his own. _What's going on?_

Draco seemed to realize what was happening and flushed as he reigned in his emotions, glancing away. Harry stared at him for a moment longer before turning back toward the Headmaster, his own anger returning.

"You have _no_ excuse not to inform me on matters that concern _me_. Do you understand? From now on I want to be told everything if it even has the _slightest_ chance of involving me."

"Of course, Harry, I apologize for thinking differently. I understand how you would feel left out of the loop so to speak. I will be sure to remember that in the future."

Draco snorted.

Dumbledore clapped his hands and smiled. "Well, now that we have cleared things up, I have a suggestion for both of you, and I hope you will hear me out."

Both Harry and Draco waited for the old wizard to speak his mind, one decidedly more patient than the other.

"I'm going to suggest that the two of you share a room until things have been taken care of," Dumbledore finally said.

Harry immediately rose, sending his chair to the floor with a clatter as he viciously pointed at the Slytherin. "You want me to share a room with _him_? I refuse to spend any more time with Malfoy – I sure as hell won't share a _room_ with him – and you just claimed that we were _ending_ the bond!"

Dumbledore bowed his head regretfully. "Harry, I am sorry for what you have been forced to go through these past weeks, but I assure you that it was not my intention to leave you helpless and at the hands of Mr. Malfoy, and that is still one of my priorities. But I believe this is for the best – for both of you."

"Your apology doesn't take back what he did to me! You're just making it so that I can't _trust_ you anymore!"

A pained look crossed the old wizard's face. "I understand, Harry, and I am truly sorry it has come to that." He sighed. "Nevertheless, it does not change my decision, Harry you will remain with Draco until the antidote has cleaned out his system of any trace of impurity."

Draco winced a bit at the wording but otherwise remained poised. He couldn't let himself hope – or even harbor the _thought_ of hope – that this might be his second chance to win Harry over. Surely Dumbledore wasn't that stupid, there had to be more…

"What's the catch?" Draco murmured.

A twinkling of blue eyes met his inquiry and he inwardly shuddered. "I'm pleased that you asked, Mr. Malfoy. Though there is no _catch_, there are certain _guidelines_ that you must abide by."

_Guidelines, right._ Draco nodded his consent. "And they are?"

"You shall not touch each other – you are merely sharing a living space – you will also have separate beds. The two of you shall remain in each other's company until there are no more traces of the bond, and until Mr. Malfoy is cured."

Draco glowered but nodded. "That is agreeable."

"Are you kidding me?" Harry protested. "Why do I even have to share a room with him? Can't he just take the potion and be done with me?"

"These things take time, Harry, you know that," Dumbledore replied kindly.

Harry shook his head in exasperation and began walking toward the door. "I can _not_ believe this is happening," he muttered. He turned toward the pair watching him and waved his hand. "Well, Malfoy? Aren't you going to show me where I'm going to be staying?"

Draco smirked and rose, nodded once to Dumbledore before following Harry out.

"I'm surrounded by barmy people." Harry shook his head as they walked toward the dungeons. "Totally mental."

Draco continued to smirk. Things wouldn't be _too_ bad.


	34. Revealed and Untangled

"So this is where I'm going to stay," Harry deadpanned as he looked at the room.

Draco nodded and walked in behind him. "It's very quaint if I do say so myself."

Harry rolled his eyes and moved forward to sit on the bed. "I didn't ask you, so I don't really care what you think," he replied not bothering to be courteous.

He received an easy shrug in reply to his flippant words as Draco glanced about the room in mute appreciation. The new room had been magically added on by Dumbledore, it was small but comfortable and undoubtedly a replica of Harry's Gryffindor dorm if the red and gold were anything to go by. Harry sighed and leaned back, relaxing his body onto the mattress. He stared at the ceiling with a slight frown.

"Why do you think I have to stay here?" he asked musingly. _Why am I even bothering to talk to him?_

Shrugging again, Draco wandered closer to the bed, touching a few delicate trinkets on the small desk beside it. "I suppose it's because I have to be in close proximity with you at all times. If I go too long without seeing you or being near you I start to feel a pull on my… heart." He cleared his throat and looked away in embarrassment. "Not to mention the bond goes a bit nutters," he added.

Harry chuckled softly. "You're _heart_? That sounds like some romantic drivel." His eyes remained lit with humor as he lifted his head and smiled at the blond. "No offence, Malfoy, but you don't seem like the romantic type to me."

"I'm not!" Draco protested. He scowled and looked away with what could only be described as a pout. "It's not as though I have a choice, my body is forcing me to accept this _need_ for you. Anyway, I don't want to find out what will happen if I stay away longer than necessary," he explained lamely, "I've already tried it once and it was a bit discerning."

"_You know, you don't seem to be fighting this as much as I thought you would." Harry smirked. "Falling in love with me?"_

Draco blinked away the memory and focused on the Harry before him, the one who was staring at him oddly. Harry slowly sat up, supporting himself with his arms as he relaxed and leaned back.

"What do you mean that you've tried it before? Ron and Hermione told me what you did to me – making me your slave – so why would we be separated?" Harry asked, trying to look at the situation as though it had happened to someone else.

"Did they conveniently forget to tell you about your being kidnapped by my father and Voldemort? Did they forget to mention that it was _two_ days before you were rescued?" Draco demanded angrily.

Harry's eyes went wide. "No one told me…"

Draco scoffed and looked away in an attempt to quell his anger, he glared at the carpet. "Well they're stupid for not informing you of that. Voldemort had you in his clutches; he would have killed you undoubtedly if I hadn't gotten there soon enough. In fact he was about to and you were just lying there ready to take it," he said the last part a bit accusingly.

"You saved me from Voldemort?" Harry whispered. "How?" _I undoubtedly owe him a life debt now…_

He nodded distractedly as he answered Harry. "I killed him actually and it was a bit odd, in fact --"

"You _killed_ him? That's impossible, only I can kill him," Harry interrupted. He was sitting up now, leaning forward with a hard glint to his eyes.

Draco scowled lightly. "May I continue?" he asked.

Harry seemed about to argue but nodded; now feeling more than a bit disgruntled. "Alright then, tell me your grand tale."

"Sarcasm does not befit you," Draco retorted as he wandered toward a lone chair by a small wooden desk pushed against the corner of the room. He slowly sat and stared at the wild haired boy in front of him.

"Well?" Harry prompted impatiently as he shifted under the scrutinizing gaze.

The pale head shook, as though clearing away unwanted thoughts as Draco looked at his hands folded on the desk before him. "It was strange when it happened, I was…angry that you had been taken." He didn't mention the fact that he had just realized his feelings for Harry, which had fueled his anger even more. "When I saw you lying there – helpless – something inside of me snapped. I lashed out and attacked the Dark Lord."

"That's it?" Harry asked with skepticism. "You got angry and killed him?" He kept his gaze on the blond as he sat back, a doubtful expression masking his face. "Excuse me if I say this, but that seems pretty anticlimactic for the death of Lord Voldemort, the wizard who's feared about as much as the late Grindelwald."

Draco flinched at the Dark Lord's name but nodded anyway, he knew it seemed unbelievable, hell, that's why he hadn't told anyone up until now.

_The power the Dark Lord knows not…_

"There's something else…" Draco murmured, looking up and meeting Harry's accusing eyes with a somewhat lost expression. "I heard a voice before I killed him. Harry, it honestly sounded like you."

"Codswallop," Harry said with a shrug of his shoulders and a shake of his head. "There's no way you heard anything from me, unless whatever you had done to me was wearing off, perhaps words of hate --"

"The power the Dark Lord knows not," Draco whispered, stilling Harry in his tracks.

Harry's eyes went wide behind his glasses as he stared at the Slytherin in shock. _How_… how had he known? There had to be an explanation, Malfoy couldn't possibly know of the prophecy, it had to be a coincidence.

He cleared his throat nervously. "You heard that?"

Draco's expression slipped into a tired expression, as though he was weary of being doubted continuously. "Yes, that's what I heard," he sighed.

_I don't know if I can trust him… scratch that, I know I can't trust him. But he seems like he's being pretty honest, and he does claim that we have a bond between us so I should know if he's lying or not._ Harry looked toward Malfoy's forehead and narrowed his eyes, as though if he stared hard enough the answers would spill forth. He winced when he got no results. _Ouch, ok, that's obviously not the way to go about looking for this bond thing. _ His eyes trailed downward toward the rising and falling chest, ignoring the curious look he was receiving from the other wizard. _Maybe if I focus on his heart? After all, isn't that what all of this boils down to? _

He was immediately bombarded by the feeling of sadness and doubt. But the most surprising of all was the feeling of content and love…

He physically recoiled and ended up sending himself onto the floor with his hurried movement. Draco rose as though to help him, a frown on his face as he questioned, "Are you alright?"

Harry held out a halting hand and nodded quickly as he choked out a weak, "I'm fine."

Draco slowly sat back down and nodded. "Be careful, it looked as though you had seen a nightmare come to life or something of the sort."

"Right," Harry chuckled shakily. _Love? _Malfoy felt love towards him? No, he must have sensed the wrong emotions; he undoubtedly felt love toward himself. Yes, that was it, Malfoy was a egocentric bastard who only loved himself. "I'm fine," Harry said again with a slight smile as he stood.

"Of course, that's why you keep repeating yourself," Draco scoffed. He also stood and sent a glare toward the door. "Listen, how about we go get something to eat from the kitchens, I don't know about you, but I'm famished."

Harry seemed thrown off by the sudden offer and the underlying niceness. "Er…"

Draco smirked in a familiar way as he moved toward the door. "It's not as though I'm asking for your hand in marriage, you're either hungry or you're not."

"Um, I'm not that hungry," Harry said, paling at the image of him or Malfoy in a wedding dress. _Bad thoughts! Bad thoughts! _

A low growl filled the silence after his words and Harry buried his face in his hands as his cheeks flushed in embarrassment.

Draco clucked his tongue chidingly. "What is it with you Gryffindors and lying? I believe I will listen to your stomach and take your negative reply as an affirming one since you seem to be confused on the matter."

"But --"

A hand was held up, halting Harry's protest. "It's clear that you're hungry, Harry. Just come with me, I promise not to spoil your Gryffindor virtue, Slytherin's honor," he teased.

_Okay, who is this and what's happened to the spoiled and cruel Malfoy that I know and loathe? Is he teasing me? Or is this another mind game?_

"I guess…" Harry finally conceded.

He received a nod, "After you then." Draco closed the door as they walked through the main room and toward the exit.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" Harry glanced over his shoulder reproachfully as he voiced his thoughts. "It's a bit odd."

Draco continued to follow him. "Does it bother you?"

Harry seemed undecided as he shrugged and continued to stare forward. "It's not that it _bothers_ me… it's just odd. Malfoy, we've spent the majority of our lives fighting each other. We've been enemies for Merlin's sake! Of course it's going to throw me off when you start following me around and being nice. Not to mention the whole Veela issue, it's disconcerting when looked at as a whole."

"We are mates, no matter what you think or feel, you accepted me," Draco said in argument, bringing up the one thing keeping them together.

"No, you _made_ me accept you." Harry's easy expression twisted in anger as he glared at the stone walls that were slowly leading them toward the Slytherin common room. "I refuse to forgive you for what you did to me."

Draco's eyes narrowed also. "It's not as though you remember any of it," he retorted.

Harry whirled around, his anger turning to enraged disbelief. "And you think that makes it better? You took away part of my life, Malfoy. You forced me into a relationship with you when I said no. You took my virginity, my ability to be with anyone else! Just because I don't remember any of it doesn't make it less true!" _It figures that the moment I think he's changed he goes and brings up that._

"I'm…" Draco looked away angrily as he clenched his teeth. "Damn it, Harry, I'm sorry!"

Staring at the blond, Harry felt his anger slowly dissolve to confusion at the apology. "You're sorry?" he repeated.

A distracted hand carded through pale locks as Draco nodded with a weak chuckle. "I know you probably don't believe me, and it seems a bit crazed to me even. But I've been under the effects of these Veela instincts for a while now and I'm starting to realize that I can't always have everything I want. Not everything is going to turn out the way I want it just because I'm a Malfoy." He lips quirked in a bitter smile.

"I…" Harry was at loss for words. This was too much to handle all at once, not only was Malfoy being nice, but he was apologizing and _meaning_ it. "Er… I guess," he sighed and shook his head, "excuse me if I don't believe you right away but I'm still used to the Malfoy of the past, the one that wouldn't hesitate to trick me."

Draco nodded and urged Harry forward. "I don't blame you and as long as you don't outright reject me I'll be fine."

Harry nodded as they reached the portrait hiding away their room. The stone corridor had been added on, as had the wing they resided in and to stop any unwanted pranksters, the portrait was magically tuned only to their persons.

_Here goes nothing._ Harry thought as he stepped through the portrait. Luckily for him the common room had been empty upon arrival so no uncomfortable questions or accusations had been made; he had no doubts about there being Slytherins out now though. Draco urged him forward once more with a comforting hand on the small of his back, he felt that strange content lull fill him once more and he raised his head fearlessly.

There were quiet sniggers as Harry and Draco walked by of course, they were in Slytherin territory after all and though Draco was regarded highly, Harry was still a Gryffindor. Harry glared suspiciously at the Slytherins as the pair made their way toward the final door. As Draco stepped out, a burst of laughter finally escaped from the crowd of gathered Slytherins.

"It looks like Draco's got his little _pet_ back."

Harry froze, shoulders stiffening in rage as Draco slowly turned to face him – having also heard the degrading words. Harry's eyes were set aflame like some demented emerald fire and his face was once more pinched into an expression of hate.

"_This_ is why nothing will come from this bond, Malfoy. At every turn I am reminded of your past sins." Harry roughly brushed past the blond and proceeded to walk toward the kitchens on his own.

Draco clenched his fist angrily and glared at his fellow housemates. "Whoever said that will answer to me directly upon my return. If any of you value your own neck you'll have the perpetrator bound and waiting by that time." He turned and raced after his retreating mate.

"Harry, will you please just _stop_?" Draco huffed exasperatedly as he called out.

"Why should I, so you can keep me locked away and debauched? You Slytherins are all the same, how could I even _think_ that you could change?" Harry ranted as he continued his fast pace.

Draco ignored the twinge in his chest and raced to catch up with the storming figure. "Harry, please? I already told you that I'm sorry! There is no excuse for the way they acted except that they are Slytherin. It was expected that they wouldn't be kind to you, it's our way. But don't judge me based on them!"

Harry finally paused and turned around, facing Draco with flushed cheeks. His eyes remained fiery and angry as he nodded shortly. "You've got one more chance to prove that you're worth my time, Malfoy. Remember that I don't have to agree with this bond, and I can make your life hell until you receive your antidote from Snape," Harry said.

"Of course," Draco said as he nodded in understanding. "Thank you."

Harry remained stopped as Draco caught up with the fuming boy and he held out his hand with a weak expression. "Truce?"

"I think that would be safe enough," Harry said as he moved to take the hand.

Oddly enough it wasn't his hand that he found sealed with another, but his lips, and they were currently connected to another pair. Draco's hands tugged him closer, ignoring the struggling Harry was doing. _What the hell does he think he's doing!_ Harry made to knee Malfoy in the groin when he was suddenly stopped by a whisper against his mind.

"_I'm sorry for trying to jump you the other night."_

Harry tried desperately to pull away as he was again attacked by strange voices whispering through his thoughts.

"_No goodnight kiss?" _

His eyes widened and he stared into Malfoy's pointed face, momentarily forgetting his current situation. _What is this?_ He felt as though he should remember this…

_An amused reply, "Not until you learn to behave yourself." _

Draco didn't seem to realize anything was wrong, he pressed forward more.

"_I don't like you, Potter."_

A tongue plunged into his mouth, licking and teasing.

"_You're a real bastard, Malfoy. I already told you I wanted nothing to do with your pathetic arse, I'll go along with the soul mate thing, but that's it. Merlin, as if I would ever shag a git like you, or vice versa."_

Harry grimaced as he finally got control of his limbs and lifted his hands against the strong shoulders.

"_OBLIVIATE!"_

Harry finally jerked away from the kiss and immediately slapped a pale cheek before him. "What the hell was that?" he demanded hatefully. _Is that what happened? Merlin my head hurts!_

Draco cradled his red cheek as he answered, "I don't know what came over me. I…"

"You just lost your chance, Malfoy," Harry whispered as he abandoned the Slytherin and opted for the quite solitude of the halls.


	35. You Can't Love Me

AN: It's funny to see everyone saying 'poor Draco' now that he's suffering a bit, when before he was being cursed for being so mean to Harry. Haha, just something I noticed.

* * *

_Damn Malfoy, he had no right to do that! _Harry fumed as he walked toward the kitchens on his own. _Damn him and his stupid kisses, and damn his sexy arse too! _

Harry was confused. No matter how many times he told the annoying Slytherin git how much he hated him, he just…couldn't. He was annoyed yes, but something stopped him from outright hating the blond. He could blame it on the bond, though he didn't know much about it. These sure as hell weren't his own feelings if he had anything to say about it!

He could forgive Malfoy for the shit he did in the past. It was easy actually, since he couldn't recall most of it. But he didn't _want_ to forgive him, he didn't _want_ to be nice to him. If he allowed himself to see Malfoy as a human being then he might start to… Well, let's just say Harry was content to hate the Slytherin for as long as he needed to.

_Who needs love anyway, I sure as hell don't. I've gotten by fine without it for this long, why tempt Fate? _

Harry continued his angry marching, glowering at everything and anything. He didn't want to think, didn't want to feel. _I wish I could just run away and be done with all of it._

His footsteps slowed and he eventually stopped, staring at his scuffed shoes mutely. Everything was so confusing, did he hate Malfoy or not? Were these even his real feelings? Or were they a byproduct of the Veela's allure?

_I need to talk to someone who knows, maybe if Malfoy wasn't being such a git – trying to kiss people – I could talk to him. I guess I'd have a better chance talking to -- _

A shadow suddenly loomed above him and Harry glanced up in confusion.

"Sir?"

"May I have a private word, Harry?" Dumbledore smiled kindly.

Harry's curious expression quickly bled into annoyance. "Why should I waste my time, so that you can lie to me again? You weren't going to tell me about Voldemort either, were you?"

Dumbledore became regretful. "Ah, so you've heard about that. No, I was not going to tell you about the supposed defeat of the Dark Lord."

"Supposed?" Harry repeated.

"You know of the prophecy, Harry. I believe Mr. Malfoy may have hindered Voldemort for the time being, but I do not think we have seen the last of him. Thus the reason I did not deem it important enough to tell you, I did not want your hopes to be up, only to be told the opposite at a later time."

Harry nodded tiredly. "You're right…but that still doesn't excuse you from not telling me these things. I already told you, I want to know what's happening if I'm involved."

"Of course, Harry. I apologize for my actions; I thought it would be best not to inform you of such trivial matters."

_Trivial matters? Is that what Voldemort is to him? Merlin, I'm not sure if Professor Dumbledore is as up to par as we all believe._ Harry waved off the apology and instead focused on the man's previous request. "You wanted to speak to me about something?"

"Yes, it involves Mr. Malfoy actually," Dumbledore said.

_This is going to be good. _Harry sighed and questioned, "Is it the bond again?"

Dumbledore smiled. "You're quick, Harry, yes it has to do with your bond. I wanted to know how you felt about the matter."

Harry paused in surprise, blinking stupidly as he voiced his thoughts, "How I _feel_?"

"Well, you _are_ the one bound to Mr. Malfoy, I merely wished to understand your feelings."

_Feelings…he wants to understand my feelings…after all this time?_ Harry's mouth opened before he could think his words through, "Why did you let him do it?"

His question was met with a brief silence and then Dumbledore bowed his head. "I honestly thought that this would be best for you and for our cause."

"What?" Harry scowled.

"With Mr. Malfoy bound to you, we would gain a valuable alley in the upcoming war. I had thought you would sway him to the Light, I never imagined he would take such drastic measures against you though," Dumbledore said.

Harry stared at the Headmaster, a mixture of shock, horror and betrayal playing about his face. Dumbledore had just admitted to using him for his own gain. He had been forced into this so that Malfoy might join their side! A weary hand came up and Harry rubbed at his face with defeat, this was how it would always be. He was constantly being used, why would Dumbledore be any different?

_I need to be by myself._ "I…" Harry sighed. "Thank you, I suppose, for telling me. I need to think this through now."

"Of course my boy, but if you would do one more favor for me," Dumbledore requested, "I believe Mr. Malfoy is waiting for you."

_He acts as though his betrayal is nothing to be concerned over, as though everything's alright. _Harry's eyes closed briefly. "Malfoy?" He focused on the pervious words.

"Yes, by the Lake, if you would follow me?"

Harry nodded and slowly followed, all the pieces were falling together, and everything was becoming clearer. He would never be able to live his own life, he would never be free of the meddling hands of others.

_I don't suppose it can get much worse than this. _

--- --- ---

Draco rested near the Lake side, gazing wistfully into the smooth waters. This was where he and Harry had made memories together it was also the place where they had first realized their love for one another. He stared miserably into the water.

_Ha, I can't even fool myself._

He laughed brokenly and angrily threw a stone into the water with a dull plop, disturbing the sand beneath the waters and sending it swirling into a stormy mess. Who was he trying to kid, he _wished_ he had someplace that held even a _fragment_ of a good memory.

Never would he have such a place though…only in his dreams. _Not_ _even there if the antidote works out as planned..._

Draco knew Harry hated him now after what he had done and he couldn't blame him. He hadn't meant to kiss his unwilling mate, but the bond had suddenly lunged out and he went along with it. Never had he expected Harry to react so violently though, the memories alone had been disconcerting. _Is that what set him off? Did he see those? _It was possible, even Draco didn't know the extent of the bond. Not that it would matter in a few hours, there would be nothing left to understand.

As he thought about it, what hurt the most was the fact that he had come to love Harry during all his scheming, and it wasn't just the Veela in him, he finally realized that he _could_ love the other wizard. He didn't care if he was labeled as a pouf; all he wanted was his Chosen.

But now it was too late.

"I really fucked up," he sighed into his hands as he buried his face away from the crisp wind picking up. _It feels like rain,_ he mused quietly, sensing the shift of the weather.

"I wholeheartedly agree with you," a voice interrupted his thoughts.

Draco whirled around to face his tormentor, a curse on his lips. But his eyes widened unbearably at the figure before him and he struggled to hold back his sob of pain at the sight of his mate.

"Harry," he whispered, rising onto shaking legs as he moved forward. "I'm so sorry, I never meant to --"

Harry held up his hand to stop Draco's speech, a scowl on his face.

"I didn't come here to listen to you," he said coldly. "I was _sent_ out here to tell you to get your worthless arse inside before the storm."

Draco flinched and nodded mutely. "I deserved that." _Hate me so that this will be easier in the end…_

"No, you don't," Harry growled, eyes flashing. "You deserve _so_ much more and if it weren't for Dumbledore watching us right now, you would already be ten times cursed over."

Draco's breath hitched, his voice quavering, "Is it always going to be like this between us? Will you never forgive me?" _I already apologized, what more can I do?_

"_Forgive_ you?" Harry asked incredulously, laughter bubbling into the tense air. He shook his head whilst a mad grin played across his lips. "I will _never_ forgive you, Malfoy. Every time I try something else pops up to put you in a bad light."

"_Why,_ Harry?" Draco pleaded, bringing his fists to his chest. "Why can't you forgive me?"

Finally it had become too much for Harry because in the next moment Draco found himself flying into the damp grass forcefully, staring in shock at the one who had wandlessly thrown him to the ground. Harry hovered above him in a trembling rage.

"_Why_?" Harry hissed as he moved closer. "You ask me _why_ I hate you?"

"No," the blond whispered, voice barely audible in the increasing wind, "I asked why you won't forgive me."

Harry faltered momentarily, the murderous glare melting into a simple scowl which calmed Draco immensely. "It's not my choice, Malfoy," Harry replied. "It's not that I won't, it's because I can't." _It's your fault I can't._

Cloudy eyes filled with hot tears, though none would be shed; Draco was too strong for that. "Can't?" he repeated forlornly. _I_ _deserve this. I deserve this so much. _

Harry shook his head roughly as the sight of Draco tugged soundlessly at his heart. He wouldn't give in to his emotions – he knew better – Malfoy was a Slytherin until the end. And as he continuously found out, being with the Veela only caused pain.

"You…" he stopped to take a deep breath, "you took away the only thing that I had control over. I wanted to give my heart to someone who could love me, who I could love back. You stole that from me and continuously forced me to be something I wasn't."

Draco frowned in confusion. "What are you talking about?"

Harry rubbed at his eyes and looked down toward the sprawled blond. "You broke me," he replied, his mask gone and left in its place a lost and confused boy. "Does that make you happy to know? You've finally got one over Harry Potter."

Within Draco a similar storm was raging; it was his fault Harry was confused. _He_ was the one that made him this way.

_Merlin, what have I done to him?_ His desperate eyes searched Harry's face for any sign of the Gryffindor he had once known.

**_You broke him,_** a cryptic voice amusedly answered his plea, it was his own. **_Just as you had planned._**

Draco lunged to his feet in a desperate haze, no, it wasn't true. Harry could never be broken, especially by something so absurd, so mundane. He was the fucking Boy Who Lived! The blond pulled the unmoving figure to his chest, searching in vain for any sign of coherency.

"Please, Harry," he pleaded. "Don't do this to me, you're stronger than this, I know you are."

It began to rain.

Something as simple as the rain was what it took to wake Harry from his stupor and he blinked in surprise upon finding himself in the arms of the one whom he loathed. He stiffened in the embrace and began to quake, this wasn't happening to him, not again.

"Let go of me," he whispered fiercely.

Draco pulled away yet, retained his hesitant grip on Harry's shoulders, "Harry, are you all right?" he asked, worry clouding his face.

Harry clenched his eyes shut and turned away in disgust, "Let. Me. Go." He ground out, trying to keep his cool and not snap at the oblivious Slytherin. _What's wrong with me? Why do I feel like I'm missing something?_

The pale arms slowly lowered with a hint of reluctance as he bit his lower lip in nervousness, "I'm sorry, Harry."

Smoldering pools of emerald latched onto Draco's hesitant gaze and the blonde flinched in fear at the hate he saw aimed toward himself.

"Stay away from me Malfoy." Harry trembled. "I don't know what I may have said that made you believed it was okay to touch me, but whatever it was, it wasn't true." His hand fisted in his hair as he looked toward the ground as he whispered to himself, "Damn, what's wrong with my head?"

He turned to walk away, intent on leaving the Slytherin to the rain and cold, believing that was what he deserved if not worse.

"Don't walk away from me, Potter," the cold voice snapped through him.

Harry froze and in that moment Draco knew he should have kept his mouth shut, should have taken the advice he had dealt out to so many others.

"_What_ did you say to me?" Harry questioned coolly, voice dangerously low. _How dare you presume to tell me what to do!_

He slowly turned to glare at the trembling Slytherin, eyes frozen over in rage. The rain continued to pour around them, mud swirling about their feet.

"I..." Draco gasped. "You can't leave me, Potter." He finally bowed his head.

Harry smirked. "Oh but I can, Malfoy, and I in no way wish to remain with you any longer," he informed silently.

Tears itched at Draco's eyes but he refused to give in, he couldn't let the Gryffindor walk away like this. He was too important to let go.

"You're a coward," Draco spat suddenly as Harry made move to leave once more.

Harry gazed steadily at the jerking boy, it seemed that the rain was beginning to seep through his clothes and chill him appropriately.

"Why would you say that?" he asked curiously or at least with the hint of curiosity in his voice.

"Y-you need me, Potter," Draco whispered, eyes flashing with determination.

Harry flinched visibly and backed away from the pathetic figure of his once enemy. How could Malfoy stoop so low as to putting himself in this position? Why didn't he just learn his lesson and leave well enough alone?

"Do I now?" His gaze narrowed to darkened spikes of jade.

It continued to rain.

Thunder rumbled through the deeply shaded clouds and Draco felt his stomach tighten in knots. This was it, this was the moment that would determine their future, inwardly he knew this. Yet he feared it.

They stared at each other through the cold – as the rain pelted their unmoving forms – challenging the other to move. Draco viciously wiped away the water from his eyes, ignoring the slight taste of salt on his quivering lips. He would never admit to himself that he was crying.

"You need me," he repeated, more forcefully this time, trying to make himself believe his own words just as much as he needed Harry to.

But Harry ignored him, only feeling the rage boiling within. "I don't need you!" he roared. "I _never_ needed you!"

His fists clenched at his sides as he glared daggers at the weakening figure before him. It was too much for Draco though, he couldn't hold onto the bad-ass attitude that had been his protection for so long. He let it all go and in doing so, finally opened up to Harry as he fell to his knees in the mud.

"You think I don't know that!" Draco screamed as lightning cracked through the sky.

Harry blinked, in surprise or fear, he wasn't sure. "Malfoy?" He frowned as his own anger dissipated.

Draco shook his head and smiled through the tears streaming unnoticed down his flushed cheeks. "I know you don't need me, Harry," he hiccupped, "it's not you that needs our bond, it's m-me." _Damn, I'm acting like a fucking Hufflepuff, this is so degrading. _

Harry's jaw dropped in shock; he had never thought Draco would actually admit to his feelings, this was a very surprising moment for the Boy Who Lived.

The blond's shoulders slumped in defeat. "I need you, Harry, I can't live without this bond and I'm sorry for what I've done to you by forcing you into this situation." Draco breathed out shakily. "I never wanted to hurt you; I just wanted to be able to be part of your life."

"You _did_ hurt me, Malfoy, you ridiculed me and forced me to obey you," Harry whispered in return. "Why should I forgive you?"

Grey orbs pierced through Harry's soul as Draco managed to keep his gaze steady. "Because I love you."

Harry's jaw dropped as he stared at the boy bowed before him. It couldn't be possible; it couldn't be true that his enemy…_loved _him.

"I'm sorry," he whispered.

Before anymore words could pass between them, Harry turned and ran back toward the safety of Hogwarts, leaving Draco alone to the rain.

* * *

AN: I know Draco's acting like a little whiney bitch – he's not used to all these emotions! But I'll explain next chap haha, sank u, please review!

-Red


	36. So You're A Pouf

Hiding was something Harry was becoming good at, it was sort of pathetic if he stopped to think about it, so it was a good thing he wasn't giving himself the chance to do so.

After the unexpected love confession, he had proceeded to run his arse back to Gryffindor, fully planning on burying himself underneath his covers for the duration of the week.

Sadly, his dorm mates refused to let him have such privacy and forced the story out of him. Out of all the boys, Seamus had to be the most understanding of the lot. But again, Seamus understood what he was going through; he was always ready to help Harry in situation revolving around his sexuality.

"Well, don't let the bloke get the best of you, Harry." Seamus had smiled and patted him on the back. "The annoying prat is proving he's as human as the rest of us."

Harry paled. "What?" _Don't think of him as normal! He's a hideous Veela creature who's out for my body. _He silently groaned as his mind protested that Malfoy wasn't too hard on the eyes.

Seamus' grin widened. "You've got to be dense or blind not to fall for Harry Potter. What've I told you on numerous occasions mate? You're bloody gorgeous!"

"Eh, right," Harry agreed weakly. He never understood what Seamus was talking about, every time he looked in the mirror he stared at the same lanky teen with spectacles on his nose. _The day I'm bloody gorgeous is the day Malfoy falls for me. _

_Damn._ He felt his stomach sinking. _That's already happened!_

Surprisingly enough the rest of the boys hadn't taken to the situation too badly. Then again they had had longer to get used to the idea while Harry was Malfoy's slave. Harry had managed to throw them off eventually after a few hours of teasing and uncomfortable questions. He shivered, who knew Neville was so curious about anal sex.

That had been yesterday, luckily today was Saturday, it seemed the only good thing about his memory loss was the lack of class he had to attend, this week had breezed past – as had the previous one – it had been an _active_ week, but quick nonetheless. He had soon found that he didn't get in trouble for skiving off a few of his classes. Who was he to complain though? He was a poor, mentally unbalanced teenager who needed all the rest he could get.

He chuckled. _I'm going to milk this for as long as I can._

But now that it was indeed the weekend, he would need to spend it with the remainder of his friends. He still winced at the thought of Ron, the redhead had taken up a big part of Harry's life and even if he _had_ done such horrible things to him – which he was still having trouble believing – Harry still missed his best friend.

"Morning, Harry!"

Harry smiled at Hermione. "Morning, I haven't seen you in ages, Hermione." He slowly took a seat beside his friend.

She glared as he began to fill his plate. "And who's fault is that? I expected to see you in class, Harry Potter. Have you been skiving off? You know that if you don't learn the material you won't be able to pass and graduate!"

"Yes mother," he sighed and rolled his eyes.

He received a jab in his side for his troubles and Hermione smiled. "Would you like to borrow my notes then? In Transfiguration we're learning how to…"

Harry tuned out as a flash of blond passed through his thoughts, he was effectively distracted now.

_I wonder if Malfoy ever made it in before the storm. Maybe I should have waited before running off like that. It's not like his confession was much of a surprise, truthfully I had expected it. Does that make me a bad person? To expect him to love me, it's not like he has a choice, so it can't be -- _

"Harry, will you pay attention when I'm talking to you?" Hermione huffed.

"Sorry, I was just thinking about --" Harry suddenly felt a strange pang in his chest and he stopped with a wince. He frowned as he rubbed the offending area in confusion. _That felt strange, what was that?_

"Harry, are you alright?" Hermione asked worriedly as she caught her friend's look of pain.

Harry blinked and turned toward the girl. He opened his mouth to reply when Seamus interrupted him as he walked past.

"Hey, Harry, where's Malfoy?" he asked, nodding toward the Slytherin table.

Harry turned sharply, eyes narrowing in worry when he didn't see the familiar shock of platinum hair.

"I don't know." He frowned as his eyes slowly scanned the sneering faces of the opposite table, still no sign of the insufferable prat.

"Do you think something happened to him?" Hermione asked worriedly over her porridge. "Do you feel anything strange? You should be able to feel him through your bond."

He rubbed his chest again. "I thought I felt something a few moments ago, but it wasn't really anything painful."

She frowned worriedly. "Still, it's not something you should chance. You should visit Madam Pomfrey."

"Right now?" Harry asked as he eyed his untouched breakfast.

"Yes, before you forget!" she chided as she urged him to rise. She also stood and walked him to the doors. "Meet me in the library when you're done, we should spend time together and catch up on things."

Harry sighed reluctantly. "Ok, I won't be too long."

Hermione watched as her friend left. She shook her head and made her way to the library. "When are you going to realize it, Harry?" _You won't be able to fight your feelings for long. _

--- --- ---

Draco smiled weakly from the infirmary bed as Harry walked through the doors. His complexion was pale – paler than usual that is – and his eyes seemed dull, his hair unkempt.

"What've they done to you?" Harry frowned.

A weak chuckle was his reply as Draco leaned back on the pillows. "I'm surprised they told you I was here at all," he replied.

"They didn't." Harry scowled at the divulged information. "Fucking Dumbledore, again he's trying to keep secrets." He sighed, "I didn't see you at breakfast so I started to…wonder where you were." _I wasn't worried, far from it. _"Hermione told me I should see Madam Pomfrey about my chest also."

The smile flittered off Draco's face at the revelation. "I see, well since you obviously don't know, they administered the first of the antidote. There's a series of five and then you're free of me." He seemed pained as he said this, his smile returning bitterly.

"Does it hurt that much?" Harry asked. _Stupid, of course it hurts, he looks like he's about to pass out!_

Draco glanced away as he nodded. "It feels like my body is being torn into pieces. My head's no better, I've got a killer headache."

Harry winced in sympathy, he had had a few of those in the past. He silently watched the bedridden wizard for a moment before voicing a bothering thought.

"What's wrong with us?"

There was surprise as Draco stared at him. _Is he finally starting to realize?_ "What do you mean?"

"I've noticed…_things_. This morning my chest hurt – over my heart – and then I find you in here. Yesterday I saw things…memories I suppose, but they were things I shouldn't have been able to remember. Not to mention we've both been acting stranger than usual." By the time Harry was finished, his hand was fisted in his hair with frustration.

"True," Draco conceded.

Harry frowned. "That's all you're going to say? I want to know _why_, Malfoy. Why can't I stay focused on one damn thing before I start worrying over you? Why does my head constantly hurt when I start having flashbacks? And why in Merlin's name do we keep acting like such girls!"

"What!" Draco squeaked. "I haven't been acting like a girl! That's all you, Potter, don't bring me into your fantasies."

He chuckled. "You have to admit though, we've been acting pretty hormonal, like girls do when it's that time of the month. You know?"

"No, I don't know." Draco grimaced. "Nor do I want to."

Harry gained a teasing expression as he leaned forward. "Come on, _Draco_, surely you feel it too."

Draco stiffened and slowly pulled the sheets closer to his chin. "Alright, I _do_ know what's happening, so will you just back off?" _Damn, this is the perfect chance to get into his pants. But he'd be angry at me later on…better wait._

"Explain," Harry said. He felt a slight pressure at his temple but he shrugged it off as he sat more comfortably in the visitor's chair.

"Well, as you pointed out – and proved right now – we've both been having mood swings, to put it lightly. The thing is, our bond – no matter how much you deny it – its still affecting us. I just found out myself, but --"

"Will you get to the point?" Harry interrupted impatiently.

Draco glared but continued, "It's making us act like each other."

Harry stared at him in confusion. "It's what?"

It was now Draco's turn to be irritated. "If you had let me explain before hurrying me along it would make more sense, listen this time. You are beginning to behave as I would, and I…am gaining a few Gryffindor attributes." He grimaced in disappointment. "Not the most pleasant of situations I assure you."

"No shit! That's an understatement, Malfoy! I don't want to be like _you_!" Harry complained.

"Come now, it's not that horrible being me, I'm respected, well liked. _You_ on the other hand are an emotional dunderhead who has the tendency to get himself in trouble." He sighed as he shook his head tiredly. "Do you remember what I told you of Voldemort? The only reason I gallivanted over there like a madman was because at the moment I was being influenced by you!"

_Influenced by me? Is that possible? So maybe Voldemort really is dead if technically it was me throwing the curses… _

"Are you listening to me?" Draco waved a hand in front of his face rudely. He leaned back when he had gained the wanted attention. "As I was saying, this is all a result of the bond. Now that it is being broken though, I'm not sure if our situation will get better or worse…"

"What can we do?" Harry asked.

Draco shrugged. "Nothing at the moment, your righteous Dumbledore is the one pulling the strings in this twisted play. All we can do is wait and see what befalls us." He smirked. "It can't be that bad though, we've already gotten all the explanations and yelling out of the way, everything should be a breeze."

Harry slowly smirked himself. "I wouldn't relax yet, Malfoy, we still have quite a few hurdles to overcome before anything is going to happen between us."

"So I have a chance?" Draco smiled.

"Er…we'll see," Harry said. "You know, I never expected you to be…gay I suppose. I mean you looked and acted the part for years, but it's still a surprise."

"Acted and looked the part! Are you _mad_! I'll have you know that every Malfoy is refined in the art of style. Just because you don't have a grain of sense doesn't mean that I'm a pouf…" he trailed off as he realized what he was protesting. He sighed and nodded. "You're not the only one surprised I suppose. I had never thought about blokes in a romantic sense…well until this Veela bonding was forced upon me." He shrugged. "Like I said before, I've fallen in love, it took me a while to realize the fact but now I understand."

Harry shifted uncomfortably. "Right…"

"I'm sorry if that makes you uncomfortable, but I refuse to lie anymore."

He received a nod. "I understand…I just don't feel the same way." _Damn, why does it have to hurt so much when I say that? _

Draco winced as well, it wasn't an outright denial, but it still stung. "I understand."

Harry stood and clapped his hands together restlessly. "Well, I guess you'll be in here for a while, I might drop by later. But I have to meet with Hermione in a bit, so take care."

He waved and departed, leaving Draco in silence. The blond head rested on the pillow once more as Draco stared out the window across from him.

_I wish everything was as simple as that, Harry… _

* * *

AN: Wtf is Draco talking about? Lol, I think the meds are getting to him, silly boy. Read, review, thank u!

-Red


	37. Oh The Drama

AN: Thank u my beta, Zoomi! And thank u to all that reviewed!

* * *

"What did Madam Pomfrey say?"

Harry blinked in confusion as he pulled out his chair – he was currently hovering over a lone desk in a quiet corner of the library – Hermione sat across from him, a large text in hand as she questioned him.

"What?" he asked stupidly.

Hermione sighed and rolled her eyes knowingly. "At breakfast, I advised you to visit Madam Pomfrey to see about your chest pains. I take it you didn't go?" Her eyes slowly drifted back to her book.

"_Oh_," Harry said in understanding as he finally sat, "yes, I went to the infirmary. Er, I kind of saw Malfoy though and got distracted, so I didn't speak to Pomfrey. Actually my chest wasn't hurting anymore by the time I got there," he said as he rubbed the previously sore area unconsciously.

"You spoke to him?" Hermione asked innocently as she peeked over the book's pages.

Harry looked away from his hands – he didn't know what to do with them – he felt so awkward for some reason. He smirked to himself. _I wonder if Malfoy ever feels awkward in front of his little girlfriends._ He frowned when that thought sent a wave of sadness through him. _What the hell is wrong with me?_

"Harry?" Hermione prompted.

Looking up, he found Hermione watching him. _Shit, she asked me a question._ "Er…who?"

"_Malfoy_, I asked if you spoke with him," she repeated.

He flushed. "Well, he was just sitting there…and he looked really bad, so I went over to him and…" he sighed as Hermione grinned, "yes, I talked to him. You don't have to tease me about it."

"I would never do such a thing," Hermione admonished. The book was set down. "Well, what did you talk about? It must have been extremely _interesting_ if you don't want to tell me."

"Interesting?" Harry repeated. "I don't know what you're talking about. Malfoy isn't _interesting_; he's a boring sod who thinks everyone should bow down and…" Hermione was slowly shaking her head and he deflated with a sigh. "Fine, we talked about the bond. Why do I have to tell you these things?"

Hermione smiled. "Because I'm your friend and you need to talk about it."

"Girls," Harry muttered under his breath.

"I heard that!" Hermione chided.

Harry stuck his tongue out and rested his head on his folded arms.

"Well, details, Harry. Tell me all about your little _chat_ with Malfoy."

"All we did was talk, Hermione, don't make it into something more," Harry warned.

She nodded for him to continue and he sighed with a roll of his eyes.

"Apparently, Dumbledore has him taking an antidote for his Veela genes," he paused, "I don't know if you were told about that, but Malfoy's not an actual Veela. He was given a potion I guess, and it mutated his genes."

Hermione's eyes were wide at this revelation. "That's horrible!"

Harry laughed weakly. "Oh, but it gets better, it was Malfoy's _father_ who was poisoning him," he let that fact sink in before continuing, "I think the icing on the cake is the fact that they forced Malfoy to choose me for his mate."

"Harry, how can you take it so lightly? Malfoy was turned into a…_creature_ for his father's amusement. Don't you feel pity for him at all?" Hermione seemed at a loss with the new knowledge.

"Why should I?" Harry demanded, his temper sparking to life at her silent accusation. "Weren't you the one complaining about how he used me? Don't _I_ matter? Sure, Malfoy isn't as pureblooded as we all thought, but who really cares? The only thing I care about is him getting what he deserves for the shit he's pulled so far."

Hermione seemed rightfully cowed as she looked away guiltily. "I'm sorry, Harry, I wasn't even thinking about what you've been through. I suppose you're right though, he deserves some kind of retribution for treating you the way he did."

_Great, now I feel guilty for making her feel bad._ Harry grimaced as Hermione sadly stared at her book.

His shoulders slumped in defeat. "I'm sorry."

"I know it might not seem like it, but I _have_ been worried about you," the witch said softly.

Harry sighed and buried his face in his folded arms. "I know, Hermione, and I'm sorry if it seems like I've been neglecting our friendship," he frowned, "I'm just worried about certain things."

"What's wrong, Harry? Is it You Know Who again? You know you can talk to me," she immediately said.

"I know," Harry acknowledged her as he sat up straight and leaned back in his chair. "It has nothing to do with Voldemort," he sighed dejectedly, "it's just all this shit with Malfoy that has me confused." He grew frustrated and tugged at his hair. "Damn it, I want to remember what happened."

Hermione grew worried. "Harry, Ron and I told you what happened to you, why do you want more details? Shouldn't you leave it alone and focus on getting better?"

Harry scowled and retorted, "How can I 'get better' if I don't even know what I'm getting over? It's not fun having a huge empty spot in your memories." He leaned forward, capturing her full attention. "It _bothers_ me, Hermione, I _need_ to know what it is I'm missing. I know you told me everything you know, but knowing something and feeling something is totally different."

She nervously bit her lip. "Harry, Dumbledore doesn't think you should know everything, he said it was best to let you heal first." Pleadingly, she grabbed his hand. "Harry, I think you should listen to him, he knows what he's doing. Your memories can only hinder your recovery."

"_Recovery_?" Harry pulled his hand away, his scowl darkening in disgust. "I'm not recovering from anything! That's what you people keep forgetting. So I had my memories erased and I was essentially Malfoy's slave for a while," he shrugged uncaringly, "that doesn't mean I need to be treated like a dying patient!"

"Harry…"

"_No_! I want to know what's happened to me – what's _still_ happening to me! I need to know _everything_, Hermione, and whether you help me or not I'm going to find out." Harry pushed away from the table and stormed out of the library before she could spout anymore excuses.

_Looks like I'm alone on this little adventure. _Harry determinedly walked toward the Headmaster's office. _But I will find out what's going on, I refuse to be treated like a child! _

--- --- ---

"Ah, Mr. Malfoy, I see that you are awake," Dumbledore greeted cheerfully. "I take it your treatment is going well then?"

_Sure, it feels like my chest is being ripped in two, but the treatment's not too bad. _He thought sarcastically. "As well as it can be," he murmured.

"Excellent, I'm relieved we can be done with this little problem without too much fuss."

Draco glared, Headmaster or no, the old man needed to know when to stop his cheerful chatter. "Indeed."

"Has Harry been by to visit you?" he continued to question.

The glare morphed into a scowl. "I'm sorry to derail this little _conversation_, but is there a point to this questioning, Professor?"

The Headmaster smiled. "Merely inquiring about your health."

_Yes, because Harry visiting has everything to do with how I'm feeling._ "I'm fine, as I stated before."

"Wonderful, wonderful," he continued to smile pleasantly, "let us get to business then, Draco. It has come to my attention that Harry visited you earlier today."

"Is there a problem with that?" Draco frowned.

"Of course not, I'm pleased that Harry has taken the time to observe you," Dumbledore said. "I bring it up simply because Harry might not be up to visiting you tomorrow when the next antidote is administered."

Draco's eyes narrowed suspiciously. "Why is that?"

A smile answered his suspicion, which immediately sank his heart into his stomach. "He will be visiting with Mr. Weasley, of course."

"_Weasley_? As in _Ron_ Weasley?" Draco managed to press out through his shock.

"The very same, I am allowing him a visit with Harry. It is clear that they miss each other, they have been friends for so long after all. I thought it would do Harry some good to visit with a familiar face."

"You're _what_!" Draco yelled, sitting up angrily. "You can't let him see that bastard; he _raped_ him for Salazar's sake!"

"No more than you did, Draco, and I would kindly ask you to watch your language while in my presence," Dumbledore said.

"Have you spoken to Harry about it? I'm sure he won't want to visit that filthy Weasley!" Draco demanded.

Dumbledore remained calm as he spoke, "I have yet to bring it up with Harry, but I don't doubt that he will wish to speak with young Ronald. They are _friends_ after all."

"Friends, of course," Draco huffed. His temper was really getting out of control lately, undoubtedly Harry's doing. The Gryffindor was known for his explosive moods. "So why tell me? Just dangling it in front of my face to taunt me?"

"Now why would you think such a thing, Draco? Do I seem the type to do something so cruel? I am telling you because I did not want to get your hopes up to seeing Harry tomorrow."

_I've been wondering if you aren't the type, old man. You've been acting more and more Slytherin lately._

"Why should we even continue this ruse? I'm obviously taking the antidote, and ridding myself of anything Veela. Why keep Harry roomed with me?" Draco asked instead.

Dumbledore answered him with, "I do not wish any unintended harm upon Harry. Until the bond is completely inactive he will be affected by any type of separation though he is not currently aware of that fact. It seems that while he was under your influence – for however long – he bonded with you on an emotional level," he leveled Draco with a slight glare, "this factor was undoubtedly caused by his memory loss."

Draco sneered uncaringly. "You just can't stand the fact that Harry might actually care for me."

"I have no doubts that Harry has an unhealthy attraction towards you, but he does not care for you on an emotional level, let me assure you."

"Whatever, old man," Draco spat, ignoring his better instincts to shut up, "Harry's mine whether you like it or not. This potion will change nothing, in fact, I can't wait until I'm done taking all of them, then I can prove how much Harry really wants me."

Dumbledore stared at him emotionlessly and Draco began to inwardly panic though his face remained calm. _Shit, why did I say that? I don't have Father to protect me anymore, damn; I've just dug my own grave._ The Headmaster stepped slowly forward.

"Do you really think so, Mr. Malfoy? In that case, let me speed along the process."

Draco noticed the shift in his name and gulped. _What is he blathering about…oh shit! _He was suddenly pinned to the bed – a silent spell – and he couldn't move as Dumbledore picked up the innocent looking vial beside Draco's bed.

Draco's eyes widened as the vial was roughly shoved past his lips, a thick liquid slowly slipping down his throat. He squeezed his eyes shut, fighting away from the potion and the firm hand administering it. His muffled screams and protests went unheard, the potion was swallowed. Dumbledore finally pulled away when the vial was emptied and ended his spell.

"There you are, my boy, your second treatment has just commenced. Now you have a grand total of three days left with Harry, does that suit you?"

Coughing, Draco leaned over the side of his bed, his throat burned and he felt as though he would be sick at any moment. "What the fuck was that for?" he wheezed painfully.

"Why, Mr. Malfoy, I believed you would be pleased with the results. I've given you tomorrow's potion a day early. I thought it only right seeing as you do not wish to spend a superfluous amount of time with Harry."

"Are you trying to _poison_ me? The potion was scheduled for tomorrow to give my body time to adjust to the first!" Draco raved, his face pale with fear.

His head swam and his eyes abruptly closed as he clenched his teeth against the wave of dizziness. He groaned and unceremoniously flopped onto his back with a wince. He cracked his eye open and halfheartedly glared at the old wizard above him.

"Why are you doing this to me?" Draco asked weakly as the potion began to take affect, this was worse than the first one.

Dumbledore frowned down at the young wizard as he replied, "Come now, Draco, surely you understand my motives. I can't have the Chosen One bound to a Slytherin like you."

Draco's eyes widened in fear at the underlying threat. "What?" _He's lying, he has to be, I thought this was revenge against me! He can't possibly have it out for Harry too!_

"You've lost your usefulness; therefore you must be replaced by someone more suitable," Dumbledore replied, "I was ready to give you the benefit of the doubt but you have proven to be unsuitable for the task at hand."

"'Task at hand'! What are you talking about you barmy old man! What are you trying to do to Harry!" Draco tried to sit up, struggling with his weakened body.

Dumbledore waved his hand, stilling Draco's body. "Calm down, what I do with Harry Potter is none of your concern. You will do well to remember your place, _Mr. Malfoy_, you are nothing but a boy."

"You can't play with Harry like this! He's stronger than you think, he won't sit back and take it!" Draco fought the unnatural stillness that was taking over his body.

"He's only as strong as I make him, my boy. And he will accept it, as he always has," Dumbledore replied coldly. "You are a fool who has lost his chance, I could have looked past your usual 'charm' but when you begin to alter his mind _that_ is when I draw the line."

"I--"

Dumbledore interrupted, "You were used. The only reason I allowed you near Harry is because there was the chance of you taming his stubborn nature. Your means were unacceptable."

Draco's eyes darkened. _He's using us all right under our noses. Damn him, he can't play with us like this! _"I won't let you do this, I'll tell every one of your manipulations!"

"No, I don't believe you will," Dumbledore replied as his wand was pulled out.

_He's going to kill me!_ _Where the hell is Madam Pomfrey! _Draco was so caught up in his impending doom that he didn't notice the spell being cast, which was the reason he flinched as a chill swept through him and then surrounded his head. "What…" he winced as he experienced something akin to a brain freeze, he shook it off angrily, "what the hell did you do to me?"

"I locked away your memory of the incident," Dumbledore replied. "You will be telling no one of what happened."

"Locked…why didn't you just Obliviate me in that case?" Draco asked angrily.

Dumbledore smiled cruelly. "I know of your history with that particular charm, Mr. Malfoy. We wouldn't want a repeat performance now would we?"

Draco paled and sank into his pillow. Dumbledore smiled disarmingly.

"I believe I shall retire now, I'm sure you need your rest, it has been a very trying day."

The blond glared as the Headmaster calmly walked away, leaving him hexed and sore.

As Dumbledore was leaving, he ran into Snape at the doors – undoubtedly about to visit Draco. He had no doubt that the Potions Professor had seen what had transpired, his expression was horrified enough. He smiled and patted the man's shoulder on his way out.

"I do what I must, Severus, you understand."

"Albus, he is a child…"

The twinkle in the Headmaster's eyes seemed vicious as he spoke, "Ah, but even children do wrong. I don't think Mr. Malfoy is up for visitors today, Severus."

"Of course," Snape sneered, glaring at the man's retreating back. He fully intending on seeing Draco after the Headmaster left.

"Good day," Albus smiled and continued on.

--- --- ---

Albus Dumbledore was a busy man, so after dealing with his wayward Slytherins, he quickly returned to his office. He was surprised to see a guest waiting for him beside the gargoyle statue, especially since it was one Harry Potter.

"Ah, Harry, so nice of you to visit!" he greeted as he gave the password and the statue moved aside. "What do I owe this unexpected pleasure?"

"I wanted to talk, Headmaster," Harry said firmly.

"Of course, Harry. I doubt if you want to have this conversation in the hall though, so let's move it inside." Dumbledore gestured for Harry to enter first, following soon after.

The Headmaster stopped to pet Fawkes on his way to his desk and smiled once more as he sat. "Lemon drop?"

Harry grimaced. "No."

"Very well," Dumbledore said as he popped one in his mouth. "So what brings you here today?"

"Professor, I don't know how to say this, but I'm…tired of being treated like a child," Harry forced out, he flushed at how naive he sounded. "I know I must sound stupid, but it's true. I'm tired of having things hidden from me, especially now when I have no memories."

Dumbledore seemed thoughtful. "Did you learn of something new concerning your situation?"

Harry sighed. "Not exactly, I'm just sick of not _knowing_. The lack of memories is discerning, Professor, is there anything you can do to restore my memories?"

"Hm, it's a bit more complicated than just returning your memories with a simple spell, Harry. Truthfully, I'm not sure if you will be happy if you _do_ retrieve your previous knowledge. Not only could it possibly hurt you, but it could affect your way of thinking."

"It has to be better than not knowing. Sir, shouldn't it be up to me whether or not I know these things? It's my life, my decisions," he shook his head, "I wish you would respect that."

Dumbledore seemed saddened. "I do respect your wishes, Harry. I am merely trying to protect your best interests."

"I'm sorry, Professor, but how can you know what those are? I mean no disrespect, but you're not me, you can't possibly know what I think are my best interests."

"Of course, Harry." Dumbledore leaned back in his chair, folding his hands thoughtfully. "I believe I may have a way to make it up to you."

Harry raised a brow in question. "Oh?"

"What would you say to a visit with Ronald Weasley?" Dumbledore smiled, knowing Harry would be pleased.

Harry's eyes lit up excitedly. "Really? That would be great, Professor, I've really missed Ron lately."

"Well, I suspected as much, so I arranged a meeting at the Burrow tomorrow afternoon. Mr. Weasley is currently being home schooled, there's nothing I can do against the circumstances, but it wouldn't hurt to have a friendly visit."

"There's nothing you can do?" Harry frowned. "I still can't believe that Ron was expelled, I mean, I understand you have to take the witnesses' word," he shook his head, "Ron's my best mate though, I can't picture him doing something like that."

Dumbledore nodded in understanding. "We all have parts of ourselves that no other knows about, I suspect that Mr. Weasley has been harboring these feelings toward you for a long while, it seemed too much to hold in."

"Well, it'll be good to see him again," Harry brightened, "studying with Hermione can only go so far after all."

"Yes, I'm sure," Dumbledore agreed.

Harry rubbed his chest distractedly as another thought shifted to the front of his thoughts. "I know this seems kind of random, Professor, but I was wondering how Malfoy was holding up. I know he took the first of the antidote this morning and I wasn't sure how tired he would be afterward."

"Well I recently returned from visiting young Mr. Malfoy, in fact that's where I was before I saw you," Dumbledore said.

Harry seemed interested at that. "Do you think it would it be alright for me to visit? I saw him earlier, but I didn't know if he was up for visitors at the moment," Harry said.

"I don't see why not, he seemed in perfect health when I was visiting him." Dumbledore smiled.

"Great," Harry said in relief, "he didn't seem too good when I was there. I'm glad he's recovered though."

"Of course, it's wonderful to see you so concerned about another student's health, Harry. Especially when looking at your background, I believe you have matured significantly."

Harry blushed. "Thank you, Professor," he stood, "well, I guess I'll go visit Malfoy before I head back to the dorm. Thank you for taking the time to talk with me."

"Anytime, Harry," Dumbledore said cheerfully as the boy walked to the door. "Give Mr. Malfoy my regards."

"I will, Professor, thanks again!" Harry called over his shoulder.

Albus smiled as Harry left. Yes, things were progressing quite nicely.

--- --- ---

"What the hell? Draco, are you alright?"

Draco slowly turned his head, eyes lidded tiredly. "Harry, you came back…"

Harry stepped forward worriedly. "Yeah, I thought I felt the bond acting up again. What happened to you, you look like shit!" He had thought the Slytherin looked bad earlier, now he was down right grey. The blond's face was ashen and he looked like he was barely hanging on to consciousness.

"Thanks," Draco drawled sarcastically despite his weakness.

"What happened?" Harry asked again as he sat in the empty chair beside Draco's bed.

Draco scowled. "_Dumbledore_ happened," he replied bitterly. "That bastard --" his throat closed off before he could finish his explanation, his mouth moving wordlessly. With a groan he gave up and glared up at the ceiling. "Shit, I can't even tell you what's wrong."

Harry's eyes widened in shock at the implications of Malfoy's silence. "Dumbledore cursed you, didn't he?"

"How did you --" he was silenced again. "Damn it!" His fist hit the mattress in his frustration.

"Did he really curse you?" Harry asked as he leaned forward, hands resting on the bed.

Draco managed to smirk despite the situation. "As you can see, Harry, I'm not permitted to talk about it. It's frustrating, but there's no helping it." He finally seemed to realize that this was his second visit from the Boy Who Lived. "Why did you come back?" he asked puzzled.

Harry scoffed and managed to look affronted. "I said I would be back after I was finished with Hermione."

"You said you _might_ come back," Draco pointed out.

"Whatever, I'm here, isn't that good enough?" Harry stuck out his tongue. "I don't even know why I'm here, but like I said before, the bond felt like it was acting up."

Draco nodded, head resting against his pillow. "You're right, it was 'acting up', Dumbledore decided to give me another dose of the antidote."

"Well, that's great!" Harry seemed honestly happy about it, Draco could understand why.

_I can't put this off any longer…_ "Harry, do you think you can cast a Silencing Charm around us? I don't want Pomfrey coming out here and yelling at me," Draco said ruefully.

Harry laughed, "I know what that's like." He waved his wand around them and the air was silenced. "I take it you need to tell me something important?"

Draco looked away. "Something like that," he sighed distractedly, "Harry, how do you feel about our situation?"

_Woah, Déjà vu._ Harry sat up straighter and seemed undecided as he too lowered his gaze. "It's funny that you should ask, Dumbledore brought up the same thing the other day."

_I bet he did._ Draco scowled lightly. "And what did you tell him?"

"Er…I didn't really answer him," Harry chuckled sheepishly. "It seems surreal actually; everything seems to be happening so fast that I haven't had time to adjust to it all."

"What do you mean?"

Harry shrugged easily. "Well, here are things from my perspective. I wake up, I find myself in the infirmary with you, and then Dumbledore comes in and tells me I'm a Veela's soul mate. Not just _any_ Veela, but Draco Malfoy, ironic and unbelievable all at once. As soon as I wrap my brain around _that_ I'm told there's an antidote to the 'disease', and that's not even covering the entire emotional trauma from being told I've been your _pet_. Now I'm starting to have flashbacks, and I find myself surprisingly concerned about your welfare despite past happenings." Harry laughed. "So all in all I feel fine."

"I…" Draco trailed off, "I see how that can be affecting you."

"It's my life, I'm used to dealing with odd things now and then," Harry said with another shrug.

Draco's hand slid across the sheet covering him, smoothing out any wrinkles as he uneasily came to a decision. "Well, I'm sorry for any unnecessary angst I've caused you. I've realized that I've been a bit of a prat to you and your friends for the years that we've known each other."

"I won't disagree with you on that point, you've been a _huge_ prat for as long as I've known you, but that's just you, Malfoy, you can't change who you are."

_That's where you're wrong, Harry. I've changed so much just by being with you. Instead of taming you, you've ended up taming me, no matter how unintentional. _"You're right," Draco acknowledged softly.

"So how has Madam Pomfrey been treating you? I've been here plenty of times as you know, so I'm used to her _charm_," Harry teased.

Draco's attitude shifted immediately to its familiar haughtiness. "I _hate_ this place, I laze about all day and that vile Pomfrey woman shoves potions down my throat periodically." He inwardly shuddered as his words brought up images from Dumbledore's visit. He quickly shook it off and continued, "As soon as I get out of here I'm taking a _long_ shower, cleaning charms can only go so far."

Harry smiled. "Well, you only have a few more days of _torture_," he teased, unknowingly striking a cord, "as soon as you take the last potion you can go back to your normal life. I'm sure you miss your friends."

"I wish everything was as simple as that, Harry…" Draco said, repeating his previously thought words.

"What?" Harry frowned, caught off guard by the wistful tone.

Draco smiled sadly. "Our problems aren't going to be solved as soon as you're free of me. It may seem that way now, but I know that it's not true."

"Malfoy, what--"

"You can't ignore the problem, Harry. No matter how hard you try – and it's pretty obvious that you _are_ trying – it's going to be there, _I'm_ going to be there. Everyone is trying to play this off as though nothing's wrong, but there is."

Harry gained a bitter expression as he spoke, "What is it that's wrong, Malfoy? Could it possibly be the fact that you _abused_ your power, that you took _advantage_ of it? It may seem cruel of me, but I'm _happy_ they're taking away your Veela magic, you don't deserve to hold that kind of power."

Draco scowled; this conversation was quickly growing tense. "And why is that? Is it because it's me? Because I'm a Malfoy and a Slytherin?"

"Don't try to pull that shit, Malfoy," Harry scowled, "you know damn well that it has nothing to do with your background. I could care less if you were half Veela, Vampire, or even a Werewolf! It's how you use your power, and you used yours the wrong way."

"So I'm being punished, is that what you think? Because you're not far from the truth," Draco spat.

Harry waved away his words angrily. "If you think you're being punished then you obviously deserve it."

"You're a fucking stuck-up _Gryffindor_, Potter! I made a mistake – I admit it – I was foolish. But I don't deserve this treatment in return!"

"What _treatment_, Malfoy?" Harry yelled in protest. "Just tell me what the fuck is wrong with you!"

Draco angrily hit the mattress with a fist. "You act as though this is all something that will go away but it's _not_, Harry, stop running away from me! You can't _hide_ forever!"

Harry grimaced and pulled away from the bed. "I'm not running from you, Malfoy, I'm not _scared_ of you."

"No, you're not," Draco whispered, significantly calming, "you're scared of what you feel."

"I feel _nothing_!" Harry yelled angrily.

Draco scowled and sat up. "Don't lie to me, Harry," he stabbed angrily at his chest, "don't _lie_ to me when I can feel it here!"

Harry was silenced, his mouth open with his unvoiced retort. He weakly leaned back in his chair, eyes wide and lost. He shook his head as a hand immediately carded through the messy locks. "I don't _feel_ anything, I don't _like_ you, Malfoy."

"_I can't believe we're actually getting along."_

Harry frowned. _What was that? Don't tell me I'm having more flashbacks._

"We share something, Harry, this bond between us is proof of our feelings. Despite what you think – or what you've been told – this formed before I had cast any spell against you."

"I don't believe you," Harry whispered.

"_It's because I have the tiniest of crushes on you! Just a spot – that's all – but it's apparently enough."_

Harry shook his head against the memory and tried to focus on Malfoy's words. _It's nothing, ignore it._

"I know you don't," Draco agreed with a nod. "You probably won't ever forgive me, but I'm telling you the truth."

_He didn't like their position any more then Malfoy did, but he was willing to acknowledge it. "Accept it and move on like the rest of the world."_

"Shit," Harry whispered, hands coming up to cradle his throbbing head. _He's right, I can't deny it, I accepted it…_ He slowly looked up with a wince, realizing Malfoy was watching him worriedly. "I don't like you, Malfoy..." his voice sounded distant.

Draco jolted at the familiar words along with the sharp stab of pain that lanced through his chest. "You remember?"

"_You can't deny me of your body."_

The whispered words of memory teased at the edge of his thoughts and Harry replied, "You're very wrong if you think you can own me like some sort of possession, Malfoy," he repeated his past words, lost in his daze.

"That's where I made my mistake, I tried to make you submissive to me, I tried to tame you. But I gave it up for you, Harry…everything," Draco said. "I've been trying to atone for my actions."

_I can't…_ Harry shook his head, hands tangling in his hair, "I don't remember, Malfoy! Don't do this to me – don't bring up the past – I don't want to remember you, I don't want to _think_ about it!"

"Why, Harry?"

The boy paused before he whispered, "Because…I don't love you," he looked away ashamed, "and I don't want you." _No matter what happened, no matter how much it seemed like he cared, it was nothing to him._

If it weren't for that damnable potion he had been forced to take, Draco might have died at that moment. He had to silently thank Dumbledore despite the dark intentions.

_Oh sweet Salazar!_ He closed his eyes as pain roiled beneath his skin; he bit his tongue in an attempt to quell his moan of agony.

Not only had Harry denied his love… but he didn't want him. And just because he had taken his dose of potion that morning, didn't mean his chest wasn't being torn in two at that moment, it was as though he had been hexed by a number of curses and left to fend for himself.

"Malfoy, are you alright?" Harry leaned forward in panic.

"Don't…_touch_…me," Draco hissed, his face screwed up in concentration as he focused on his breathing and keeping it even.

"I'll get Madam Pomfrey, don't move!" Harry quickly stood in search of the nurse. _Shit, I've killed him, I should've kept my mouth shut!_ His thoughts whirled together in a messy haze. He ran toward the back office, praying that the woman would be there. _Why the hell isn't she ever here when we need her?_

"Madam Pomfrey!"

Suddenly Harry's legs weakened and he swayed on his feet as though the floor were moving beneath him. _What the… _He turned and saw Malfoy extending his hand toward him, Harry frowned, was he trying to say something to him? A heavy droning filled his ears and his vision grew hazy. _This is not good._ Harry felt himself pitch forward, his arms moving sluggishly to stop his fall.

"Shit."

He was pulled into darkness.

* * *

AN: Shit that was long! Haha, I had to explain crap in this chap, I hope it wasn't _too_ boring!

-Red


	38. Questions Answered

AN: I went back and revamped a few chaps so that the fic would "flow" check out chap 18 especially because parts of this chap are explained in the rewritten piece.

* * *

"Harry, can you hear me? Are you alright?"

Emerald eyes fluttered open and Harry was left groaning as light cruelly flashed into his face. He grimaced and raised a hand against the brightness.

"Ergh, Hermione?" he asked groggily.

"Madam Pomfrey, he's awake!" Hermione called over her shoulder as she then hovered closer. She worriedly scanned his face as she asked, "Harry, what happened to you?"

"What're you talking about?" Harry slowly sat up, his body feeling sore. He got a better view of his surroundings and frowned. "Wait, why am I in the infirmary? Did something happen again?"

Hermione seemed relieved that he was awake and talking, she ignored the momentary lapse in memory. "You slept through the entire day, Harry, it's Sunday morning," she said.

"_What_?" he yelped as he hurriedly sat up.

"Mrs. Granger, I will kindly ask you not to antagonize my patient until I am sure he is in perfect health," Madam Pomfrey came bustling into Harry's line of sight.

"I've been asleep since yesterday afternoon?" Harry turned his shock onto the nurse.

She proceeded to examine him thoroughly, ignoring his question and short temper. Harry tensed impatiently as her wand leisurely waved over his form and she nodded, seemingly happy with the results.

"Now," she said patiently, "you have undergone an extreme amount of stress recently, Mr. Potter. You may not be happy about it, but you need to _rest_."

Harry gaped disbelievingly at the witch. "I'm perfectly fine!" he argued.

Hermione decided to put in her two cents at that moment and looked toward her friend guiltily as she held up a protesting hand. "Actually, Harry, Madam Pomfrey is quite right. Your body may be able to handle more stress than is healthy, but you _fainted_ yesterday. Don't you think you should slow it down a bit?"

"I did not _faint_!" Harry flushed. "I merely…er…passed out?" He cleared his throat and continued, "In a very manly way too."

"I'm sure," Hermione deadpanned. "I don't think you even understand what's happened to you, Harry."

He frowned and looked toward the nurse – who had continued to shift around potion vials as deemed necessary while the duo chatted. "What's happened to me? I don't feel any different…"

"You, Mr. Potter, are healed," Madam Pomfrey said.

"Er…what?"

Hermione grabbed his hand, along with his attention, and smiled brilliantly. "The bond, Harry, it's _gone_!"

_Gone?_ Harry's lips tugged downward again as he looked at his chest, as though physical proof would be there. But there was nothing, and as he stated before, he felt the same as he had any other day previous. He looked up at the two witches, slightly confused as his fingers touched the area above his chest. "Are you sure?"

"Do you doubt my credibility as a nurse?" Madam Pomfrey retorted stiffly.

"Of course he doesn't, Madam Pomfrey!" Hermione quickly spoke up for her friend. "Harry's just feeling a little off, you know how he gets."

Harry ignored the words around him, turning his awareness inward. _Is it really gone? Is this ordeal finally over?_ He snuck a quick peak toward Malfoy's bed and saw that the sheets had been neatly folded and the bed stood devoid of any occupant. _I guess it is true then, Malfoy's run off to whatever life he had before this mess. I suppose I should be doing the same…_

_Wait, does Dumbledore know about this? No, he would have been in here if he did,_ he quickly thought. "Um, Madam Pomfrey? Do you think you could keep this between us for the moment?" Harry asked carefully.

"What are you hinting at, Mr. Potter?"

He flushed. "Well, I didn't want to let Professor Dumbledore know just yet. I wanted to tell him when I was ready…do you think that would be alright?" _I want to tell him on my own terms, and I refuse to have him manipulate me again._

She gave him a shrew look, as though doubting his words. She finally nodded in agreement though, understanding a patient's need for privacy. "Very well, but I expect you to let him know by the end of the week," she said, brooking no argument.

Harry nodded hurriedly. "I'll even take Hermione with me so that I'll have a witness."

Hermione smiled at the nurse in reassurance. "I'll make sure he goes, Madam."

"I don't doubt you two. Now, Mr. Potter, before I can release you I must ask a few questions regarding your health. I also want to see the extent of your recovery when concerning your memory loss."

He straightened up more and nodded. "Ask away."

"Do you feel any unexplained soreness? Any pains in your joints?" she asked briskly, a clipboard appearing in her hand as did a writing quill.

"Er, I don't think so," he said, mentally checking himself over for any of the symptoms mentioned and even going as far as to poke his arm.

Hermione poked his shoulder in turn, grabbing his attention. "You'll need to give her a more thorough answer, Harry. She needs to know if the potions worked the way they were supposed to."

He shrugged uncomfortably. "I feel the same, I already told you," he said.

Madam Pomfrey nodded despite the vagueness of his answer; she was obviously used to having Harry as a regular patient. "Alright then, have you had any memory lapses in the past week or suffered from any mental trauma?" She glared warningly. "Though I'm _sure_ I would know of _any_ instances if you had."

He flushed and smiled sheepishly. "Now that you mention it, I _have_ been having slight flashbacks," Harry said uncertainly, "I didn't really think anything of it though."

The woman huffed angrily as she wrote in her notes. "And you're telling me _after_ the fits have passed? That was undoubtedly your mind trying to heal itself after all the stress you've put it through."

Harry scowled. "It's not like it was my fault!"

"Harry, you really should learn to tell people about these things," Hermione chided gently. "I'm sure Madam Pomfrey could have helped with the confusion you undoubtedly felt."

"Well it's too late now," he said.

Madam Pomfrey seemed putout as she replied, "Indeed it is. I'm afraid you won't regain anymore of your lost memories now that the treatment is complete."

_That's fine, I'll be having enough nightmares as it is._ "I have a question though," Harry said as a sudden thought came to him. "I thought the treatment was supposed to go on for a few more days, what happened?" he asked curiously.

Hermione smiled at her friend. "I think I can answer that one, you've always been a fast healer, Harry." She laughed. "Plus, it would be just like you to heal before the allotted time."

Harry looked toward the nurse for confirmation but the woman seemed uneasy as she replied. "That could be the case…the only other instance would be if the daily dose of the potion had been intensified."

"But you're the only one who is allowed to administer potions to patients aren't you, Madam Pomfrey?" Hermione asked as she caught on to the witch's suspicion.

She nodded. "Only I can give students healing potions, but during high cases of emergency Headmaster Dumbledore also has that right."

_Dumbledore._ Harry's eyes narrowed. _Is that what Malfoy had been talking about earlier? I didn't know it was a bad thing to get the potion early. _

"He was the one who did it," Harry said softly.

"Are you sure, Harry?" Hermione scrutinized her friend.

He nodded and looked toward the nurse. "Malfoy told me that he had taken more doses than necessary. I didn't know it was a bad thing at the time," he voiced his thoughts.

"It is and it isn't," Madam Pomfrey said briskly, "with the lower quantities given daily, Mr. Malfoy would be able to cope with the stress of breaking the ties between you two. It will not hurt him in the long run though, he is mentally stable and I have the utmost trust in his safe recovery."

Hermione smiled lightly. "You're your own man again, Harry, you're no longer bound to Malfoy."

Harry smiled at that. "You have a point. It really isn't so bad now that I think about it." He laughed weakly, not knowing why his stomach was beginning to feel unsettled. "I don't know why I would have ever thought otherwise."

"Your body has grown used to the extra weight of Mr. Malfoy's magic and the bond. It's understandable if you feel a little off at first," Madam Pomfrey said reassuringly.

"So that's it? After everything, it just ends so easily? If – I mean _since_ it's really over, what do I do now?" Harry asked. He couldn't wrap his mind around the fact that it was finally over. For once he was willing to accept someone telling him what to do with his life.

Madam Pomfrey seemed confused by his question. "Isn't it obvious? You go back to what's familiar to you."

_Familiar…of course, it's always so simple._ Harry stared at the bed sheets, lost in thought. _I don't even know what's familiar anymore. Ron's gone, Hermione will undoubtedly worry about me like a mother hen now and Malfoy…well I guess he's not really my enemy anymore._

He turned away from such confusing thoughts and smiled at the nurse gratefully. "Thank you for everything, Madam Pomfrey."

"I don't want to see you in here for a while yet, Mr. Potter," she said warningly, a teasing smile on her face.

"I'll try not to," Harry chuckled in agreement.

The woman nodded. "Then I declare you with a clean bill of health, you're free to go, Mr. Potter."

Harry threw the sheets off his legs and stood up eagerly, he didn't want to spend anymore unneeded time in the hospital wing after all. Hermione laughed as he lost his balance and nearly fell over again, she stepped forward and steadied him as they moved toward the exit.

"Be careful, Harry," she admonished as she Transfigured his pajamas into day clothes. "Thank you again, Madam Pomfrey!" Hermione called over her shoulder.

The pair began walking down the silent corridor, it was a Sunday morning and everyone was expected to sleep in so it didn't come as a surprise that they met up with emptiness.

Harry stretched his arms above his head, smiling happily as his back popped. "It feels good to be out of there, that place always gives me the chills."

"You're lucky you weren't in there longer. What were you thinking, Harry?" Hermione chided as they walked.

Turning, he sent her an incredulous look as he pointed to his chest. "_Me_? I didn't do anything!"

"Why were you there in the first place? Madam Pomfrey said she found you passed out on the floor. Not to mention that Malfoy was throwing a fit," she scoffed.

Harry's eyes trailed toward the windows lining the hall they now walked, the whispers of portraits followed their slow pace. "I was visiting Malfoy at the time, and I can't really say what happened because I don't know. One moment I was talking to the slimy git and the next I was going for…"

Hermione glanced at her friend questioningly as he trailed off. "Going for what?"

He shook his head, clearing his thoughts. "Malfoy was in some kind of pain and I didn't know what to do so I was calling for Madam Pomfrey to help. But then I passed out," he said with a dismissing shrug as though it were a normal occurrence.

"Surely you did something to trigger that sort of reaction," Hermione said reasonably. Harry silently glowered at her accusation. "What did you talk to Malfoy about?"

"I told him that I didn't love him and that I didn't want him," Harry said emotionlessly. His eyes dulled in memory, it hurt to see Malfoy's expression of anguish. No one deserved that sort of pain, no matter who they were. But neither could he force feelings of affection towards the Slytherin, sometimes the truth just hurt.

A heavy sigh at his left had him turning his attention onto Hermione once more. "I can't believe your rash sensibility sometimes, Harry. If Draco hadn't been cured – or hadn't been in the _process_ of being cured – he could have died. Any little thing against his Veela instincts could have pushed him over the edge in his unhealthy state. Would you be able to live with that kind of guilt on your conscience?"

_No. It would tear me apart if another person had died because of me. _ Harry felt a lump form in his throat. "That would have been unpleasant," he whispered.

"No doubt," Hermione agreed. "You really need to watch what you say to people because at times you can be a bit hotheaded and rush into decisions. It's not always wise."

"Speaking of hotheadedness, Dumbledore told me that I could visit Ron today," Harry said cheerfully, effectively turning the attention away from the sore subject that was Draco Malfoy.

That got the witch to pause, her lips pursed in a show of uncertainty. "Why would he tell you something as farfetched as that?"

"Because I _am_ going to visit Ron, later this afternoon in fact…" Harry replied.

"Harry, I don't think it's…_wise_ to visit with Ron," Hermione said slowly, knowing he would blow her words out of proportion and take them the wrong way. Harry tended to be overprotective of his friends, she knew this firsthand.

"What!" Harry reacted as she had predicted. "What do you mean I shouldn't visit Ron?"

Hermione sighed. "I never said you _shouldn't_ visit him, I said it was _unwise_ to do so. It's obvious that you still think of him, it's hard not to – I understand – seeing as he's been your best mate for years."

"What are you trying to get at then?" Harry began to scowl.

"What I'm _trying_ to say is that you are far too trusting, Harry!" Hermione gave up on the gentle approach. "Haven't you listened to what anyone has said about Ron?"

Harry halted, arms crossing angrily as he essentially pouted. "Well excuse me for trusting my _friends _and not believing common gossip. I _thought_ that's what you're supposed to do. Obviously I was wrong and you've never trusted me."

"Will you stop being a prat and _listen_ to me, Harry?" Hermione snapped. "Merlin, you've been spending too much time with Malfoy if you can't even listen to what I'm trying to say."

"I don't know what you're --"

"_Silencio_," Hermione chanted without pause. Harry blinked in surprise as his mouth kept working while he tried to talk. He glared once he realized what had happened. Hermione glared back just as fiercely and planted her fists on her hips in a threatening manner despite her slightly shorter height. "Will you listen to me now?"

He nodded reluctantly, as though he had much of a choice!

"What I'm trying to tell you, Harry, is that Ron _did_ rape you," Hermione said. Harry's eyes immediately widened and his mouth moved in protest, he was dutifully ignored. "The evidence is against him, I was there! I know you don't believe me, and that's why I say you are too trusting when it comes to Ron."

_How can she be saying this! She's lying, they're always lying! I thought you were my friend, Hermione!_

"Ron had – _has_ – an unhealthy obsession with you, Harry, it became too much for him to keep secret and he grasped at the opportunity to have you when it was presented to him. I know he's your friend and I understand that you look to him as a brother would, but he doesn't see you in the same light…"

Harry vehemently shook his head, trying to shut out her words and continue to hold onto his denial. It couldn't be true, how could it? Ron would _never_ betray his trust like that! Not only was he straight, but he was…_Ron_!

"You know how Ron gets sometimes…and I know that you would see this as a type of betrayal. This wouldn't be the first time he's betrayed your trust though, Harry."

He grew silent – more so than he had been before – thinking over what she had said. She had a point, and Hermione was usually always right. But he couldn't bring himself to accept these apparent facts. Ron was supposed to be his friend.

"This is hard for you, it's understandable," Hermione said gently. "I just want you to think about Dumbledore's supposed offer more carefully. Things aren't as clear as they seem, and I'll be the first one to admit that something's going on beneath all these pleasantries. Why would he want you to visit with Ron and why would he personally break the bond between you and Malfoy?"

_So Hermione thinks something's wrong with Dumbledore too._ Harry reigned in his more volatile emotions and just sat for a moment, thinking through everything he had been told. _What though? It's not as though luring me away with a visit to Ron will help his cause in any way…and breaking the bond, didn't that help me? There has to be something I'm missing._

"Will you think about it, Harry?" Hermione continued beseechingly. "I don't want to see you hurt anymore, it's been hard seeing you at Malfoy's will. I just don't want the same thing to happen when it comes to Ron, he's still our friend."

The witch wiped at her eyes which had begun to tear up. She pointed her wand at Harry and smiled awkwardly.

"I don't know if I should release you from the spell or not. I'm sorry for doing that to you, but at the time it was needed," she said.

Harry's expression remained hard and closed off as Hermione removed the spell. He took a deep breath and bowed his head calmly.

"Hermione…"

She winced at the cool tone but undaunted, continued, "Yes, Harry?"

Slowly, he looked up, eyes cloudy with sadness. "I believe you."

"Oh, Harry," she whispered before moving forward and hugging him comfortingly. "I know it's hard, it was hard for me too. But it's better this way."

Harry hugged her back halfheartedly. "I know you probably won't agree with me, but I think I should still go to see him," he murmured against her shoulder.

"What?" Hermione pulled away in concern. "But you know what he's done to you. Why would you want to even _see_ him?"

He shrugged. "Closure I guess."

Hermione looked for any hint of a lie in his eyes. "Are you sure? Is closure the real reason you're going to see him, Harry? It doesn't seem like you to do something like that. Revenge I can understand, but not closure…"

_Should I tell her? Yes, this is Hermione, I can trust her._ "Truthfully I guess I want to hear him admit it." He carded a hand through his hair distractedly. "There's a part of me that can't believe he would do something _so_… but anyway, I just want to see him."

"You're being very brave, Harry," Hermione said. "Most wouldn't be able to face such a person. You're a good Gryffindor." She smiled and patted his arm.

_I don't know if that's a good or bad thing._ Harry smiled ruefully in return. _Malfoy's always berated me about my Gryffindor aspects. _He frowned. _Wait, why am I even thinking about him? _

"Thanks, Hermione. For everything," Harry said and hugged her again. He pulled away and winked. "I'll meet up with you when I get back, alright? I'm going to go see if the Headmaster will let me use his Floo."

"Good luck, and say hi for me if Ron's in a good mood," she said as they went their separate ways.

Harry saluted her with a grin. "Will do, see you!" He turned around and quickly jogged toward the Headmaster's office. Knowing his luck, the old wizard wouldn't be there.

_No, he told me that I'd get to visit with Ron._ Harry stubbornly thought. _Dumbledore may be a manipulative fool, but he won't back out on something like this._

He had nearly passed his turn down the corridor when he mentally corrected himself and spied the gargoyle statue. Blinking, he realized too late that the Headmaster hadn't given him the current password.

"Shit, just my luck," he cursed as he kicked the statue for good measure. _What was the password Dumbledore had said yesterday? _"Ice Mice?" he tried tentatively.

The gargoyle quickly jumped to the side as the staircase was revealed. Harry mentally cheered at remembering such an inane thing. He jogged up the stairs, more than ready to be done with one less painful memory.

"Professor?" He knocked on the door as he slowly pushed it open.

Glancing around the silent office confirmed his thoughts of it being empty, yet Harry stepped into the room anyway. Fawkes was sleeping on his perch beside the ancient looking desk, everything was in its rightful place, the only thing missing was the Headmaster.

_Surely he doesn't just leave his office unlocked! Anyone could come in and steal something!_ Harry looked toward the fireplace. A tiny urn sat atop, undoubtedly filled with Floo powder.

He peeked around once more to make sure no one was lurking about, seeing that he was indeed alone, he moved toward the fire.

"I'm sure it wouldn't hurt if I went on my own, Dumbledore did say I was expected around this time anyway," Harry whispered to himself reasonably.

Grabbing a good handful of the powder, he stepped into the fireplace and continued before he lost his nerve. "The Burrow!"

Harry held his breath as he felt himself being literally sucked through the chimney, or however the damn contraption worked. He _felt_ as though he were being smashed and suffocated with ash. He was all too happy to finally feel himself slowing – though this entire process had taken mere seconds it had felt _much_ longer! Surprisingly enough, there was someone waiting to greet him when he arrived.

"Harry! I didn't expect you to show!" Molly Weasley warmly welcomed him as soon as he had landed on his arse in a puff of soot.

"Hello, Mrs. Weasley," Harry said as he picked himself up and tried to futilely wipe away the soot he had accumulated on his trip over. He only succeeded in dusting the floor with ashes. "I'm sorry about the mess."

Molly pulled out her wand and sent a quick cleaning spell toward Harry and then the floor. "It's fine, dear! Now come here and let me have a look at you."

Harry allowed himself to be pulled into a tight hug by the friendly woman and laughed. "I do need to breathe, Mrs. Weasley," he teased.

"I'm sorry, it just seems as though it's been _ages_ since I've last seen you!" Molly gushed as she affectionately patted at his hair.

"Mum, leave the bloke alone, he's obviously still dazed from the trip over."

Harry turned toward the familiar voice and shyly acknowledged Ron, who lounged against the doorjamb. The redhead smirked and waved a hello before pushing away from his perch. "Hello, mate, long time no see."

"Seems that way," Harry said and smiled in return.

"Isn't this just wonderful," Molly said happily as she clapped her hands together. "Harry, you _must_ stay for lunch! I'll have to whip up something --"

Ron spoke up, "Didn't you say you needed to stop by the market to pick up more vegetables?"

Molly seemed to remember herself then. "Oh dear, you're right of course." She frowned thoughtfully as she left them and escaped into the kitchen.

"Sorry about that, Mum's happy to see you," Ron said and shrugged, "obviously."

Harry smiled. "It's alright, I don't mind."

Ron started to speak again but his mother walked in at that moment, dressed in a traveling cloak.

"I'll be back in a little while, you two boys behave yourselves," Molly smiled, "it's so good to see you again, Harry."

Harry smiled and nodded with a polite, "You too, Mrs. Weasley."

He kept his gaze on the plump woman as she went outside and Disapparated with a loud crack. Taking a moment to gather his wits, Harry glanced around. The Burrow looked the same as it always did, homey and welcome. He honestly enjoyed spending time here, summers by far being his favorite excuse to visit.

"So what's new?" Ron interrupted his silent musings.

"Nothing much," Harry replied with an easy shrug as he turned toward his friend.

Ron scoffed, "Come on, Harry, you don't have to keep secrets from me. I've heard rumors that you're being cured of Malfoy, are they true?"

"To an extent, Madam Pomfrey has been shoving the potion down my throat since I woke up," Harry said and laughed. "Where'd you hear that anyway?"

"Here and there," Ron said with an easy shrug.

Harry nodded silently. Why was did it feel so awkward between them? Surely there hadn't been this much tension between them in the past.

"I haven't heard from you in a long while, why don't you write?" Ron questioned. His eyes narrowed as he continued accusingly, "Too busy to send an owl to a friend?"

Harry protested immediately, "Ron, you're making me out to be the bad guy! Hogwarts has been hectic, especially when it comes down to Malfoy and all the bloody gossip."

"Malfoy's a bastard, don't let him get to you," Ron muttered snappishly. "What about the rumors, what are those traitors spreading?"

There was an uncomfortable shrug as Harry replied, "They're saying that you did it, that you…raped me."

"Don't listen to what they tell you, Harry," Ron said quietly. "They're feeding you lies. I would never do anything to hurt you. You're my best mate!"

Harry nodded in agreement. "What am I supposed to do though? I have Malfoy breathing down my neck and Dumbledore's not helping matters. Do you want to know what he's done to us _now_? He has us sharing a room!"

Ron's eyes flashed in rage. "That's bad, Harry. Dumbledore must be in on Malfoy's plan, there's _something_ going on, I know that much. I can't believe he's holed you up with that git!"

"That makes two of us," Harry muttered.

"What about the Headmaster, has he been going along with the Veela shite? Does he still trust Malfoy?"

"I don't know, he seems to be pushing me toward Malfoy, but he still has him taking the antidote." Harry shook his head, playing his part. "What am I supposed to believe?" _I can't tell him that Malfoy's been cured yet, he doesn't need to know…_

A friendly hand reached out as Ron squeezed Harry's shoulder. "Believe _me_, Harry. I'll help you sort through this mess."

_I'm sure you would like that._ Harry managed to smile despite the heavy hand that was touching him. "Thanks, mate, you're the best."

"Anytime, Harry. If you ever just want to talk, I'll be here to listen."

_Ready to rape me again is more like it. As though I would give you the chance, Merlin, this is hard trying to keep up this act though._

"I miss this, Ron. It's lonely at Hogwarts without you, I know I have Hermione, but it's not the same without all three of us there. I wish everyone would stop being stupid and let you come back to school," Harry said in a show of frustration.

Ron shrugged. "There's nothing to do about it, I have to accept things the way they are now. We can still meet up during break or something."

Harry wouldn't let the subject drop though, he wanted Ron to admit to the crime, he needed to hear the words from the redhead's own mouth. "Isn't there something you can do to prove that you didn't do it? Maybe you could take Veritaserum or something."

"Unless you want to go forward with charges against me that won't be possible. It's illegal to have people drinking down that stuff unless they're in court."

"Go forward with charges!" Harry repeated in shock. "Ron, I know people seem to believe this shit about you raping me, but I don't. You're my best mate, you would never hurt me like that!"

Ron agreed readily, "Well of course not, I'm always there for you mate. They're all jealous of our friendship, they're making it seem like I'm obsessed with you."

Harry laughed, a bit weakly to his own ears. "That's crazy, why would you be obsessed with _me_? You're not one of those crazy fans who think they know me."

"You're right," Ron said softly, "I know so much more than they do."

"Er, what?" _I did not just hear that._

Suddenly Ron seemed too close, either that or the space between them had magically disappeared – something Harry didn't doubt at this point. He shifted nervously, refusing to appear weak and loose ground by moving. He had to stay calm, he needed to know everything there was to know about the situation. Ron was making the task extremely difficult though.

"I said that I know more than they could ever imagine," Ron's voice rose above a whisper as he moved forward.

"W-well of course, you're my best mate, you're privy to a lot of my secrets. That's normal amongst friends," Harry stammered. Maybe it didn't matter so much if he moved a little bit, Ron was beginning to hover over him in an uncomfortable manner.

Ron smiled darkly. "Friends, right. That's all you'll ever see me as, one of your mates, a friend." His face pinched angrily. "Well I want more than that."

"Ron, you don't really like me," Harry tried to protest, finally giving in to his instincts and shoving himself from the chair.

"You're right, I love you." Ron moved closer still, hands trailing across the chair Harry had just vacated.

Harry desperately grasped for some way out of this mess. "Fine then, you're right, you do love me, but it's not in the way you think! You love me as a _friend_! Ron, you're not even queer!"

"I know what I feel, Harry, I truly love you. Why can't you believe me?" Ron pleaded.

"Because you're acting mad!" Harry cried with a wild gesture. "You've gone round the bend, Ron, look at you!"

Ron's face darkened immediately, a bitter scowl twisting his lips and marring his usually warm, freckled face. His hands fisted angrily as he leveled a betrayed glare at Harry.

"I'm sorry, Ron." Harry backed away, chagrin and regret lacing his voice. "Everyone was right about you though. It's better that you're here where you can't do anything harmful."

Ron angrily kicked at the chair. "I won't let you leave, Harry." He quickly moved forward and grabbed Harry by the arm before he could back away any further. He leaned his face close, lips pressed against Harry's ear as he whispered, "I need you too much."

Harry cried out as he felt a tongue swipe across his earlobe.

"Let me go!"

"Accept it, Harry, you're mine! You were my friend first, you chose _me_ over that blasted git! How could you choose that blond prick now? After everything we've been through! Why not me, Harry? Why not _me_?!" Ron yelled as he shook the body in his arms viciously.

Struggling against the tightening hold, Harry's face screwed up in anguish. "You'll never be more than a friend to me, Ron! Why can't you understand that?"

"Dumbledore promised me! He told me _I_ could have you!" Ron continued to rant temperamentally, face flushed a deep red.

Harry's insides froze. _Dumbledore?_

Ron took his lack of fighting for acquisition and allowed his hands to trail lower across Harry's stomach. Harry in turn squirmed and tried to kick out.

"Ronald! What in Merlin's name are you doing?!"

Harry jerked in the direction the voice had come from and felt relief rush through him at the thought of being saved. Molly Weasley was no witch to be trifled with, and when threatened she was just as formidable. She stood in the doorway – bags scattered at her feet and vegetables rolling across the floor – watching in shock as her son molested Harry.

"Release Harry this instant!" she screamed the demand and fumbled as she managed to point her wand at her youngest son.

Ron sneered while his face paled dramatically at having been caught. "You're not going to hex me, you're --"

"_Petrificus_ _Totalus_!"

Harry watched in numb fascination as Ron fell to the ground in a motionless heap. He continued to stare as Molly ushered him out of the room and sat him on the couch. He ignored the firecall she made to Dumbledore and then felt a great weight settle in his chest and stomach.

Dumbledore had pushed Ron into doing _something_. That something had then been warped into a _horrible_ something, Harry couldn't quite grasp the finer details of it all. It was all wrong though, everything was turning out wrong.

Harry closed his eyes, thoughts rampaging through his mind as he massaged his temples. He slowly slipped off his glasses and flicked open his eyes with a determined light flashing in their emerald depths.

He needed to talk to Dumbledore.

* * *

AN: What do u mean I've been gone for 4 months! Ouch, another long chap tho! Zoomi wanted to see a confrontation with Ron, so I had to bring him back momentarily. Hm, surprisingly I predict that all will be finished soon…

-Red


	39. An End And A Beginning

AN: This is the end folks! I think I tied everything up pretty nicely without killing off anyone. Hurray for that.

- Thank u, Zoomi for being my beta!!!

* * *

It was nightfall by the time Harry managed to make it back to Hogwarts and it was no wonder he was tired after having such an eventful day, at least he had managed to survive through it.

Molly Weasley had been furious and appalled with her youngest son and punished him accordingly. The last time Harry had checked, he had still been petrified and bound in the attic until the situation could be resolved. His name on the Weasley family clock was understandably pointing toward mortal peril.

Currently, he was being led to the Headmaster's office by a _very_ angry Minerva McGonagall. Not only had the Headmaster been unavailable when Molly had called, but he hadn't answered Minerva's summons either.

Harry silently followed behind his Head of House, contemplating how he had gotten to this point.

Sitting on the couch – waiting for Molly to finish her Floo call – Harry had been given time to think over what had happened only moments before.

He was still in shock over what had transpired. Hearing the stories of Ron's actions and living them with a clear mind were two different things Harry was coming to find out. While before he had been listening to an outsider's perspective, having lived through it – and remembering all of it – he now understood why Hermione had warned him against Ron.

He couldn't believe something like this had happened. Not only had he not seen any warning signs, but he was positive that Dumbledore had somehow had his hand in this madness.

_Ron…he couldn't have been so far gone. We would have seen it; we could have helped him if that had been the case. _

If he were to look at the situation as a whole, it was apparent that Ron had somehow been bottling up his emotions and then ignoring them altogether. That was the only logical explanation to his recent actions. Harry had been afraid of his best friend in those frightful moments. _Afraid_. He never thought he would associate that feeling with his best friend.

Harry couldn't drop the matter – it was understandable – and he wanted to get to the bottom of this little mystery. Dumbledore would know, he always knew.

Having been thinking of the old wizard, Harry was surprised out of his daze when the man appeared in their pathway.

"I'll take Harry now, Minerva," he said with a grim smile.

"Headmaster, I don't think that --"

He interrupted her, "I'm sorry I was not present when I was needed, I am here now. I shall take Harry the rest of the way. Goodnight, Minerva."

Her mouth pinched in an angry line. "Goodnight, Albus." She whirled around in a manner very reminiscent of Snape which left Harry blinking in surprise.

"Now then, I suppose you would like to speak with me, Harry?" Dumbledore interrupted his silent musings.

Snapping back to attention immediately, Harry's eyes narrowed of their own accord. "Yes, I would."

"Very well, follow me," Dumbledore said.

They didn't have very far to go, and soon Dumbledore was quietly saying the password and the gargoyle stepped aside.

"After you, Harry."

He glanced warily over his shoulder but stepped forward nonetheless and walked up the narrow staircase towards the Headmaster's office. The small wooden door he came across looked harmless but he had visited often enough to know that what lay beyond was often an unpleasant room.

_It seems the only time I come here is when I'm being punished or told bad news._ Harry's eyes roved about the room as he opened the door.

Harry was ushered forward into the office and he reluctantly sat in the only chair there was, which stood directly in front of the Headmaster's desk.

_He'll not intimidate me with this little setup._ Harry thought scathingly.

"I know you must be shaken up after such an experience, Harry. It truly wasn't my wish for you to go through that," Dumbledore said as he closed the door and slowly moved toward his own chair. "Molly told me what happened, and I am terribly sorry that I was not there to take you from the Burrow."

Harry stared at Fawkes and silently snorted at the Headmaster's words. _I won't let him have the upper hand this time. He knows what's been going on, he must have figured out by now that I know as well. _

"I trusted you," he said without preamble. "Despite everything you've put me through all my life; I still had that ounce of trust."

Dumbledore slowly sat across from the younger wizard, placing himself behind his large desk. "Harry, you must understand that I did what was necessary for our cause."

"Bullshit," Harry snapped as he pinned the Headmaster with a glare.

"Language, Harry," Dumbledore admonished.

"Fuck my language! This is a serious matter that concerns my _life_!" Harry yelled, leaning forward in his chair.

"I understand that, but you must look at things from my point of view."

"The view of a manipulative old bastard?" He scoffed. "I think not. I want to know why you've been pulling all these strings, Dumbledore," Harry said angrily as he stood and slammed his fist against the Headmaster's desk.

"It is precisely that attitude for which I was forced to take action," the Headmaster said smoothly. "Now sit."

Harry scowled, yet slowly sat down and leaned back. "What?"

"You are far too short-tempered, Harry. It's not healthy nor is it practical for the Savior of the Wizarding world to behave as such."

Harry's mouth dropped open indignantly. "Are you listening to yourself? You can't change me into something that fits your fucking ideals, Dumbledore! I'm a human being; I'm not some pawn to be played with!"

"You're a _child_, Harry. It's understandable that you would want to lash out at the mold you have been placed in. I accept that, but I only do what is the best for all."

"So manipulating Ron to the point of insanity is 'the best for all' then?" Harry demanded as he crossed his arms. "Is poisoning Malfoy 'the best for all' too?"

Dumbledore frowned. "Harry, you must understand, there are those who use and those who are used. Mr. Weasley and Mr. Malfoy were simply the best choices in aiding my plans."

"Plans? What fucking plans are you talking about!?" Harry snapped. "I deserve an answer, Dumbledore! I'm tired of you pulling me along blindfolded!"

"As I said before, your temper is far too volatile. I'll admit to encouraging Mr. Malfoy's actions in the hopes that he would be able to tame your temper."

_Tame my temper?_ Harry stared in horror at the man he had once trusted. _He knew what Malfoy was doing and he allowed it? _

"Obviously that was not a wise decision on my part and I had hoped Mr. Weasley would prove to be more acceptable in completing the task." Dumbledore continued on calmly, "I had not thought his mental stability was so far gone at the time or I would not have continued."

"Continued?" Harry managed to whisper. _He actually believes he's in the right._

Smiling, Dumbledore assumed Harry had finally begun to see reason. "The mind is an interesting thing, Harry. A simple enchantment and a person's deepest desires can be brought forth. It was a small matter bringing forth young Ronald's thoughts."

_He forced Ron to think that way about me. Fucking Dumbledore manipulated his mind and now he's so far gone that it can't be helped. How could anyone be so cruel? _

"Do you now see why things must remain the way they are? If you had not been so fouled tempered perhaps your friend could have been spared," Dumbledore said, trying to play on Harry's guilt.

"No."

The smile Dumbledore had held vanished. "Excuse me?"

"I'm finished with you." Harry glared at the ancient wizard hatefully. "I'm done with your betrayal, your twisted ideals, everything!"

Dumbledore remained calm despite this turn and argued, "What of your schooling? Surely you plan on finishing the rest of the year and sitting your NEWTS."

Harry laughed bitterly. "Don't worry about that. I plan on finishing school and making a future for myself, but I refuse to do it on your terms any longer."

"Harry, I don't think you quite understand the hold I have over you," Dumbledore replied slowly, "I can ban you from Hogwarts and force you to stay with your Muggle relatives if I wished. Do you really want that to happen?"

"I'm sure if that were to happen the Daily Prophet and the Board of Governors would be happy to hear my side of things," Harry said coldly. He was furious despite his calm façade. He couldn't believe the gall of Dumbledore! "After all, I'm the _Boy Who Lived_. We don't want our Savior to be abandoned with Muggles, now do we? Not with the rise of Voldemort coming along so nicely."

Dumbledore shouldn't have been surprised by the boy's Slytherin tactics, but he was and had gotten tangled in the web of truth.

He tried to cover his slip in judgment. "We don't know if Voldemort is a threat any longer, Harry. I'm sure everyone would agree that it is far safer for a young boy to stay with his _family_ during such trying times."

Harry smirked darkly. Dumbledore was continuously showing his true colors, trying to manipulate Harry Potter of all people! He had pushed the Gryffindor one too many times and Harry was tired of it.

"I'm also sure _everyone_ would also be happy to know what you've been doing behind the walls of Hogwarts. Manipulating children, Albus?" Harry shook his head. "Tsk, tsk, that's not something parents would like to hear about dear old Dumbledore."

The Headmaster leveled his piercing gaze toward Harry's own smoldering one, challenging him. Harry refused to look away and it was finally Dumbledore that looked away. He nodded once. "Very well then, Harry. I see that we are not going to agree on matters at this point in time. I will allow you to continue as you see fit until I believe you are ready to accept your role."

_Thank you ever so much._ Harry thought sarcastically. He stood and moved toward the exit, as another thought came to him he turned. "I'm moving back to the dorms, the shared room with Malfoy is no longer needed."

Dumbledore nodded again. "That's acceptable."

_Acceptable my arse, as though you have a choice!_ Harry inclined his head and departed.

He found himself storming through the empty halls with no destination in mind. His thoughts were furious and spiraling quickly out of control now that he had left Dumbledore's presence.

_That bastard! That fucking bastard had the audacity to manipulate me! _Harry clenched his hand in a shaky fist as the floor began to tremble under his rage. "I swear I'll kill him if he so much as talks to me," he swore angrily.

"Harry Potter, sir!" a voice squeaked in fear.

Harry was thrown off by the sudden interruption and glanced down, his rage leaving him instantly. Dobby bowed hesitantly now that all attention was focused on him.

"Dobby has been asked to help Harry Potter gather his belongings," the elf squeaked again.

_Gather my…oh._ He nodded. "Thanks, Dobby. I suppose you know where I've been staying?"

"Yes, Dobby is knowing Harry Potter is sharing a room with Master Malfoy. Dobby is happy to help Harry Potter move back with Harry Potter's friends."

Harry smiled. "Thank you, Dobby, I really do appreciate it."

"Of course, Harry Potter, sir!" Dobby nodded excitedly.

Glancing around to asses where they were, Harry found that he had been heading towards Gryffindor Tower. He grimaced at the thought of trekking back towards the Dungeons just to get his luggage.

_Maybe Dobby could make the trip faster… _"Dobby, would you be able to take me straight to the room?" Harry asked hesitantly.

"Yes, Dobby will take you!"

Harry's hand was grabbed and before he could pull away he felt himself being lifted and strangely tossed to the left of his original position in the next instant.

"What the heck was --" he began to curse as he found his bearings. Turning towards Dobby, he found himself not in front of a shifting staircase as he had been a few seconds ago, but inside a dimly lit room.

"Dobby has only done what Harry Potter asked," Dobby's ears began to droop at the thought of displeasing Harry.

Harry was quick to reassure as he glanced around. "It's fine, Dobby. I was just surprised we got here so fast."

Surprisingly the room was empty – nary a Malfoy in sight – and Harry glanced around uncomfortably. He hadn't been here for a while. In fact he had been avoiding the room as much as possible.

"Uh, Dobby, could you start taking my things up to Gryffindor for me?" Harry asked as his eyes landed on the house elf once more.

"Dobby will be happy to!" the elf said before popping out of the room.

Harry took the time to look around the room as he heard rummaging in the next room over. Malfoy kept the place pretty neat; it almost looked as though the Slytherin didn't live here.

_Why wouldn't he want a huge room all to himself though? _Harry mused as he trailed his fingers across a few parchments lying on the desk closest to him. _I have to admit, if Malfoy weren't bunked here too, I could imagine living here. Except for the location, I could do without all the Slytherins hiding about beyond the portrait._

Dobby popped into existence next to him and placed a box at his feet. "Dobby has put Harry Potter's valuables in here. Would you like Dobby to take them up as well?"

"That's alright, Dobby," Harry said as he bent over to pick up the small box. "I'll take this with me. Thanks for your help though."

"Anything for Harry Potter, sir!" Dobby said happily as he disappeared again.

Harry remained in silence for a few brief moments. It was odd that Malfoy wasn't in his rooms at this time. Though the blond was probably in the Slytherin common room for all Harry knew. It wasn't that late if he thought about it. _Oh well, it's not like I wanted to see him or anything. _

He did a last check of the room to insure that everything that belonged to him had been gathered. _I guess this is it then…_ As he moved toward the door it swung open for him, causing him to pause in surprise. He at first expected Dobby had returned but soon found himself faced by his supposed roommate as the blond stepped into the room.

"Er…hello," Harry said nervously, causing the pale head to shoot up in alarm. _I hadn't expected to be faced by Malfoy so soon..._

Draco remained silent and poised in the doorway, as though petrified. He seemed to be honestly surprised to see Harry. As he took in the loaded box he felt his hopes quickly descending.

Harry shifted uncomfortably as he held a box of his belongings. He felt as though he had been caught doing something forbidden under Malfoy's intense gaze. "I was just gathering up the rest of my stuff," Harry said uncertainly.

"You're moving out," Draco said without question.

Nodding despite the obvious statement, Harry replied, "Yeah, I figured that with everything settled between us I could move back to the Gryffindor dorms."

"Everything isn't settled," Draco argued, he closed the door behind him and childishly blocked it in a show of protest. "Why are you really leaving?"

Harry wasn't about to be daunted by the blond's little act. His eyes narrowed at the closed door and he scowled. "I don't have to answer to you, Malfoy."

Draco refused to give up. "What if I honestly want to know?"

"I already told you, I don't like you, Malfoy." Harry shook his head. "Not the way you like me. I have no reason to continue sharing a room with you."

"Then what happens now?"

Harry frowned. "Isn't it obvious? I move back into my dorm, we both get our lives back and we pretend like none of this ever happened."

"Harry, I --"

"Save your breath, Malfoy. I've had a long day and I don't feel like hearing any of your loving sentiments." He brushed past the Slytherin and opened the door silently. "Goodbye."

--- --- ---

A lonely month passed for Harry and he soon found himself faced with another empty weekend. He _could_ have tried spending time with Hermione, but she was currently busy "studying" with her new Ravenclaw boyfriend. Harry smiled at that, he didn't think too much bookwork would be going on between those two.

Despite feeling slightly left out, he was happy Hermione had moved on after the fiasco with Ron. They both had managed to let go of their anger towards their old friend and had relied on each other a lot during the tumult days that had passed.

Ron…well he had been sent to a school specially developed for delinquents. Harry had been surprised at first to hear of such a thing, but he suspected even Wizards had trouble with some. It was better for all that Harry didn't take any actions against Ron despite what had been done. He was far better off in his new home where his magic would be watched carefully along with his temperament.

Harry had continued through school as he promised, though Dumbledore remained a constant thorn in his side. Despite what he had told the Headmaster, Dumbledore still had disillusions that Harry was the little boy he had constantly manipulated in the past and continually tried to make Harry see the err of his decision.

He held no love for the man despite the years of knowing him – or not knowing, as he was proving – and was irritated that Dumbledore thought he would listen to him for another instant.

Despite that annoyance Harry was enjoying the last weeks before Christmas break. The weather was as beautiful as ever and everything seemed to finally be taking a right turn for once.

A light frown graced his lips and his content mood turned toward brooding. Thinking of his recent carefree days brought back the constant reminder that was Malfoy.

Though the blond hadn't outright spoken to Harry, it seemed that he was everywhere that he went. Whenever Harry was roaming the halls he would see Malfoy. In the Great Hall he would feel a heavy gaze staring at him from across the way. Even the library was no longer safe!

At times he wished that the Slytherin would just talk to him. He knew there was no bad blood between them and thus didn't understand the blond's silence. Even looking past what they had gone through – and what he had been put through – Harry felt that Malfoy had changed for better.

No longer was he taunted by the Slytherin git and his friends, for once he was actually passing Potions and best of all there was no antagonism between them.

It was all so…_boring_…

If Harry stopped to think about it, he was truly bored with the way things were. Sure, he appreciated the new and improved Malfoy, but there was something there that he couldn't put his finger on.

It felt lonely.

Not that he _missed_ Malfoy, that wasn't it at all! He saw the prat during lessons and meals, surely that was enough of his presence to stand.

If Harry stopped to think about the situation and what he was feeling, he would have realized that he did in fact miss Malfoy. But alas, he was far too stubborn to think such things.

Instead he turned his turmoil inside and focused on other things. He didn't _want_ to think about Malfoy. Not while the blond was standing in front of him.

Wait…

"Malfoy?" Harry blinked in surprise.

He received a slight smirk for his lack of attention. "I've been standing here for quite a while," Draco said as he sat beside Harry in the snow. A murmured warming charm from his new companion made Harry realize that it had gotten cooler out since he had first sat down to think. He muttered his own as he turned his attention toward the blond.

"So what brings you out here?" he asked casually, not at all focusing on the fact that this could be the very confrontation he had been waiting for.

Draco traced patterns through the snow at his side, he shrugged easily. "I saw you out here by yourself and figured I might as well visit."

"I see… er, I heard you were staying for break," Harry mentioned casually. He mentally berated himself at his lack of tact. _Smooth, Harry. That doesn't sound like you're fishing for answers._

Draco nodded, a bit forlorn at the thought. "I am. I…I'm not exactly welcome back at the Manor," he explained.

Harry was surprised that the rumor was true. "Really? Surely your mother…" he trailed off, not knowing the circumstances surrounding Malfoy's betrayal.

Smirking bitterly, Draco affirmed Harry's suspicions. "My mother knew what Lucius had been doing; she approved to say the least. I received a letter telling me how disappointed she was that I had not followed his footsteps."

"Has she disinherited you?" Harry asked worriedly.

"No…I'm of Malfoy blood, so it's all mine. She can't really do anything since she's a Malfoy by name only," Draco murmured.

Harry found himself breathing a sigh of relief. He was honestly glad that Malfoy hadn't been ripped of his money or name. He just wouldn't be the same person without it.

"I'm staying too," he said, bringing them back to their previous conversation.

Draco laughed. "I knew that, you stay every year," he said without malice.

"It's usually nice here during Christmas," Harry said, "I'm sure you'll enjoy it."

"Hopefully."

_This isn't going too bad. I honestly thought there would be more awkwardness between us._ "What of your friends? Are they staying too?" Harry continued along their train of conversation. He fiddled with his shirt sleeves for a moment and then quirked his head in Malfoy's direction when he didn't seem to be forthcoming in an answer.

"I told you before that I didn't have any true friends in Slytherin," Draco said softly. "More of allies really, but now that I've shown my true colors I've been abandoned by even them."

Harry frowned despite himself. "They haven't been giving you a hard time have they?" He found his cheeks heating up at his obvious concern. _What's wrong with me? Why am I so worried whether Malfoy getting along with the other Slytherins or not? If we were friends that would be understandable, but there's nothing between us… _

Unless he considered a few of their more _intimate_ moments they had shared between each other when they had been together.

Draco smiled slightly. "Thank you for your concern, but no, they haven't bothered me. I'm ignored by my fellow Slytherins, tolerated really."

"That's too bad," Harry said, getting control over his more volatile thoughts. "Well I'm sure I'll see you around during break. You never know, we might even hang out."

Surprise was evident on the blond's face but he quickly schooled his features with a nod. "That would be acceptable."

Harry snorted. "No need for the stuffy attitude, Malfoy. A simple 'yes' would be enough," he teased.

"I would like that very much," Draco rephrased his previous words with a roll of his eyes.

He received a friendly clap on his back for his troubles. "That's more like it." Harry laughed with an open smile.

Draco tentatively smiled back. It was hard not to be pulled into Harry's moods; the Gryffindor was so open at times. Admittedly, it was a bit of a challenge not falling back into actions of old, but Draco was sure he would manage to remain as open as possible when in Harry's presence.

"I assume Granger is staying as well?" Draco asked, though already knowing the answer.

Harry nodded. "She's staying, but I doubt if I'll see her much. She's dating a Ravenclaw bloke, Kevin Entwhistle, I think."

"He's in our year?"

"Mm hm." Harry nodded again. "She'll probably be busy with him since he's decided to stay for her sake."

Draco smirked. "Hurray for that," he said sarcastically. "You don't seem too thrilled on the subject."

"Hermione deserves to be happy and I don't want to be the one to hold her back," Harry said. "I'll admit I feel a bit left out at times, but I understand that it's her life. I don't know, I guess I just miss the old times."

"The Golden Trio?" Draco raised a brow.

Harry grimaced and lightly pushed the blond in reproach. "Don't say it like that." He pulled his legs up and rested his chin against his knees. "We had fun, I'll give you that, maybe we had too much fun though…"

"You miss Weasley still," Draco said.

"Yeah," Harry said with a wistful sigh. "I mean, I think he's a git for what he did to me, but he was my best friend, you know? It's hard to hate him after knowing him for so long. I wish I had a Time Turner so I could go back and stop any of this shit from happening."

Draco shifted uncertainly. "For what it's worth, I'm sorry."

They lapsed into silence, both thinking over past actions.

_Harry probably blames me for everything. He'll never forgive me, he hates me too much._ Draco's thoughts were dark_. I don't blame him, I was a selfish prat. Why would anyone want me after that?_

Harry watched Malfoy from the corner of his eye. _Can I forgive him? I know I don't hate Ron for what he did, but that's because we were friends. There's no love between me and Malfoy. I don't know if I have enough reason to forgive him… _The Slytherin looked to be falling into a bad mood. _Perhaps if we were friends it would be easier. But what if he still likes me? Ergh, hopefully he doesn't._

"Er, I don't mean to bring up any sore subjects with you, but have you gotten over all the lingering affects of the…bond?" Harry asked hopefully. "I mean has the infatuation with me faded?"

The blond remained silent. His lips pursed and his face pinched closed at the question.

"No."

Harry felt his hopes drop. _Oh…_ "I had just been wondering. You understand that my feelings haven't changed…" _At least not yet, I don't truly know you, Draco Malfoy._

"I still love you, Harry. I can't change that," Draco said firmly while ignoring the hurt Harry's words dredged up.

He received only a nod as Harry remained painfully silent.

_I should have known I would be spurned._ "Well, I guess this is it, Potter," Draco said and quickly stood. _I can't believe I had actually hoped…_

He looked away, the twinge in his chest having nothing to do with any Veela instincts, only his true feelings this time. It hurt, knowing this was probably the last time he would speak with Harry on a friendly basis. The Gryffindor undoubtedly hated him now for such a confession.

"Malfoy…" he began. Draco remained with his back turned, shoulders tensed in apprehension. Harry sighed in defeat and agreed reluctantly, "Yeah, I guess so."

Harry wouldn't claim to know what the other boy was feeling, because he hadn't gone through any of it, not enough to recall anyway. He pitied the blond more than anything because he didn't think he could ever love someone he had hated for so long. How Malfoy had accomplished such a feat was amazing in itself.

_It seems surreal that Malfoy likes me in a romantic sense. It's too bad we never got to know each other past being rivals…_

He realized that it didn't _have_ to end this way, they still had time to make things better, to become friends. Draco seemed to be pulling in on himself and he began to walk away, accepting Harry's silence as a final rebuke.

_I guess it's up to me to make amends, thank Merlin for Gryffindor bravery. _

Harry held out his hand. "I'm Harry Potter."

Draco turned with a startled expression. He glanced down at the offered hand and frowned in confusion. "What are you doing, Potter?"

"It's Harry, and I'm starting over," Harry replied, hand held firm.

"Starting over?" Draco repeated stupidly. _Please, don't play with me like this._ _Could he really want to start over?_

Harry gestured toward his hand as he asked, "Well, are we going to try this or not?" He lifted an eyebrow in question and looked toward Draco's hand which was clenched at his side.

Draco cleared his throat, a nervous gesture that didn't go unnoticed. But he moved forward nonetheless and took Harry's hand, gripping it firmly albeit shakily.

"Draco Malfoy," he whispered.

Emerald eyes lit in simple pleasure. "It's very nice to meet you, Draco. Now, I was wondering if you had any suggestions as to where to eat lunch. It is a Hogsmeade weekend if you didn't know and I'm quite famished."

Draco's laughter bubbled out at the simplicity of their conversation, he felt elated as he smiled openly. This was his chance to prove that he could be someone good, that he could care about someone even if they didn't like him back. For once he felt like everyone else, he felt…normal. And it was a good feeling.

"Well, Harry, I don't know if you've been to the Three Broomsticks, but it is a wonderful place for lunch," Draco began to lead them toward the path that took them to Hogsmeade, talking adamantly with his hands.

Harry smiled and followed his once enemy. "That's perfect, Draco."

And it was.

The End

* * *

AN: Yep, that's it. I'm not much for endings, so…sorry if it sucked. It was a fun ride. I hope you guys enjoyed the fic! Thanks for all the support and reviews! Please leave your review for the finishing touches on this thing!

-Red


End file.
